<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helluva Boss x Reader Oneshots, Vol. 2 by LM_Studios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392083">Helluva Boss x Reader Oneshots, Vol. 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_Studios/pseuds/LM_Studios'>LM_Studios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Yaoi, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_Studios/pseuds/LM_Studios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, here we go again you guys! We're back with the IMP crew...and a few new faces as well? This volume features even more stories from the main cast of Helluva Boss. And let's not forget a few of the new characters that have been revealed. From Mrs. Mayberry to Robo Fizz, more tales shall be told!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzo (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Loona (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Millie (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Moxxie (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Stolas Goetia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 🔞 Stolas x Male Reader: Quick Escape/The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While waiting for Blitzø to clock out, Stolas passes time by talking to you. He is so taken in by your stories of your past life, he confesses that he wants to see the living world at least once.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look boss, I told you I got held up in traffic. I'm on my way, and can you please explain to me why it sounds like you're hiding?"</p><p>"Because I am!" he responded in a hushed tone, peaking through the blinds "Stolas came in for some damn reason and I'm trying to lay low. I've told that asshole a hundred times not to come to the office like this!"</p><p>"And you're telling me this why?"</p><p>"Because everyone else, Loona included, is out on their jobs while I'm cornered like a rat."</p><p>"Hm, he is an owl, guess that makes you his snack." you laughed.</p><p>"Stop being a smartass and get over here! Talk to him or something, get him to leave and I'll give you a bonus."</p><p>"Sure you will, cool your tits I'm pulling in now. I still don't see why you can't just talk to him."</p><p>"...You don't get out much, do you? The last time we 'talked', it ended up with me paying for a new desk! Do you have any idea as to how rough he is with those claws?"</p><p>"Shit, guess that explains why you needed me to bandage you that night. I'm about to enter the building now so hang tight."</p><p>"Oh thank Satan, I owe you for this (Y/N), thanks." You hung up with a heavy sigh as you entered the elevator.</p><p>"You owe me alright, saying the wrong thing to a prince could get me killed." you muttered to yourself. Once the doors opened, you were slightly surprised to see the price sitting in the lobby on his phone "Well I'll be damned, he was serious."</p><p>"Hm? You're a new face, do you work here as well?"</p><p>"Yes your highness, I'm (Y/N). I've been here for a few years now, I'm a little surprised we never met. I just got off the phone with Blitzø, he said you tend to visit him?"</p><p>"Hmph, I knew that little imp was trying to hide from me, there really is no need. I can see his horns from here." he giggled, making you laugh as you glanced at the window.</p><p>"Oh geez, it would help if he closed the blinds all the way. We can still see you sir!" you shouted, both of you laughing as he sank down lower to hide his horns "God he is such a dork."</p><p>"Yes but he's my little dork. I only wanted to discuss my grimoire with him, I need it back today and I don't know where he keeps it."</p><p>"I do, he uses one of the old offices for the summonings. If you want I can show you where it is."</p><p>"I'd appreciate that, thank you. So tell me (Y/N), how do you like working for Blitzy?"</p><p>"Eh, it has its moments. Speaking of moments, if I had a damn dollar for every time I've been shot for that prick, I might be as rich as you."</p><p>"Goodness, I suppose not every kill has been as swift as I thought."</p><p>"Not in the slightest your highness, I should be getting a raise with all the crap I go through. Then again I do get to go back home every once in a while, so it's not too bad."</p><p>"Wait, so you're a sinner? It's rare I encounter an imp that was human in their past life. Where on Earth did you live before passing on?"</p><p>"Hawaii, proud island boy here. I had a great life before I started being a gun for hire...But I'm not gonna bore with my life story. This is it, we keep your book in here. It's nothing fancy but we also had to keep in mind the occasional mess we might get." you replied as you opened the door, revealing a cluttered office with the book sitting in a pedestal in the center.</p><p>"At least it's still in one piece. I'm just glad he kept my tip in mind with having someone stay behind with it. I will be honest, as much as I admire Blitzy, there are some days that I don't trust him with this book."</p><p>"Today might be one of those days if he has to hide from you. Well, unless you need anything else..."</p><p>"No, this will be all...Actually, give me your hand."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Just trust me, I want to show you something." Although hesitant, you approached him with an extended arm, allowing him to place your palm on the open pages. You gasped as the runes started to glow, making the prince laugh.</p><p>"Uh, I thought the pages didn't glow unless you opened a portal."</p><p>"They do, or if you cast a different spell. There are far more incantations in this book my dear (Y/N), I'm about to show you my favorite one. I want you to close your eyes, and and tell me again about your home."</p><p>"OK...It was nice, I lived in a little house by the beach. Had an amazing view every morning, woke up to the seagull's cawing. I'd sit on the porch with my grandma, help her make baskets..."</p><p>"You can almost hear it can't you? The cry of the seagulls, the waves crashing on the sand?"</p><p>"...Wait...I can. How...?" As you opened your eyes, the sight before you left you speechless. You were standing on a beach, right along the shoreline. You could feel the water washing over your feet, see the birds flying off to the horizon "I'm...I'm home?"</p><p>"Not quite my boy." You gasped to his voice, frantically looking around, only to see that you were still alone "You're still standing in the I.M.P. office with me. Your mind however is wandering in your memories."</p><p>"A memory, is that what this is? But...it feels so real." You knelt down, grasping the sand in your hand to feel it slip through your fingers "What kind of spell is this?"</p><p>"A simple memory walking spell, nothing too fancy. I would join you, but you will need someone to wake you up. Tell me, what else do you see?"</p><p>"My dad's boat, he must be sailing with my brother. And there's my house..." you chuckled as you walked towards the home, opening the front door. Your eyes started to water as you went inside, running your hand along the wall "Those same scuffs from the last fight we had, still here. We were fighting over a game, knocked over the coat rack, the rest was history. I wonder...the garage!" You sprinted through the house until you came to a side door. With a nervous sigh, you turned the knob to see a motorcycle covered with a black tarp.</p><p>"(Y/N), you're crying, what is it? What do you see?"</p><p>"M-My bike, what's left of it..." As you lifted the tarp, you almost cried at the dried blood on the headlight "It was a race, some asshole tampered with it. I knew it was sabotaged because it was running fine the day before."</p><p>"A cheater I take it, that's the one thing I despise about humans. When desperation hits, they will resort to anything to get their way."</p><p>"Even get two people killed. My brakes gave out, the crowd tried to clear the way but--" Suddenly you gasped, falling to your knees as you were pulled from the spell.</p><p>"Breathe (Y/N), just breathe. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to pry into your past. Are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine, I'm fine...Just give me a minute..." You took a deep breath, trying to stop yourself from crying "Shit, that was like an out of body experience. Do you use that spell often?"</p><p>"On occasion, I use it to relive my favorite moments from Octavia's childhood. My personal favorite being her first steps, she was such a cute owlet. Anyway, I should be going now. My apologies again for the vision, I hope I haven't offended you."</p><p>"Not at all, I'm OK, really. But before you go I want to know something. Have you ever been to the other side?"</p><p>"Me? I'm far to busy for such wandering...It would be nice to have time for it." he sighed as he reclaimed his book, running his hand on the cover.</p><p>"Wait, you're telling me the prince of the stars has never been to the mortal world? Not even once?"</p><p>"Sadly no, Lucifer knows I want to. I've seen the stars of Hell more times than I can count, but to see the constellations of Earth. Orion, Ursa Minor, the Zodiacs, nothing but a dream I'm afraid." You watched as he opened the book, the pages projecting the various constellations.</p><p>"Wow, it never does that with us."</p><p>"You must remember (Y/N), this grimoire belongs to me after all. Some of these spells can only be used by me, no matter who has it."</p><p>"But as long as you have it, you can go anywhere on Earth you want, right?"</p><p>"Well, you aren't wrong, however I have far too many things to see to."</p><p>"Oh come on, you can play hooky for one day can't you?"</p><p>"I beg your pardon? Are you suggesting that I put my royal duties on hold?"</p><p>"Only for a day if you trust me. You were kind enough to let me see my home again, all I ask is that you let me show you what it's really like."</p><p>"Why (Y/N), if I didn't know any better I would say you were asking me out.~" he teased to make you blush.</p><p>"Oh God, th-that wasn't what I meant! I only meant that...um..." Stolas laughed as you tried to correct yourself.</p><p>"You really are adorable, especially when you blush. I accept your offer, so when are you available?"</p><p>"...Really? Wow, well how about tomorrow? And try to dress more casual too."</p><p>"What's wrong with my attire? I wear this all the time."</p><p>"I mean no offense your highness, but the problem is it sticks out. If we have to hide you'll be spotted too easily. Please, no royal attire, that means no cape and no crown. Trust me when I say you'll thank me later."</p><p>"Oh alright, I suppose I could wear that hoodie Via got me. I can't remember the last time I wore something other than my regalia, should be interesting. Fine then, tomorrow at the earliest. Here's my number, call me when your shift is over and we can discuss the extra details."</p><p>"'Extra details', like what exactly? It would be more fun to leave it a surprise."</p><p>"And I do love surprises...Fine then, I'll play your little game. I'll be in touch (Y/N), until tomorrow.~" he winked, making you blush once again as he left.</p><p>
  <b>Early the next day...</b>
</p><p>"Phew, didn't think I'd ever get a prince's phone number. Play it cool (Y/N), just play it cool..." You dialed the prince's number with a shaking hand, nervously waiting for an answer.</p><p>"Good morning (Y/N), I was hoping you would call soon. All ready for our outing?"</p><p>"Yeah, just about. So, I take it I'm coming to your place?"</p><p>"That's right, I've already told my servants to expect you. However I kindly ask that you don't park in front of the palace."</p><p>"Hm, why's that?"</p><p>"My wife is still here, if she sees your car out front she might jump to conclusions and assume it's Blitzy's vehicle. She's been quite suspicious of me these past few days. I'm almost running out of stories, I can only lie to her for so long."</p><p>"I see, so far it looks like you've been playing your cards right. But has she suspected anything about your book going missing?"</p><p>"Not at all actually, I timed my little 'exchange' with Blitzy around the same time Stella takes inventory of our library. Once she begins her task, she finds it there every time without fail."</p><p>"Clever boy, and if she sees me?"</p><p>"I doubt she will, she has her own tasks to complete as well. I'll message you my address shortly, they should open the gates for you. If not be sure to call me again, I'll be seeing you (Y/N)."</p><p>"Yeah, be seeing you..." As soon as you ended the call, you were amazed at how quick he was to text you "Wow, he must be really eager for this date...Outing! I-I meant to say outing, just a casual outing with a prince of Hell...I really need to stop talking to myself." you whimpered, letting your head rest on the steering wheel. During the drive, you found yourself constantly checking yourself in the mirror, almost dipping in and out of traffic. After a while of hazardous driving, you finally pulled up a few doors down from Stolas' estate. You stood at the gates for a moment, but as promised, they did open for you.</p><p>"Master (Y/N) I presume?" the butler asked as he greeted you.</p><p>"Huh? Oh yeah, I came for--"</p><p>"To 'meet' with my master Stolas? Honestly, how many imps does this man need under his wing? Nonetheless, my lord is expecting you. Please follow me."</p><p>"O-OK, but it's not like that. I didn't come for...that, we're just going out."</p><p>"On a date, I know." you froze, blushing heavily at the word.</p><p>"I-I-It isn't a date! It's a casual outing, as friends, that's all."</p><p>"I've heard all the excuses and jokes Master (Y/N), there's no need to be bashful. Wherever happens between you and Lord Stolas stays silent with me."</p><p>"But it's not a date..." you muttered angrily "Changing the topic, what did you say your name was?"</p><p>"Oh, it's Boxley. I am head of staff here at the Goetia manor, anything and everything is managed by yours truly."</p><p>"Wow, so safe to say it's all on you that this place stays tidy? Gotta say it's paid off, this is amazing."</p><p>"Why thank you, nice to know someone appreciates my hard work around here."</p><p>"Are you saying I don't Boxley?" Stolas asked with a stern tone, making the butler whimper in fear.</p><p>"N-No no no sire! I meant no harm, I-I was just--" He was cut off to his laughter, sighing in relief.</p><p>"Oh do relax old boy, I'm only teasing. You know how much I appreciate what you do around here."</p><p>"Th-Thank you sire, honestly, please stop doing that to me..."</p><p>"But why, it's fun to mess with you. Anywho, I'm glad you're here (Y/N), I wanted a second opinion of my clothes. Is this casual enough for you?" he asked with a playful spin, allowing you to fully view his outfit.</p><p>"It's perfect, you look great. Plus, I bet that spin was easier without the cape, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Alright, I see your point. Shall we depart then?"</p><p>"If I may sire, I've taken the liberty of applying a fail safe spell. You still have many things to attend to, so be sure to conclude your da--" You cut him off with a fake cough "I mean, your 'outing' as soon as possible."</p><p>"Ugh, honestly Boxley, you sound just like Stella. Exactly how long will we have?"</p><p>"Until midnight, which will give you both the entire day after the portal closes. I wish you both a safe date." he winked at you, making you blush with an annoyed growl.</p><p>"This. Isn't. A date!"</p><p>"Oops, slip of the tongue." he chuckled as he left.</p><p>"Oh don't mind him, he's only messing with you. I have the summoning circle all ready, all we need is a location."</p><p>"Hmm, I know just the place." Once you placed your hand on the book, the portal opened to reveal a dark room.</p><p>"Strange, it should be daylight. Why is it so dark already?"</p><p>"That's because this is the interior of my old garage, me and my friends used to meet up here all the time." you replied as you crossed over "Not as dusty as I thought it would be, but it's held up pretty nice." You commented, but noticed the prince hesitate in following you "Come on, there's no one else here, it's just us."</p><p>"I know, it's just...would you call me silly for suddenly being scared?"</p><p>"It's alright, you're about to go to a new place after all. But you've got me to look after you, I promise, everything will be fine." He blushed as you offered your hand to him with a comforting smile. With a deep sigh, he took your hand as he crossed over "See, off to a good start right?"</p><p>"I suppose so, not quite the view I was expecting. So where to from here?"</p><p>"Where ever we want. Your highness, <em> Aloha ʻoe i ko Hawaiʻi </em>."</p><p>"And what does that mean?" he asked, making you laugh as you opened the door. He gasped at the view before him, staring out to the ocean horizon.</p><p>"Welcome to Hawaii, and this is only the second best view you'll see all day."</p><p>"The second best you said, what could possibly top this lovely view?"</p><p>"You said you wanted to see the stars up here, right? When you live near the beaches like this, farther away from the cities, the night sky is amazing. It'll be worth the wait, trust me." As the day went on, you managed to successfully give Stolas a hidden tour of the city. Despite nearly getting spotted a few times, he enjoyed the thrill it brought. He felt like a child again as he hid in various places with you, and occasionally helping you hide with his magic. Soon it was sunset, you both were walking on a vacant street free from human eyes.</p><p>"Oh (Y/N), today has been amazing! The sights, the sounds, and even the tastes. I never knew shaved ice would taste so good with ice cream, it was simply heavenly."</p><p>"Glad you liked it, but you shouldn't have eaten it so fast. I told you that brain freeze would hit fast." you laughed.</p><p>"Oh hush, it was too good to put down, I didn't want it to melt. We still have some time before midnight, what else awaits us?" he eagerly asked, but paused as your stomach growled "Oh dear, was that you?"</p><p>"Yeah, I didn't really eat anything this morning. That shaved ice wasn't enough for me, I'm so hungry I could eat a..." You paused again, sniffing at the air with a hungry sigh.</p><p>"Hm, (Y/N), what's the matter?"</p><p>"Don't you smell that? I know that aroma anywhere, come on!" You hastily pulled him along until you both hid behind a large bush.</p><p>"Honestly (Y/N), why the sudden rush? ...And what is that delicious smell?"</p><p>"Our dinner if I don't get caught. My dad has the best job, he's a chef. He would cook for luaus and private parties all the time, and I know his pulled pork when I smell it. Followed by the sweet smell of my Nana's rolls. So glad he got kept that recipe."</p><p>"But how are you doing to pull this off? There's a lot of people over there." he asked, worried about the crowd. You looked around at the set up, picking up a good sized rock as you spotted the banner.</p><p>"Here's to hoping I don't miss." You quickly stood to toss the rock, hitting the corner of the banner to make it fall on several patrons. The chefs were quick to leave their stations to help, giving you just enough time to grab a box of food.</p><p>"Bravo (Y/N), and no damage caused."</p><p>"Years of thieving experience, and my brother taught me that trick. A perfect diversion/distraction. You don't mind waiting until we get back to the garage do you? The walk will help us kill some time."</p><p>"Aww, must we wait? Can't I have a small taste?" he playfully pleaded.</p><p>"Oh alright, just let me--"</p><p>"Hey, I think it flew from over here!" a local called out, making you both panic.</p><p>"On second thought, best we get going?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>
  <b>One quick sprint later...</b>
</p><p>"Phew, Akamu got faster over the years. That was too close, he almost saw us." you panted, leaning back against the door.</p><p>"I can't remember the last time I've ran that fast...Actually I can, it was when I was dodging Stella's rage. She actually tried to throw my desk at me once." he laughed sheepishly.</p><p>"Whoa, so on a scale of 1 to 10, she's a solid 12 in the anger factor?"</p><p>"Never mind that, she breaks the scale. That little mishap happened the first time she caught me with Blitzø. Despite how careful we've been, there's still been a few close calls."</p><p>"After the first time I can imagine. It's gotten pretty dark, let's head inside. The view is better from the top deck."</p><p>"Come now (Y/N), I'm hungry..." he whined as you lead him up the stairs.</p><p>"Trust me on this your highness, a great meal deserves a great view to match." you chuckled, pulling on a chain to open a wide shutter. Stolas gasped in awe, staring out to the stary night sky. At that moment, what he had always called a dream had finally come true. He was almost in tears as he continued to stare at the massive cluster of stars "Hey, are you alright? I didn't think you would start crying--Oof!" You nearly dropped the box of food as he hugged you.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you so much for doing this for me..." he quietly sobbed, burying his face in your chest. You held him, gently stroking his back.</p><p>"Hey, it's nothing, really."</p><p>"No, this is so much more than nothing. After all these years, I finally got to see Earth's stars. And they're even more breathtaking than I imagined, I just...I can't even..." Suddenly, you blushed as he leaned forward for a kiss. For a moment he opened his eyes, pulling back as he noticed your shock "Oh! I um, m-my apologies! I got a bit caught in the moment and...i-it just happened..." You gently held his face, pulling him close to meet his beak in a passionate kiss. This time he embraced it, moaning softly as you leaned him back. You could feel him pull you in closer, his tongue gaining entrance to your mouth. You broke apart with a breathless gasp, staring at each other intently "My, (Y/N)..."</p><p>"It's OK, this was bound to happen sooner or later, wasn't it? I'll admit it, today was amazing. And watching you have so much fun, with me of all imps...You were so cute as you tried new things, asking so many questions. I guess it was your curiosity that drew me in. It's one of the few things I love about you." you confessed, seeing that his whole face turned bright red "Um, did I say 'love' just now?"</p><p>"Yes, you did (Y/N). It's flattering that you found my curiosity entertaining. But enlighten me, what else about me do you admire?~" he teased, lifting your face to his. Before you could respond, he laughed as your stomach growled again "Goodness, you really must be hungry."</p><p>"Well if that doesn't kill a mood. I think I made you wait long enough, you must be hungry too." As you opened the box, you were gracious enough to offer him the first bite. Once the pork touched his tongue, you could only laugh as he let out a satisfied moan.</p><p>"Laugh all you want, this is <b>really</b> good. Your father has a gift, do you cook as well?"</p><p>"Whenever I get the chance, I used to help him and mom in the kitchen all the time. From loco moco to poke, there was nothing I couldn't make. And don't get me started on desserts, not to brag but I make a mean batch of malasada's."</p><p>"Well aren't you quite the chef, perhaps you could make some for me. That is, assuming we have another 'outing' together." he chuckled, resting his head on your shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, I could..." You gently stroked his face, slowly guiding him back to your lips for a kiss.</p><p>"Time's up, I hope you both...Oh, is this a bad time?" Boxley asked, the both of you quickly separating from each other, blushing heavily.</p><p>"Honestly Boxley, you had to open it right behind us?!"</p><p>"My apologies sire, this is the same spot where the portal originated. That I'm afraid I can't control. For now best we prepare you for bed, Lady Stella just fell asleep."</p><p>"Oh good, hopefully she won't flood me with questions. Best we head home then, I am rather tired." he yawned.</p><p>"Same, I've got tomorrow off and I'm using it to sleep in. Today was as fun as it was exhausting...oh wait! I wanted to give you something."</p><p>"You already gave me an unforgettable day, I can't imagine what could top that."</p><p>"Weeeell, it's more of a token gift. I was able to make this while we were walking on the beach, it's not much but..." You carefully pulled a piece of twine out of your pocket, on the end was a small conch "I found the conch as soon as it washed up on shore, getting the twine was tricky. I didn't want you to see what I was doing."</p><p>"Oh, you made this...for me?"</p><p>"Yeah, think of it as a souvenir of our date...er...<em> day </em> together." He knelt before you, allowing you to place it around his neck.</p><p>"It's cute, I've never had a hand made gift before, thank you."</p><p>"Ahem, your highness? Shall I prepare your bath, it's rather late."</p><p>"Oh alright, you don't have to be so pushy Boxley. I suppose I'll be seeing you (Y/N), perhaps next time I can show you something special."</p><p>"Perhaps, be seeing you <em> leilani </em>."</p><p>"Pardon me?"</p><p>"It's just a little sweet talk, I'll tell you what it means eventually. Goodnight your highness."</p><p>"Goodnight...and please, it's Stolas."</p><p>"Alright, goodnight Stolas." He chuckled as you left with a bow.</p><p>"So, I take it you had a nice 'outing' your highness?"</p><p>"The best, he's so sweet, so thoughtful..." he swooned, gently cradling the shell in his fingers.</p><p>"Best Lady Stella doesn't see you fidgeting with that trinket, then she would start asking you questions...Hello, Master Stolas?" He tried to call out to him, only to be left behind by the smitten prince.</p><p>
  <b>The next day, at the office...</b>
</p><p>"Tell me again, why did you call me in on my day off? I had a long day yesterday."</p><p>"Oh please, you were off yesterday. Like bar hopping is so exhausting for you." Blitzø taunted, placing a clipboard in your hands "Plus I warned you about this shipment coming in late, and we need this stuff unpacked and organized before the day is out."</p><p>"Fine, but you owe me for this."</p><p>"Oh, that reminds me. How did it go the other day?"</p><p>"How did what go?"</p><p>"Hello, you getting Stolas to leave the office? It took a while but he finally left...with a smile on his face. You fucked him didn't you?" he asked bluntly, making your face turn bright pink.</p><p>"I-I-I did not sleep with him, what the hell made you jump to that conclusion?! It was one date, why can't everyone get off my tail about...?" You quickly covered your mouth, seeing his jaw drop in shock.</p><p>"You...You went out with him?! When, and where did you go?! And more importantly, did that battle ax of a wife of his catch you with him?"</p><p>"Nice one (Y/N)..." you scolded yourself "It <b>wasn't </b>a date, it was a casual outing."</p><p>"With a prince?"</p><p>"Anyway! He showed me what else that book could do, he showed me my old home. Hadn't been back in ages, so I decided to...um...show him my home town in person?"</p><p>"...So not only did you go on a date with a prince, you took him to the living world too?! What in Lucifer's name were you thinking?!"</p><p>"Boss please--"</p><p>"Ah ah ah, I need to say this! It's not often I care about that pervert, but do you have any idea as to how crazy things would be down here if he got hurt because of you?! He's one of the most well known nobles down here, and you decide to take him out in the living world?!"</p><p>"For someone who claims to not care about him, you sound pretty defensive right now."</p><p>"Only because it's my ass on the line too! Look, whatever 'thing' you have going on with him, you better call it off right now. And please promise me you won't do this again. For that matter, what in the world possessed you to take him to the other side? He could just go whenever he wanted." he countered, those words making you recall Stolas' response as you made a similar remark.</p><p>"Actually he can't, he never had the chance to see the night sky up there. So I decided to show him the stars, and we both made it back in one piece thank you."</p><p>"Aww well isn't that special?" he mockingly cooed "But other than that nothing happened? I'm a little shocked you didn't sleep with him, he never ends a date clean."</p><p>"It wasn't a date! And FYI, he isn't all about sex. If anything he's an overgrown kid, it's cute how curious he was as we explored the town." you chuckled to yourself.</p><p>"Him, cute? That's the last word I would use to describe him. Anyway, just get this done and you can go home. Unless you want to clock in some extra hours..." he teased, but noticed the stern look on your face "Figured you'd say no, even without saying it." he groaned as he left.</p><p>'Prick, something told me he would do this...' you thought to yourself, unboxing several crates of ammo. As you reached your halfway point on the shipment, your phone started to ring. You grinned as you checked the caller ID, a picture that you and Stolas took together during your 'outing' "Hey <em> leilani </em>, I was just talking about you."</p><p>"Aw, good things I hope. I just wanted to follow-up on our little date. Go ahead and fuss with me, but with a kiss like that, how can you not count it as a date?~"</p><p>"Hey, you kissed me first, remember? You just wanted an excuse to call it a date."</p><p>"Maybe, or maybe you're too stubborn to admit that you had a nice time. I certainly know I did, I'll never forget that view. Seeing the Milky Way for the first time was simply breathtaking, and I have you to thank for it."</p><p>"You're never going to get over that are you?"</p><p>"Absolutely not, I cannot thank you enough for yesterday. If you're not busy, perhaps I can pay you back twofold."</p><p>"Ah, about that, a certain someone decided to call me in for this damn shipment. I've been here for at least 3 hours unboxing ammo and explosives by myself."</p><p>"Well that's not fair, I'd rather have you here with me. There's so much I want to show you.~" he replied seductively, making you blush.</p><p>"Um Stolas, how should I take that comment?"</p><p>"Take it however you want, I'm only teasing. It's not my fault you're adorable when you blush. So, how much longer will you be stuck with that shipment?"</p><p>"Maybe another hour or so, then I could head over to your place if you want."</p><p>"Actually, how about we meet at the academy further down the road instead? I do have one last task there. Whenever I discover a few star or constellation, I must log it into the school's planetarium matrix. It's quite a show to watch, care to accompany me?"</p><p>"Hm, I've heard about that building. It was your gift to the school or something, for the science students?"</p><p>"That's right, you would be amazed at the number of young demons who are curious about astrology. Anywho, do give me a call when you're on your way to the school. I will be sure to meet you there as soon as possible."</p><p>"Great, I guess...it's a date then."</p><p>"I believe so, I'll be seeing you soon (Y/N)."</p><p>
  <b>Later, at the school...</b>
</p><p>"Hm, he said about 20 minutes, where is he?" you paced at the door, constantly checking your phone for the time.</p><p>"Look kid, the planetarium is due to close soon. I can't sit here all day just 'cuz you're waiting for a classmate or something."</p><p>"It's not a classmate I'm waiting for, I don't even go to this school."</p><p>"All the more the reason for me to kick you out then." the man chuckled, cracking his knuckles as he approached you.</p><p>"Excuse me, is there a problem here Winston?"</p><p>"Oh, y-your highness! Always a pleasure to see you, sorry for not noticing you sooner. I was just about to--"</p><p>"Reopen the planetarium for me and my guest, correct?" he asked sternly, making his jaw drop.</p><p>"Wha...guest, this guy?"</p><p>"Yes, I need to update the matrix for the school, and I have invited (Y/N) here to see the process. That's not a problem now is it?"</p><p>"N-No, of course not your highness. Just let me get this door open for ya."</p><p>"Thanks, when he said he was going to kick me out, I'm sure he meant that literally." you joked.</p><p>"I'm certain he did, he is head of security after all. Can't blame him too much for doing his job." Boxley commented.</p><p>"Is there anywhere you don't show up Box?" you asked, making his eye twitch.</p><p>"It's Boxley thank you, and wherever my master goes I follow. It's a security measure you wouldn't understand."</p><p>"And on occasion it does rather tiresome, you could have just waited in the car."</p><p>"And miss a poker game with Winston? Apparently I owe him another game after last time." he chuckled, much to Winston's irritation.</p><p>"Shut it pin feathers! I lost my damn paycheck last game, but I got your ass this time. Anyway, here you are your highness, we always appreciate you donating your time to the school."</p><p>"Always a pleasure Winston, shall we (Y/N)?"</p><p>"After you." As you followed him inside, you noticed various blank displays behind velvet ropes. At the center of the room was a crystal ball that sat on a black and gold pedestal "Huh, it's a little...bland for a planetarium. Where is the actual display?"</p><p>"You're about to see it. You see this crystal? This is where the magic truly happens." As he placed his hands the orb, you gasped as it started to glow. One by one, orbs of light hit the various displays, each one illuminating with different images.</p><p>"Whoa, this is...amazing..." You nearly fell back as you looked up at the domed ceiling, gazing at the endless nebula displayed before you.</p><p>"And you say my curiosity is adorable, you look like a child yourself. Tell me, doesn't that sky look familiar to you?"</p><p>"It does, that's the same view we saw last night. All the way down to the colors, it's a perfect match. You remember all of this from one look?"</p><p>"Indeed I do, ever since I was a young owlet I've studied the stars with my father. However one night he told me something interesting, something about our family's powers."</p><p>"Really, what was it?" Before you could take in more of the view, the room suddenly went dark, returning to its previous state.</p><p>"Call this a risque way to start a story, but please bear with me. Every now and then when he would speak with his colleagues, he would often tease mother about how she 'showed him the stars'. I never understood the phrase at the time, nor did I understand why she would blush every time he said that. Then one day I asked him, and what he told me was quite interesting, and dare I say romantic."</p><p>"Oh, what did he say? What did that phrase mean?" you asked, seeing that he was unbuttoning his shirt "Uh, Stolas?"</p><p>"He said it runs in our family. Whenever he and mother were intimate, a field of stars would project while they were making love. I can only imagine it's a sight to behold."</p><p>"Y-You um...never saw that with Stella? Whoa!" Trying to back away, you fell back onto what felt like a large cushion. You gulped as he hovered over you, his shirt and cape completely gone along with his crown.</p><p>"No, that's because our marriage was arranged before we were even born. Don't get me wrong, I <em> care </em> for her, but my love for her has faded. This is far different however, father said it's a sign that you have found your soulmate. Not even Blitzø has has helped me see them, but you..." You blushed heavily as he pulled up your shirt "Can you show me the stars?~" he asked, staring at you with a glow of lust in his eyes.</p><p>"...I bet I can <em> leilani </em>.~" you smiled pulling him in for a kiss. He moaned softly, feeling your claws gently scrape his back. Holding the kiss, you rolled over so he was on his back. You kissed your way down his torso, undoing his pants to release his cock "My, someone's excited.~" you teased, making him squirm as you slowly licked him.</p><p>"W-Wait, I do want this, but...I'd rather you..." he whimpered, watching you reposition yourself.</p><p>"I see, well, since you asked so nicely..." He watched as you unzipped your pants, staring longingly at your large cock "Like what you see <em> leilani </em>?~"</p><p>"Oh dear, you're much <em> bigger </em> than I thought. Please, do be gentle.~" he playfully begged, wincing as you slowly pushed yourself into his rear.</p><p>"No promises, an ass like yours is hard to resist.~" you purred, making him gasp with a quick thrust. You resumed at a steady pace, watching as he arched his head back against the cushion with a pleasurable moan.</p><p>"Ooh yes, (Y/N)...H-Harder, fuck me harder.~" You were more than happy to accept his request, making him moan louder as you pushed yourself deeper into his ass. For a moment you paused, seeing something bright move out of the corner of your eye "What is it, why did you stop?"</p><p>"I...I thought I saw something...a light?"</p><p>"It is you then. Please don't stop (Y/N), show me the stars.~" he moaned, clawing at your back, enticing you to screw him faster. After just a few more thrusts, you started to see them. Images of the constellations started to swirl around you, steadily glowing brighter "Yes, I-I can see them! It's so...I'm about to...!" It wasn't long before you both came the stars bursting into a meteor shower around you.</p><p>
  <b>Outside at that very moment...</b>
</p><p>"You're not looking too confident old friend. You would be wise to fold." Boxley laughed, waiting for his friend to admit defeat.</p><p>"Sh-Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate here...But that's taking your boss so long? It doesn't take him long to update the matrix."</p><p>"You clearly don't know Master Stolas like I do. He happens to be fond of male company if you know what I mean. And here he happens to invite a rather attractive male imp to accompany him on one of his tasks. What do you get when you piece all of that together?" he asked as he shuffled his cards. Winston was quiet for a moment, but stared at the butler in shock.</p><p>"Shut up, are you telling me he's...and on campus too?!"</p><p>"Don't believe me, listen and prove me wrong." he challenged, watching him get up to put his head to the door. Just as Boxley predicted, he could hear you both moaning on the other side "Told you."</p><p>"Wow, didn't think he swung that way. But isn't he married, with a kid?"</p><p>"Wouldn't be the first time he's screwed an imp."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"I'll explain later, why don't we finish our game while we still have time?"</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile...</b>
</p><p>"Oh God, that was...you were..."</p><p>"Incredible.~" you both panted, sharing a kiss before you laid next to him.</p><p>"You have to tell me, when you said you wanted to see the stars the first time..."</p><p>"Something told me you were going to ask that. I meant it though, before yesterday I never saw Earth's skies. Now it's logged here for all to see, and etched on to my body for me to remember." he chuckled, playfully flicking one of the stars aside.</p><p>"Seeing your body react like that, feeling it as the stars came out, it was amazing <em> leilani </em>."</p><p>"As pretty as that name sounds, I still don't know what it means. Is that my name in Hawaiian?"</p><p>"No, like I said, it's just sweet talk. It means 'heavenly child', or 'heavenly flower'."</p><p>"Awww, how sweet. Although I think we both know there's nothing heavenly about me.~" he giggled as he cuddled up to you.</p><p>"Your kisses are heavenly to me. If it's OK with you, I'd like to see more of you. Maybe we can work something out?"</p><p>"Hmm, I do have an idea. Originally I am to meet with Blitzy every full moon, however you are far too special to wait for. Perhaps once a week we could 'discuss' the terms of my grimoire?~" he cooed as he kissed your neck.</p><p>"Sounds good to me, looking forward to next week already...But I just thought about something. If we're on school property, doesn't this place have cameras?" you asked, making him sit up in alarm.</p><p>"Oh no, how could I forget about the surveillance system?! If Stella finds that footage--!" His rant was cut off to his phone ringing "Um, hello?"</p><p>"I could hear your panic from here sire, I've already taken care of it. You should be fortunate Winston and I are good friends, he's erasing the footage right now as we speak."</p><p>"Phew, you're a life saver Boxley, thank you. Also, could you have him shut them down for about saaaay...another hour? I might need some more 'help' with the system." he replied, a smile spreading on your face as he winked at you.</p><p>"An hour? Sire we've been gone long enough, we need to...Hello? Hello, Master Stolas?! Bullocks, I swear this man will be the end of me."</p><p>"Not your fault he's a gay horn ball." Winston muttered.</p><p>"Oh shut up!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 🔞 Stolas x Female Reader: Royal Treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a rough day at work, you decide to call the prince to rant about it. Instead of heading straight home, he invites you to his estate for some private R and R.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"(Y/N)...do I even want to know what happened on that last job?" Blitzø asked, examining your tattered clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, you don't. It's a miracle that I didn't even get caught."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True, but you let your target get away! That was an easy shot, how did you miss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't my fault! I was stuck in an amusement park of all places, there were too many people walking around! Trying to hide and keep up with that bitch wasn't easy. I got lucky by playing the mascot card when that brat found me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But luck doesn't get us paid (Y/N), you need to pick it up. This is the 4th job this week you've screwed up for us! You're usually pretty good when you work alone, what's the problem?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You keep giving me targets in open places, that's the problem! It's too hard to hide when there </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>a place to hide! Do you have any idea as to how many times I've had to hide in dumpsters and trashcans because of all those stupid close calls?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My best guess is a few times too many, that explains the smell." he commented, plugging his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be cute with me, this is your fault! Please tell me I can go home now, I </span>
  <b>really</b>
  <span> need to take a bath. This is my favorite outfit and now I have to burn it." you grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, you're free to go...after you get some filing done for me." he added, making you let out an annoyed groan "Hey! All I'm asking is for you to reorganize a few things, that's all. Take a shower, get on that fast, and then you're free to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, fine, whatever gets me home and out of these crappy clothes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More like crapped up clothes." he muttered, yelling as he dodged the trashcan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard that Blitzø, it's not funny!" you growled as you stormed out. "Stupid egotistical bastard, can't I have one easy job for once?" you whimpered. After you stepped out of the shower, you almost didn't hear your phone ring. You checked the caller I.D., a rather tasteful image of the prince gracing the screen "Hm, it's rare he calls me while I'm still on the clock...Hey babe, what's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not too much my dear, I'm feeling awfully lonely and I wanted to hear your voice...That and Blitzy seems to have lost another cellphone." he joked to make you laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I was there when he lost this one. Let's just say it lost a rough fight with a wood chipper. It was either him or the phone, you can guess what choice he made."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear, a wood chipper? Is he alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's fine, still being a smart ass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> big dicked smart ass. Speaking of asses, I've been thinking about yours a lot lately. I was hoping I could enjoy your 'company' tonight, among other things.~" he replied seductively, making you bite your lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, that does sound nice. I've had a rough time these past few days, your precious 'Blitzy' keeps giving me these crazy jobs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, exactly how crazy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'I've been forced to dumpster dive in order to stay hidden' kind of crazy. I just got out of the shower and I still smell like rancid sardines."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodness, you poor thing, forced to wallow in the garbage for cover. That does sound rough indeed...and that gives me a splendid idea. How does a little spa night sound darling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A spa night? I don't know, I'd rather jump into the sex if that's OK with you." you replied bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly (Y/N), I swear you're worse than Blitzy. Always eager to jump into the sheets and get it over with. That's a shame really, I just happened to acquire a hot tub for my private bathroom. The jets feel amazing against your back, and in </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> places. It's even more soothing with those bath salts you enjoy. However if you don't want to--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about a hot tub?" you eagerly asked, making him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew that would grasp your attention darling. Since you've had such a rough week, this sounds like a good time to throw in one of my famous massages too.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please do, I swear I melt every time you massage my shoulders.~" you giggled with a soft moan "And don't get me started on the way you kiss me. That tongue of yours is like magic.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To your lips or to your body?~" he teased.</span>
</p><p><span>"Aww, don't make me choose, I've had a really</span> <span>rough week. I might need a </span><em><span>full</span></em><span> body massage Daddy.~" you cooed.</span></p><p>
  <span>"Ooh (Y/N), you know how ravenous I get when you call me that. It's enough to make my feathers stand on end. If I could I'd take you right where you stand, you naughty girl.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh really, well I did just get out of the shower. Trust me when I say I wouldn't mind riding that cock like there's no tomorrow.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that's what I love about you my dear, you're a woman who knows what she wants. It's even better that you want me more than anything.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya done with the phone sex yet?!" Blitzø suddenly yelled, laughing as you shrieked in alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G-Get out of here you wise ass!" you yelled, throwing a shoe at him "Ugh, what do you see in that limp dick again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Funny you say the word 'dick'--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forget I asked!" you sighed "And by the way, I'm gonna say it right now because I know you're thinking it. A 3 way with him is out of the question, you do know that right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come now (Y/N), just once, for me?" the prince begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, cry and beg all you want, it's not happening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if I pay you?" he asked with a sing-song voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...We'll talk about that later. But before we do anything tell me this, what about your family? Last time we hooked up your daughter caught us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no need to worry about that. Via is helping Charlie out with her hotel, something about organizing a new event last I was told."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And your wife?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Teaching at the academy in my place tonight, she won't be back until late. Meaning you will be long gone by the time she returns home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect, so we'll have the whole castle to ourselves. For now I've got a mountain of paperwork to reorganize, as soon as I clock out I'll text you when I'm on my way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looking forward to it, and I know you'll love what I have planned for you my naughty girl.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you soon Daddy.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can keep him if you want (Y/N)!" Blitzø yelled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up Blitzø!!" you shouted in response. As the remainder of the night went on, you quickly finished your task and made your way to the prince's home. Still wary about being seen, you parked in your usual spot and walked the rest of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know you didn't have to park so far tonight Miss (Y/N)." the butler commented as he approached you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't scare me like that Boxley. Sorry, force of habit I guess. Nice of you to walk with me by the way, how did you know I was out here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you said, a habit I suppose. I was the one that suggested this spot, easy to get in and out of should you get caught. For now please follow me, my Lord is preparing your bath. It's all he's been talking about for the past few hours...But I must ask, why the duffle bag?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A tip I got from a friend, should shit go down it'll be easier to get my clothes together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, smart, if only Master Blitzø was so organized. Despite his quick escape he always manages to leave something behind. Last time it was his trousers, how can he have the decency to leave...commando I believe the term is?" he asked, making you laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, that sounds like him. One time he came back to the office wearing nothing but his coat, literally left everything else behind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes, I remember that. Hiding his clothes was not easy, at least I was decent enough to have them cleaned for him. That one time he left his trousers, I had to fabricate a story about them being mine..." he looked back at you with a stern gaze as you started to snicker "I-I had to say something! I hate having to lie for him like this. It's gotten me into more trouble than I thought it would."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're still pretty noble to take the rap like that. Because I'm sure Stolas would get you if you didn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, that and I can't stand Lady Stella no more than he can. Pardon my French, but my master married a total bitch. None of the other servants can bear her pompous behavior either." he grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? I thought you...You originally catered to just Stolas, didn't you?" you asked, making him stop in his tracks. He sighed as he looked up at a young portrait of the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was so full of ambition as a boy, always so curious. Said he would marry the woman of his dreams the instant he saw her...sadly he never got that chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean by that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It should be obvious Miss, their marriage was arranged from the start. Something about bridging the gaps between their families. They couldn't stand each other when they first met, I'm honestly amazed Lady Octavia was born. The true reason for their marriage being that he was caught fornicating with one of the other butlers. He sadly no longer works here after that debacle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, I knew there was always tension between them, but I had no idea it went back that far. Was that butler an imp by any chance?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed he was, and a good friend of mine. Now you know where his fetish for your kind comes from, no offense."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None taken, I'm sure you've been curious too.~" you teased with a wink to make him blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-Well...Ahem, his highness is waiting, we must be going." You laughed as he picked up the pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just messing with you Box, relax."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't tease me like that, when you work under this roof...'stress' does build up. Anyway here we are, I'm certain he has the bath prepared for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Stress' huh, I'm sure his royal highness wouldn't mind sharing me.~" you teased again, making him blush through his feathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-Miss (Y/N), honestly! Are you always this perverse?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As a matter of fact she is, that's why I love her." the prince laughed "Do calm yourself Boxley, you are dismissed. However I do want you to listen out for Stella just in case, I don't want to take any chances tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of-Of course your highness, I'll be on my way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call me Boxy!~" you called out, making Stolas laugh as he started walking faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really are a naughty girl, why must you pester him like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because it's funny, and you find it just as amusing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, true I suppose. For now, how about we get you out of those clothes? You're about to receive the full royal treatment to night.~" he said as he lead you to the hot tub. You awed at the set up, from the multi-colored lights that cycled through the water to the champagne, you teared up at the though he put into this night "(Y/N), what's wrong my dear, why the tears?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? ...Oh geez, where did that come from?" you chuckled as you wiped your eyes "Sorry, I've never had anyone go the extra mile like this for me. And these past few days..." He stopped you with a kiss, which you were happy to accept as you held him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, none of that talk tonight. This is all about you, and what I might do to you.~" he purred as he kissed your neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy your highness, how can you come on to a girl without offering her a drink?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, of course, how rude of me. How about some champagne while you get comfortable?" As he went to pour your drink, he looked back briefly to watch you undress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, no peaking back there." you giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My apologies, it's not my fault you're so head turning.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure I am, how many times have you said that to 'Blitzy'?" you asked, hearing him sigh in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here we go again, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous of him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jealous, of that clown? What in the Nine Circles would would make you say that? He's too much of a dork to be jealous of."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes but he's still my dork, and about that 3 way..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I'd think about it, only because you offered to pay." you shot back as you entered the hot tub, letting out a relaxed sigh as you sat down "This is really nice, I could sit here all night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be careful what you wish for my dear, you might get it. Here you are, it's Royal Rose, the finest brand on the market."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, and the most expensive. One bottle alone is like double my check."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try triple, but the effort is well worth it. I assure you, one taste is all you need to be hooked on it." he replied, watching you take a sip. It was sweet like strawberries, smooth to your taste buds "Well, how does it compare?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, I might take the bottle. This is perfect, the perfect setting, with the perfect drink, and the perfect man.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, I wouldn't say I'm perfect, but I'll gladly accept the praise." he chuckled as he joined you "Here's to us, and another lovely night together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll drink to that." As you clinked glasses, the rest of the night was like a perfect dream. You both talked, sharing stories and exchanging jokes like old friends. After a few glasses, it wasn't long before he gave you the look. The same look he would give you that said, no, that screamed 'I want you'. With a kiss you were quick to submit to him. You could feel his other hand trail down your body to your crotch, gently stroking your pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aah, S-Stolas...Don't t-tease me, just take me, p-please.~" you pleaded before he claimed your lips in another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gladly, come here.~" He switched places with you, sitting you on his lap. You bit your lip, feeling his large tip start to prod your ass "Don't be shy now darling, enjoy the ride.~" he growled lustfully, making you gasp as he forced you down onto his cock. Feeling his full length all at once made your head spin, but you didn't care. All you wanted, all you cared about right now was him. Without hesitation, you started riding him at a quick pace "Aah, f-fuck, (Y/N). When you said...you would ride me all night...you weren't kidding.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No...I said...like there's no...tomorrow.~" you panted, riding him faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then treat this...like your last day. Ride me...cum for me...my darling.~" he ordered, making you moan louder as his claws ran down your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaaahn! Yes, th-that's it...I-I'm close...I'm...gonna...!~" You moaned loudly, feeling him release his load in your ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the stars, you really must have been stressed." he chucked, holding you in his arms as you slumped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have no idea babe. Damn, that was just what I needed.~" Before you could kiss him, the moment was cut short as the door swung open with a loud bang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-Sire, it's Lady Stella! She...Oh dear..." He blushed heavily as his eyes were glued to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you know how to knock man, still naked here!" you yelled, covering your chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This better be important Boxley, your timing is simply atrocious." Stolas growled with a threatening stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-My deepest apologies, but you must make yourself presentable at once! Lady Stella, she's returned home early!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT?!" you both panicked, with you quickly getting up to gather your clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crap crap crap! First I was annoyed, then I was horny, now I'm panicking! Can I ever catch a break? You said she would be gone all night, why is she back so soon?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How should I know, she hardly talks to me now! Boxley what happened, why is she home so early?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She said something about one of the students getting sick, they didn't want to risk her catching anything. But the main reason why I rushed over here is because--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stolas!! I know you have that imp man-whore here, where is he?!" she roared, putting the 3 of you on high alert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh fuck, she sounds pissed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And she sounds close. You need to hide, now!" he warned before stepping out into the hall, only to come face-to-face with his mistress "L-Lady Stella, hello. I was just about to come look for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm certain you were Boxley, are they in there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They who?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My husband and that bloody imp slut of his! Are they in there or not?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can assure you Master Stolas is in there, he's soaking in the hot tub. I can't say I've seen anyone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Move."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P-Pardon me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I. Said. Move! NOW!" she ordered with a frightening gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course milady...crazy bitch..." he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said 'as you wish'." he corrected himself as he stepped aside, opening the door for her. She carefully examined the bathroom, only to see Stolas sitting by himself in the hot tub, book in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright you two-timing bastard, out with it! Where is he?!" she shouted, almost making him drop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I was relaxed, nice to see you too Stella."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be smart with me Stolas, where is that imp?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What imp, it's just been me and the servants all night. Honestly, you haven't been the same since that night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because he's been here before, and I've caught you more times than I can count! I'll ask you again, where is he?!" As she kept probing him with questions, Boxley noticed you were hiding behind the drapes. You saw his signal to come out, carefully but quickly making your way to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look Stella, for the 5th time, it's just been me. If you don't believe me you can check our room, the sheets haven't been disturbed. I've mostly been pacing around to quell my boredom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine then, I will. But you better brace yourself for the fight of your life if I find anything." she threatened before storming off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, she's gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phew, that was too close, and thanks for the robe Box. Blitzø wasn't kidding when he said she was a beast, she is scary when she's angry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have no idea, that was just the tip of the iceberg. You better get out of here before she comes back, perhaps we can try this again next week?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, but let's go to my place instead.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahem, not to interrupt the moment but Lady Stella will be back soon. You need to--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who the hell is she, you have </span>
  <b>another</b>
  <span> imp slut?!" Stella yelled, making you panic all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No, no no no! She's...Sh-She's, um..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's a prostitute, and...she's with me..." Boxley spoke, hiding his now red face. Despite your shock, you knew playing along was the best course of action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I didn't expect Box to take me here of all places. But it was worth it, beats those cheap ass motels any night For someone so proper, I didn't think he'd be so wild.~" you giggled as you winked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please stop..." he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you Boxley? You called a prostitute here? That's...rather out of character for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well working for you does build up a lot of stress, and drinking isn't enough to calm my nerves. I figured sex was the next best thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it was, I've got my payment so I'm out. I'll see ya next week Boxy.~" you blew him a kiss as you left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodness, I would see you with a lizard demon if anything. But an imp, really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-Milady please! I'm embarrassed enough, I'm going to bed, this has been a long night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clearly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't I walk with you Boxley? We need to talk about your 'friend' anyway." As soon as they were out of earshot of Stella, Stolas laughed as the butler hid his face in his coat "I-I can't believe you did that for me! That was priceless, you actually said...and the way she went with it..." he struggled to speak through his laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead and laugh. If I didn't promise your father I'd look after you, I would end you right here and now. It was the quickest story I could think of! As raunchy as her demeanor is I knew she would enjoy it too. Ugh, I'm never going to live this down..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonetheless, thank you old friend. I promise you there will be a great reward for all the things you've done to cover for me. I'm honestly amazed that you of all demons is </span>
  <em>
    <span>helping</span>
  </em>
  <span> me cheat on her...Any reason why you have decided not to expose met?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"2 actually, no, make that 3. Reason 1: I knew you weren't happy with that wench since day one; Reason 2: You're like a son to me Stolas, all I want is to see you happy; and Reason 3: I speak for the rest of the staff when I say we hate that bitch with every core of our being." he replied, making him laugh as he hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Through everything that's happened, I'm glad I had you there for it. Thank you Boxley, for everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome your highness, you know I'll always be there for you."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stolas x Male Reader: Spotless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's summer time and business has dropped. You decide to back up Millie's car wash idea to help bring in clients...with a sexy twist. Of course the prince is the first to hear about it and wishes to offer his 'support'. Hoping to see his Blitzy in a tasteful outfit, he instead has his eyes on you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Boss, we've been sitting here for 3 hours so far, the phone hasn't rang once, and I'm bored out of my mind...I just want to shoot someone! Or something at least, can't we do something today?!" you wailed, hitting your head on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not too thrilled about this either (Y/N), it's not my fault that business has slowed down! Also that's why were here, remember? Our numbers have really dropped and we need a new traffic driver to bring customers back in...And Millie I swear to Satan if you bring up that stupid car wash idea..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on! I don't see anyone else coming up with anything better, for all we know this could work!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about a car wash?" you questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was an idea Millie had a few years back, she's still trying to stick with it." Moxxie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not you too Moxxie, don't tell me you think this is a bad idea..." she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, i-it's not that honey, it's just...It's more of a thing children would do, I'm afraid I don't see it working out very well for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same, do you have any idea how stupid we would look trying to run a car wash?" Loona asked, making Millie slump in her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, a summer car wash is a great idea. If you guys hear me out, I've got a way we can bring in customers, and hopefully some clients too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't be serious (Y/N)."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on Loona, Millie does have a point. We've been sitting here long enough and no one else has spoken up. What other choice do we have at this point?" you asked, knowing that Blitzø had no room to argue with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, fine, I can have some flyers and signs made in like 10 minutes. What's this extra idea of yours?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's going to take a bit of planning, and I can call in some friends of mine to help. So, here's my idea..."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>A few days later...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"A car wash is one thing, but a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy </span>
  </em>
  <span>car wash?!" Moxxie exclaimed, hiding his skimpy attire behind a towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is Hell Mox, if you want attention you gotta show a little skin." you teased, making him yelp as you pulled his towel down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm with (Y/N) hun, that outfit does look good on you.~" Millie winked, making him blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you got some nice legs Moxxie. You should wear shorts more often.~" Blitzø commented teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that's the reason why I don't! (Y/N), where are these friends of yours? We've been waiting for hours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, they're on their way. Lucca had to beg his sister to roll with this, she's not one to wear bikinis."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N)!" A blue convertible pulled up, the driver honking the horn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And there they are now. There's my guy, how's it going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, still here right? Sorry we're late, it just took her forever to pick a swimsuit." Lucca replied, elbowing his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shut up Lucca, I only picked this one because Charlie recommended it. I'm not taking this coat off until we start."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to get hot fast." he warned with a sing-song voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take my chances." As they exited the car, the girls were quick to admire Lucca's bare abs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, he forgot to mention how...fit you are Lucca.~" Loona commented, looking him up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you gonna introduce us to your handsome friend (Y/N)?" Millie giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, keep it together girls. This is my gambling buddy Lucca and his sister Lyra, AKA, the Tano Twins. Twins, this is Millie, Moxxie..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Millie's </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>, by the way." he added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy Mox, and this is Loona and our boss Blitzø. This is his company."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And right now things are pretty dead, we haven't had a single car stop by." he commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, what time did you guys start?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"9 AM, we got an early start but had no luck. We've tried flaggin' people down at the coffee shop across the way, but got no luck." Millie sighed. You looked across the street, noticing a group of girls about to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time to put my plan into action. Lucca, be ready and follow my lead. Hey ladies! How's it going, nice day huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, nice for a kids car wash I guess." one of the girls joked, her friends laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew this was a bad idea..." Blitzø muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kids, out on a hot day like this? Hey Lucca, come here for a second! I wanna ask you something." The girls gasped as he walked up to you, heavily admiring his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, what's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These gals think it's a little hot today, wouldn't you agree?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're not wrong, I'm burning up out here." he replied, wiping the sweat of his face with his towel. The girls hollered and whistled as they got a better view of his six pack. As you hoped, they were quick to come over to your side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sooo, how much do you guys charge?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"20 bucks for a full wash, and for you ladies, I'll polish the rims for free." Lucca answered, making them giggle as he winked at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here's 40, keep the change babe.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, park it right there and I'll be right over." As they pulled off, you laughed as you treated him with a high five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that my friends, is how it's done. You just have to know how to talk to people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, not too bad, but we'll need to draw in some men too. Not everyone is gonna settle for my ass in these shorts." Blitzø commented, glancing at Lyra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Alright, I can take a hint. I can hold the sign and call out to people, better than sweating under this stupid coat." Lyra sighed as she removed the coat, his jaw dropping at her purple bikini "C-Could you not stare at me like that? It's embarrassing..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, keep your eyes, and your hands to yourself." Lucca growled as he pulled him close "If you, or anyone else gets handsy with my sister, I won't hesitate in kicking someone's ass today. You feel me on that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"R-Right, I feel you there. We've got a strict 'look but don't touch' rule, so no need to worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, other than that we're cool." he said before releasing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll have to forgive him, I'm all Lucca's got family wise. He's just extra protective over me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't blame him, you are pretty hot in that swimsuit.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard that!" the wolf shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And he's got enhanced hearing, so watch it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Duly noted, is he always like this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, like I said, I'm the only family he has. Well, the only one that went to Hell with him. When he died I fell into a really bad depression. After a few weeks I--" Her story was cut short as a truck came to a quick stop, blushing as it's occupants were clearly cat calling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey baby, you're looking good today. How much you go for?~" the driver called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, n-no no no! It's a car wash actually, not...um...that..." She tried to hide behind her wings, only for him to pull her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon sweetie, me and the boys will be gentle with ya. I'm a big cat lover myself, why don't we...?" He suddenly whimpered, having a pistol aimed at his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK buddy, how about this? Either we wash your truck or you you can piss off. If you're looking for a whore try the Lust Ring, she's not that kind of girl." Blitzø growled, pulling Lyra back as they sped off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phew, thanks Blitzø. I hate it when guys can't take a hint."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What hint, you clearly said no and they didn't want to hear that. Maybe I should handle the next...Oh no..." he whined as a black and gold trimmed limo pulled up to the curb. The rear window rolled down, revealing Stolas in the back seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why hello Blitzy, that's a lovely little ensemble you're wearing.~" Stolas chuckled, making the imp cringe in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God damn it, I should've seen this coming." he muttered, making Lyra laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi Stolas, hey Via."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lyra, darling! It's been so long, how have you and your brother been doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doing good, just helping 'Blitzy' with his company car wash."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, don't start calling me...Whoa, hold on a second! How in the hell do you know each other?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I met them at Charlotte's little hotel when I was bringing Via home. I was in need of some body guards for her birthday, and they graciously volunteered for the task."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that our guards could have handled it just fine. If anything he mostly wanted a better look of her brother in a suit." she commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And he tried avoiding your dad the whole night too." they both laughed, making the prince blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly Via, could you not? So, what's this I hear about a car wash?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The better question is </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you hear about it? I didn't put any flyers up in your district."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was no need, Loona texted me and I was quick to drop everything to get over here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What...Loona!!" She only laughed at his shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, we need all the people we can get right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But not this slut!" he seethed "Look Stolas, this is strictly for the company, it's a </span>
  <b>business </b>
  <span>thing. Unless you want us to wash this limo, you can go ahead and leave right now. I'm not having any of your perverted bullshit today, got it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course Blitzy, I only want to support your little cause. Will this be enough?" he asked, their eyes widening in awe over the decent wad of money he presented them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, that's really generous Stolas. But it only costs 20--" Lyra was cut off as Blitzø's tail covered her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohh yeah, that's definitely going to be enough." He reached for the money, only for Stolas to teasingly pull back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah ah my little imp, I want this vehicle to be absolutely spotless. If you want the tip that follows, I also wish to be 'entertained' as well.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Called it." Octavia commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As did I." Boxley muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahem! Both of you mind your P's and Q's! Well, what do you say Blitzy?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sneaky son of a..." Blitzø growled, banging his fist on the top of the vehicle "You know what, fine. Hey (Y/N), this one's yours, big tip! Just pull into one of these empty spots, the 'show' is gonna be extra anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect, looking forward to it.~" he winked before rolling up the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really dad, you just couldn't help yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Their business is running a tad slow darling, if anything having a wealthy client will help drive in traffic." he replied, hearing cars honking outside "See what I mean?" he chuckled as he exited the vehicle. He was expecting to see Blitzø, however he blushed as he saw it was you that opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me guess, expecting someone else?" you asked, but noticed he was lost in your abs "Hello? My eyes are up here your highness." you teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, what? Oh, my apologies, (Y/N) was it? I didn't mean to stare...And neither did she." Stolas commented, trying to cover his daughter's eyes as she was staring at you as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please! Says the man who stalks an imp himself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you're just over exaggerating, I do not stalk him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you do." she and Boxley replied in unison, making you hold back a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boxley, you too? I feel betrayed right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With all do respect sire, your phone bills alone could fill my dresser. You should be lucky I'm skilled at handling your finances separate from Lady Stella's." he replied, pulling a set of chairs from the trunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, what is all that for?" you questioned as he resumed his set up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll be waiting for a while, won't we? It never hurts to be prepared my boy. Getting back to you, you're a new face. And a handsome one I must admit.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaaand there he goes again." Octavia sighed as she took her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Says the girl that was staring at me too?" you teased, making her blush behind her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahem, that's my daughter thank you." She growled "Besides, you like a man that appreciates a more </span>
  <em>
    <span>masculine</span>
  </em>
  <span> partner, if you know what I mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Believe me I do your highness. Finding the right woman is one thing, but I've got a </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span> taste when it comes to men."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, then color me curious. What kind of man would catch your eye?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm...Someone tall, handsome, with red eyes, and he has to have a cute beak." you teased, looking him up and down with lusty eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, now why does that description sound so familiar?" he asked coyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N), you're here to wash cars, not get laid!" Blitzø yelled, tossing a towel at you "Get to it, we've got more people waiting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I got it! Sheesh, talk about a cock block. Anyway, here's my card your highness. If you ever want me to 'wash your limo' again, don't be afraid to give me a call.~" you gave him your card with a wink, leaving to wash the limo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't go anywhere without tugging on someone's heartstrings, can you sire?" Boxley asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not, that's what I love about imps. Small, cute, and so fit in most cases.~" he chuckled as he watched you work "I just like to look at this one if anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too." Octavia agreed, snapping a quick picture of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So do I to be honest." Boxley commented, both of them looking at him in surprise "What? I'm well over 100 sire, let's just say I've been around in that time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking called it Box, I knew you were a GILF!" Blitzø laughed, making him blush furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I didn't mean it like that you perverted peon! Remind me again, why you admire that fool so much sire?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have my reasons, some of which I can't say in front of Via." he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard that, and you should be lucky I've kept quiet about all this with mum."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You scare me when you say things like that darling. Getting back to you Boxley, I didn't know you were one to 'swing both ways'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Er, that's a story for another day. Now I wish I hadn't said anything..." he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, I had a feeling he swung like that. I got a glimpse of what he looked like young. I gotta say, you were a real looker Box.~" Blitzø winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you have a limo to wash Master Blitzø?" he snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright fine, sheesh, I was just messing with you...He has no sense of humor, one dirty joke is all it takes to trigger him." he commented, before you splashed him with the hose "Gaaah! Cold cold cold! What the hell was that for (Y/N)?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oops, I thought you had some soap on your back, guess not." you shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh, in that case, I think you've got some on you too!" he laughed, tossing a bucket of water at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa! Jeez, how is that colder?!" you shivered "Wait, did I feel ice just now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was gonna use it for the drinks, buuuut you forced my hand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but you forgot </span>
  <b>I</b>
  <span> still have the hose boss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Crap." You laughed as he took off running, chasing him with the hose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, I'll admit it, he's funny when he wants to be." Octavia laughed, recording the chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, he's as humorous as he is perverted, also careless as well. At this rate the limo will never be washed." Boxley sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh do relax old boy, it's not like I have any other plans today. Plus, it's quite amusing watching their little fun." Stolas chuckled, however he noticed you freeze, looking in his direction "Hm, something the matter (Y/N)?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, is that...?" you looked passed him to the bushes, gasping to see a set of glowing eyes "Your highness, behind you!" You dropped the hose, quickly drawing your gun to fire at the bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you mad Master (Y/N), you could have shot them! What was the purpose of...?" Before Boxley could resume in yelling at you, you approached the bush, pulling out the body of who could have been their attacker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You...You saved my life, our lives. But how did you know there was someone back there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, the bushes were an ideal hiding spot for a possible assassin. His eyes made it even easier for me to spot him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how are you so sure he was a killer?" Lyra asked, watching you move his arm to reveal the knife he was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just call it a hunch, he was no doubt after Stolas and Octavia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, even I couldn't hear him. You've got a better set of ears than me (Y/N)." Lucca commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, and sorry for the scare your highness. It was either act now or risk losing someone, are you both alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're fine, thank you...However, I would feel more comfortable if you were to stay by our side (Y/N). You have such a steady aim.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only on the condition that you both tone it down on the flirting. I'm grateful to you for saving us, but I can only handle so much of my dad's innuendos in one day." Octavia commented, Boxley snickering as you both started to blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, fair enough my dear. And since you find that so humorous Boxley, why don't you aid Blitzy and the others until it's time for us to depart?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh this should be good." Loona chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, come on Box, take it off!" Blitzø hooted, much to the butler's irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it will silence you and your vulgar mouth, then fine. You and I shall finish up the limo, so let's make this quick." he sighed as he removed his tailcoat. Once his shirt was gone, Blitzø, as well as the others, were in awe of his muscular torso "Master Blitzø, are you alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa...just whoa....You...are..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be very careful on how you finish that statement, I'm not in the mood for any more of your vile word play." he warned with a serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I'm gonna take a huge risk here and say it: You're hot, you know that right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you're just teasing me, those years are well behind me." he replied, his head turning to a honking car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Daddy, you got a free spot for me?~" a female demon giggled, making him blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the Seven Princes I just want to go home." he whined, making you all laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not until that car is spotless my friend." Stolas laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to stop torturing him like that, he's going to turn on you one of these days." you teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I highly doubt that, he worries about Via and I far too much to even consider the thought. That's enough about me though, what about you? How did you end up working for Blitzy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, isn't that a fun story. It was during a turf war I met that smartass, he saw how good I was with a gun and practically stalked me for 2 weeks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't blame him, someone like you is a rare find.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rare you say, how so?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great body, great aim, and even greater charm too.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, it never ends." Octavia groaned, turning up her music. As the day went on, you spent most of your time 'guarding' the prince while the others went on with the car wash. It wasn't long before the last car pulled off, Blitzø counting the money you had raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, how did we do?" Moxxie asked eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well gang, thanks to the twins help, and Box showing off the guns..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard that!" he shouted, putting his shirt back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We actually raised over $2,000 today!" he laughed excitedly "This was a great idea after all Mills, from now on we're doing a car wash every summer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I knew this was a good idea!" she giggled "Not gonna lie though, we should give most of the credit to (Y/N). It was his idea to add the whole 'sexy' bit to it...Say, where did he run off to anyway?" she asked, looking around the lot for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, where is...Lady Octavia, where is your father? He was just here a moment ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was about to ask you, I haven't seen him since the last car left."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can you be that absorbed with your phone Miss? You really didn't see where he went?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you are just as bad as me however. You were so busy worrying about the customers that you failed to keep an eye on him." she shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't sass me young lady, we need to find him before your mother--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, does anyone else hear that?" Lucca asked, his ears perking up to a new sound. He stepped away from the group, stopping at the limo. He looked at the vehicle curiously, putting his head to the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, are you alright Lucca? What do you hear in there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take a wild guess sis. Stolas really doesn't waste any time does he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha...you're bloody joking right now! In the car, really dad?! I know you can hear me in there you horny bastard!" Octavia yelled, banging on the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't be surprised milady, wouldn't be the first time he's had 'fun' back there. Isn't that right Master Blitzø?" Boxley teased, making him blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sh-Shut up Box!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eww, hopefully not on the seats." she shivered in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To be honest I'm not sure, however I do make sure to deep clean everything now." Boxley commented, you rolling down the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK guys, you caught us. In all fairness princess, this is kinda your dad's fault."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me guess, he pulled the whole 'I need help finding something' bit on you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noooo...he just kept flirting with me until he dragged me in here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, so sorry Via, but we might be here for a tad longer than planned. Oh, and this is for you Blitzy, as promised." Stolas said, tossing him the stack of money from before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, almost forgot about that. But this feels thicker than what you showed me earlier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call the rest a bonus for your employee's 'services', which I'm still using.~" he giggled as he rolled the window up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Huh, I kinda saw this ending with me being the one back there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same, still though, I for one am not even shocked anymore." Moxxie commented, the rest of them agreeing with similar comments.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stolas x Female Reader: Bonding Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Stella and Stolas take a 'break' with their marriage, Stolas turns to you, his head maid, for a big favor. Seeing that Octavia and Blitzø have only met once, he wants them to bond. His biggest concern is whether or not they will both take it seriously.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"(Y/N), are you in here? Master Stolas wishes to speak with...(Y/N)?" Boxley entered your room to see you sitting at your desk, mumbling to yourself as you stared down at the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe if I changed this...no, he might think I'm being too 'needy'. I don't want him to think I'm a harlot. What if I said this instead?" You continued to write your letter, finally able to finish with a satisfied sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still working on that confession letter I see?" Boxley chuckled, making you quickly stash it in your desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-Mister Boxley, hello. What can I do for you?" you asked with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice try little lady, I saw that paper. You still haven't given him your letter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...No, I'm too nervous! What if he thinks of it as a joke? What if he laughs at me?! What if--?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N) please, what reason do you have to be nervous? You speak with him just as much as I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But he speaks with you the most...Do you think he would love...um...</span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone like me?" you asked, flustered as you corrected your words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're one of the brightest maids I've trained my dear, I'm certain he would 'like' you." he teased "Speaking of his highness, he wishes for our presence in the library. I must warn you, he does look rather stressed." he said as he led you out. Once you reached the library, you both entered to see the prince pacing back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What should I do? Or better yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>am I going to do this? Will she listen to me, what will she even say once I tell her?" Stolas muttered to himself nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear, he is quite stressed. Does this have to do with Lady Stella's departure by any chance? It has been 3 days since she left...Why did she leave again?" you asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised you haven't heard, he and Lady Stella are on an 'extended break' so to speak. He had the idea for Master Blitzø and his daughter to have some bonding time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The 2 of them, bonding? Is that really such a wise idea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I kept asking myself as well." Stolas whimpered, sitting in the closest chair "This is why I called you both here. Out of all the servants on the staff I confide in you both the most, you especially Boxley. So I want your honest opinion, do you think I should go through with this?" he asked eagerly waiting for his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If this is what you want, you should go for it sire. It will certainly clear the air between the 2 of them, considering that they only met once. From what you told me, that trip to Loo Loo Land wasn't quite the experience for either of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed it wasn't, I completely screwed that up. If I was more focused on flirting with him than I was bonding with Via. This is a chance for all 3 of us to bond...if I can get them to agree to show up. Tell me (Y/N), where do you think I should hold this little meeting? In the garden, here in the library, the greenhouse, the observatory maybe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodness, your highness, please slow down. I've never seen you so nervous before, you've nearly named half the areas on the castle." you commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I don't know which one to choose! The ballroom would be too large, and far too showy for a casual get together. Maybe I should keep it inside, the weather has been unpredictable these past few days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I may sire, if you wish to keep it indoors, why not here? We could have some music playing on the phonograph, have some tea ready..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And perhaps a spot of rum for your nerves." Boxley joked, making him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Boxley, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, a drink does sound good right about now...Here I thought preparing for the exams at the university was stressful, I can't remember the last time my nerves were so shattered." he sighed, Boxley handing him a glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neither can we...If I may your highness, have you spoken to Lady Octavia since your wife left? It has been 3 days now, has she said anything to you at all?" you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We did speak once, her reaction to all this was rather tame. I was expecting for her to be crying when I found her, however she seems to be taking this rather well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is she your highness? You know how skilled she is in hiding her emotions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm well aware of that (Y/N), which is why I pushed a little to make sure she wasn't lying to me. She said that a side of her saw this separation coming, so it didn't really hurt her too much. Still though, she and Stella had a cordial farewell before she left. At least the woman was decent enough to speak with Via one last time before leaving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that's good, at least she left on good terms with her daughter. So, about this meeting..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, the planning. What's the best way to get them together?" he asked, sipping his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, oh! I have an idea, why don't you send (Y/N) to speak with Master Blitzø about the get together? Meanwhile, you and I can speak with Lady Octavia about it. With (Y/N) keeping in contact with us on his answer..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can have everything ready posthaste should they say yes! Boxley that's brilliant, I knew you both were the right ones to speak to about all this...But what if they say no?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear, there he goes." you sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if Blitzy doesn't show up? What if Via tries to leave too?! What if--?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master Stolas! Please, there is no need for all this paranoia. We're both certain that everything will work out. As a matter of fact, why don't you go ahead and write up an invitation for him while I get ready to depart?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, of course, I'll do that. Best to stay positive after all, thinking of the worst will only bring on the worst...or however the saying goes..." he whimpered, chugging the rest of his drink "Boxley, a refill please. Better yet just give me the bottle and a straw."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps one glass was enough sire, best you don't write the invitation while tipsy. Also, might we offer a bit of advice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any tidbit would help right about now. What would that be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We highly advise you don't use any of your...colorful euphemisms while you write the invite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Also, please try to refrain from calling him 'Blitzy' in front of your daughter. And do keep the flirting to a minimum while he's here as well. You must remember, this about the 3 of you bonding, not trying to lead Master Blitzø to your chambers." you added, making him blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is it you both can be so helpful and yet so cruel at the same time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We do it because we care sire, that and Lady Octavia isn't the only one tired of your language towards him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly (Y/N), it is not that bad! ...Is it?" he looked back at Boxley, who only replied with a skeptical gaze "Even without saying anything, you manage to betray me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I silently pointed out the obvious." he retorted, you couldn't help but laugh at the exchange before leaving to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha bloody ha, you're both so humorous. Let's put our little plan into action shall we? Could you please bring Via here for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course sire, and remember what we said about the invite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, not too explicit. I've written many invitations before, how hard can this one be?" he asked. However, as he waited for Boxley to return, he had a decent stack of crumbled up stationary piled in the trashcan beside the desk "...I can't believe I'm saying this, but they were right. I really am a horny mess." he whimpered in defeat, his head hitting the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you look at that, you're not in denial anymore." Octavia joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, there you are Via! Now, I know I've asked you a dozen times today about your mother--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad, please, I'm fine. Her leaving is a shock, but I'm not as phased as you thought I would be. What's all this about, Boxley said you wanted to talk to me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes dear, it's about Blitzy--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahem!" Boxley cleared his throat, eyeing his master cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean...Do you remember that imp that accompanied us to Loo Loo Land a while back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeeees, what about him? Is he coming here again or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I suppose you can say that. I was thinking, since he may be coming around here more often...Maybe it would be nice if you both spent some quality time together?" he asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! 'Quality time', with him?! Did you forget about that fiasco the last time we had him around?! He burnt a whole theme park to the ground!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something told me you would bring that up..." he sighed "Please, have a seat dear. There's so much more I have to tell you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it involves 'Blitzy' then no, I don't want to hear anything about--!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Milady please, this is also a chance for you and your father to bond as well. He only hopes that the 3 of you might find some common ground." Boxley intervened, pulling out a chair for her. She looked at her father with an irritated glare, only for her expression to soften as he looked at her with pleading eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...When do you plan on having him come over again?" she asked as she took her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is up for determination, once I find the right words for this invite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still not ready I see?" you asked as you reentered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, this should be easy for me! I just have to be direct, straight to the point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And not horny." you commented, your hand quickly covering your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I hear one more bloody joke about...Wait, I think I've got something now." You peaked over his shoulder as he started writing, nodding as you read along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, formal and inviting as usual. That's perfect your highness, so he will be here tomorrow if all goes well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if I actually agree to this." Octavia commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Via please, all I ask of you is to give this a chance, to give </span>
  <b>him</b>
  <span> a chance." He carefully folded the paper into an envelope, stamping it with his seal "See that this gets to I.M.P. before the day is out. But let him open it first before he asks any questions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right away your highness, I will be back soon." you said with a polite bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile at the office...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, I don't think this is a good idea." Moxxie gulped, holding a target over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you stop being such a puss and hold still Mox? You always said I had to learn had to use this stupid thing, so today is the day. Just hold still..." Blitzø crouched behind Loona's desk, steadying his aim with the crossbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We both know this isn't gonna end well, right?" Millie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that the reason we're standing in his office?" Loona replied, ready to close the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard that! Now shut up, I'm trying to--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, excuse me?" you tapped his shoulder, startling him as he pulled the trigger. Moxxie yelped, smart to duck as the arrow hit the target off center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, I told you I'd hit it. But I could've done without the distrac...tion." he glanced at you, examining your clothes "I know that uniform anywhere, you work for Stolas don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I do. My name is (F/N) (L/N), while Mr. Boxley is the the head butler, I am the head maid of the Goetia household."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh, look toots can you get to the point? What does that slut you call a boss want now?" he asked, loading another arrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such language...Well if you must know, I have a formal invitation from his highness--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not interested in an early fuck fest babe, you can tell him that he has to stick to the deal--Whoa!" You pinned him to the desk with a frustrated growl, holding a blade to his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First off, that's no way to talk to a lady." you said before tossing him to the floor "Secondly, he doesn't wish to make another 'exchange' with you ahead of schedule." you stood, tossing the envelope onto his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blitzø, that's his seal. Meaning it's gotta be something serious." Loona commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit, what if it involves Stella? What if this is a death threat or something?!" he panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I assure you it isn't, I was present when he wrote it." you reassured him as he opened the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>⊱ ────── {.⋅⚜️⋅.} ───── ⊰</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Blitzø,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I cordially invite you for evening tea tomorrow. I know things have been rather tense because of Stella's presence here, however I assure you that won't be an issue any longer. We are taking a small break from each other's company. With that said, I would love it if you would join us and take this as a chance to bond with Octavia. It would mean the world to me for you to come.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours, Prince Stolas Goetia</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>⊱ ────── {⋅.⚜️.⋅} ────── ⊰</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, am I reading this right? He's inviting me for tea time with his daughter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, it was a surprise to me as well. However he is very serious, I promise you it won't end with you in his bedroom. Mr. Boxley and I will make sure of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure you will toots. The last time I head those words, it ended up with me hanging off a chandelier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Believe me I know, I was the one that had to piece it back together. Well, I can't go until I have an answer. Will you accept the invitation?" you asked. He looked at the message once more before tossing it onto the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I'll go to his little tea party. But I swear if he pulls anything you owe me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough, I will let him know that you accept his invitation. And one more thing..." You tossed a knife in his direction, hitting the door "Stop calling me those filthy nicknames. It's (Y/N) or Miss (L/N), now good day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I think I'm in love.~" he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, you've already got Stolas on your ass. You banging his top maid will not end well." Loona commented, yanking the blade out of the door "But she does have good taste in knives. Are these custom made?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, if I'm lucky I might end up in her room instead. Something about a woman that can handle a weapon is such a turn on for me.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and a one way ticket to getting yourself killed." Moxxie commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Says the imp that married a knife throwing gal?" Blitzø countered, Millie giggling as he started to blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sh-Shut up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The next day...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've had Blitzø come here many times, why is it this time I'm so nervous?" Stolas asked as you adjusted his tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you're treating this whole thing like a meeting with Lucifer himself. You must calm down before you start sweating." you joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, at least you can joke about this...Now that I think about it, you've only heard me talk about him. You've never met him until yesterday, what do you think of him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rude, crass, and by looking at him I can tell he's also perverse. What do you see in that fool, if you don't mind me asking." you asked before he stood, checking his attire in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aside from being a good lay, he can be bold, persistent, and </span>
  <b>very</b>
  <span> passionate.~" he sighed as you rolled your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly your highness, you could raise your bar a tad. You could at least go for someone that really knows you. Someone closer if you will..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, someone like you?" he teased, not noticing you were blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me sire, Master Blitzø has arrived. I have him waiting in the library as requested."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, perfect timing. And Via, is she ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here dad." He let out a soft gasp as she entered the room, admiring her black and pink gown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, you look lovely Starfire. And to think you opposed dressing formal, it looks so much better on you than hanging up in your closet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure...Can we get this over with? I want to get out of it as soon as possible." she mumbled, trying to loosen her sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh hush, you'll be fine dear. Shall we, mustn't keep our guest waiting any longer." Meanwhile in the library, Blitzø was pacing near the bookcase as he waited for them. He kept pacing until he noticed the spine of a familiar book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, so he just keeps it in here? You'd think he'd have this thing locked up." he said as he reached for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't do that if I were you." you warned, making him quickly pull his hand back "I should have known that was your reason for accepting the invitation. Is that book all you care about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just looking, alright? But it looks like I've got a better view now.~" he replied, surprising you with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahem, Blitzø, I am so glad you came today. You remember my daughter, Octavia?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, of course, you talk about her enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, when does he mention me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sound surprised, he isn't always using me as a cheap sex line. He talks about you all the time when he calls me. Even told me a few stories too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh great, you better not have told him the telescope story. That's something we both won't live down." she muttered, hiding her face behind her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not a story I'm too proud of either darling. Shall we then, we have so much to talk about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, just a sec Stolas...Level with me Box, what's the catch here?" he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No catch, he only wishes for you and Lady Octavia to bond. One small tip, she loves Stylish Occult. It's her favorite store."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blitzø, care to join us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm coming. I have to ask though, what gave you this idea anyway? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not one to say no to free food. Buuut this is just a bit--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Different, I know. It's just as I said, with Stella gone I figured this would be the perfect time for you both to get to know each other. So, is there anything you wish to ask Blitzø dear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually I do, I've been curious about this for a long time. Dad has told me your reason for 'meeting' with him, but exactly </span>
  <b>how</b>
  <span> did you both meet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, isn't that a fun story. I'll tell you, as soon as you tell me when you got this cutie on your staff--Ouch!" he winced as you passed him, stepping on his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My deepest apologies Master Blitzø, you must be wary of your tail." you commented, giving him a stern glare as you poured his tea. While Octavia snickered, you received a cold stare from her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of that sass (Y/N), please. She's been with us for only 5 years, if she wishes to reach 6 then she will behave herself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My apologies your highness, I will be more careful...So long as you watch your mouth." you whispered to him, rolling your eyes as he winked at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, it was sometime after I got the building for I.M.P. At that point I had a shocking realization, I've got the location secured but no way to bring in the profits. I did a lot of research to learn about your dad's book. It was no challenge getting inside, what I didn't count on was getting caught."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I remember now. I was reorganizing the library and I caught you sneaking around. I was about to call the guards before you started flirting with me. It wasn't long before he...um..." He happened to glance at Boxley, who raised a finger to his beak. A small reminder of his advice from before "Well, the rest is self explanatory. Even though we set our 'exchange' for once a month, your mother caught on quick. As much as she yelled at me, she never gave me the chance to properly explain everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had a feeling that was the case. She was </span>
  <b>very</b>
  <span> upset when he landed on the garden table that day." Octavia said as she sipped her tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's not my fault your mom is a crazy bi--" Stolas banged a fist on the table, halting his comment "Er, so, changing the subject...That beanie you have, did you get it from Stylish Occult?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That old thing? I've had it forever, but it did come from there. Why do you ask?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loona likes beanies, something to pin her buttons to. That and they have the best sales on the weekends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way, you shop there too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where do you think these boots came from? They were half off, I had to fight to get these babies. These were the last pair that was my size. What I really want is some of their taxidermy to decorate my office. They've got this cool horned beaver that I want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I know the one you're talking about! It looks like it has deer antlers..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it's eyes glow in the dark?" they both laughed. Stolas smiled at them as they continued to talk, pleased that his plan had worked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Told you there was no need to worry." you whispered to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh alright, things did seem to work out well after all. Will you both excuse me for a moment? I need to have a quick word with (Y/N)."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Oh, sure dad. Where did you get your gun by the way? It looks like one of the vintage pistols Boxley would collect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had it custom made, you won't believe what I had to go through to pay for this thing." As you entered the hall with Stolas, he picked you up with a joyous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It worked, our plan worked! They're actually bonding in there!" he laughed as he hugged you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa! Your highness please, I'm glad your happy, but do contain yourself." you giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happiness doesn't begin to describe how I feel right now (Y/N). I can't thank you enough for your encouragement, I wouldn't have gone through with this without you. I'm so excited I could...I could just kiss you right now!" Just as he said, he kissed your cheek before letting you go "This is great, maybe we can schedule another meeting for next week. Maybe every other week to start, just to see how Via likes the idea. This is just perfect!" he laughed before rejoining them. You stood there in a smitten daze, holding the cheek he kissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweet Satan I love my job.~" you sighed before following him. The rest of the evening went just as Stolas planned, perfect as they continued to chat like old friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, I'll be honest, this was a pretty nice. You think we can do this instead of...'that' every once in a while? My body can only handle so much." Blitzø asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see why not, maybe we can do this next week dad? He's actually alright, and pretty funny."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just thinking about that, I'm so glad we're in agreement dear." he said, looking back as the clock chimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, is it that late already? I better get going, got an early day at the office tomorrow. Any chance I could...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, of course. (Y/N), would you be so kind as to get my grimoire for Blitzø? And please escort him to the door. I do believe it's time for your studies Via."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't we skip them tonight dad?" she whined as his magic claimed several books from the shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of that dear, you need to work on your math course. You always get these formulas mixed up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As bright as she is, math was never her forte." you chuckled "If you would follow me to the door Master Blitzø."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure...Also let me ask you something--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever it is no." you quickly countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK then, so you're not single?" he asked, making you freeze in your tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, you don't just ask a woman that! It's none of your concern as to whether or not I have a significant other. Besides, Master Stolas seems to be very fond of you..." you sighed as you kept walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Ohhh, now I get it. Is the top maid crushing on the prince?" he asked teasingly, making you blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-What does it matter? It's not my place to have such feelings for my employer. Anyway, you have have the grimoire and I have much to do. Now please, I highly advise you take your leave before you press on my nerves any further."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK OK, I'm out...but here's my card. If it doesn't work out, give me a call.~" You groaned as you slammed the door shut behind him, tearing the card in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, he has no shame. No matter, back to work (Y/N)." As night fell, you were on your way to bed as you completed the last of your duties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N), there you are. As well as I know the castle it's always hard to find you." Stolas chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, good evening your highness. Why are you still awake, it's gotten quite late. You need to be up early for your meeting tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about that, I can spare 5 minutes to speak with my favorite maid. I just wanted to thank you again for your support, you and Boxley both truly are a blessing to me. I thought it would only be fair to reward you for your efforts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're quite welcome your highness. Really though, there's no need...to..." You blushed as he kneeled before you, raising your face to meet his beak with a kiss. You moaned softly, your body acting on its own as you held him close. His fingers gently ran through your hair, moaning as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. As much as you wanted the kiss to last, he slowly pulled back, looking at you with a lusty gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodness, I didn't know I had such a naughty maid on my staff.~" he teased, laughing as you tried to compose yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y...Y-Your highness...I..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say no more, I got your little note. Why didn't you tell me your feelings sooner? It must have hurt to see me converse with someone else besides you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My note? But I never...Wait, did Boxley...?" you whimpered as you hid your face in your hands, realizing this was no doubt your mentor's doing "I should have locked that damn drawer, I didn't think he would do this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have nothing to be embarrassed about my dear. I'm glad he sent it to my room, I always thought you were quite charming as well...and here I am flirting with Blitzy right in front of you. I can't begin to imagine how hurt you must be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's quite alright your highness, you didn't know. Also, you did catch that he was flirting with me, didn't you? That's why I stepped on his tail earlier?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh I know, I wish he spoke to me like that outside the bedroom." he whimpered, making you laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are so hopeless your highness." you giggled, kissing him again as he picked you up "You have no idea as to how happy this makes me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, after hours you can call me Stolas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Stolas, also...about your exchange with Master 'Blitzø'..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You needn't worry about that my dear. It won't always be about sex, at least from here on out anyway. From now on, you're the only imp I spare my time for." he replied, kissing your forehead "Why don't we finish this in my room, so you can show me how happy you really are?~" he asked seductively, making you blush heavily "You're such a timid little thing, I'm only teasing. We can just cuddle for tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Stolas, why must you mess with me?" you asked with a yawn, resting your head on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I get to see that sweet smile, then it's worth it." he replied, carrying you to his room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stolas x Baby Male Reader: My Employee is a Prince?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just as the royal family is about to leave Loo Loo Land, Stolas hears an infant crying. Despite his wife's objection, he decides to take you home and raise you as his own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You know (Y/N), I don't know how you do it. But thanks to you, our numbers have skyrocketed in one week!" Blitzø laughed as he hugged you "You know what, I feel like celebrating. We're going out tonight gang, drinks are on me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As nice as that is sir, we all work tomorrow. Maybe we can do this another time--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you kidding Moxxie? As far as I'm concerned we're closed tomorrow, we met our quota and then some thanks to (Y/N)."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate that boss, but I've got to get back home anyway. My parents are expecting me for dinner, and mum will kill me if I'm late again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, live a little kid. At least stay for one drink, just one. I'll even take you home myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" you quickly protested, leaving them staring at you in confusion "Er, I mean, it's alright. No need for all that, I can just call a cab or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OOOK, but you are going to have a drink with us right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I guess one pint won't hurt, just give me a moment. I need to give call them first." As you pulled out your phone, you quickly held it against your chest as Octavia's face lit up the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, was that--?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing, just a wrong number. I'll be right back--hey!" Loona snatched your phone, gasping at the caller I.D.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you have Octavia's number, and why is she saved as 'Big Sis'?" she asked, holding your phone back as you tried to reach for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loona stop it, give it back!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not until you answer her." Blitzø said as he took the device, looking at the screen "Wha...She wasn't kidding, he's got the princess's number!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, how do you know Princess Octavia?! ...Please tell me you both aren't..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not Moxxie! Will you give me the bloody phone already?!" you growled, snatching if from Blitzø's hand as it stopped ringing "Crap, missed it. She hardly calls me at this time, what did she want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N), I'm already in deep to her dad. You better start talking, how do you know Octavia?" Blitzø asked, sounding annoyed as your phone rang again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a long story boss, just let me get this first. Hello? ...Yes, I know it's mum's birthday. We just clocked out, but you kinda called at a bad time...No, it's about time I told them the truth. I've hidden it long enough...Alright, I'll see you at the party soon. We're just going to the pub...No, I'll only have one drink this time, promise...Alright, love you too sis, bye."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, why did you call her 'sis'? Is that like a best friend nickname for her or somethin'?" Millie asked. You pocketed your phone with a sigh, facing the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Octavia is more than that, she's my sister." you replied, all of them looking at you in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Later at the bar...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-OK, this is a huge truth bomb (Y/N). You're telling us that Stolas adopted you when you were a baby?" Blitzø asked, almost chugging his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oy, slow down boss. I haven't even told you the whole story yet, that's only your first one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry but...this is...OK hold the fuck up! If you're his foster son, that makes you a prince, doesn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Technically yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So why are you hanging out with a bunch of common demons like us? Why are you working if you live the high life?!" he asked dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For the excitement, alright?! Sure, it's nice being waited on hand and foot, but it gets boring in that castle. Mum won't even let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at a gun yet alone fire one. Dad on the other hand is the one that taught me how to use (nickname), had them custom made for me. Sure we got caught several times, but at least I'm a decent shot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Decent? Don't be so modest, you're almost better than me your highness." Moxxie commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of that Mox, it's (Y/N). Not 'Prince (Y/N)', not 'your highness', and especially not 'young lord'. You lot are my friends, it's just (Y/N). Don't start being formal with me now that you know my secret."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of secrets, how is it we didn't know that you're royalty until now? I mean, Stolas and Stella make so many public appearances--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> make public appearances Loona. Via and I hardly accompany them, it really depends on what it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here's my question, and I'm amazed I'm the first one to ask. When did Stolas adopt you sweetie, how old were you?" Millie asked. You sighed, looking down at your glass before taking a large sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was actually found as a tot. They were leaving Loo Loo Land when dad heard me crying..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>══════•°• Flashback •°•══════</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pleeeeeease daddy, can't we stay a bit longer? I want to go on the ferris wheel again!" Octavia whined, almost choking her father as she tugged on his cape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Via please, don't tug on daddy's clothes like that. That's no way for a princess to behave." Stolas said, carefully pulling his cape from her grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Also it's well past your bedtime dear, and every princess needs her beauty rest." Stella said as she picked her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that why you're so pretty mum?" she asked, making her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right, you've learned mummy's little secret dear. Come now, let's get going...Hm? Stolas, what's the matter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh! Listen, don't you hear that?" The family was quiet, a faint cry breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear, that sounds like a child crying...but there's no one else here. Where is it coming from?" Boxley asked, following Stolas as he approached a dumpster. The crying stopped for a moment as he got closer. As he moved a box to the side, he gasped at what he found. You were laying in a worn basket, wrapped in a dirty blanket as you started to cry again "Sire, is that really...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A baby, the poor thing. I know this is Hell, but how can someone be so cruel to do this to a child?" Stolas removed his cape, carefully wrapping you in it as you started fussing again "Shhhh, it's alright little one, I've got you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at him, he's skin and bones. We have to get him to a hospital at once, who knows how long he's been out here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My thoughts exactly, hopefully it's not too late to help him. Boxley, how fast can you get us there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fast enough to help this little one, we must leave at once." During the ride, Stolas tried his best to calm you down as you cried again. Curious, Octavia got out of her seat to look at you. Your fussing settled down as she offered a hand to you. She smiled as you started to giggle, reaching to hold her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, what's going to happen to him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's getting a full check up dear, and he's getting fed as well. He looks like he hasn't eaten in months."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I mean after all that. What will they do with him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They'll find a nice foster home for him darling. I'm certain there's at least one decent couple out there that will take him." Stella commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? How can you say that, just look at him. If a heartless couple left him, I highly doubt anyone else could do any better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But he's an imp nonetheless, he needs to be with an imp family!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's far too frail, he needs a proper roof over his head!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we keep him then, please? I've always wanted a baby brother, and he needs us." Octavia begged, looking at her with pleading eyes. Before she could protest further, she whimpered as Stolas gave her a similar look. She gave in to their stares with a sigh, looking down at you as you started to whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Oh alright, after he gets his check up we'll take him home." she replied, Octavia laughing as she hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you mummy, thank you thank you thank you! I'll be the best big sister ever! ...But what will we call him? Was there a note or anything when you found him daddy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that I saw dear, I was more focused on keeping him warm. Can't have my new son nameless now can we? What shall we call you?" he asked himself, tickling your stomach with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about (Y/N), after my grandfather? It's a family name, said to bring good fortune. At least that's what he always said." Stella giggled, gently stroking your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps he's our fortune, I like it. Welcome to the family (Y/N), I promise we'll take good care of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>═════•°• ✴️ •°•═════</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get out, you were abandoned? And in a trash can too?" Loona asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, they found me behind a dumpster at the park entrance. From what the doctors said, one more day out there would've done me in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They found you right on time, you could've died out there. What was it like, growing up with Octavia?" Blitzø asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was nice, she was pretty protective over me. She might not show it now, but even to this day she still finds a way to baby me. Dad would always say she insisted on carrying me everywhere around the castle, showing me all the rooms. About a month or so after that, she wanted to take me out to the garden for the first time...That was also the day we almost died."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! She was only taking you outside, what could have possibly happened?" Moxxie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An early extermination, they were caught off guard with no notice. What happened that day was a nightmare for dad, but a miracle for me and Via."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>══════•°• Flashback •°•══════</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now dear, you must be gentle with him. Hold him with both arms, and mind his head."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine daddy, I've got him." You giggled as she adjusted her arms, trying to hold you properly "There we go (Y/N), big sis has you. Now, why don't we see the garden today? Daddy's plants are in full bloom this time of year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And very poisonous, let's keep today's tour inside shall we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But daddy..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No buts, it's far too dangerous out there for both of you. How about we go to the library, or the game room perhaps? Some place more safe for your brother?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh alright, but it's it's not as fun though. Most of them are boring adult games." she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not all of them are so drab my dear, you do like playing on the pool table."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But mum yells at me for playing wrong..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was only one time...and throwing the pool balls isn't quite the ideal way to play the game. However if you have your heart set on going outside, you can at least have him in his stroller. Keep the veil over him and follow the signs, stay way from the hazardous fauna at all times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! You get to see daddy's plants (Y/N), wait until you see the rose garden." As she took you outside, she peaked under the glittering veil several times, making you laugh with goofy faces "Where's Via? ...Here I am! Where's Via? ...Here I am!" you laughed hysterically at her game, occasionally touching her beak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"V...Vi..." She gasped, stopping the stroller as you tried to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my goodness, you're trying to talk! Come on, can you say 'Via'? Vee-ahh, just like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"V-V...Vi...a...Via!" you laughed as she picked you up, twirling you around "Via, Via!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did it, you did it! Your first words, you said my name!" she cried happily as she nuzzled your face. However, you started to cry as a loud siren blared in the distance "Oh no, the cleansing alarm...I-It's OK (Y/N), if we can just get back inside..." As soon as she placed you back in the stroller, she looked up at the sky with a horrified gasp. The wind started to pick up, the crimson clouds turning white as several angels, spears in hand, started to land around the city "Oh no, it's already starting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Via! Via!" you sobbed as you reached for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's OK (Y/N), I'm right here. If I can get us to the garden maze, it's our only chance!" She quickly picked you up as the wind blew stronger, knocking over and breaking your stroller. She held you close, running as fast as she could to the maze. Inside, the servants were going on with their extermination routine. From closing up all the windows to locking all the doors, every inch of the palace had to be secure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Move faster everyone! Everything must be sealed up posthaste, we can't let a single angel get in!" Boxley ordered, helping his fellow servants close a window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boxley! Boxley, have you seen Stolas and the children? I-I can't find them!" Stella sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright milady, last I saw them they were with Master Stolas. I assure you they're safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stella!" Stolas ran up to his wife, hugging her tightly "Oh thank Satan I found you...Wait, where's Octavia and (Y/N)?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? But Boxley said he saw them with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was earlier, Via wanted to take him...outside...Oh no..." He quickly drew the curtains back, gasping in horror to see his children were still outside "No no no no! They're still out there!! I-I have to get them!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No sire, it's too dangerous! I'll go, you stay here with your wife."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Boxley--!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've handled an angel before, I can do it again. I implore you sire, stay put, and don't follow me." Boxley insisted before running off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By Lucifer's wake, please let him reach them on time...please..." Stolas cried, Stella holding him as they watched Octavia run with you. You continued to cry as she shielded you from the wind, the current forcing her onto her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're almost there (Y/N), we're almost--" She suddenly screamed, a heavenly light shining behind her. She looked back in horror as the black and white figure stood, looking down at her with a menacing smile. At this point she was too weak to move, to tired to keep running. The angel raised its spear ready to strike, only to be shot in the head. As the body fell, she was relieved to see Boxley, pistol in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Octavia, are both alright?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Boxley!" She ran to him sobbing, catching him in a hug "Thank Satan you're here, we-we were just walking and...and...!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't the time or to talk, we have to--!" Another light shined near them, knocking them back in separate directions. Octavia, still holding you, hit one of the bricks along the path, knocking her out instantly. You crawled out of your blanket to see her face, sniffling as she didn't move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Via? ...Via?" you cried softly, tugging on her hair. You put your hand on her forehead, crying as her blood ran down your fingers. You looked back with a frightened whimper, the angel approaching you with its weapon. You curled up against your sister with a soft whine, not wanting to leave her side. However, you felt a gentle hand stroke your cheek. The angel looked at you, then at Octavia. It gingerly stroked her hair, the spot behind her head starting to glow. Boxley sat up with a pained groan, gasping at the scene before him. Rather than reaching for his gun, he watched as the angel picked you both up, walking towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Blessed are the merciful, for they shall obtain mercy'. Matthew 5:7." the angel spoke, carefully placing you both in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An ironic scripture if you ask me. I've never known an angel to practice mercy to us. What was that just now, what did you do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She hit her head when she fell, and I healed her. You have nothing to fear, once we depart, she will awaken again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait!" he called out to them as they started to walk away "Why, why show us mercy? Isn't it your duty to slay us, to thin out Hell's numbers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is my duty to slay the </span>
  <b>sinners</b>
  <span>, I personally don't raise my blade to hellborns like you...and especially not on children." they sighed, approaching him to gently stroke her cheek. You giggled as you took their hand, the angel chuckling at the gesture "To me, it isn't quite fair. Why should a child pay the price for the sins of another?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not fair indeed, I never thought I'd say this to an angel...but thank you. You have no idea as to how much they mean to my master. You promise, once the cleansing is over, she will wake up?" he asked, the sound of a heavenly bell tolling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have my word butler, she will be fine. As for you little one, 'Be Strong, Be Brave, Be Fearless. You are never alone'. Joshua 1:9." they said, playfully booping your nose before flying away. You waved with a happy laugh, Boxley sighing as he carried you both back inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well now, this has been quite a day. An angel showing mercy, and blessing you both his His words. Now I can officially say I've seen everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boxley, there you are!" Stolas ran up to him with Stella, carefully taking you both from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank goodness, you're both safe. What would we do without you?" Stella cried as she held you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-Is she alright, what happened out there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She hit her head sire, however..." As if on cue, she groaned weakly, blinking herself awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"D-Daddy, is that you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes darling, you're safe now. It's over, it's all over..." he cried, hugging her close "Thank you Boxley, thank you so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only doing my job your highness...but you won't believe what happened out there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>═════•°• ✴️ •°•═════</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your co-workers looked at you in stunned silence, clearly in disbelief of your story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-So, not only were you face to face with an angel...you both survived that?" Millie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed we did, not even mum and dad believed Boxley after he told them. It's nice to know that some of the angels have morals, because that first one was ready to kill me and Via. I'm sure anyone else would chastise me for this, but I want you all to take a closer look at (nickname). Look at the engagements on both sides, what do you see?" You removed the clip from your gun as you rested it on the table. Moxxie was the first one to grab it, examining the words etched on the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, I always wondered what this said."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it sweetie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're scriptures, the same ones (Y/N) just told us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The very same ones the angel told us that day, I keep those words with me whenever I go out on a job. I know, an imp trying to live by God's words, crazy right?" you laughed, chugging the last of your beer "Say what you want, but to me a good killer has a code to live by. And this is mine, I don't take out bystanders or kids. That day was proof that a little mercy can go a long way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Funny, that's what I keep saying." Moxxie agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, at the same time the poor bastard you spare might come around and kill you the next day." Blitzø argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or they could be a friend that saves your ass when you need it most." you countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you say 'your highness'. Gotta say, Stella sounds more...nice in these stories."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, she can be a bit crazy sometimes, but she's still a good mother. I remember one time when I was 5, she sang to me after I had a nightmare. Dad was too tired to check on me and Via tried everything she could think of to get me to calm down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>══════•°• Flashback •°•══════</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uggh, Via, it's 3 in the morning dear. What's all this crying about?" Stella yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not me, it's (Y/N). I can't get him to go back to sleep." Octavia sighed, pulling the blanket off your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-Mummy? Mummy!" you cried as you ran into her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, did my little impling have a nightmare?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yes, I was lost in the caste...No matter which way I looked I...I couldn't find anyone! Not you, not Via, daddy, no one was there! I was all alone, I was scared!" you sobbed as you hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's OK sweetie, I'm right here. Via, do you still have your father's grimoire in here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That depends, are you going to sing dad's song?" she asked with a smile, making her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's just the thing he needs to go back to sleep. Tell me, has Stolas sung that for you yet (Y/N)?" she asked as she sat on the bed, you shaking your head in response "Then you're in for a special treat my dear, this is a special lullaby that Stolas wrote for Via. Now, you get to share it with her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's it about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you asked, it has a very special message. It will remind you that no matter what happens to us, we will never be far away from our little prince." she replied, tickling your stomach to make you laugh. As Octavia handed her the book, you gasped as it rose from her hand, the pages glowing a violet light.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As she sang, small orbs of light escaped the pages. They circled the room, forming constellations and various star patterns. Her voice was smooth and soothing, making you slowly drift to sleep in her arms before she could get to the final verse. She looked at you, and back to the bed to see that Octavia had drifted off as well. She smiled, gently laying you next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>And when creation goes to die</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can find me in the sky</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Upon the last day...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you will be OK...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Sleep tight my little prince, good night Via." she whispered, kissing your foreheads before quietly leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>═════•°• ✴️ •°•═════</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, that's so sweet. I knew she wasn't always as nuts as Blitzø makes her sound." Millie commented, glancing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, whatever, so she does have a heart under those groomed feathers. Now, here's the biggest question of the hour: When did they tell you the truth? And how did they tell you?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They didn't have to, I might've been a child but I wasn't stupid. Whenever Via's friends came over, they assumed I was a butler in training or a child of one of the servants. Over time I assumed they were just bullying me, when I turned 10 though I finally pieced it together...But I had to know for sure, so that's when I finally asked. It was after my birthday party and dad wanted to give me one more gift."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>══════•°• Flashback •°•══════</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Helloooo? Where's the birthday boy?" Stolas chuckled as he entered your room, holding one arm behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Oh, hi dad..." you sighed, looking out the window. His smile faded as he approached you, touching your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright son, today is your 10th birthday, you should be celebrating. What troubles you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Am I adopted?" you asked bluntly, his silence less than promising "I knew it, even without saying anything you gave it away dad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N) I...Alright, be honest with me. When did you figure it out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About 3 or 4 years ago I'd say. At first, I honestly had the idea that mum cheated on you with one of the butlers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N) Goetia!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was just a theory dad! A stupid one at that, she loves you too much to do that to you. Even if she did, I would have feathers like her somewhere on my body, wouldn't I? It's clear she didn't cheat on you, so that leaves adoption as the most reasonable explanation. The only other question I have is...why didn't my mother want me?" you asked, Stolas holding you as you started to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now now (Y/N), it's not like that. Perhaps she was forced to give you up, nowadays you never know what story people have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>my story dad, why did my parents abandon me? Why did they dump me in an orphanage instead of take care of me?" Stolas sighed, trying to measure his response carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were bound to find out soon, now might as well be a good time. The truth is we didn't...Your 'adoption' wasn't as...formal as it should have been."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that supposed to mean? ...And what's in the box?" you asked, noticing the wooden case he was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your final gift for the night, I knew Stella would lose her mind if she saw it. That can wait for now, concerning your adoption...We...You were abandoned son, whoever left you by the park...I can't think of why they would do such a cruel thing to you." he forced himself to speak, worried as your face went blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I was abandoned, as in left behind abandoned?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sadly, I would say you were unwanted abandoned. It was your sister's 8th birthday and we decided to spend it in Loo Loo Land as I promised. We were about to leave until we heard a baby crying, that baby being you. You looked awful when we found you, you were filthy, starved, almost on the brink of death. According to the doctors, their best guess was you would have died if you spent another day behind that dumpster."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A dumpster? No..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I was making this up my boy. I swear to you, on my crown that everything I told is the truth, as well as what I'm about to say next." he lifted your face, wiping away a tear "You are the best thing to ever happen to us (Y/N). The best thing to happen to Via, and we're blessed to have found you. You're the brightest imp I know, and I'm proud to call you my son." he said with a smile, laughing as you hugged him with a soft sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I love you dad, so much..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too. As I promised that day, I will take good care of you for many years to come. Before I forget, this is my final gift to you. Happy Birthday (Y/N)." As he handed you the box, you were confused to see a blank gold plate on the lid. Upon opening it, you gasped at it contents. A black and gold plated hand gun sat in the box, your dream gun. You looked at your father with a smile, carefully picking it up "That's the one you wanted correct, with the gold plating?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's beautiful. But I assumed my name would be engraved on the lid..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh that, of course not. A true prince names his weapon, that's what the plate is for. On our next father-son outing we can have it customized. Do you have a name for it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm...how about (nickname)? Just as bad ass as it looks, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something told me you would pick a name like that. Once you get older I'll show you how to properly use it, best your mother doesn't see it for now. Otherwise you'll never see it again." he joked as he hugged you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, thanks dad, I love it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>═════•°• ✴️ •°•═════</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The same day we got the case engraved, he added those scriptures as a surprise. I still couldn't believe that angel story myself, that is until Boxley actually told me. After that we had a few private practices over the years, and here I am. Probably one of the best gunmen you've ever hired, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...You're telling me...the same pervert I have to fuck once a month is not only your dad, but is also the same one that taught you how to handle a gun?! At this point, I don't know which truth bomb hits me the hardest right now." Blitzø exclaimed, making you all laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here's my question, when you come to work what do you tell your family? I mean you have to explain your absence somehow." Loon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I tell them that I'm out with friends, so technically I'm not lying. Via and Boxley are the only ones that know about this. Can you imagine what dad would say if he learned I was working with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh crumbs, wouldn't that be fun to explain? ...Wait, so you know about the--?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...And you're not really phased at the fact that your father is cheating on your mother...with our boss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please Mox, Blitzø wouldn't be the first imp he's fucked, and especially not the first man either. All those rumors about him being a playboy and a 'sugar daddy', all true." you replied, Blitzø trying not to laugh "Hey, it's not funny! I find it sick because half the time he drags them to my room. His best excuse for me is he 'gets too excited to wait'." you groaned, your hand meeting your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh...so is there a high chance that was your room we were in the other night?" he asked, you looking at him in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha...Did you...in my bloody bed?! Aw gross, Blitzø!" you exclaimed in disgust, the others laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, blame your dad for being thirsty for my dick! He's got like 100 rooms in that castle, for all I knew that was a guest room or something!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A guest room with Fuck You Dad posters? Ugggh, I need to have those sheets burned when I get home, and take a long shower...Wait, what time is it? I need to get back home, I need to change!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Way ahead of you young master." Boxley said as he approached the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Box, how did you know--?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When your sister said the word 'pub' this was the fist place to come to mind. If we leave now I can have you ready for the party in 10 minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a lifesaver, thank you...Oh, and one more thing." You took out your wallet, placing a decent wad of cash on the table "Next round's on me, cheers mates. I'll see you next week?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same time (Y/N), and thanks!" Blitzø called out as you left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really must stop doing this Master (Y/N). Can you imagine what your father would say if he learned that you were sneaking off to work for Master Blitzø?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Knowing him, he might use me to try and persuade Blitzø adjust their little 'meetings'." you shuddered "But be real with me Box...have they ever done it in my room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sadly yes, but before you have a panic attack I make certain to lay out fresh sheets after I clean the mattress." he replied, worrying you with the last part of his answer "About that last bit--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to know, just have a new mattress ordered for me as soon as possible. I don't want </span>
  <b>any </b>
  <span>of their business near or on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Duly noted, because they nearly wore it out last time." he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 🔞 Stolas x Female Hybrid Reader: Jealous Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The prince gets a bit jealous when Blitzø can't stop talking about you. Finally giving in to his curiosity, he requests to meet you to see what the hype is all about.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Good afternoon sire, I have your tea as requested...Sire, are you alright?" Boxley asked, seeing that Stolas was looking out the window in deep thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Oh, my apologies Boxley, I was just thinking about something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been doing a lot of 'thinking' these past few days Master Stolas. I can tell when something is bothering you, what's on your mind?" he asked as he prepared his drink, Stolas sighing as he sat at his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's about Blitzy, and before you make one joke hear me out first!" he quickly added, Boxley snickering at his outburst "I swear your mind is just as filthy as mine. Anyway, does he seem a bit...distracted to you as of late?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Distracted how sire? Has he been slacking in the bedroom lately?" he teased, making him blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you weren't my closest friend so help me...As a matter of fact he has. Before and after we do anything he's always talking about the same bloody harlot! He's been doing this for 2 weeks now, and it's starting to piss me off." he growled, his eyes flashing a red light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear, and who is this 'harlot' sire?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some other imp named (Y/N), he keeps talking about how 'cool and flexible' she is. Which makes me wonder just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> they are." he growled before sipping his tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now now Master Stolas, I highly advise that you get all the facts first. It's never wise to assume the worst when you haven't even met the girl yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you're right. As a matter of fact, I thoroughly plan on getting those facts right now. Get him the phone, I want to meet this girl he's so fond of."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She could be one of his newest employees for all you know. Maybe it's best not to--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get. Him. On. The phone. Now." he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you wish sire." Boxley sighed as he dialed the number. As soon as someone answered, the first thing he could hear was a loud crash "Goodness, someone's having a busy day already. Hello, are you there Miss Loona?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Oh hey Box, sorry about the noise. We just got back from a rough job...aaaand Blitzø might have flooded the office...again." she coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gracious, well is he available right now? My master has an important topic to discuss with him, and no, this isn't about the next full moon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, that would be a first. Hey Blitzø, it's Boxley, he says Stolas wants to talk to you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need to shout Loona, I'm right here. And now, really? After that pool fiasco I don't think I'm in the mood to talk to anyone." he said, glaring at you as he removed his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I tried to tell you the portal wasn't going to open in the pool. If you had waited like I said, you wouldn't have had to jump. At least you finally got that 'royal scent' off you, because you reeked when you came in." you laughed as you filed your claws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear (Y/N), you are such a--!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Bitch', 'slut', 'whore', or maybe 'cunt'? You've used them all up honey, give me a call when you find something new to call me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...If you weren't the best sniper I've hired, your ass would be fired faster than you can blink. Give me the damn phone...Hey Box, what does he want this time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's best you speak with him yourself, he seems rather peeved with you Master Blitzø. I highly advise you tread lightly." he warned before giving the phone to Stolas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Blitzy, having a rough day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The worst, aside from getting shot at, my favorite outfit is soaked thanks to (Y/N)." he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not. My. Fault." you taunted with a singsong tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again with this (Y/N), I swear she is all you've been talking about! It's (Y/N) this, (Y/N) that, even when we're in bed you talk about this harlot!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I never went in depth with that did I? She's just another one of my employees. Despite how much she rides my dick sometimes she's still the best I've got. What's the big deal, does it bother you or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It does actually, and when you say she's been 'riding your dick', how should I take that?" he asked, a threatening tone in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax Stolas, she's the last bitch is fuck...Whoa!" he suddenly ducked as you threw a trash bin at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can still hear you asshole!" you snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaaand she's too pissy for my tastes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be the judge of that, I want to meet this (Y/N) you're so fond of."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard me Blitzø, I actually happen to be available tomorrow night. Where shall we meet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you are serious. Look Stolas, tomorrow isn't gonna work. She's got a second job..." he looked over at you as you waved your hands, giving him a quick thumbs up "...that she wouldn't mind us showing up to. She's a dancer at a pretty popular club over in Pentagram City, you might know the one I'm talking about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, most popular...I take you're referring to The Devil's Garden. I can't say I've been there, however I have heard the V.I.P. treatment is worth the visit. Fine then, I can reserve a table for us. So long as I get to see what all your pent up excitement is all about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't be disappointed, if anything I think you might like her. See you tomorrow night then." he laughed as he hung up the phone "See, I told you all that constant praise would drive him crazy. And it only took what, a few days for him to finally ask about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try 2 weeks Blitzø, and it's about time. You swear he's as 'loving' as you say he is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, he is and then some...and you wanted me to set this up why again?" he asked, watching you pull a small flask from your bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is why, my Lust supply is really low and I need to refill it fast." you replied, drinking the last of your supply "Even the tank I keep at home is empty. And you know what happens when my stash runs out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're telling us that 5 gallon tank we stole for you is empty empty? How, didn't you have it filled up recently?" Loona asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was months ago Loona...and one of my crazy party friends insisted that I hosted the last party we had. Those greedy assholes drained that tank dry mixing those stupid drinks. I haven't had much luck bringing clients home either. If only my V.I.P. package wasn't so expensive..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, your club offers a package for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it includes getting a booth by the stage and a private dance from me. Why do you...Ohh, I see, very clever Blitzø. If you convince him to get the V.I.P. package..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then he's all yours for the rest of the night. We have to play this off carefully though, if he catches on we're both screwed. Here's what I'm thinking..." As the next night came, Blitzø nervously waited for Stolas outside the club "Where the hell is he? Her show is gonna start soon." he asked impatiently, checking his phone for what felt like the 100th time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look pal, you're holding up the line. If your buddy doesn't show up in the next 5 seconds, you're outta here." the bouncer threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?! I haven't been waiting that long! I've only been here for what, 20 minutes?" he countered, only to be picked up be the collar of his shirt "Whoa, hey, c-cant we talk about this?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That time ran out punk, either get outta my line or--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahem! You would be wise to release that imp, he's with me." Stolas growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Uh, P-Prince Stolas! It's an honor your highness, I'm sorry I didn't--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be sorry, be careful. I believe I'm on the V.I.P.  list for tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah, right. I've got you listed right here. Please, right this way your highness." As he lowered the rope for them, he growled at Blitzø as he stuck his tongue out at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need to be immature Blitzy, did he hurt you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it was nothing I couldn't handle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blitzø, he had you off the ground. And he had to have been at least 7ft. tall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again, nothing I couldn't handle. I've been in worse messes than that before. Did you forget what my job is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know but still, I'm in no mood to have to hurt someone tonight. I just want to see (Y/N) little show and be done with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N) you say? Then you're in for quite a treat my good man!" Marc laughed as he approached them "I heard a little rumor that we would be visited by royalty tonight, I didn't think the Prince of the Stars would be gracing is with his presence. It's a pleasure to have you your highness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure, and you must be Marcel Malice. I know you own quite a few venues, I didn't think a place like this would be one of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm full of surprises your highness, I actually played the original owner under the table to acquire this place. Now, I couldn't help but overhear you talking about (Y/N)."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, she happens to work for my companion here. Tell me, what do you make of her personally?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Personally, I say she's one of the best dancers I've hired. She's so popular I've made her the star act of the club. If you really want to enjoy your experience tonight, might I suggest the V.I.P. package for a more 'private' performance?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, when you say 'private performance'..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It can mean whatever you want it to mean your highness. You can have her for an hour, or even all night of you wish. Take your pick, same price." he insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From what I've heard it's worth it." Blitzø teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine then, just add it to my bill. This better not be a waste of my time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excellent! I promise your time, as well as your money, will be well spent tonight. Please, allow me to escort you to your booth. I have a lovely spot by the stage just for you." As they walked through the club, they noticed the interior theme matched the name very well. From green lighting to the servers wearing flower/plant like attire, it did fit the theme of a tainted garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, now I see why she loves it here. They got a nice 'selection' to pick from." Blitzø said, looking back at one of the waitresses, but got a stern glare from Stolas "What? Don't give me that, I saw you glancing at that waiter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please, like any of these men could please my needs. We both know you're the only imp I want.~" he giggled, making Blitzø flinch as he ran his tail up his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-Hey, watch the tail Stolas!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodness your highness, I didn't know you had such a fondness for imps. Does the missus know?" Marc teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, and I would like to keep it that way Mr. Malice." he sternly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, of course. We have a strict customer privacy policy here, as far as I'm concerned you were never here. And please, do call me Marcel, or Marc if you prefer. Here we are, the best seats in the house. How about a bottle of our finest wine, on the house." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, and when does this show start?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very soon, as a matter of fact best I go and get ready. If anyone gives you any trouble I shall handle it personally. Until then, enjoy the show!" he laughed before teleporting elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, he's more...friendly than I thought he would be." Blitzø commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't let that polite facade fool you Blitzy, I can tell from his voice he's a deal maker. He's as shady as they come, for a sinner you would be amazed at what he's capable of."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, so he's like The Radio Demon then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can say that, however not as powerful. They have fought before merely out of sport, if it was to the death I don't think he would last very long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear I had that same debate with Loona, I'd say solid draw." he argued, the lights starting to dim. Everyone applauded as Marc graced the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why thank you everyone, always lovely to have such a welcome. Tonight, I have a special treat you single fellows might enjoy. Are you ready for tonight's show?!" he asked, the crowd cheering louder "Then prepare yourselves for some toxic love, and give a big round of applause for our favorite little flower. The one, the only, Miss Poison Ivy!" As he teleported from the stage, your silhouette against the green backdrop was the only thing everyone could see. You were on your knees wearing what looked like a cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hit me one time... *your 'cloak' is actually a set of wings, opening to spread rose petals across the stage*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hit me twice, ohh, aah... *giggles* that's rather nice~"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erYliZplpDU">
    <span>(Toxic Love (Fern Gully) - Sexy Female Synthpop Cover)</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <span>A spotlight shined on you, revealing a sultry outfit made of vines. Stolas' beak went agape as he watched your performance, almost as though he were in a trance. Towards the end, his face was rose red as you made heavy eye contact with him. You ended your performance with a provocative pose blowing him a kiss. Blitzø glanced at prince, snickering at his starstruck state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stolas? Helloooo, you still with me buddy?" he asked, snapping his fingers in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Th-That's...That's her, that's (Y/N)?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, you sound surprised."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am! It's her wings, there's only one place in Hell where a female imp would have wings. I never thought I'd see one...here?" He suddenly whimpered as you stepped off the stage, sitting on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well well, so it's true, the Prince Stolas is here. I'm so glad you came to my show your highness, I've always wanted to meet you.~" you said as your fingers gently teased his chest plumes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yes, um...I...Goodness what is wrong with me?" he gulped, feeling your hands travel down his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy (Y/N), save it for the room." Blitzø joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blitzy could you not?! Listen, Miss (Y/N)--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, you can call me Ivy if you want.~" you giggled, hugging his face to your chest. Blitzø nearly choked on his drink, trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-My, rather forward I see..." You could only laugh as he struggled to compose himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't call it being forward. When I see something I like I go for it, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you. So how about we ditch this imp and get to know each other better?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me bitch, don't forget I'm your boss!" Blitzø yelled, you rolling your eyes as you opened your wing as a divider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, he also mentioned how curious you were about me. So how about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yes, I was curious, but not in </span>
  <b>that</b>
  <span> sense!" he protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please, like you haven't been curious about sex with a succubus. Just looking at you I can tell what you want, what you crave from your lovers." you insisted, tracing small circles in his chest fluff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm well aware of what you succubi are capable of. You can drain your lover dry if you aren't careful, and I'd rather not take that chance." he countered, hinting at his impatience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no no, I'm different, far different. Just look me in the eye and tell me, what is it that you truly desire your highness?" you asked with a sultry tone, his eyes turning a pinkish hue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most of the time, Blitzø is the dominant one in our relationship. I...I want to know what that feels like again. To have a lover worship me versus pleasure me." he answered, his voice sounding almost monotone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, you what now?!" your boss intervened, moving your wing aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch! Watch the wing Blitzø, that hurts!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what? Did I really say all of that out loud just now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah, you did. Only when Hell freezes over am I letting you stick that feathered dick in me! I'm a dom bitch, all day, everyday!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh, but you do want to be dominated at least once. Just because you're curious of the feeling." you countered, Stolas snickering as he tried to hide behind his menu "What's the matter, those 'toys' not doing it for you at home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unless you want me to dock your damn pay, just shut up (Y/N)!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can tell all of that from one look? I didn't know your kind could do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a lot you don't know about us. And if you meet me in the room in about 5 minutes, I would be more than happy to show you more.~" Your tail slowly ran under his chin as you stood, walking towards the back of the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In 5...4...3...2...1." Blitzø counted down, laughing as Stolas quickly followed after you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect timing, as usual." Marc chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gah! Holy shit man, hasn't anyone ever told you never to sneak up on imps?! Sheesh!" Blitzø panted "Wait, what do you mean 'as usual'? Is she really that good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you think I hired her? It's not everyday you pick up a lovely hybrid like her. Part imp, part succubus, and all pleasure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't forget part smartass bitch too. Let's just hope she can handle his horny tail feathers." he commented. Meanwhile, Stolas managed to find your room, admiring the green decor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, even the rooms are green sadly." you chuckled from behind the partition. He was about to respond before he watched your shadow, blushing as he saw that you were starting to undress "You OK back there, why so quiet? Feel free to make yourself comfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, um, yes. Thank you...and who are you calling shy? When it comes to sex you would be amazed at what I'm capable of." he retaliated before hanging up his cape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From a sub perspective maybe, what I want is to see the dom in you. A side of you 'Blitzy' has yet to see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He will see it! Hmph, you make it sound like it won't happen. If he's willing to dress up for me then I guarantee you he will...h-he will..." He gulped as you stepped into view, wearing an entirely new outfit. You wore a black corset, thin black straps across your chest that formed a pentagram. Your vine leggings replaced with fishnet tights and a short black skirt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glad you like my new look, even though this might end with you ripping it off." you giggled as you sat on his lap "Aww, what's the matter? Afraid I'll break you baby?~" you asked as you started to unbutton his shirt, but gasped as he grabbed your wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you should be more concerned about me breaking you.~" he playfully growled, his eyes aglow once again with a pink light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm counting on it.~" you playfully replied, catching his beak with a passionate kiss. You wrapped your arms around him, moaning softly as his hands traveled down to your skirt. His claws gently teased your rear as you started grinding against him, feeling his cock start to rise. You suddenly broke the kiss with a pained moan, feeling his grip on you tighten. "H-Hey, watch your hands down there, I'm a little--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sensitive? Good, I was hoping on that.~" he chuckled, kissing your neck as he pinned you to the bed "Like you my dear, I don't play any games either. You know what I want, now give it to me.~" he growled lustfully, tearing your top clean off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa! H-Hey, easy now, that was my favorite corset. Why don't we slow down a little?" you pleaded, gasping as what felt like rope held your arms behind your back. You whimpered as he nipped at your neck, feeling his hand slowly creep down your body to your crotch. You let out a shuddering moan as his fingers teased your entrance "S-Stolas, please...Aaah!~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's cute of you to beg for me, but that isn't going to save you.~" He kissed you again, making you shiver as he inserted his fingers. You let out a muffled moan, feeling his fingers dance inside your pussy. He pulled back, admiring your voice as his fingers went in deeper "Yes, that's what I like to hear. You sound so submissive, so helpless in my grasp. But...I can't have you cum just yet. Not until you learn your place.~" he said as he opened your legs. Your eyes were drawn to his crotch as he undid his pants, you bit your lip as you admired his large cock "You want it, don't you my little imp?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I do..." you quietly begged, whimpering as you felt him grind his dick against your pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't hear you (Y/N). If you want it, beg for it, </span>
  <b>beg</b>
  <span> for me!~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P-Please, I want it, I want you!~" you screamed with a needy moan. You gasped as he rammed into full force, giving you all he had to offer. He showed no sign of stopping as he continued to fuck you, admiring your voice as you shouted his name "Aaahn! Yes...Stolas...make me yours! Make! Me! Yours!~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y-Y/N), yes! I'm about...to...!~" He arched his head back, moaning loudly as he filled you with his seed. You both panted tiredly, your invisible restraints finally releasing you as he slumped on top of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweet Satan...Blitzø wasn't kidding, you </span>
  <b>are </b>
  <span>a beast in the sheets.~" you giggled as you stroked his back "And you're out like a light, that'll make the harvest much easier." You carefully laid him on his side, seeing a familiar pink mist seeping from his feathers. You smiled as opened the drawer under your bed, in it was 3 large jugs. The was mist quickly collected into each one until they were full 'Wow, I've never had them filled so fast in one round before. This should be more than enough to keep me stable...but not enough to fill the tank. And he's too tired to go for a round 2, how am I going to do this?' you asked yourself, quickly closing the drawer as you heard a tired groan from him 'Phew, I better talk to Blitzø about this.'</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The next day...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're kidding, your stupid plan actually worked?!" Loona asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meaning you had sex with Stolas...and he didn't suspect anything?" Moxxie asked worriedly, making you laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, I filled all 3 jugs in one go. I was honestly afraid that it would take me 3 tries, I'm kinda relieved because he came in kinda rough. Not that I couldn't handle it, but a girl needs her rest." you groaned, stretching your wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean he 'came on' strong, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Mox, </span>
  <b>in</b>
  <span>. He was so thick I felt like I was gonna explode." you answered, making him blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, TMI (Y/N)!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please! Like you don't talk about your sex life too, mine is so depressing since I run out of Lust so fast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, a hybrid pig like you can only handle so much 'fun' at once." a familiar voice taunted with a snarky laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Verosika fucking Mayday, always a pleasure. What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, nothing. I'm about to record my new album, but Blitzo keeps blowing up my phone. He won't stop bragging about this damn bet we had." she growled as she received another text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A bet, concerning what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just be real with me you half-breed bitch, did you really fuck Prince Stolas last night?" she asked, almost shocking you with the question "Well, did you?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weeeell, if I did, would that bother you?" you asked tauntingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh...o-of course not! I'm just--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jealous that I had a prince wreck my ass before yours? Then yes, I did screw him. Last night at The Devil's Garden actually, and he was amazing.~" you moaned to press on her nerves further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn girl, you got some guts to let a prince tap that." Vortex commented with a fist bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up Tex! Come on, I've got a long day and I want it over with fast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, good luck with that crap CD bitch!" you laughed before she retreated to the studio "Ah, does me good to piss her off. Anyway, real talk, I need to talk to Blitzø. I only have half a tank full of Lust after all that, if I can just get in one more...night...with..." Your words trailed off as you entered the office, seeing Millie and Blitzø move several flower arrangements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, please tell me we're almost done sir. I swear all this pollen is gonna...gonna..." Millie sneezed in her shirt before picking up another vase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost Mills, the sooner we get these damn flowers out of the way the better. Oh, hey guys. Take a wild guess on who sent all this!" Blitzø impatiently shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, I know Stolas is crazy about you, but damn. He never sends this many flowers." Loona commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, I never said this crap is for me. After one night of hot sex it's all for her." he said, tossing you a bouquet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? You're playing with me, he sent all this for just me? Are you sure some of these aren't meant for you?" you asked as you checked the card "Nope, over 50 flower arrangements...just for me...This isn't right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about it, it's going to be a nightmare sweeping up these petals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no, whenever I sleep with someone they don't remember me. I can make them forget me...why didn't it work on him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who knows, from what he's told me he's never slept with a succubus before you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First time or not it doesn't matter, it still should have worked! Why would he send all this to me after one night? He-He hardly knows me..." you said with a slight sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N), are you alright?" Moxxie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I'm not, I hate it when this happens...I used him and he starts sending me gifts? This...This just doesn't feel right to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know (Y/N), it surprised me too when he sent all of this. You may be the only succubus I know that has morals, unlike some people." Blitzø sneered as he glanced out the window "So now what, good old gasoline and a match oooor...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forget about the flowers! I need to talk to him, I need to tell him the truth. I can't accept these knowing that--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! Oh no no no, if he finds out I planned this whole thing, I'm fucked! Probably both literally and figuratively knowing him! I respect you taking the high road and all, but you already banged him, the deed is done, just move on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What kind of bullshit is that?! Didn't you just say you respected my morals?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, well, yes, I do respect you them. But what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> just now was you're one of the few succubi I know that actually has morals. It's best you let it go for now. Besides, it's best that--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Best that I fix this right now." you tossed the bouquet back to him before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Later that day, at the Goetia estate...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much longer do I need to sit here Boxley? I swear all of these books look the same." Stolas sighed as he opened another tome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just 5 more sire, these books need to be approved for...Who in the world?" Boxley looked up as you knocked on the window "Er, sire? Do you know this imp?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?" he looked up at the window, gasping in shock to see you standing on the balcony "(Y/N), what is she doing here, and in broad daylight?! Let her in, quickly!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, how many other 'companions' do you need sire?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's not like that buddy." you commented as you entered the room "Stolas, I-I mean your highness, I'm sorry for just popping up like this. I really need to talk to you, it's about the other night--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes, I take it you got the flowers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did...but that wasn't necessary, really. Can I talk to you...alone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say no more Miss, I need to tidy up the dining room anyway. And do keep it quiet Master Stolas, don't forget Lady Nadia is still home." Boxley teased before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As much as I appreciate him, sometimes he's such a pain with those jokes. Putting that aside, I suppose last night wasn't enough for you?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop, I'm not here for sex. I'm. Here. To. Talk. That's it. Just because I'm a succubus it doesn't mean that's all I think about! Do you have any idea as to how offensive that stereotype is?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then, my apologies. You do sound serious, serious enough to come to my home while my wife is still here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but this couldn't wait. About the other night, and about Blitzø talking about me nonstop, it was all part of a set up. Before you start asking any questions, let me get this all out first. For the past few weeks I've been struggling to refill my private Lust stash at home. Normally I don't have much trouble seducing clients, but I have had such a dry spell it's enough to drive me crazy. Then Blitzø complains about how amorous you are, and of course I'm interested. The way he talked about having sex with you was enough to make ME jealous. So we hatched a plan, I seduce you at The Devil's Garden, I collect the Lust from the fun, and I refill my tank. I was able to fill the bottles at the club, but it wasn't enough...And I don't care, I can't keep doing this to you if it only means I'm using you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N)--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the fact that you sent me flowers just adds on to the guilt. I mean, a vase or 2 is one thing, but you practically sent me a whole garden...and all from one night?" you said, almost starting to cry. He chuckled before approaching you, wiping the tears from your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's funny you said I sent you a garden's worth of flowers. Those blossoms actually came straight from my private garden. Well, half of them did anyway. I could tell there was a reason why you were trying so hard to seduce me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you could?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, as soon as you asked me what I desired that gave it away. Honestly I was trying to fight it, you had a stronger hold on me than I thought my dear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did, really? Wow, all that practicing paid off then. Also, would you believe me if I told you that I'm actually a half-breed? My dad was an incubus and my mom an imp."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, if anything I'm impressed now. To think, a half-breed managed to seduce me of all demons. Normally Blitzy is the only one that can get me going, and then a feisty thing like you comes along.~" you blushed as he held you close, gently stroking your face "I swear this isn't the Lust talking, but you were incredible the other night. The way you squirmed at my mercy, it was so addicting.~" he purred, kissing your neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-Stolas, please. So you're not upset with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why I sent you the flowers, in the hope that our paths might cross again. And since you're here, maybe we can settle on a trade."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um...what kind of trade are we talking about here?" you asked, whimpering as he sat you on his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You imps are such greedy little creatures. You seem want my Lust, and Blitzy wants my grimoire...but he isn't willing to see to my little 'fantasies'. You however care about my dark desires, and you're willing to satisfy them. Aren't you my pet?~" he cooed before kissing you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am, so long as you see to mine in return.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds fair enough. I must ask though, how do you do that anyway? Is that a form of hypnotism you use?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, the desire thing? Being a half-breed I'm the only one that can really do that. And let me tell you, you would be pretty shocked at some of the answers I've gotten too." you joked, making him laugh "But seriously, you don't mind helping me? We're OK?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're OK my dear, it's rare to find someone of your morals in a place like this. If you happen to have a vessel on you, we could get a head start now.~" you giggled as he kissed your neck, leaning you back against the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-Hey, quit it, that tickles!" you laughed as he continued to tease you.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 🔞 Stolas x Male Photographer Reader: Picture Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you aren't killing people, you enjoy playing around with your camera. However, what happens when you get caught taking photos of a certain prince?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a slow day at the office, well, slow for you anyway. Blitzø decided to let Loona take on a few jobs herself, leaving you to take her place at the front desk. When the phones weren't ringing, you were leaned back in her chair browsing through your camera. You make it a habit to try and take a certain amount of pictures at least once a week. This week's collection was taken at the park, dozens of photos of the plants and bushes graced the screen. As you started deleting duplicates, you suddenly heard the sound of slurping behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know boss, if you wanted to take a look at my newest photo collection, you could just ask instead of hovering behind me like a creeper." you growled, looking back to see him with an iced coffee in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I was thirsty. Really though, what's with all the shrubs? Were you in a garden or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, this is the park over in Pentagram City. The bushes were starting to bloom and I figured why not? This one I took by the lake is my favorite one so far."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooh, look at the little duckies. I like this one, any chance I can get a copy printed? It would look great in the lobby, that empty spot on the wall has been bugging me for months."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, but if you want a landscape pic you can use..." You quickly skipped several photos, confusing Blitzø as you held the camera close to your chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, what was that last one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-Nothing, they were blurry. I better go and get these copied before--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yoink!" Blitzø laughed as he grabbed the strap, taking off with the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha--Blitzø! Damn it give it back, I didn't back any of them up yet!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, is that Stolas? This one too, and this one..." He stopped running, holding you back as he continued to scroll though the photos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blitzø, I-I can explain! Just give me the damn camera back first!" you begged, desperately flailing your arms in a feeble attempt to reclaim your camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, where was he when you took this one, at the beach? Are you stalking him or something?" he asked, finally returning the device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No, I am not stalking him!" you countered, but the look on his face showed he wasn't convinced "Well...OK maybe I'm stalking him a little, but not in a creepy way! It's not my fault he's so photogenic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh, sure he is. I'm amazed you don't have any bedroom photos in there...You don't do you?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, of course I don't. I mean, it would be nice to get some raunchy shots, but preferably not with you in them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good luck with that, if you manage to get a dirty shot of him…Actually, why don’t we make it a bet? Exactly how often do you get the chance to snap photos of him? ‘Cause it looks like you’ve got quite the collection there (Y/N).” he teased, making you blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-At least once a week, and I don’t have that many pictures! With that bodyguard/butler of his it’s almost impossible to get closer. I almost got caught when I took that one at the beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that would be Boxley you’re talking about. He may be a gentle giant but he will fuck you up if you mess with Stolas. Anyway, getting back to that bet. If you manage to get a dirty shot of Stolas in the next 3 days, I’ll double your next paycheck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, OK then. And say that I don’t, what happens then huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…if you don’t, I get to take an embarrassing photo of you and post it on Voxtagram.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, that’s the best you can--?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can be whatever I want, and you don’t get a say in it. Hell I might just post that picture from the office Christmas party. Remember that little mishap?” he chuckled as you stared at him with nervous dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You said you deleted that picture! You still have it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pictures</span>
  </em>
  <span> my good friend, aaaand maybe a video of your awful karaoke too. God you sounded terrible when you tried to sing, and you were drunk too?” he laughed, making you blush furiously as he recalled the party. Memories of that night came flooding back, you remember drinking as though it were your last day in Hell. Considering the extermination would be a few days later, why wouldn’t you decide to get yourself overly intoxicated?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you have done a lot of fucked up things to mess me up. You wouldn’t go that far, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I won’t do it huh?” he chuckled as he opened the app on his phone, selecting the photos in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-OK OK, take it easy man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I just deleted the draft. So how about it, you think you can get those pics in 3 days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, of course I can. If I can get a picture of birds mid flight as I fall out of a tree, then I bet I can get 3…no, 7 hot snaps of Stolas before my time runs out.” you proudly boasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, 7 huh? Now this is getting interesting--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But! While I get these photos, you have to go the next 3 days without those precious guns of yours.” you challenged, your boss gasping as he held his beloved handgun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not Shellby and Sarah, you know damn well they’re my guns of choice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And also the only guns you use. Why do you refuse to use the other guns we have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I spent a fortune to have them customized, and Shellby here I’ve had the longest…But I can get used to a new gun easily. It’s not like I </span>
  <b>have </b>
  <span>to use them everytime.” he laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, now we have a bet?” you asked just before he shook your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on, as a matter of fact, I’m gonna lock up the girls right now. 3 days is a total cakewalk, I can probably go longer than that." he said, his tone full of uncertainty. As soon as you clocked out, you could only laugh as you passed by the armory. Loona was using all her strength to pry Blitzø away from his weapon’s case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, (Y/N)? Why is Blitzø acting like this is the last time he’s going to see his guns?” Moxxie asked as you tried to compose yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it might be, we have a bet going on. While I have to collect a special set of photographs, he needs to go the next 3 days without his favorite weapons. And so far--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you get a grip Blitzø, it’s not going to be for that long!” Loona growled impatiently, dragging him out of the room by his ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But my babies, I can’t leave my babies here!” he sobbed, his claws scratching the floor as she continued to drag him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…He is off to a terrible start.” you snickered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed he is, but photography is no difficult task for you. What do you need to take pictures of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you after I win the bet, I need to get a head start as soon as possible. I'll see you tomorrow guys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK then, but be careful out there. You know how crazy things get at night." Millie warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know Mills, you know I'm always careful." you said before leaving. It wasn't long before you were in your car, passing through the upper class neighborhood of the city. You came to a stop at your usual hiding place, an alley that was just around the corner from Stolas' estate. You checked your gun (nickname) as usual, loading them with rubber bullets. After double checking your camera, you changed the memory card to one labeled 'Stolas 💕'. You took a quick moment to browse your private collection, admiring the various poses you caught the prince in 'Damn, he is so sexy. If I could get at least one good dirty snapshot of him I would be happy...but to get 7? What the hell was I thinking?!' you scolded yourself, making sure to turn off the flash. The last thing you wanted to do was risk getting caught 'Take it easy (Y/N), you've taken many impossible shots before, you can do it again.' you reassured yourself before exiting your car. After hopping the high gate that surrounded the garden, you were quick to dodge a guard's flashlight. After a while of careful hiding you eventually found yourself below Stolas' balcony. Although your grappling hook would have made climbing easier, you didn't want to have anything slow you down or increase your chances of getting caught. Although you were careful in climbing the vines, you froze a few times as your camera got caught on the leaves. Just as you were about to climb over the railing, you quickly ducked as the balcony doors opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really cut it close last week Master Stolas. Wouldn’t it be wiser to meet Master Blitzø at a motel instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would, but most of my little outfits are here at home. Imagine the hassle it would take to pack everything.” the prince chuckled, lighting his cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What hassle, I always do your packing sire.” the butler countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean Boxley. If Stella were to wake up and find me gone, it wouldn’t look good now would it? Plus you can only lie for me for so long, I’m amazed she hasn’t caught wise to this yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m quite certain she </span>
  <b>has</b>
  <span> caught on sire, I’m afraid to say that I’m running out of stories. Unless you need anything else from me tonight…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that will be all Boxley, goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rest well sire, you have a busy day tomorrow.” the butler bowed before leaving. With a relieved sigh, you managed to move to the other side of the balcony. You quickly peaked at the prince, catching a quick picture as he released a puff of blue smoke from his cigarette. You ducked before he glanced in your direction, clutching your camera as the strap came undone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, thought I heard something. I really need to get those vines cleared up, then again how else will Blitzy get up here?” he chuckled to himself before returning to his room. You could hear the door close, however you saw that it didn’t properly shut as you finally managed to pull yourself up. With your camera at the ready, you peaked into the room just in time to see him lower his robe. You managed to capture 2 pictures, the first being mid-motion before his robe slid to the floor, and the second being of his bare back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Perfect, that’s already 2 in one night. I bet I can get more if I…wait, what’s he doing?’ You looked again to see him lock the bedroom door. Humming to himself, he approached the bedside dresser, pulling something out of the drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while hasn’t it old friend? After a week I’m already missing my sweet Blitzy, you will do just fine.~” he spoke to himself as he turned off the lamp. You gasped as the sconces on the walls lit up with blue flames, the phonograph in the corner of the room playing a smooth jazzy melody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Damn, I can’t see shit from this side. Maybe if I went inside…No! I’ll get busted for sure, if I get caught now…’ Suddenly, the silence in the room was broken by what sounded like moaning. Your curiosity got the best of you as you managed to sneak into the room, dashing behind the drapes. What you saw next made your face turn a darker shade of crimson. Stolas was laid on the bed, moaning softly as he had one hand fondling his chest plumes. The other however was in between his legs, gently stroking himself. To your surprise he didn’t have a dick, but a pussy instead. You bit your lip as you watched him play with himself, feeling yourself start to harden with each moan. You took 2 more pictures, admiring his face as he arched his head back against the pillows. He reached for the object he retrieved earlier, revealing it to be a large red dildo ‘Of course it would be red, and it’s huge. Can he handle all of that?’ you thought to yourself, unzipping your pants. The prince winced as he inserted the toy, moaning your boss’ name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…hah…oh yes! Take me Blitzy, take me!~” he panted, moving the toy faster. You started to touch yourself, silently calling his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Stolas…hah…Why can’t it be me, why can’t you say my name?” you said to yourself, your moans in harmony with his as you continued to jerk off. You gripped the drapes, struggling to keep your voice down as you were dangerously close to your climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Blitzy, yes! So rough…so big…I’m…going to…!~” He pushed the toy in as deep as he could take it, cumming all over it with a pleasurable moan. At the same time, you came all over the interior of the drapes. You leaned back against the wall, panting tiredly as you slid to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, that was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite loud I would say.” You gasped as the curtain drew open, the prince standing over you with angry eyes “So little imp, just how long were you observing my private time?” he asked sternly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, for a while I’d say?” you laughed sheepishly, your tail hiding your camera behind your back “I can’t apologise enough for the sudden intrusion your highness. Please, i-if you just give me 2, 3 minutes tops, I can explain--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You work for Blitzø don’t you?” he asked with a smile, returning to his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Yes, what gave it away?” you asked as you pulled up your pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call it an instinct my boy. Aside from him, what other imp would be bold enough to break into my home? And come straight to my private chambers no less…also is that a camera you’re trying to hide in your tail?” he asked, making you panic all over again. At this point there was no use in lying, not that you could think of an excuse right now anyway. At the risk of being punished, you stepped forward with the device in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, when I’m not working for I.M.P. I’m a photographer. It’s more of a hobby if anything, I just take random pics on my days off. However, I also take pictures of people too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that right, I take it you have a little collection for yours truly?~” he asked, surprising you with his flirtatious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, funny you say it like that your highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me Stolas. What might your name be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m (Y/N) your hi--er, I-I mean Stolas. And about my reason for being here, the thing is…Blitzø and I had a little bet. And I didn’t count on getting caught so fast.” you muttered to yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and how did this ‘little bet’ involve me and that camera?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Well, I’ve kinda been stalking you for a while. About a month now, b-but I promise you it wasn’t anything creepy! The only thing I’ve been doing is taking photos. This is the first time, and the </span>
  <b>only</b>
  <span> time, that I’ve actually tried sneaking into your home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And got caught in the process. Hmph, the things imps will do just to get a peak at me. I bet you got a few good photos just now didn’t you?~” he asked, teasing you again with that tone. At this point, you couldn’t tell if he was messing with you or flirting with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Not gonna lie, I did. About that bet though, he challenged me to get 7 dirty pics of you in 3 days. So far I only have 4.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meaning you need 3 more in order to win this bet, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yes…At the risk of me being executed, how come you aren’t threatening to send me to a dungeon or something right now?” you asked, only for him to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, why is that the first thing most trespassers would assume? I don’t punish everyone that comes to my home uninvited, especially if they’re as cute as you.~” he said, running his finger up your neck to tilt your chin up “Not to mention that monster you’re hiding in your trousers, don’t think I didn’t see that little mess you made.~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you really blame me? You sounded so hot, so sexy when you took in that dildo. Why settle for some toy when you can have the real thing?~” you asked, but quickly stepped back “Oh Satan, did I just say that? PLEASE tell me I didn’t just say that out loud!” you wailed, making the prince laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes (Y/N), you did, and I’m almost tempted to take you up on your offer. However it’s best you go, my security does tend to be more attentive at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’ve embarrassed myself enough…although, it would be unfair to leave empty handed. Would it be too much to ask for a kiss your highness? Can’t say I’ve ever kissed a prince before.~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not, since you asked so nicely.~” Stolas cupped your face, guiding you to his beak for a passionate kiss. You moaned softly, feeling his tongue enter your mouth to tease yours. You caught him off guard as you leaned him back on the bed, however he didn’t seem to mind as he held you close. You pulled back with a breathless gasp, staring at the owl longingly “My, (Y/N), are you certain that was your first time kissing a prince?~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive, and it was amazing.~” you replied, kissing him once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, don’t be greedy now. This beak is reserved for Blitzy. By the way, what does he get from this should you lose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that. The asshole gets to post an embarrassing collection of photos of me to Voxtagram. All the more the reason I don’t want to lose this damn bet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, we can’t have that can we? Let me see your phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK, what for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To give you my number of course, I love to toy with Blitzy when given the chance. You need 3 more pictures of me correct, so it’s best we keep in touch. Plus, I might give you a little something extra on the 3rd day.~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I like the sound of that. So I’ll be seeing you tomorrow?~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wait for my call, until then.~” he said, giving you one last kiss before you left.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The next day…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Blitzø, about next week’s schedule. Is it possible that I could work…OK, that the hell are you doing?” As you entered the armory, you saw Blitzø sitting in front of the weapon’s case. He was banging his head lightly on the glass, longing for his guns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just 2 more days girls. 2. More. Fucking. Days.” he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so pathetic, it’s only been one day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t judge me, OK?! When in doubt I always had my babies, and no I can’t used them!” he cried, his head resting against the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, I take it Loona has the keys for the case?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and she won’t give them back! I-I just want to hold them, just for 2 minutes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, if you can’t tough it out until the bet ends then…Then you have to send Stolas a pin up of you.” you grinned smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Oh HELL no, I am not--!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only fair if you ask me. We never did talk about what </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> would have to do when I win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes, we did. You would get a raise on your check, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As nice as more money sounds, it’s funny to watch you suffer sometimes. As a bonus, you have to wear whatever I pick out for you.” Your boss growled at you, but whimpered as he looked back at the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, fine. Because I know I can win this, I bet you don’t even have one picture on that camera yet.” he countered, but noticed your smile didn’t fade “You already have 7 don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I only got 4 before that Boxley guy nearly caught me. Either way I’m still in good standing. You however better keep this room locked if you want to win this.” you laughed before leaving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Go ahead and laugh now (Y/N)! But I’ll be the one laughing when I post those pics on Voxtagram!!” he yelled, only for you to roll your eyes in response. Once you reached the locker room, your phone rang with the prince’s number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey sexy, did you miss me?~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little. How did Blitzy react to you being in the lead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he hates it, the way he is now it’s only a matter of time before he cracks. If only you saw him in front of the gun case, he was on his knees.” you replied, making him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, my poor baby misses his weapons. What about you, do you miss me?~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding, I was thinking about you all night. Watching you play with yourself drove me crazy. Actually I wanted to ask about that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, curious about my body I see. Unlike other male demons I don’t have a dick, it’s called a cloaca.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A what now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cloaca, most avian demons such as myself have one. Trust me when I say it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>sensitive as well.~” he chuckled flirtatiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why Stolas, are you trying to seduce me?~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends, is it working?~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes, you’ve got me excited for day 3 already. You can’t do that to me and get away with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, have I been naughty (Y/N)? Are you going to punish me tonight?~” he asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might, for now I want to get these photos. So how about 2 tonight and I take the last one tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound just like Blitzy, eager to get your work done.” You could hear the disappointment in his voice as he sighed “Like it or not, </span>
  <b>I</b>
  <span> get to collect a little something from you tonight. It’s only fair, seeing as to how you got to steal a few kisses last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fair enough. What should I brace myself for then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why ask, you’ll only spoil the surprise. Come straight here when you clock out,  I’ll be certain to leave the balcony door unlocked for you. I’ll be waiting my little photographer.~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you then babe.~” As the day went on, you eagerly kept your eye on the time until your shift ended. Just as before, you parked in your usual spot and you were on your way to the castle. After scaling the balcony, you crept into the room only to see he wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo.~” Stolas grabbed your shoulders from behind, kissing your neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that, I’ve been caught. But the only one getting punished tonight is you.~” you teased before pulling him to the bed. You sat him at the edge of the bed, kissing his neck as your hand traveled down his robe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y-Y/N), so eager--Aahn!~” He let out a lust filled shout, filling your hand travel towards his crotch. He shivered in anticipation, your fingers gently stroking his cloaca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, you really are sensitive. I’m not sure if you can handle me Stolas.~” you purred, making him moan louder as you bit his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aahn, (Y/N) you tease, don’t torture me like this. If you want me, then </span>
  <b>take</b>
  <span> me.~” he panted, catching you off guard as he pulled you into a deep kiss. As much as you wanted to savor his tongue, you pulled back to admire the lust on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn you’re hot, hold that pose for me.” You took out your camera, taking a picture of his vulnerable state “And that makes 5, what to do for the 6th one though. It has to look natural, not too staged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can worry about that later. I’m ready for my </span>
  <em>
    <span>punishment </span>
  </em>
  <span>(Y/N), I’ve been a naughty prince.~” Stolas cooed, sitting up to open his robe. You licked your lips, hungrily staring at him as his legs spread for you. You kissed him, gradually working your way down his body. He gasped, squirming as your tongue graced his loins. He moaned loudly as you licked him gently, slowly eating him out “Ooh yes, (Y/N)! J-Just like that, don’t stop!~” he cried, holding nothing back as he called out your name. You looked up at him, admiring his voice as you pushed your tongue deeper inside him. His hand rested on your head, his fingers gently running through your hair as you licked him harder “Aaahn! Yes, (Y/N) I’m close! I-I think…I’m going to…!~” He gripped the sheets in his other hand, moaning loudly as he came. You licked his cloaca clean, making him tremble as you left nothing behind “Hah…by the stars…(Y/N)…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s a lovely face.~” you chuckled as you took another picture, his arm resting on his face to hide his eyes “One pic left and that’s all she wrote. Guess I’ll see you tomorrow, same time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most definitely, however I want to try something a little different. So do try not to attack me when you arrive, I promise you your final shot will be worth it.~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so, not like I need my camera to capture how hot you are.~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smooth talker, you’re going to make me blush. Until tomorrow (Y/N).~”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The next evening…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Moxxie, care to explain to me what happened to the weapon case?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blitzø finally cracked, used my favorite rifle to break the glass, and the rest is history. He was trying to squeeze in a few jobs and have this cleaned up before you clocked in. I, of course, told him that there was no way this would work. As usual he didn’t listen to me and took off as soon as he reclaimed his guns. He was doomed to lose this bet from the start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so he told you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed he did, and 7 pictures, DIRTY pictures of Prince Stolas?! How many do you actually have, and how did you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m at a grand total of 6 my friend, and I’ll get the last one tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…You got caught by him didn't you? Because there is no way you could have gotten those pictures so easily." he countered with a skeptical gaze, knowing you couldn't lie to him if you tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, yes, I got busted by him. The best part was he wasn't even angry with me. He guessed that I worked for 'Blitzy' right away and let me off the hook. And last night I scored big, got 2 good shots and a piece of him too.~” you chuckled to yourself, his jaw dropping in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't…PLEASE tell me you didn't!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax, all I did was eat him out. I have yet to actually--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop! Just stop, you already told me too much (Y/N). Aren't you worried about his wife? If Stella catches you winning the bet is out of the question!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They sleep in separate rooms Mox, so again, I'm off the hook. What's the worst that can happen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Famous last words." he said, the both of you startled by your boss falling out of the portal that opened in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch, why do I always take a running start? Stupid portals…" he groaned as he cracked his back, staring at you both awkwardly " Uuhh…I can explain?" he laughed sheepishly, hiding his pistol in his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice try boss, Moxxie told me what you did. And you know what that means." you taunted with a sing-song tone, making him groan in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck I was so close, but it still isn't over! This is your last chance to get those photos remember? You've only got what, 5 on that stupid camera?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try 6 boss, and I didn't get caught either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you told me--" Your hand was quick to cover Moxxie's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to getting caught, I never said I got spotted." you said, winking at him before you left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is going to come back and bite him, I know it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh nothing sir, just talking to myself…" As soon as you clocked out, you were on your way to meet Stolas for the last time. However, once you were in his room, you noticed a note at the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, 'Follow the red trail'. What is that supposed to…mean?" You happened to look down, smiling as you noticed a trail of rose petals that lead out the door. As you followed the petals, you could hear the sound of a shower running. You stealthily followed the sound until you were standing by a partially closed door. You slowly pushed the door open, blushing at the sight before you. Stolas stood in the shower stall, cleaning his feathers as he hummed to himself. Rather than take your final photo, you instead found yourself removing your clothes first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see you found my little note.~" he chuckled as he glanced at you, admiring your bare form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, when you said you wanted to 'try something different', I wasn't expecting shower sex. That is, I assume we're having sex." you joked to make him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You assumed right. Don't forget to take your little photo first.~" he said as he turned around, suggestively bending over to scrub his legs. As soon as you took the picture, you were quick to join him in the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really know how to tease a guy Stolas. For that, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> gotta punish you.~" you teased before he claimed your lips with a passionate kiss. You submitted with a soft moan, allowing him to pin you to the wall. He kissed his way down your torso, making you shiver as he slowly licked your dick. He wasted no time in taking you in his beak, taking his time as he moved back and forth "F-Fuck, Stolas…aaahn…" you rested your hand on his head, your fingers gently running through his feathers as he continued to blow you. He looked up at you with a smirk, making you gasp as he took you deeper into his throat "Oh yeah, that's it. Just a little faster baby.~" you moaned as he accepted your request, gripping your hips as he continued to blow you at a quicker pace. You panted at his speed, clawing at the tiles as you could feel yourself about to burst. Right when you were about to climax, you whimpered as he suddenly stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah…Goodness, such an eager little thing you are. But I can't have you cum just yet, not before me.~" he giggled as he laid back on the floor "I'm ready for my 'punishment' (Y/N).~" He gasped as you hovered above him, quickly forcing yourself inside his bird pussy. You humped him at a quick pace as he called out your name through panting moans. Of course he’s had Blitzø dominate him, but you were far different. You were more aggressive, not that he seemed to mind. He moaned louder as your dick stirred up his insides, clawing at your back as he held you. “Yes, (Y/N)! Y-You’re amazing, I…I can’t take it!~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh you're gonna take it…mmph…take it all in baby.~" you growled lustfully before kissing him. He held you close, wanting to claim your lips for as long as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, oh (Y/N)! I-I can't take it…I'm…going to…!" You winced as his claws dug into your back, your bodies erupting with pleasure in perfect harmony. You looked down at the tired prince, taking his beak in a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah…oh my, (Y/N)…you were…incredible. Such a beast.~" he panted as he turned of the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why thank you your highness, perhaps we can do this again sometime?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most definitely…And I never did ask, if you are to get a bonus for winning this wager, what becomes of Blitzø since he lost?" You snickered at the question, grabbing a towel to dry off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, you're going to find out very soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The next day…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on Blitzø, we had a deal! I got 7 pics, now you have to send one to Stolas!" you yelled as you knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I am NOT coming out! I can't believe you picked out the sluttiest thing you could find! There is no way in Hell I'm letting him see me in this!!" he yelled angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's only fair sir, you said you would do it!" Moxxie snickered, phone in hand as he was recording the argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can do this all day man, you gotta come out sometime! Also you're not gonna tell him I kinda cheated right?" you whispered to Moxxie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way, I'm dying to see what you picked out for him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna laugh your ass off, trust me. Come on man, I'll break this door down if I have to!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you dare, I just had it replaced! ...Ugh, you know what, fine!" he yelled before unlocking the door. As you entered, Moxxie followed close behind you. He could only laugh at the pink bunny girl outfit you picked out for him "Shut the fuck up Moxxie! I can't believe I lost this damn bet…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neither can I boss, now smile for the camera." you teased as the others laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, just take the damn picture!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since Stolas is technically an owl, I'd thought I'd try something different and have him with a cloaca instead of male genitalia. I'll be honest, the idea came to me from one of my favorite artists on Twitter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Stolas x Female Artist Reader: As If By Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While on an incognito outing to take a break from his duties, he comes across a lively street performance held by you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As luxurious as the life of a prince is, it was also busy. Not a single day went by without a royal task for Stolas to take care of. Today however wasn’t one of those days, if it were up to him he would just lay in bed. Considering his ‘passionate exchange’ from the night before, he was already tired from the amorous strain that his imp lover left on his body. He opened his eyes with a weak groan, and as usual, he saw that Blitzø had long departed.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Stolas, are you awake?” his butler knocked before entering.</p><p>“Must I be awake Boxley? Can’t I just lay here for the rest of the day?” Stolas tiredly whined, Boxley chuckling to himself as he wheeled in a small cart with a covered platter.</p><p>“Come now sire, it’s a new day. And a new set of tasks for you to fulfill.” he said as he drew back the navy drapes, letting in the sunlight. Stolas groaned as the light hit his eyes, covering his head with one of the pillows “Honestly Master Stolas, you aren’t 12 anymore. That little tactic isn’t quite effective anymore.”</p><p>“Maybe not, but it does keep the light off my face…” he yawned before sitting up “So, what is on my never ending agenda for today?”</p><p>“First, breakfast of course. After your last spat with Lady Stella, I figured that you would prefer to dine alone this morning.”</p><p>“I appreciate that, thank you. And please tell me I won’t be cooped up inside today, I swear this castle has become a cage this past week. Don’t I have any public appearances today?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not until next week sire, today is the usual office work. As well as your weekly call with Master Blitzø…who seems to have already made his exit. He’s gotten better at being more discreet.” Boxley commented as he served his tea.</p><p>“He has, I can’t remember the last time Stella caught us together. Then again, Blitzy doesn’t get all the credit does he? There’s over 100 different places to hide within these walls, and I swear you helped him find them all.” he chuckled before sipping his drink.</p><p>“Make that 101 sire, let's not forget the chandelier incident from last month. It took 4 hours for the servants and I to piece that bloody thing back together…" he muttered, making the prince laugh.</p><p>"And I appreciate it all the same…Can I ask you something Boxley?"</p><p>"Of course sire, is something bothering you?" Stolas hesitated, tapping a nervous finger on his cup.</p><p>"Be honest with me, don't you ever crave a little time to yourself? Just…spend a day outside these empty walls?"</p><p>"Honestly, yes, I do. It would be nice just to have a stroll around the garden, get some fresh air."</p><p>"Then why don't we kick it up a notch? Spend a day out, just the two of us."</p><p>"I beg your pardon, are you suggesting that you abandon your daily duties?" Boxley asked, watching as Stolas went to his wardrobe.</p><p>"It will only be for today old boy, just to get out of the house. Besides, I'm quite certain you desire a break from Stella as well." he teased, making the butler hesitate.</p><p>"…Well…you aren't wrong there. It would be nice to have a small break from her yelling."</p><p>"That's what I thought, now, I need your opinion on something. What is best for a casual outing in the city? The navy suit or--?"</p><p>"Allow me to stop you right there sire. A suit is far too formal, you will stick out like a sore thumb in your regal attire. You need just that, a casual choice of clothing is more suitable. It would be more comfortable as well."</p><p>"Hm, I suppose you're right. Theeeen this would be a perfect time to wear that darling jacket Via picked out for me. I do love the stars on it." Boxley only chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he helped the prince pick out his attire. After some back and forth, he eventually settled on a galaxy print T-shirt to accompany the star hoodie. His dark jeans were cuffed on account of his long legs. Boxley wore what resembled a bikers outfit, complete with a leather jacket.</p><p>"I still say this is a bad idea sire, if someone recognizes you--”</p><p>"It will be fine Boxley, you worry way too much. Why do you think I cast this little illusion spell before we left? I look more like a cardinal than an owl don't I?" he winked, showing off his red and black disguise.</p><p>"A very tall one sire, hence my worry. I don't think--"</p><p>"Ugh, that's another thing Boxley. If you're so worried about me being discovered, please do us both a favor and stop calling me that. Just call me Crimson from now on, especially in crowds like this."</p><p>"As you wish 'Crimson', however let me remind you that I still say this is a bad idea. It’s dangerous if anything, we would both be at fault if your identity is compromised. Also you do know I'm dragging you back home at the first sign of trouble correct?"</p><p>"Fair enough Box, fair enough. Now do me a favor and quit your worrying. As far as everyone else knows, we're just 2 friends out on the town. And guess what, so far we haven’t been discovered, now have we?”</p><p>“We’ve only been gone for 20 minutes…and I swear that was the 5th woman to look at me like that.” he whimpered, holding up the collar of his jacket to mask his face.</p><p>“I don’t blame her, you do look handsome in your new outfit.”</p><p>“It’s not new persay si…er…Crimson. This was a jacket I wore in my more regrettable days, it’s a miracle that I still kept it. I’m honestly amazed that it still fits after all these years.”</p><p>“It’s still a nice look for you. Now come, the city is our oyster, just waiting for us to find the pearl!” As the day went on, Boxley was still on high alert as his master continued to enjoy the day. After a while he finally allowed himself to relax as he finally started to enjoy himself. They occasionally took turns choosing their locations, both of then having the chance to try something new. Even learning something new about the other. After some time, they both took a moment to rest in the park.</p><p>“Phew, I can’t remember the last time I walked so much. I’m mostly surprised you got away with using your card at so many places. Are you certain the sales people didn’t ask you any questions?” Boxley asked worriedly, making the prince roll his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>“For the 10th time Boxley, no. I have a card that doesn’t have my name printed on it, that way no one's the wiser. I needed some new street clothes anyway, aside from this shirt and jacket I don’t have much to choose from. Also…I didn’t know you smoked cigars. That’s an expensive brand too, how were you able to afford those without my help?” Stolas asked, the butler chuckling as he pulled out the box.</p><p>“While you were looking around the shop I was chatting with the owner. Hudson and I go way back, all the way back to my days before the Goetia household. Even on brands like this he always helped me get a better deal. You don’t mind if I…?”</p><p>“Oh no, not at all. It’s still a bit of a surprise to me. I know you’re a casual drinker, enjoying a glass of whiskey here and there. However I never once pegged you as a smoker.”</p><p>“There’s a lot about me you still have yet to learn ‘Crimson’.” he teased before lighting a cigar. As Stolas went through his bags to admire his new purchases, he noticed something small and square hit the ground. Putting his things aside, he picked up what looked like a box of cards. He looked up to see you walking down the path, a (favorite color) duffle bag hanging off your shoulder with the back zipper undone.</p><p>“E-Excuse me, excuse me, Miss! Is this your deck?” he called out as he tried to catch up with you.</p><p>“Hm? Oh geez, did that stupid zipper come undone again? Yeah, those are mine, thanks. Not many people are honest enough to return stuff down here.”</p><p>“Well you’re quite fortunate that I’m one of the honest ones. Although that box does look as though it’s seen better days.” he commented, noticing the wear and tear on the box.</p><p>“Yeah, I get that a lot. I’ve had this deck since I was like 8, started my first show when I was 10.”</p><p>“Your first show?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m a magician, street magician but still a good one. I’m (Y/N) by the way, nice to meet you Mr...hm?” You were surprised to have him take your hand, making you blush as he gave it a gentle kiss.</p><p>“Crimson my dear, just Crimson. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance (Y/N).~”</p><p>“Heh, easy Crimson, buy a girl a drink first.” you laughed nervously, pulling your hand back “So, uh, I’ve been doing shows at this park for quite a few years now. I can’t say I’ve seen you around before, most bird demons live further uptown. Is this your first time in the area?”</p><p>“It is actually, my friend and I came out here for a quick breather. A nice change of scenery if you will.”</p><p>“Well I guess you’re right on the ‘change of scenery’ bit, not so sure about the ‘nice’ part though. Imp City is everything but nice, I’d get out of here fast if I were you.”</p><p>“It hasn’t been all that bad so far. We almost got mugged a few times, but Boxley treats himself like my bodyguard. He’s been my guardian so to speak.”</p><p>“Really, must be nice to know you’ve got some beefy back up. If you guys have some spare time, why don’t you both come to my show later tonight? I was just on my way to set up at the museum. if you aren’t too busy that is.”</p><p>“Oh no, not at all. As a matter of fact that was going to be our last stop for the day. Excuse me for asking, but why choose the museum as your venue?”</p><p>“Because they paid me to paint a mural on the side of the building. Next to magic I also love art, along with who I’m dedicating the mural to.” you blushed, timidly fidgeting with the strap of your bag.</p><p>“Ohh, a celebrity crush I take it. Who is the mural for?”</p><p>“Ah ah ah, you’ll find out later Crimson. I’ll see you there, 8 o clock?”</p><p>“See you then.” he waved as you both parted ways.</p><p>“Made a new friend I see?” Boxley asked.</p><p>“I suppose you can say that, she said she was a magician. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen a magic show, I say we should go, I’m also curious about that mural she mentioned.”</p><p>“I’m not so sure about that sire, that ‘performance’ of hers will no doubt be a swarm of pickpockets as well. After we browse the exhibits it’s best we return home, it’s already gotten late.”</p><p>“Oh come now Boxley, this is the whole reason we came out here. Where is your sense of some adventure? After her show we will stop by the aquarium and the planetarium, and then we will be on our way back home."</p><p>"Sire…"</p><p>"I promise, no more stops after this." Boxley rolled his eyes at his pleading tone, but eventually submitted.</p><p>"Oh alright, we will attend her little show, browse the usual exhibits, and then we are to go straight home."</p><p>"Nice to know that little pout still works on you after all these years." Stolas laughed. After making sure their evening haul was secured in the car, they headed for the museum to see a decent crowd start to gather "Goodness, that didn't take too long at all. She's already drawn in quite the crowd."</p><p>"Best you stay close sir, I'm not too comfortable around this many people."</p><p>"You mean you're not comfortable having me being near all these people. Let’s go get a spot up front.” Although against his friend’s wishes, he had him by the arm as they approached the audience. As they managed to reach the front of the mob, they had a perfect view of your performance. You pulled out your lucky deck, clearing your throat as you stood on a wooden crate.</p><p>“Thank you everyone, thank you! It’s thanks to turnouts like this that I never get tired of working on this corner…Well, not like that anyway.” you joked, making your audience laugh “Now, as always I promise you this will be a great show. For now we’re gonna start with a basic trick but it’s one of my personal favorites. I’ve got a standard deck of cards here, my lucky deck. Now If I could get a volunteer from the audience…” Almost everyone’s hands went up, prying for your attention. You shuffled the deck as you scanned the crowd, until a shy impling boy caught your eye “How about you little guy?”</p><p>“Uh, m-me?”</p><p>“Yes you, come on. You wanna help me with my trick sweetie?”</p><p>“Go on son, she picked you.” His father gave him a gentle nudge, however everyone ‘awwed’ as he hid behind him.</p><p>“Aww, a little shy huh? What’s your name sweetie?”</p><p>“L-Luke.” he mumbled.</p><p>“Luke you said?” He nodded, hiding his face in his hat “You know what, how about we give my friend Luke some encouragement huh?” you applauded, encouraging everyone to join you. Luke smiled, taking your hand as you led him to your makeshift stage.</p><p>“Aww how charming, choosing a child for her first act.” Stolas applauded.</p><p>“So tell me Luke, do you like card tricks?” you asked, impressing him as you shuffled the cards once more, flipping several cards in and out of the deck.</p><p>“Yeah, how do you do that though? You make it look so easy.”</p><p>“Years of practice sweetie. Now before I begin everyone, as always, I encourage you to take photos, record, stream, all that good stuff. I have yet to make my own website sooo…” you teased, making them laugh again “Alright, now that we got the cards goods and mixed up I think you know what comes next. I want you to pick a card…Oh, not that one. Nah just kidding, go ahead and pick one. Show the audience and don’t let me see it.”</p><p>“OK, done. And I put it back in the deck right?”</p><p>“That’s right Luke, thank you. Give them another shuffle, and let me ask you something. What if I told you I can not only guess your card, but I can also have it appear on your hands?” His jaw dropped in awe as the crowd ‘oohed’ at your question “What, don’t believe me? Then hold your hands for me, palms down.” He did as you instructed, allowing you to place his right hand over his left “Perfect, now hold still for me. Don’t move a muscle, OK?” He giggled as you booped his nose “Hey, I said ‘don’t move’. Now let's get your card, place it on your hands…” You placed a random card on the top of his hands, then snapped your fingers “Before we do the big reveal let me ask, was your card the 4 of clubs?”</p><p>“…Yes.”</p><p>“Check your hands.” You stepped back as he slowly turned his palms over, gasping to see your prediction written on his hands. He laughed as he held up his hands, everyone applauding and cheering as the number was on his right hand and the suit on his left.</p><p>“That was my card, that was my card!” he laughed excitedly as he hugged you "That was awesome, thank you!"</p><p>"You're welcome sweetie, thank you for helping me. Alright, now that I'm all warmed up, you guys ready for a REAL show?!" you asked, everyone cheering in response. The time seemed to escape the duo as they watched your performance go on. It wasn't long before you removed your jacket, pulling 2 cans of spray paint off of a makeshift holster "Alright everyone, as you can see it's gotten so late that the museum was nice enough to supply me with these lights. However, this last trick is better done in the dark. Before I start, I need one more volunteer to help me with this." As soon as you said the word 'volunteer', you were overwhelmed at the uproar of your audience "Whoa, easy everyone, I said one...and how about you sir?" You pointed in Stolas' direction, no doubt addressing him.</p><p>"Sire don't--"</p><p>"Of course, so what should I do?" As he stepped up, you handed him what looked like a remote.</p><p>"Something pretty simple really, as I said this last trick is best done in the dark. As you can see this remote has 2 buttons; the top button turns the lights on, and the bottom turns them off. And when I say 'lights out', my friend here is going to turn them off. As soon as he does so, I want you all to count to 3 for me and say 'lights on'. As soon as the lights come up, the museum's commission will be completed on this wall. You guys ready?!" Everyone cheered loudly as you got into place, taking a deep breath before shaking the cans "You got this (Y/N)...lights out!" Stolas pressed the button as instructed, the whole area going dark as they counted down.</p><p> </p><p>1! 2! 3! Lights on!</p><p> </p><p>As the light returned to your stage, Stolas gasped at the sight before him. You stood at your previous position, dropping the empty cans to take a bow before your roaring audience. The mural in question was his royal emblem, spray painted in white for all to see.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, thank you very much! So, not many of you know this, but our own Prince Stolas made a generous donation to the museum's astrology exhibit. They wanted to thank him for his involvement with their development with this lovely tribute. I'm (F/N) (L/N), thank you so much for coming out to see me." With a final bow, you gathered your things. Or rather you tried to as quite a few spectators wanted to take photos with you.</p><p>"That was quite the trick, but there's no way she managed that in roughly 3 seconds... Sire?" Boxley followed closely as Stolas pushed through the crowd. He approached the mural with a curious glance, running his finger on the wet paint.</p><p>"She did."</p><p>"Pardon me?"</p><p>"Boxley look, the paint is still wet. To do something like this in the dark, and so little time…it's impressive. How did she…wait, where did she go?" As the crowd started to disperse, he was saddened to notice you were long gone.</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't see here Crimson, she must have left while you were admiring the mural. A shame you didn't get the chance to say goodbye."</p><p>"A shame indeed…I suppose we should go to the aquarium as promised."</p><p>"You don't sound too excited sire. If you wish to return home for the day--"</p><p>"No, it's fine, we still have some time left. We should make the best of it, let's head inside shall we?" The butler could tell your disappearance was bothering him, however he proceeded in following him inside the museum. After admiring the aquatic life in the aquarium, he was surprised to find you again in the planetarium. You sat on one of the benches in the center of the room, a sketchpad on your lap.</p><p>"Well well, it didn't take long for us to find her again." Boxley chuckled.</p><p>"I suppose not, she did say she was an artist…” He allowed his curiosity to lead himself to your side. He peaked over your shoulder, in awe of the astral sketch on the paper “That’s amazing.” he spoke, nearly making you knock the sketchpad to the ground with a startled gasp.</p><p>“Oh, Crimson! For the love of God don’t sneak up on me like that.”</p><p>“Goodness, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you my dear. I was looking for you after the show, you disappeared so suddenly I didn’t get the chance to say goodbye.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry about that. I had a feeling this place would be packed after that little tribute to Prince Stolas. It would’ve been nice if he saw it.” you sighed as you continued doodling.</p><p>“You know, now that I think about it, didn’t you mention a love for the prince?” he teased, making you blush.</p><p>“Heh, yeah, I mean an imp can dream right? I’ve seen him talk at the school before, and I’ve snuck in here to see him update the constellation map. His powers with the stars are amazing, and he’s so handsome in person.~” you swooned, the prince chuckling at the praise.</p><p>“You seem to be quite smitten with him.”</p><p>“Very much so, if only he wasn’t married. The things I would do, or rather what I want him to do to me…Er, I said that out loud didn’t I?” you blushed furiously, making him laugh as you hid your face behind the sketchpad.</p><p>“My (Y/N), aren’t you a naughty girl. Tell me, if you were alone with him right now, what would you do?” he asked, scooting closer to you.</p><p>“Um, th-that’s a bit of a personal question. I think I’ve embarrassed myself enough.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, this will stay in between us my dear. So do tell, what would you do?”</p><p>“I…I’d want him to pick me up in his arms, say something sweet to me, and then kiss me. As to what happens next, that’s best left for the bedroom.” you joked, but gasped as he picked you up in his arms “H-Hey, what are you--?!”</p><p>“One last question, what would you say if I told you…” You could feel the heat building up in your face as he leaned closer, whispering something in your ear “I am Prince Stolas?” Your eyes widened in shock at the question. As he faced you again, you were awestruck as his crimson feathers reverted back to their usual dark blue hue.</p><p>“I…y-you…Wait, so the whole time you were…?” you were at a complete loss of words as he gently stroked your face.</p><p>“Yes, and I must say, you’re the most talented imp I’ve ever met. Your performance today was absolutely stunning.”</p><p>“Th-Thank you, I didn’t think…you would really…” Your words failed you again as he leaned closer. Your eyes closed, feeling his beak meet your lips in a soft kiss. You moaned softly, wrapping your arms around him as his tongue entered your mouth. As much as you wanted to savor the moment, he pulled back, staring deeply into your longing eyes.</p><p>“You must forgive me, with my disguise gone I can’t stay long.”</p><p>“I-It's OK, I understand. But when can I see you again?"</p><p>"Ahem, pardon the interruption sire, but we must get back home. We can't have anyone see you like this." Boxley insisted.</p><p>"Oh alright, you really know how to spoil a moment Boxley." Stolas complained as he put you down "As for us seeing each other again, that would depend on your next venue."</p><p>"That's just it, I only do 3 shows a month, and this was my 3rd already…But I want you to have this." You picked up your sketchbook, flipping to a certain page before carefully tearing it out. You folded it in half, writing something on the back before giving it to him "I've, um, been working on portraits for some time. I hope you like it, for now I need to go. If I’m late for work my boss will kill me, I’ll see you around!”</p><p>“Wait, (Y/N)! Where do you…work?” he called out to you, however you were long gone.</p><p>“That girl is one mystery after another. Oh well, at least you got her name sire. What was it she gave you by the way?” Boxley asked, curious about the paper. As the prince unfolded it, he smiled, flattered to see it was a black and white sketch of him. A few weeks had passed since that day, before he knew it a full month had gone by since he had met you. Of course, it was nearly time for his ‘exchange’ with Blitzø. However…</p><p>“I’m sorry, could you repeat that sire? ”</p><p>“You heard me Boxley, I’m not quite in the mood tonight. I can’t help it, it’s been over a month since I've met (Y/N). I've been to that park almost weekly, I still haven't seen her there…" Stolas sulked as he sat at his desk.</p><p>"I'm certain she might pop up again sire. And I am glad that I confirmed Master Blitzø not coming tonight, I was just on the phone with him. He said he was sending one of his employees to return the grimoire." As if on cue, the doorbell rang with a loud chime "That must be one of them now. Shall I let them in?"</p><p>"Yes, bring them here please." With a bow, Boxley left to get the door. Stolas turned his chair to face the window, admiring the crimson night sky. The view reminded him too much of the planetarium, where he managed to catch up with you after your performance. Most of all, he remembered the kiss you both shared. He chuckled to himself as he recalled your reaction, as well as the way you praised him during your conversations.</p><p>"Master Stolas, are you alright?" Boxley knocked, pulling him out of his daze</p><p>"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine Boxley. So, I take it he sent Loona to drop off my…" As he turned around to face him, he rose from his chair with a surprised gasp. Instead of another member of the IMP crew, it was you that held his book.</p><p>"Hi again 'Crimson'." you laughed as he rushed to hug you.</p><p>"(Y/N)! Oh how I've missed you, I was almost afraid...Wait, so your job was--?”</p><p>"No, it wasn't always IMP. I've only been with them for a few weeks. And if it means I occasionally get to drop by and see you, I figured 'What the hell?'."</p><p>"Oh, then I take it Blitzø has mentioned…?" He paused, almost ashamed to ask his question.</p><p>"Ooh yes, he told me about your 'deal' with him...Hell I even overheard one of your calls with him. Was he THAT good of a lay?" you teased, making him blush furiously.</p><p>"You have no idea Miss (Y/N), I'll never forget the night I found out." Boxley commented.</p><p>"That's enough Boxley!" Stolas scolded, making you both laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 🔞 Stolas x Male Reader: The Butler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With his top butler retiring, you're the new head of staff to the Goetia household. Although skeptical at first, Stolas has taken quite a liking to you. He's so fond of your presence that his requests have become more 'hands on'.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You're retiring, and you didn't have the decency to tell me?!" Stolas yelled, saddened to see Boxley packing the last of his things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With all due respect sire, I have tried to tell you for almost a week. I made the mistake of trying to speak with you during your duties however, you were so enthralled with your work you paid me no mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that why you're leaving, because I 'don't pay you any mind'? Because of my outlandish demands regarding Blitzy? Or is it...?" The butler sighed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stolas, it has nothing to do with you. I'm at that age, it's high time a new face took charge of these halls."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But...I've known you since I was a child. You're more than a servant to me, you know that right? The way you looked after me, you're practically family. And you've done the same with Via, did you tell her about this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did, however her reaction was more heartbreaking. After yelling at me she cried in my arms for almost an hour. I'll never forget the nights I've tucked her in when you couldn't, the stories I've read to her..." he sighed, looking up at the portrait of the princess "Helping you raise her reminded me too much of my younger days with you. For that I thank you, although she may come off as crude, she's still just as bold as her father." Stolas smiled at his response, nearly on the verge of tears as he hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been a great friend to me Boxley, thank you so much for your time here. However you can at least tell me about the bird taking your place. Not that he will ever live up to your exquisite performance here." the prince demanded, making him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the part I think you will like sire, my replacement is a promising young apprentice I've been training. And he happens to be an imp, I had a feeling that little detail would tickle your fancy." he teased, making him blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly Boxley, and you say my habits of teasing you were cruel. Just because I toy around with Blitzy, it doesn't mean I have a fetish for imps." he argued, Boxley flashing him a skeptical look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about your brief affair with that maid? She was an imp."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Er, I-I was 18 at the time! And how was it an affair, Stella and I didn't even know each other when that happened!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still a lower romance none the less, poor girl was terminated when your father found out. And what of the chef that I caught you with a few years after? Wasn't that your first time with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>male</span>
  </em>
  <span> imp, I believe he seduced you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I see your point! Ugh, I definatly won't miss your flustering comments, that is for certain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only do it because I care about you, that and it was always amusing to ruffle your feathers every now and then." he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why you...! Fine, I'm only letting you have that because it's your last day here. Now when is this apprentice of yours supposed to arrive?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He will be arriving in a cab very soon, for now best I say my goodbye's to the rest of the staff. I'm certain most of them will be crushed to see me leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were like a leader to them, it's understandable...Also have they met this young man yet? You never mentioned his name either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I haven't? Here I am trying to talk him up and I neglected to tell you his name. It's (F/N) (L/N), as I said he's a fine young man. Diligent, respectable, and quite punctual. He should be arriving right about..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boxley! Box...Oh, there you are. Your taxi just pulled up, along with your...replacement..." the maid sighed as she hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now now Emma, we all knew this day was coming. Where are the others, still doing their work?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, if you come with me, they wanted to see you off together." As she led them down the hall, they were both amazed to see the servants, along with Octavia, waiting for him in the front hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We all wanted to see you off one last time, we're all going to miss you Boxley." He could only laugh, shedding happy tears as they all crowed him with a group hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This was very considerate Lady Octavia, thank you. However, you do know how Lady Stella is when they shirk their work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who cares about what she thinks? Right now, seeing you walk out those doors for the last time is top priority. It's not much, but we've also got this for you." She presented him a lavender envelope that looked like it had seen better days "Sorry for the state of the envelope, I was hiding it in my room for some time." As he opened the gift, he let out a small gasp as he viewed the paper inside. He teared up with a smile, it was a child's drawing of them together, signed with everyone's signature. Almost every other name had a similar message of farewell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You remember that drawing? Mother wouldn't let you take the day off your your birthday..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you spent all night drawing this for me. I'll be certain to frame this when I get home, thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, it does appear to be missing something however." With a snap of his fingers, Stolas' signature graced the empty portion of the paper "There we go, now you have a piece of both of us with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's perfect, thank you all so much, for everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Boxley, are you still here?" The group turned to your voice as you entered the room, setting down your suitcase "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only me saying my final farewells. Would you mind helping me with my things? Once you're done please introduce yourself, you know what is to be done correct?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course sir, let me get that for you." As you helped him with his things, you noticed the rest of the staff watching as you loaded the trunk of the car "They must have been really close to you, some of them are crying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I've been employed at this castle for many years (Y/N). Almost every imp you see standing there I have helped, trained, given advice to...I feel as though I am leaving my children behind, we've had so many fond memories in this place." he sniffled as you hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you've done well to help guide them. I may be taking your place as the head of staff, but I could never take your place in their hearts. I will do my best to guide them as well as you have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See that you do (Y/N), see that you do. Have you any questions before I go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes! I've gone over your notes and I do have one question. What is this last bit about a...'Blitzy'? Is that a friend off yours?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Er, his name is actually Blitzø. His highness has called him that so often I suppose it stuck when I wrote it down. He's an acquaintance of mine, as well as a 'business partner' to Master Stolas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, why say it like that sir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because it's a painfully long story that is better explained by him. However you must brace yourself, it will leave you with more questions than answers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...If you say so sir. Putting that topic aside, I do hope you enjoy your retirement. You will come and visit won't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, not only to monitor your progress, but also to see my favorite owlets." he said as he waved to them once more. With a final hug, he entered the taxi and was on his way. You looked back at them with a sigh, steadying your nerves as you re-entered the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Alright now (Y/N), let's make a good first impression.' you thought to yourself as you cleared your throat "Hello everyone, my name is (F/N) (L/N). As of today, I will be taking Mr. Boxley's place as head of staff here at the Goetia household. I do look forward to getting to know you all, and I hope we work well together. Do any of you have any questions for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do, quite a few actually." They cleared the way as Stolas stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you must be my new employer. (F/N) (L/N) at your service, it's an honor to finally meet you your highness." For some reason, the prince suddenly found himself blushing as you greeted him with a polite bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahem, yes, it's nice meeting you as well. About those questions, my first being about your training. How long have you been preparing for this role?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About 5 years your highness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what have you learned of Boxley's duties?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has informed me of your schedule for your royal duties, as well as how to prepare your morning tea. Also, he has mentioned that after a rather...intimate argument with your wife, you both sleep in separate chambers. And you wish to promptly be awoken at 7 AM on the dot, not a minute sooner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, impressive I suppose. Aside from my little disagreements with Stella, what else has he told you about my family?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's mentioned good things I promise you. Like how your daughter is skilled in fencing, gardening, and like you has a love for all things astrology. It's also a pleasure meeting you as well milady, I do hope I can be of service to you." you said with a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, so far I like him. I have a question too, what has he said about my mother? How did he describe her to you?" Octavia asked, the servants eyeing you cautiously as they waited for your answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't beat around the bush milady, his exact words were, and I quote: 'She has to be the most selfish bitch I have ever worked for. I would rather have an angel strike me down then have to take her petty orders for one more day.' Again, those were his words, not mine." you answered swiftly, surprised as they all started to laugh "And...that's amusing to you all?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's hilarious if anything, mostly because of how accurate it is. Lady Stella is downright awful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As mean as they come."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And quite a fright when she's angry." One after one, they each had something to say about their cruel mistress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodness, well, I'm certain I can handle her tantrums. That's no way for a princess to act, especially to her servants."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because she waltzs around here with that crown and her designer dresses, it doesn't make her a princess. It's sad to say she's a spoiled child, you should see how terrible a mother she is..." Octavia commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now Via, let's not go there right now. For now as you all were, there is much to be done today. As for you (Y/N) please follow me, I will be showing you where you will be staying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you your highness, I am looking forward to exploring the castle grounds finally. Mr. Boxley always talked about how exquisite it was, so far it lives up to his words. It's absolutely beautiful in person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glad you have taken a liking to my humble abode. You should see my estate in Pentagram City, it's only half the size of the castle, but just as lovely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, how many estates do you own? If you don't mind me asking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you count this castle 3, my third you must not mention to anyone. I have a private manor in the Lust Ring as well. It's more for pleasure than business."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My, your highness, I had no idea. Is it safe to say that you...?" you had to stop yourself from finishing the question, only for him to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm amazed Boxley hasn't mentioned that to you. Whenever I need a break from Stella that manor is my private escape. With a few well placed bribes she never suspects a thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see, please forgive me. I didn't mean to dive into personal territory your high...ness?" Your breath hitched in your throat, feeling him your face with a single finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Diligent, respectable, and punctual, just like he said. He forgot to mention how devilishly cute you are as well.~" he chuckled, admiring your face as it turned a deeper crimson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I-I beg your pardon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard me, you're so cute when you get flustered. I think we'll get along quite well dear (Y/N). For now this is where you will be staying, this was Boxley's old room. Feel free to use this time to settle in. However, I do require your presence in the library later tonight. I'll be seeing you soon cutie.~" he winked as he left you, leaving you to process what just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Did...Did he just...flirt with me? Mr. Boxley warned me that he could be amorous, but I see he wastes no time. I just got here and he's made a move on me. Best I be on my toes from this moment on...Then again, his wife is still home, I'm certain he isn't too bold to keep this up.' You shook off your paranoia, unpacking your things as you admired the room. Once you were finished, you noticed a small box on the vanity along with a black envelope. Upon opening it, there was a small message from your mentor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear (Y/N),</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Congratulations on your first day at work. You've learned well from me in these short 5 years, now is the time to put that training to the test. I wish you well my friend, may you lead the other servants forward to a bright future.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your friend, Boxley</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PS - Here's a little something for your duties, a good butler is always punctual.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting the note aside, you opened the box, gasping at it's contents. It was a stunning silver and gold pocket watch that hung on a gold chain. Opening it, were still in awe of the black and gold face of the device. Inside of the cover, you noticed a small engraved passage: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great things take time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Great things take time' indeed. Let's get changed for the day, shall we?" It didn't take long for you to change into what would be your new uniform, a navy tux with silver cufflinks, each engraved with your initials. As you adjusted them, you could easily remember the day you received your attire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:::::⚜️Flashback⚜️:::::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The tuxedo fits you well, looking very handsome (Y/N)." Boxley chuckled, adjusting your tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you sir, I'm glad it finally arrived. I've been dying to try it on for weeks. I must say, the ladies do love a man in uniform, am I right?~" you joked, making him laugh as you admired your reflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch at that attitude now, you can only get so far with that kind of thinking. Before I forget, I have one more thing for you. Personally, I always believed clothes make the butler. I was going to save these for your first day, but your bare cuffs are bothering me." Confused at his statement, you noticed him pull a set of cufflinks out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, are those for me, to keep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had them custom made for you, I assume you will be keeping them." he chuckled as he put them on for you "Although small, the perfect accessory does make the uniform look complete. Master Stolas doesn't mind a little personal touch when it comes to clothing, so long as it isn't distracting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good to know, and thank you...Be honest with me sir, will he like me? I've served for quite a few of the top restaurants in Hell, and not once for royalty. Do you think I will be a good replacement for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you will be a perfect replacement. I didn't spend 5 years training you for nothing my boy, I'm certain his highness will take quite a liking to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>────── 〔⚜️〕──────</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From advice to small gifts, he always seemed to spoil me." you sighed, attaching the watch to your coat "Alright, let's make our first day a good one (Y/N)." As the rest of the day went on, your fellow servants were very welcoming as they helped you learn the ways of the Goetia castle. You ran into Stella quite a few times, greeting her with a small bow. Although she didn't say much to you upon introducing yourself, you could feel her bitterness from her glance alone. Before you knew it, night had fallen and you found yourself standing at the library entrance with a cart of refreshments. You could feel your heart racing, recalling your previous interaction with the prince. You pushed through your concern once again as you entered the room "Good evening my lord, I've taken the liberty of bringing a few refreshments for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thank you (Y/N), I was just about to take a break from my search. If Octavia could stop being so sloppy in here, I swear I've reorganized this book case alone 5 times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, why don't you rest sire? I can pick up where you left off." As you poured his tea, your hands shook as you felt his tail run up your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is something the matter (Y/N)?~" he asked innocently as he took his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No, nothing at all sire. Just felt a sudden chill, that's all. Here you are, Earl Grey with 2 sugars. Is there anything else you wish of me before I sort the books?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, that will be all." As you approached the shelves, something possessed you to look back at him. He glanced over his cup, making you blush as he winked at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'He's only teasing you (Y/N), nothing to be alarmed about. Just focus on the task at hand and do your job.' After some time had passed, you could still feel his gaze on you. However you didn't let it stop you from fulfilling your task. Just as you were about to shelf the final book, you heard a soft thud grasped your attention. You saw a book had fallen of the shelf, thinking nothing of it you put it back in its place. Upon doing so, another book on the opposite end had fallen. With a quiet growl, you went to retrieve it, glancing back at the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The shelves have always been uneven, must make a memo to get that fixed." he commented, turning the page in his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need sire, I can take care of it." you replied. As soon as you shelved the book, you quickly raised your hand to stop another one from falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My, what quick reflexes you have (Y/N).~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, however would you be so kind as to stop doing that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, if you insist..." He glanced at the saucer he was holding, tossing it to the floor for it to shatter "Oh dear, my hand slipped. Won't you pick up those shards please?" You looked at the mess at his feet, and back at him with annoyed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course sire." Once you bent down to clean the mess, you made the mistake of facing your rear to him 'And everyone here says Stella is a brat. I'm starting to think he might be worse--' Your thoughts were cut short with a startled gasp, Stolas' foot creeping under your tail to slide between your legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodness, you're more sensitive than Blitzy. I can feel you starting to rise (Y/N).~" he teased, moving his foot side to side. You quickly stood, your hands desperately covering your crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-Sire please, show some restraint! What if your wife were to walk on us?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, more concerned about being caught in the act with me?~" he asked, making you blush furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No, heavens no! I meant what if she saw your attempt to fondle me?! She would surely be--" You gasped as he suddenly rushed to you, pinning you to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't make 'attempts' my boy, when I want something, I </span>
  <b>take</b>
  <span> it. And right now, I</span>
  <em>
    <span> really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want you. It seems you feel the same way.~" he giggled, undoing your belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-Wait, sire! What are you--Mmph?!" With his free hand behind your head, he pulled you into a passionate kiss. Try as you might to push him away, his hold on you was firm. Your legs started to tremble as his hand traveled down your pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now now (Y/N), a good butler doesn't refuse his master.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait...please..." you breathlessly pleaded, moaning softly as he started stroking your cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then again, I suppose I am responsible for your little issue here. Why don't we call this your initiation? Now, be a good little imp, and stick out your tongue for me.~" You bit your lip, staring into his lust filled eyes. With a shaky sigh, you did as he ordered, moaning as slowly starting sucking your tongue. You clawed at the table, struggling to keep your voice down as he continued to fondle you to his heart's content. Without warning, you could feel his tongue reach down your throat. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head with a pleasurable moan, feeling him move back and forth in your mouth. In your head, you wanted to keep fighting back against his sudden attack. Your body however told you not to move, to let yourself get lost in his deep kiss. When he finally pulled back, you gasped for air, cumming in his hand. You both looked at each other with needy gazes, he kissed you once more before nuzzling your face "Welcome to my home (Y/N), I think you will fit right in around here.~" he giggled before letting you sink to the floor "Don't rest too long now, I want this mess cleaned up post haste. I'll be seeing you in the morning cutie, good night.~" As he left, you shook yourself out of your sudden sex haze, quickly fixing your clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'OK, it's official, he is definatly out to get me. And not in the way I was expecting! H-How am I going to handle this, who knows what he will do the next time I'm alone with him!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well...that was something..." You looked back to see Emma, cleaning supplies in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"E-Emma?! I can explain, that wasn't what it looked like! He came on to me, he...Wait, did you watch all of that?! I would have greatly appreciated it if you had intervened!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I wasn't watching for long, I swear! I heard moaning and I assumed that Master Blitzø had come back for their 'exchange'. I do admit to taking a quick peak, b-but I wasn't expecting to see you of all imps! It really is startling, you've only been here for a day and Master Stolas has taken </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>a liking to you. That's a new record for him really."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha...Has he done this before with any of you?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With some of the current staff no, however he did get intimate with quite a few past maids and butlers. Over the years he's gained a bit of a fetish for our kind. It's an inside joke we servants have started a few years back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An inside joke </span>
  <b>I</b>
  <span> was never told about! Ugh, I thought he would never stop kissing me. The way his tongue ravaged my throat, I was afraid he was going to choke me." you commented, making her blush "Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me clean this mess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes, of course...Although it sounded like you enjoyed that kiss." she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"J-Just help me get this cleaned up!" It had been roughly 2 weeks since your 'initiation', and for your sake you decided to keep it between you and Emma. Talking to her helped you cope with Stolas' 'attention' towards you. Although you continued with your work as usual, the only issue is you had to subtly dodge his advances. From winks to occasionally teasing you with his tail, his flirting was shockingly not too noticeable to Stella. You wanted to tell her, you actually wanted to say something, but at the same time you didn't want to test her patience and set off her unhinged rage. Currently, you were sitting in the laundry room in your robe, waiting for your clothes to dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you would be in here cutie.~" Stolas called out to you, putting you on high alert. He laughed as you quickly stood, holding your robe closed "Do relax (Y/N), I mean you no harm this time. Are you always so jumpy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After that library escapade yes, and don't get me started on the 'garden getaway' last night. My arms still hurt from being forced into that bush! I'm mostly amazed Lady Octavia didn't catch us. Are you trying to get me fired? What if Lady Stella came across us instead?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, she won't. She is still rather cross with me after discovering my affair with Blitzy. Now a days she hardly speaks to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But she's your wife, how are you happy with this lack of communication between the 2 of you?" you asked. You were worried by his silence, watching him carefully as he sat on the chaise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me something (Y/N), did Boxley ever tell you the truth behind my marriage? About how Stella and I met?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Yes sire, he did. You were both roughly teenagers when you were first introduced to each other. You tried to get along with her, only to discover how much of a spoiled brat she was. You both argued daily until your parents told you the reason for your meeting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, hearing my mother say the words 'engaged' and 'married' nearly made me faint. While mother wanted me to marry for love, father wanted me to 'extend the family name'. He was determined that he would be a grandfather, Stella's father being the same ironically. As soon as we said 'I do', they were quick to keep asking how things were going with us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you saying they forced you to...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not force per say, more like deceive. Boxley didn't want any part of it, but they threatened to let him go if he didn't play along. I don't know what angered me more that day, the fact that my own parents threatened to fire him, or that they tricked me into taking that bloody aphrodisiac." he seethed, gripping the edge of his robe as he recalled the incident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master Stolas...I had no idea, so Lady Octavia wasn't a product of love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sadly no, although I'm not proud of how she was born, I still love her with all I have. Stella however hardly put any effort into helping me raise her, kept saying that it's the servants job to do that for us. No matter what your rank, in this world or the next, any parent should hold themselves responsible for their child. The only time she would acknowledge her is whenever she got into trouble or needed to be disciplined. If I could turn back time and just run from the altar..." he sniffled, wiping his face with his sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you would be alone." you commented as you sat next to him "You wouldn't have Octavia with you here now, and Mr. Boxley would have been forced into early retirement. He always told me that certain things happen for a reason, even this arranged marriage. If you really think about it, the best thing that came from it was your daughter." you comforted him as you took his hand. He smiled at your words, his face turning red as he leaned closer to you. Before he could get too close, you raised your free hand to stop him "Don't push it, I was only trying to comfort you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Worth a shot, you must admit the moment called for--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said no." you commented sternly before standing, checking on your clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph, fine, spoilsport. After all that teasing I'm amazed you aren't curious about the real thing.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Er, wh-what exactly are you referring to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It should be obvious, I've kissed you and touched you in places you didn't know you had these past few weeks. And yet there's still one little </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wish to try.~" he chuckled, allowing the sleeves of his robe to slide down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, I'm well aware of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> things you wish to try your highness. Thankfully Emma was gracious enough to warn me. I came here to serve you, not to pleasure you." you replied, gasping as he grabbed you at the waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As far as I'm concerned it's the same thing. Except whenever I do require your 'services', it's me wishing to pleasure you. You wouldn't deny my orders, would you (Y/N)?~" he purred, making you squirm as he kissed your neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That one, shining wholesome moment, and then that perverted brain of yours kicks in." you growled "You know what, fine! I've just about had it with your teasing, and I can hardly get anything done with you cornering me all the time. Let's get this over with, you've tried to seduce me all over this castle except here." As you undid your robe, you were surprised to have him stop you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My my, aren't we an eager boy? As much as I appreciate that, why don't we save that energy for tomorrow night? Stella will be off to Pentagram City for her duties all day, and Octavia will be away with her.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no..." you whimpered as he kissed you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh yes, it will be you, me, a bottle of Hell's finest wine, and a special guest too. We'll have the whole castle to ourselves.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, a guest?! The only thing I agree to is allowing you to finally have your way with me, but I draw the line at having a threesome!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I was going to let you sleep tonight. I suppose we can squeeze in some fun while we're here instead.~" he teased, lifting you up onto the dryer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-Wait wait wait! On second thought...I have been curious about this Blitzø for quite some time. Who is this imp you seem so fascinated with?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only the most ravenous lover I have ever had in my life!~" he swooned "I'll never forget the night we met, he tried to steal my grimoire and I caught him in the act. I was close to kicking him out, but then he claimed my beak with such a deep, juicy kiss I was forced to submit to his will.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forced he says..." you sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before I knew it we were in my chambers most of the night. I don't know what I love about him more, that warm mouth, his sharp claws, or his big, tasty, throbbing--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahem! Thank you for that...vivid description of him sire. I think I see your point, he's quite the lover and you admire him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Admire doesn't come close to how I feel about him. He has quite the c*ck, and the way he uses it...I'd have him f*ck my a** until sunrise! Just thinking about that meaty d*ck is enough to drive me crazy!~" he moaned, leaving you to stare at him in shock as he went on. You quickly used this as a chance to slip away, escaping to your room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think he was capable of using such language all at once...And I didn't think I would ever get myself into such a horny mess." you whimpered as you laid on your bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The next night...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Another month, another fuck session with this horny asshole. Better get this over with." Blitzø muttered before climbing into the window "Huh? That's new, normally Box is waiting for me. Not like him to be late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, might you me Master Blitzø?" you asked, startling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yah! O-OK, I can explain...Hold on, how do you know my name? And who are you any, I've met most of the servants here and I've never seen you before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(F/N) (L/N) at your service, I have taken Mr. Boxley's place as the head of staff. He has retired from his duties, has he not told you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, he never mentioned anything...Crap, he was a cool guy, I'm gonna miss him. So I guess this is your first night on the job?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's not speak here, please follow me, Master Stolas is waiting for us. And no, I've been here for a few weeks. In that time I learned he has quite a liking for imps." you replied with a low growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, guess he wouldn't shut up about me then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh it's not just you, he seems to admire my presence as well." you replied, surprising him as you started to blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...No way. No. Fucking. Way. You're the new butler, and he's fucking you too?! Dude, that has to suck. I have to deal with him once a month, and you're stuck with him daily."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-He hasn't really...We never..." you whimpered as you tried to explain yourself "Listen, the worst thing he's done to me is give me a blow job in the garden. It's mostly been him fondling me and kissing me, until tonight he's never had the chance to actually...you know..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, so he used you to tide him over before I got here? That's practically cheating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never said we did it! What I'm implying is...he wishes for me to join you both tonight." He looked confused at first, but just like you, he blushed heavily as he finally understood what you were trying to tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha...Wait, wait wait wait! He's wants us, as in you and me, in his bed tonight?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not too thrilled about it either, but if this gets him off my ass for the next few weeks then so be it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, uh-uh, not happening! I've done a lot of kinky shit with that bird, but I draw the line at a three-way! ...I mean not that I wouldn't consider it, but I'd rather it be with someone I know! Not some random--Whoa!" You lost your patience with him, pinning him to the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You listen to me you wannabe hooker, the past 2 and a half weeks have been a pervy Hell with this owl! You have your deal with him and here's mine. I let him have his way with me tonight and he leaves me alone for a month, that's a month of peace that I deserve. You and I are getting this over with, or so help me I will tie you up with the drapes and drag you into that room! Do I make myself clear?!" you snarled threateningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Y'know (Y/N), you're kinda hot when you're pissed.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't start with me! I've had enough of his flirting bullshit, I don't need yours too! ...I'm sorry, but this has been the most stressful job of my life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clearly...and that 'tying me up' bit does give me an idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do know that was my anger talking right? I wasn't really going to..." You gulped, seeing him hold up a set of red handcuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, these aren't for us, they're for him. We can both agree we're tired of his shit, right? If you follow my lead, I've got a plan that will absolutely torture him tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...What do you have in mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh booooys, I'm ready for yoooou.~" Stolas playfully called out, making you both cringe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quick, sub or dom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"E-Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just answer me, would you rather take dick or give it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, sub I suppose? What are you going to--?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're about to find out, and I apologize in advance if I'm too rough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you picked, no take backs (Y/N)." As you both entered the room, you were in awe of the sight before you. Stolas was laid on the bed in a suggestive pose, wearing nothing but a shear pink robe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that Stella's robe your wearing? She was pissed the last time you used it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I should care why? It looks better on me, and it looks like (Y/N) agrees.~" he teased, spotting your instant boner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, someone's ready for business. Didn't know you were packing as much as me (Y/N).~" Blitzø purred, making you blush furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C-Could you not, please? So, shall we get this over with?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, if you insist. But first, look what I've got Stolas, remember these bad boys?~" Blitzø held up the handcuffs, much to his excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh yes, I was hoping you would bring them tonight. So, will it be you, me, or our new toy tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who the hell are you calling a 'toy'?" you growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With a dick that size he's no toy, I can tell. Why not you, give him a taste of what to expect?~" He pinned him down with a kiss, cuffing him to the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, oh Blitzy, do be gentle with me this time.~" he moaned softly as he started kissing his neck, but let out a disappointed whimper as he stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't count on it bitch, it's not you I'll be fucking tonight. Or rather, you won't be the one fucking me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what is that supposed to mean? Why else would you cuff me down?" he asked. Blitzø only chuckled as he approached you, shocking you both as he kissed you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-Master Blitzø, what are you...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just roll with it, knowing him being 'left out' will drive him crazy. This is the only freebie you're gonna get in screwing me, so make it count." he whispered before kissing your neck, undoing your tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is the meaning of this, you both just met! You better uncuff me or so help me--!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or what, we all know how cross Stella would be if you damaged the bed. Master Blitzø and I were talking a bit before joining you..." You pushed him onto the bed, undoing your coat and shirt "and he was 'curious' about me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, wh-what are you doing? In the hall you said you--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would rather be the one taking it? I might have fibbed a little, I only submitted to this bird because he caught me off guard. In reality, I'm quite the force to be reckoned with.~" you chuckled, leaving them both flustered as you pulled down your pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck you're huge. You know what? I think I'd rather..." Blitzø flinched as you ripped off his pants, joining him on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not scared, are you 'Blitzy'? If it will make you more comfortable, you can ride me instead. That way I can look at that cute little face of yours.~" you purred as you pulled him onto your lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're milking it (Y/N), this wasn't part of the de--Aaahn!~" He paused mid-argument, moaning loudly as you forced him down onto your cock "Oohh my God!~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, you were saying Blitzy?~" you asked, moving his hips up and down your shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F-Forget it, you feel...amazing!~" Blitzø moaned, catching your lips with a passionate kiss. Stolas whined as he watched you, his legs shifting as his dick started to rise. With each kiss and moan, he heavily envied Blitzø. He desperately wanted you and your cock, even just a taste would please him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so cruel, please don't start with out me!" he begged as he struggled with the cuffs, making you laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why this is your punishment, you mustn't mistreat your servants your highness. Don't you agree Blitzy?" you asked, making him moan louder as you pushed him back onto the bed, sliding deeper into his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooooh yeees! Fuck me (Y/N), harder, harder!~" he begged as he clawed at the sheets, his tail wrapping around your waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I can get out of this easily, you both know that right?! And when I do I swear you will be very sorry!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what's...stopping you?~" Blitzø panted, reaching over to stroke his cock "This the most...aahn...you'll be getting tonight. Take it...mmph...or leave it.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaah, yes! Touch me, touch me Blitzy!~" Stolas lustfully begged, moaning louder as he stroked him faster. Every now and then he would let his claws scratch his cock, making him jolt with excitement. At this point, listening to you screw Blitzø was pure pleasure so long as he was getting a share of it. It wasn't long before your moans were in complete harmony, the three of you bursting with pleasure upon your climax. You laid limp next to Blitzø, exhausted as you looked up at the bed canopy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know...what came...over me...But...I needed that.~" you sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neither...do I...and DAMN I loved it.~" Blitzø huffed as he held you. Suddenly, you both heard a menacing chuckle from the prince. You both looked at him with horrified expressions, a smile on his face as he sat up as he held up the cuffs with his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember what I said, about getting out of these whenever I wanted? I never said I would have to do any damage to the bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit." you both said in unison as he tossed them to you, cuffing your wrist to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now then my naughty little imps, it's </span>
  <b>my </b>
  <span>turn.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'They weren't for us' you said, 'we would drive him crazy' you said!" you snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, a-at least I was right on the driving him crazy part?" he chuckled nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>One night of rough sex later, the next evening...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"He did what, w-with both of you?!" Emma asked in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost everything under Hell's tainted sun after he was free. I've never been so exhausted, could you please not shout?" you groaned tiredly, resting your head on the kitchen table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Christ, no wonder you seem so winded today." Octavia commented, her voice quickly making you stand to attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L-Lady Octavia! Good afternoon Miss, I-I was only--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Getting a much needed rest? I heard a good portion of that story (Y/N), you deserve it after what he put you through." she commented, almost laughing as you slumped back into the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would appreciate it if you didn't laugh milady. The one thing Mr. Boxley did not prepare me for is your father's overzealous libido."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please, no training in Hell could ever prepare someone for him. I'm amazed you're still walking after what he did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As am I, I could say the same regarding Master Blitzø..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what?! Now that part I didn't hear, he was involved too?!" she exclaimed in shock, making you groan as you held your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sadly yes, now I am required to be a part of this 'trade off' they have. Still, if I can get my tasks done without being molested so be it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Now it all adds up. You have been helping my dad as directed, but you've been distant as well. When did all this start?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As soon as I got hired milady, when Mr. Boxley said he's fond of imps he wasn't kidding."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Makes me wonder what he's doing right now, I really miss him..." Emma sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad you called Boxley, I was just thinking about you. How is your retirement going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quite well sire, finally got to take that beach vacation I've been planning for years. I'll be certain to send pictures, the view the villas offer is amazing. But I must be honest, I'm actually calling about (Y/N) and his performance. How is my protege serving you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh he's doing well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>veeeery</span>
  </em>
  <span> well.~" he giggled, the former butler sighing on the other end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't, please tell me you didn't seduce the poor boy right out the gate?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh who are you to judge me? It's not my fault your pupil is adorable when he squirms under my tongue...And I did not mean to say that." he whimpered, his palm meeting his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not even phased anymore Stolas, your calls with Blitzø prepared me for this. You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again, who are you to judge me? He's just so cute! And the way he dominated Blitzy the other night, I've never been so jealous and aroused at the same time.~" Boxley rolled his eyes as he set the phone down, listening to him go on about you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some things never change..." he sighed as he sipped his drink.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 🔞 Stolas x Blitzø x Female Reader: Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(In this story, you're in a Poly relationship with Stolas and Blitzø) Your boss and Prince Stolas have a habit to playfully fight over you, however you know it's all in good fun. Stella however isn't a fan of your little game. Her husband cheating on her with an imp was one thing, but two? That's enough to make her take matters into her own hands.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning! There are themes of physical abuse as well as kidnapping portrayed in this story. If that bothers you, then please skip to the next story/chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Come on (Y/N), you said tonight was </span>
  <b>our </b>
  <span>date night! I had Loona go out with her friends and everything. I don't wanna watch my favorite movie alone." Blitzø playfully whined, wrapping his arms around your waist as you tried to get ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blitzø, we've been over this. Stolas gets me for a week and then you get me for a week, and of course on the full moon…" He laughed as you pinned him to the wall, treating him with a passionate kiss "you both get to have your fun with me.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, and the next full moon just so happens to be tomorrow babe. You're not gonna be ready for </span>
  <em>
    <span>half</span>
  </em>
  <span> the things I'm gonna do to that ass.~" he purred seductively, making you giggle as he nibbled at your neck. You nearly submitted to his bites, moaning softly as you felt his tail entangled with yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK quit it, that's enough. You know how he gets when I keep him waiting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what you get for changing my plans. Please (Y/N), at least stay long enough to makeout with me.~" He tried to kiss you with his long tongue, only for you to hold him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, I'm not falling for that trick again. The last time you kissed me like that it ended up with us in bed…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Stolas blowing up both our phones asking where you were. He was so pissed when I finally answered the phone. The night that followed still scares me.” he shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t have used the cuffs if you hadn’t held me up.” you playfully taunted “Do you really want to take that risk again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, only because you both know I hate being the one cuffed. Alright go on and get out of here, give him a kiss for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, tomorrow?! Didn't we both agree sleeping over at his place was a dangerous move? Are you trying to get us busted by Stella?!" he protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And apparently you didn't get that text from Stolas. She left for Pentagram City yesterday, something about a business trip. The best part is she won't be back until next week. That sadly leaves our poor prince alone in that big castle." you playfully pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure it does, you forgot about--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Octavia is with her too, as a bonus she gets to hangout with her friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, isn't that convenient? Just make sure you call me when you're on your way back home, OK? Last time you didn't I almost had a fucking panic attack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I'll call you this time, I promise. I'll see you tomorrow, love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too (Y/N)."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lady Stella hardly left the castle, and you've already invited your partners over. Can't say I'm too surprised anymore." Boxley commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh hush Boxley,  she's going to be gone for a week. Not to mention she's taken Via with her, that leaves me all alone." Stolas playfully whined, skimming through his private closet. Boxley never did feel too comfortable in this room, it was fully dedicated to his master's 'quality time' with you and Blitzø. From an assortment of custom outfits to a small cabinet of 'toys', he could only imagine what the 3 of you had done in this room alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I wouldn't say you are completely alone sire, however I still find this room to be a bit…much. I'm honestly amazed you've hidden it from your family for so long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't too hard, as far as Stella knows this is my more </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal </span>
  </em>
  <span>office. Plus, you and I are the only ones with keys to this room. You still have yours don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do, I always wear it around my neck. You however need to keep it on your person as well, last time she nearly asked what it was for." Boxley scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're starting to sound like my father all over again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'A prince would be wise to keep his most personal possessions close.'" they both quoted, Boxley sounding more stern with his tone. While Stolas was clearly annoyed by the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, if I had a bloody dollar for every time you've said that to me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then keep better track of your things. I may be your head butler but I can't do everything for you Master Stolas. Remember last week when you fell asleep here with Master Blitzø? It took me and at least 5 of the other servants to keep her from even attempting to search this room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, that certainly explains the noise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why he was forced to run home that night.” you laughed “Hey babe, sorry it took me a while to get here. I got caught in traffic, hey Box.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening Miss (Y/N). Be warned, even though her highness is gone--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I know, be as discreet as possible. We’ve been doing this for what, 3 years now? She hasn’t caught on yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who says she ever will?” Stolas chuckled, picking you up in his arms “I don’t know who’s the sneakier one, you or Blitzy.~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to find out?~” you giggled as you kissed him. Boxley wasn’t even phased at how passionate you both greeted each other. All he could do at this point was leave the room and allow you both to have your privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The next day…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, it’s been roughly an hour now. (Y/N) is never this late, did she come home last night?” Moxxie asked, worriedly looking at the clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, she slept over at Stolas’ place.” Blitzø casually answered, shocking his employees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She what?! I thought you guys agreed that was a suicide move! Remember what happened the last time you had a ‘sleepover’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Loonie, I remember. For the love of God that was a rough night for both of us. (Y/N) and I had to swap hiding places the whole time Stella was searching the bedroom. I am so glad he put one of the guest rooms aside for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, but that mess could’ve been avoided if you both would stop dozin’ off after ya do it.” Millie scolded, pressing on his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t turn into Moxxie right now Mills. Did I forget to mention Stella is gone for a week? Stolas said something about her spending time with the queen or whatever. With that in mind, we’ve got nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if that’s the case then why is she still so late? Normally she’s here before all of us, even you on some days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was one time, and I was sick that day Mox! Sheesh, if it’ll make you worrywarts happy I’ll call her and--” As soon as he pulled his phone from his pocket, it rang with Stolas’ number “Well look at that, that’s Stolas calling now. No doubt about to tell me (Y/N) is on her way here. Hey toots, what’s shaking this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, none of your silliness Blitzy, I’m calling about (Y/N). Have you seen her this morning?” Stolas asked, worrying Blitzø with his concerned tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er…i-Isn’t she still over at your place? Maybe she’s in the kitchen getting some breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me when I say she isn’t, I’m sitting at the table right now. Look, we all agreed to call or text one another after we’ve gone our separate ways correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> responsibility to text you when she is about to return home! Then she would message </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to let me know that she made it to you safely. I stayed up for at least 5 hours Blitzy, she never texted me and I’m worried. Did she ever message you, is she even with you right now?” As Stolas kept firing questions at the imp, he could feel a sudden anxiety rise within him “Hello, Blitzy? Are you still there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…I-I’ll call you back Stolas.” Blitzø ended the call as he left the room, quickly going through his contacts to find your number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blitzø, what are you--?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now Loona…Come on babe, pick up. If this is some kind of fucking joke it isn’t funny.” he cursed under his breath. Each passing dial tone made his shake shake as he stared at the screen. After a while it went straight to voicemail. With a frustrated growl he tried calling you again, and again, and again before Moxxie had to calm him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir please, just calm down. Maybe she forgot to charge her phone, she’s done that before right?” he tried to comfort his boss, only for him to drop to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, (Y/N) </span>
  <b>never</b>
  <span> lets her phone run low. She always plugs it up overnight, she always texts us, and she </span>
  <b>never</b>
  <span> misses a call from us either!” he panted, nearly on the verge of hyperventilating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, sir! Look at me, take a deep breath and try to relax. Why don’t we go over to Stolas’ home and speak with the staff? Surely someone saw her leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure, I mean someone must've seen her right? …Also this is too weird, usually you're the master of the freak out, not me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…I'm letting that one slide because it take a lot to make you worry. Now let's go, I'm sure we'll figure out what happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Later, Stolas' castle…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, so you're saying you</span>
  <em>
    <span> didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> see (Y/N) leave last night?" Moxxie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, not that I can recall. I was one of the select few she greeted when she first arrived, however I don't think I actually saw her leave." the maid answered, only adding on to Blitzø's concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, did you at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>her after they were finished? Did you hear anything else at all?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid not Master Blitzø, after I said hello I went to bed. I'm sorry I wasn't much help, but I'm certain she's alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure she is too, I mean she can handle herself but still…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's enough for now Madeline, thank you. Could you send in the next butler please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course sire." she bowed before leaving. Stolas paced at the window, worry and fear clouding his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's only been a few hours, and this is still enough to rack my nerves. Are you absolutely certain that she hasn't contacted you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For what feels like the 100th time, yes! She didn't call or text me last night, I even called her like 50 times on the way here. I got nothing, and I'm starting to freak out here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will both of you please calm down? (Y/N) is a very capable imp, I'm sure she's fine." Moxxie tried to console them, only for their worried ranting to continue. It was rare for Moxxie to find himself being the optimist, trying his best to calm the worried lovers down. However, their concern for you was well placed. Meanwhile, you didn't even know where you were. You woke up with a tired groan, blinking yourself awake to see an unfamiliar ceiling. You tried to sit up, but gasped as your wrists and your ankles were tied down. Your only instinct at this point was to scream, but a muffled sound escaped your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awfully hard to scream with a ball gag in your mouth, isn't it (Y/N)?" a female voice chuckled, making you shiver in fear. You looked in the dark corner of the room, whimpering as you saw a set of pink glowing eyes staring at you. She turned on the lamp beside her, making you shut your eyes to the sudden light. Once your vision cleared, you were stunned to see your captor was Stella "Go ahead and scream, no one can hear you down here. Then again, if it weren't for that horny embarrassment of a husband of mine, you wouldn't be in this little mess." You watched her as she stood, your eyes following her cautiously as she turned on the light. The room was revealed to be similar to a jail cell. As you examined the dull concrete walls, you whimpered as you noticed what looked like claw marks along the walls. What worried you the most was she red stains that accompanied them "Oh dear, I could have sworn I had that mess cleaned up. Oh well, at least the smell is finally gone. You have no idea as to how hard it is to get bloodstains out of clothing, especially once it's dried. Then again, being an assassin you would know all about that wouldn't you?" she asked, holding up your work ID "I.M.P., isn't that a creative name for a company. Is that why you've been fucking around with Stolas, hm? Are you trying to kill him?" she asked, opening the drawer beside the bed. She pulled out a long black object, almost resembling a stick. You gasped as she pressed the button on the side, the tip sparking with electricity "Well, is that it, are you trying to kill him or not?" she asked again more forcefully as she pressed the gadget to your side. You let out a muffled scream, feeling the shock burn your skin "Funny, I thought you imps enjoyed pain like this. Especially when you're banging married men." You yelled as she tazed you again, your back arching against the pain. You cried out mercifully, wanting her to stop as she tazed you in various places. From your chest to your rear, she showed no sign of stopping. This torture went on for at least 5 minutes, they were the longest 5 minutes of your life. Finally, she stopped, leaving you crying at the pain "Hm, this little thing is stronger than I remember. At least it gets the job done. So, getting back to my questions. If you aren't trying to kill my husband, what is it you seek from him?" she asked, undoing the ball gag on your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You...You're fucking crazy! Just wait until I get out of this you crazy bi--!" She raised the tazer, instantly silencing you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I thought. Now talk, why are you involved with my husband?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you care, do you really think keeping me down here is going to change anything? Once I get out of here I might peg him again just to piss you off." you laughed, but screamed in pain as she tazed your arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to answer me or not?! Stolas is of the highest nobility in Hell, he has a family with me, and it's imps like you that squander our good name! That manwhore was one thing, but another woman is where he goes too far!" she yelled, yanking on your hair "Now talk, or the next shock will be on your damn neck! Why are you fucking him?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm just a hooker, OK?! That's all it is, he said you would be out of town and…It was just a one time thing!" you cried, wincing as you felt the prongs of the taser against your stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why did you say you would peg him again? This wouldn't be your first time seeing him, now would it?" she asked, making you yell as she tazed you again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-OK, OK! This is my second time alright?! Now please stop, just let me go…" you begged, relieved as she put the taser away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph, not so tough now are you? Bad little girls like you need some discipline, I don't think I'll let you go just yet. I have so many different games I want to play with you my pet." she chuckled fiendishly as she put the taser away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Games, what the hell is that supposed to mean?! Hey, wait! You can't keep me down here you crazy bitch, I swear I'm gonna kill you once I get out of here!!" you screamed, struggling to get out of your binds.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've talked to everyone here like 3 times. How is it no one saw her leave?!" Blitzø asked, irritated as he pounded his fists on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well…what about someone outside the castle? Is there anyone else she might talk to as she's leaving?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that I know of Moxxie…except maybe that taxi driver. Oh what was his name, he's an owl demon, I think his name started with a 'T'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Started with a 'T', owl demon…Travis! That has to be who you're talking about, he ended up being our regular driver since he sees us so much. I think I still have his number. Come on, where is it?" Blitzø mumbled to himself as he frantically checked his contacts, hoping to find his number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, now that I think about it, we didn't talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> servant just yet. As a matter of fact I'm surprised he isn't here. Where's Boxley, he's usually by your side all the time." Moxxie pointed out, scanning the room for the butler in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's working out in the gym, said something about wanting to let go of some sudden stress. Even if you did question him he wouldn't be able to tell you anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what makes you say that your highness?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He went straight to bed last night, he surely didn't see (Y/N) leave if he was asleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was asleep, I’d like to talk to him if that’s--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so you saw her leave?!” Blitzø exclaimed, gaining their attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I was on the corner smokin’ and I saw her get into a black car. I tried following the bastard drivin’ but he gave me the slip. The next thing I knew I found myself in the old neighborhood. Y’know, that area that got too fucked up after that last turf war?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know what you’re talking about. But that can’t be right, we live in the other direction. No one has lived in that side of town for years. Plus you’re always the one that drives us home, who else would she get a ride from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno man, I tried textin’ her but…her reply kinda scared me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What do you mean it scared you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blitzy, what’s going on?” Stolas asked worriedly, only for Blitzø to dismiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked where she was goin’, but all I got texted back was gibberish. Like she was typin’ but somethin’ musta happened.” Travis’ reply only added on to the imp’s worry. He could feel his phone slipping out of his hand, but did nothing as it fell to the floor with a loud clatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, what’s wrong? What did Travis say?” Moxxie asked, having to catch his boss as he sank to his knees “Sir?! Sir talk to me, what is it, what did he say about (Y/N)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She…She was kidnapped…” he finally spoke, the word putting instant worry on his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Blitzø?! Hey, you still there man?” Travis called out over the speaker, hoping to hear a response. Instead, Stolas rushed to pick up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, this is Stolas. What exactly did you say about (Y/N), when did you see her last?” he asked, trying to hide his fear behind his demanding tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Uh, h-hey you’re highness, like I told Blitzø I saw her last night. But let’s not jump to any crazy conclusions now, I didn’t really use the word ‘kidnap’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that could be the only explanation! If you weren’t the one to give her a ride then who else would she turn to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh, honestly have no clue your highness. I know for a fact (Y/N) hates using those stupid ride apps, so it’s not that. Besides me she would call Blitzø, he’s the only other one I can think of. Unless there’s someone else you can think of.” The prince thought about your inner circle of friends carefully. He knew Millie and Moxxie weren’t an option. After all, Moxxie was here trying to calm down his employer. Then he remembered his butler, there have been a few nights where Boxley has had to take you home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, there may be someone else after all. Thank you for your time Travis, but could you do me a favor and keep an eye out for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure thing, I’ll text Blitzø the instant I get a glimpse of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you again, goodbye. I can’t believe I nearly forgot about Boxley, he’s taken (Y/N) home before hasn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t I literally just suggest that a moment ago?” Moxxie asked, feeling completely ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that was one time. We were both drunk that night so he had to take us home…And are you sure he went straight to bed last night? His car is black isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> take (Y/N) home, neither of you would be having this panic attack right now.” Moxxie protested “Then again it’s best we get all the testimony we can. Maybe he saw her leaving before he retired for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would have told me, Boxley is my head butler after all. Anything and everything that happens in this household, he always reports it to me before anyone else. He would </span>
  <b>never</b>
  <span> keep anything from me.” the prince said, almost defensively as he passed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sheesh, and (Y/N) calls </span>
  <b>me</b>
  <span> the defensive one in this relationship.” Blitzø commented sarcastically. Moxxie only rolled his eyes in response as they pursued Stolas. Meanwhile in the gym, Boxley was laid back on the bench lifting his weights. He anchored them in place, sitting up with a quivering sigh. He looked down at his hands, clenching them into tight fists in a feeble attempt to stop them from shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boxley, are you alright?” The prince’s voice startled him, making him quickly stand to attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes! Ahem, I mean, yes sire. My apologies for the sudden outburst, you startled me. Did you need something from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I didn’t mean to interrupt your workout, but we wanted to ask you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, what troubles you sire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s (Y/N), she never came home last night. I just assumed she stayed here last night since Stella is away. Did you happen to see her last night before you went to bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why yes Master Blitzø, I did greet her when she first arrived. As usual she kissed Master Stolas and they proceeded with their ‘nightly activity’.” he replied, making Stolas blush as he glanced in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Can you not joke this time Boxley? I know you have a habit to roam the halls every other night before bed. Did you happen to do your nightly patrol last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why no sire, the day was just as long for me as it was for you. I’m afraid I went straight to bed after we parted ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious Box, Stolas and I have been worrying our asses off about (Y/N) for hours now! That’s seriously all the info you’ve got?!” Blitzø shouted as he gripped the butler’s shirt, Moxxie and Stolas both holding him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blitzy, please! It’s not his fault we can’t find her, plus it’s only been one day. I’m certain she will turn up soon, she has to…” Stolas gently cooed, holding his crying lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, I’m scared OK? I know she can handle herself but…She didn’t come home Stolas, I just want her to come home.” he sobbed into his feathered chest, feeling him stroke his back in small circles. Boxley sighed deeply, watching the scene with sorrow as they continued to cry for you. The days had quickly turned into weeks. Several grueling, mind numbing weeks of concern and paranoia consumed Stolas and Blitzø both as they stressed over your whereabouts. In that time, Stolas noticed Stella being more affectionate. Or rather she tried to, her romantic advances towards him were quickly rejected. It was obvious that your absence was paying a heavy toll on him. Each time she was rejected, she made sure to take out her frustration on you. From being tazed to occasionally being whipped, she showed no mercy as she thrashed you. Each time you tried to escape just gave her a new reason to beat you further. Tonight was different, you were too drained to move. You laid on the old mattress in nothing but your underwear, crying as blood slowly trickled down your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn that man, he’s not backing down! No matter what I say, no matter what I do, all he can focus on is you!” the deranged princess yelled, making you wince in pain as she whipped your back. You gripped the mattress with a pained cry, waiting for the next lash. However, a heavy hand held her back, making her drop the whip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough Lady Stella, I believe you’ve made your point! The poor girl is bleeding, you’ll surely kill her if you don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up Boxley! Like you’re one to talk, you did help me with this. Therefore a portion of her pain is your fault.” she countered, yanking her arm out of his grip. He gagged as she grabbed him by his tie, forcing him to kneel before her “By the way, you do remember our little agreement don’t you? You know what will happen if Stolas so much as gets a hint of her whereabouts. We wouldn’t want him to know that his best friend was once a criminal, now do we?” She threatened, pulling on his tie to make him gag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I assure you…he doesn’t know…anything…” he choked, coughing as he was released.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, now take me home. I promised Via we would go shopping today, she’s been dying to go to that Stylish Occult for days now. But first, I suppose you should bandage our ‘guest’ first. And don’t forget to cuff her since she snapped the ropes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course milady.” Boxley bowed as she left. He wasted no time in tending to your injuries, trying to be as gentle as possible as you cringed in pain “Please hold still Miss (Y/N), I’m terribly sorry about all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then help me, please. I-I’m begging you Box, just get me out of here. I miss Stolas, I miss Blitzø…I want to go home…” you cried, desperately grabbing his hand as he reached for the handcuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but I can’t help you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, but I can’t.” he replied, trying not to look at you as he cuffed you to the headboard. You whimpered as he left the room, crying his name, hoping for him to at least look back at you. He only closed the door as you continued to beg for your release. Once you cleared the tears from your eyes, you happened to notice something small sitting near the lamp. Meanwhile, Blitzø was pulling all the stops to find you. He had the company closed for at least 3 days, each of them assigned a different task in trying to find you. While Millie and Moxxie were putting up the posters Stolas had made, he and Loona asked almost everyone they passed on the streets if they had seen you. The hours seemed to blend together, he had lost track of the number of no’s he had gotten. That was better than being ignored, but it wasn’t the answer he was looking for. Now, he was sitting in his office, his head resting on his desk as he sobbed uncontrollably. Loona hated it when he cried like this, usually he did it to be overdramatic. This time was different, this was genuine sorrow he was feeling. She rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down, only for his crying to get worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Blitzø, please stop crying already. Stolas has his guards out there looking for her too, I’m sure she’ll turn up soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you said yesterday, and the day before that! I don’t think I can do this anymore, I can’t go another day with her just being…who knows where without me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blitzø--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her being lost in the human world is one thing, but down here? Sweet Satan I don’t even want to think about what she could be going through.” Loona let out a frustrated growl as he continued to rant. He was sounding too much like a panicked Moxxie, thus adding on to her impatience with him. She grabbed him by one of his horns, slamming his face onto the desk as hard as she could “Ouch!! What the fuck was that for Loona?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To shut you the </span>
  <b>
    <em>fuck</em>
  </b>
  <span> up!” she snarled “You sound like Moxxie when he got separated from Millie in Loo Loo Land.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But--!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts asshole, you know I’m right! For what feels like the millionth time, wherever (Y/N) is, I’m sure she’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if she isn’t?” he asked, worrying the hellhound as he started to tear up again. She whimpered as he continued to give her the puppy eyes, making her submit with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She. Is. Fine. OK? I bet any second now we’re gonna get a call about--” As if on cue, her phone rang with a barking ringtone “See? I bet that’s Stolas now. Hell, I.M….Box? Hey hey hey, slow down. What was that about (Y/N)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N), he found her?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh! Uh-huh…yeah he’s right here. Millie and Moxxie are still hanging the flyers…Oh, OK then I’ll tell them…Alright, we’ll see you in a bit.” With that, she ended the call and proceeded to text someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was all that, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, can you calm down? You’re starting to stress </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> out now. All Box said was for all of us to get to the castle ASAP.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, all of us? Is that really a good idea, especially during the light of day?” Blitzø questioned, swallowing the lump in his throat as he recalled the last time he got caught by Stella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about that bitch, he said she went out shopping. Let’s get moving, I already told the others to meet us there. He said something about wanting to get something off his chest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it better be important, my girlfriend is still missing here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, as if you haven’t said that 100 times today.” Loona rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Later, Stolas’ castle…</b>
</p><p><span>“Oh good, you’re all here.</span> <span>Thank you all for coming on such short notice, there’s something…very important I have to tell you all, especially you Master Stolas. I think I’ve hidden it from you long enough.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me? When I was an owlet, you promised me no secrets Boxley! So out with it then, what have you been keeping from me?!” Stolas shouted, his voice echoing to shake the room. Blitzø had only seen him angry like this once, and that was when he lied about the state of the grimoire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something about my past. She threatened to tell you if I didn’t cooperate with her wicked plan, but I don’t care anymore. I wanted to tell you this years ago, but I was too afraid of what you might think of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boxley, you’ve been like a second father to me. I could never think badly of you, you have to believe that. Now tell me, what is this secret you’re so ashamed of?” Boxley turned his back from the group, taking a deep breath to get himself together. He started to fidget with is suit, almost as though he was taking it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, OK Box, if it’s getting hot in here you could just crack…a…window?” Blitzø’s jaw dropped, a shocked gasp escaping his mouth as Boxley lowered his shirt. On his shoulder blades was a black tattoo, the words ‘HAWK EYE’ inked in his feathers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that say ‘HAWK EYE’, what is that? A nickname for you or something?” Loona questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha…he…that’s…How can you now know who Hawk Eye is?!” Blitzø exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there he goes.” Boxley muttered as he adjusted his suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that name, he was a notorious criminal that was well known across all of Hell. But all of a sudden he just disappeared. In the middle of what could’ve been his BIGGEST heist--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My partner was shot, she was also my childhood friend. That heist didn’t go as planned because she died that night. If I had been more careful, she would still be alive today.” Boxley sighed as he faced them, adjusting his tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your partner? Boxley…are you trying to tell me…?” The butler looked at his master, a shameful look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hawk Eye, but that was years ago. After I lost my partner--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold it! Are you seriously telling me that this whole time I’ve been friends with one of my favorite assassins?!” Blitzø squealed, much to Loona’s embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Blitzø, please don’t start. I’m telling you this because--Oof!” Before Boxley could counter his words, Blitzø clung to his waist like a child hugging their favorite toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this! This whole time I’ve been trying to figure out what happened to you! To think, from badass to butler? You gotta tell me what happened, what made you want to work for Stolas? When did you quit crime, why did you quit, where do you keep your weapons? Whoa!” Boxley pulled him off his tailcoat, holding him as though he were a puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Blitzø, please compose yourself! As I was saying, I told you all this because I’d rather you all hear it from me versus Lady Stella.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what does Stella have to do with this? How is she involved with…oh no…” Just like that, the paranoia was back. Both Stolas and Blitzø gave Boxley a similar look of dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid your suspicions are well placed this time. The night before Miss (Y/N) arrived, Lady Stella should have been gone. However…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>────── 〔Flashback〕──────</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, he seems to be more eager with Miss (Y/N) than he is with his precious ‘Blitzy’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who in the hell is this (Y/N)?” The butler froze in fear of the female voice. He desperately hoped he was hearing things, hoping not to see Stella as he turned around. He slowly turned his head, and there she stood. Her arms crossed as she gave him her signature death stare “Here I thought he was slutting around with one imp. Are you telling me there’s another?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Lady Stella, I could have sworn you left this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came back to get something, and to possibly catch that manwhore husband of mine with his imp boytoy. But this, to catch him with another woman is criminal enough!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t blame him.” Boxley spoke, boldly shocking the princess “I’ve looked after him for nearly a century now, and I’ve seen him try and fail at love multiple times. Then you came along, a self-righteous, spoiled brat that cares more about his crown than him. The only good thing that came from this failure of a marriage is his daughter. I can only pray that Lady Octavia doesn’t suffer her father’s fate.” A tense silence hung in the air as they stared each other down. After what felt like an eternity, she broke the silence with a sinister chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you always were in his favor. No matter how bleak things are, you ALWAYS find some way to defend him. Then again, it’s only natural that an ex-criminal would cover his friend’s tracks. Isn’t that right ‘Hawk Eye’?” Boxley’s eyes widened in shock at the nickname. He hadn’t heard it in years, nor did he ever want to hear it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H…H-How do you--?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my ways, and I also have my ways of telling Stolas AND Octavia about your heinous background. They would never look at you the same way again if they discovered this little bit of your past. I can already imagine the looks on their faces--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I have to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I have to do to keep you quiet about this? They can’t know, they mustn’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple, help me dispose of that crimson cunt and I’ll keep my beak shut.” She saw the look of refusal on his face, but smiled as he turned his gaze to the ground “That’s what I thought. If you so much as speak a word of this to anyone, it’s your secret and your head on the line. Here’s what I want you to do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>────── 〔🖤〕──────</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She forced me to wait for you both to finish, and I was to falsely offer Miss (Y/N) a ride home. Once she stepped out of the car I drugged her and the rest is history. These past few days have been a true Hell for me.” Boxley kneeled at Stolas’ feet, whimpering as though he was about to cry “Seeing you worry about her so much, hearing your voice break as you said her name…I-I nearly broke down so many times, I wanted to tell you for so long…I beg of you sire, please forgive me! I never wanted to hurt you, I swear I will make it up to you!” Stolas looked down at his sobbing friend, almost on the verge of tears himself. He knelt down to him, holding him close as he continued to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, I could never hate you. After all you have done for me, for the 3 of us, it is I who owe you so much Boxley.” he chuckled, wiping the tears from his face “Concerning how you can make it up to me, it should be obvious. Take us to (Y/N) at once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right away sire, but we must be quick. It's best that I only take Master Blitzø with me, she might suspect something if I take you." The suggestion made Stolas' stomach turn. Despite how worried he was about you, he knew that this was the wisest course of action. He reluctantly stayed behind while Boxley took Blitzø to the rundown neighborhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe I didn't think about Stella. I mean, she didn't even know anything about (Y/N) until now, but still." Blitzø mumbled to himself, checking his gun for what felt like the 10th time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nor did I think she would discover her. Then again she has gotten more paranoid these past few months. I tried to warn Master Stolas but no, sometimes he is too sure of himself. As much as I admire the man, that confidence will be his downfall one day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, no kidding…So uh, Hawk Eye--Wah!" Boxley slammed on the breaks, sending Blitzø flying into the dashboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're here. And if you know what's good for you, you will refrain from calling me that from now on." Boxley said as he exited the car, opening the door for the pained imp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch, son of a bitch Box, all you had to do was say so! That really fucking hurt!" he exclaimed, wincing as he rubbed his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Consider it karma for messing up my seats. You and Miss (Y/N) got a little carried away that night, I had to mend the whole interior myself." Boxley angrily pointed out the scratches on the seats, making the imp blush at his handiwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For the record, that was 90% (Y/N). It’s not my fault she gets grabby when we do it. If you think this is bad, you should see how hard she scratches the headboard at our place." Blitzø laughed, the butler only rolled his eyes, being less than amused with his reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just take your word for it. Follow me, we have to go through the back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not just bust the door down, this is a rescue right?” Blitzø questioned, struggling as he tried to follow the owl through the dark building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, should Lady Stell pass by she will know something is wrong. For now, I just hope Miss (Y/N) found the keys I left out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keys, you’ve been keeping her locked up too?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, I had no choice! Did you think I enjoyed--?” He quickly stepped back, dodging a swing from a wooden plank. Blitzø however was struck in the waist. He clutched his stomach with a pained groan, falling to his knees. You gasped in horror, dropping the plank as you tackled him with a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blitzø! For the love of Mammon, I’m so happy to see you! I missed you so much.” You kissed him before he could say anything else. As if by magic, the pain he was holding back was gone as he held you. Tears of joy and relief filled his eyes as he embraced you, completely ignoring the fact that Boxley was standing above you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem, as sweet as this is, we should take our leave. Master Stolas is terribly worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Box, can you give us like 5 minutes here? (Y/N) and I need to catch up.~” Blitzø playfully chuckled, making you giggle as he kissed your neck. However, you winced in pain as he tried to unclasp your bra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, a-actually, let’s get the hell out of here. Stella didn’t hold back when she beat me, I’m tired of this place. Can we go home now babe?” you asked, trying not to cry. Blitzø smiled at your request, removing his coat to drape it around you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet toots, let’s get you out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Later that night…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe Stella did this to you. Are you certain it doesn’t hurt anymore?” Stolas asked, gently scrubbing your arm with a sponge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ve had worse injuries than this. If anything the water is helping, it’s even better with you washing me like this.~” you giggled, sitting up just far enough to pull him close for a kiss. He held you with a soft moan, fighting the urge to take you in the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, after being held captive you’re still the playful imp I love. As much as I want to ravage you my dear, your body needs to rest. Please, allow me to pamper you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate that, thank you.” As much as you loved taking baths with him, tonight was different. Now more than ever, you were thrilled to be sitting in the claw foot tub alone. The warm water was just as soothing as the aurora on the curtains. Despite your relaxed atmosphere, you still had a troubled expression on your face. One that Stolas was quick to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong my dear, is something bothering you?” he asked, worried as you gripped his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever happened to Stella? I-I mean, is it really safe for me to be here after all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t have to worry about her anymore. She confessed to everything after I confronted her, classic case of insanity. She put up a bit of a fight as she was escorted out, so it’s safe to say this counts as our divorce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…and what about your daughter? What did she have to say about all of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprisingly, she’s taking this quite well. The shock of seeing her mother go mad passed rather quickly. Just to be safe I will talk with her in the morning, I know deep down she must be hurting. Her finding out about Blitzy was one thing, but for her to know I have 2 lovers…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I was worried about. To spring that on her must’ve been tough…Why don’t we talk to her together, try to explain this all to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like that, hopefully Blitzø will take this seriously. She may not be a child anymore, but I want her to know that no matter what happens I still love her.” he sighed. You gently stroked his cheek, trying to settle his worried nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good father Stolas, don’t start doubting yourself now. Also I am feeling a bit better, maaaaybe we could…?” Your grin was a clear signal for him to claim your lips in a passionate kiss. He discarded his robe, wasting no time as he joined you in the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So sweet, and yet so devious at the same time. I knew there was a reason I loved you my dear.~” he cooed as he kissed your neck.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Concerning Boxley's secret past, it isn't really a secret. 'Canonically speaking', he told Stolas about his 'Hawk Eye' days when he was a teenager. How Blitzø ACTUALLY discovers that Boxley is his favorite assassin...right now its to be determined. That story will come in due time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 🔞 Blitzø x Male Overlord Reader: Powerful Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You see an ad for I.M.P. and your curiosity for the company gets the best of you. You meet Blitzø originally to learn his motives. However, you find yourself wanting to learn more about him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Per Wattpad request, your demon appearance for this story is similar to that of a dragon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"My lord, it's time to wake up." Mason, your butler, called out to you as he opened the drapes "Oh, I thought you had 'company' last night. You sent those girls home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, all they loved to talk about was my money. It was getting so tiring that sex was out of the question." you yawned, stretching your wings as you sat up. You took your robe from him, walking to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quite a shame, I had a breakfast buffet planned for the three of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, that food won't go to waste. You know I'm a big eater Mason, and if not then call up the servants to partake. So long as I get a good stack of your pancakes I'm happy. I can't have a morning without them, it's criminal otherwise." you teased to make him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You flatter me my lord, it's an old family recipe. Now, about today's agenda..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here we go." you groaned as you took your seat at the table "Let me guess, Killjoy still wants that damn interview with me? Be sure to send her the usual response."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surprisingly no my lord, the request actually came from Mr. Malice this time. I take it you're familiar with his work?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marcel's Murder Madness, of course. Interesting segment really, keeps me in the know of who tries to rob me of my territory. It's very sad how these foolish sinners are, thinking they can take my land from me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And yet they keep trying, sad really. Would you care for some coffee this morning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, anything to get my mind off of those chatty harlots." you sighed before turning on the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hi there, I'm Blitzø! The 'O' is silent, and I'm the founder of I.M.P.!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, never seen this ad before. Didn't think some imps could afford to air commercials."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, being an imp myself even I find it hard to believe. This one in particular is not the best example of how one should spend their funds." Mason commented as he sat down your plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why say that?" you asked as the jingle started to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's that irritable jingle of theirs, I'll never get it out of my head. Whenever I clean the kitchen I hear it every morning without fail. Honestly, Hell has enough issues with overpopulation. Their little 'company' is only making things worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With your talking I missed most of it. What is it they do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They call themselves 'The Immediate Murder Professionals' I believe. A group of mediocre assassins that supposedly help sinners get revenge on those that wronged them in life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Despite hating their advertisement, you seem to know a great deal about them Mason."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only because a friend of mine called on them once. Those misfits shockingly got their job done the same day. Something about them just rubs me the wrong way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That one imp though, Blitzø I think it was..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that my lord?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have the car ready for me Mason, I feel like going out today. This company looks rather intriguing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you say so my lord."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile at I.M.P....</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is it, where is it?! How does a book that big go missing?!" Blitzø panicked, tearing the room he was searching apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, sir, what is it you're looking for?" Moxxie asked, dodging the flying debris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying to find that fucking book! The book we need to do our job, it's not here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! But you have it last night, it still has to be here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I kept saying! Stolas is going to kill me, if I can't find that damn thing we're both screwed." he sobbed, laying back on the scattered pile of papers "Wait, you and Millie used it last. Are you sure you put it back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I always put it back! Why do you always blame me each time it goes missing?!" Loona could only laugh as they continued to go back and forth, filming the argument on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loona, please tell me this isn't one of your pranks again." Millie groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You hid the book?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?! You know how crazy they both get when it goes missin'!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which is why I hid it in my desk for the hell of it. Plus, they make the best faces when they yell at each other." she laughed, Millie rolling her eyes in disapproval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodness, is that anyway to treat your employer my dear?" The girls froze, both gasping as they turned to see you sitting in the chair with your butler standing next to you "You ladies should be more vigilant of your workspace, almost anyone can walk right in you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cl-Clearly, aren't you...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I may ladies, I am proud to introduce to you Overlord (Y/N). I'm sure you're familiar with his work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of-Of course, who doesn't know the Territory King? Considering we live in one portion of his territory..." Loona whimpered "We are so sorry Lord (Y/N), we didn't hear you come in. We're just having a small work issue right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Perhaps I can be of some assistance to you then. Where might your boss be at this moment, Blitzø I believe?" As if on cue, he was tossed into the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch, how can someone so small be so strong?" he groaned as he cracked his back "You're definatly not getting your paycheck for that one Moxxie! OK, why are we standing around girls? We've got a crisis...here?" he gulped, noticing you across the room "...Why is one of Hell's most territorial Overlords sitting in our lobby? Did we screw up somewhere?!" he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have no idea, but I mentioned our problem and he wants to talk to you." Loona replied, shoving him forward. You chuckled as he fell to your feet, using the end of your tail to lift his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you must be the boss. I saw your little commercial, you're much cuter in person Blitzø." you commented, making him blush furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, thank you? S-So, what brings you to our little office? ...Are we in trouble? Is this about that turf war last week? We had nothing to do with it, I swear! I-I mean sure I tossed a few grenades but that was in the heat of the moment! I was only trying to get home and--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For Lucifer's sake, are all imps so paranoid in my presence?" you laughed as you approached the fish tank, examining the eels inside "I never said you were in any trouble, nor did I say you had done anything wrong. Because if you had, I would have burned this building to the ground already." you growled, intimidating them "Only teasing my friends. Tell me, aren't these razor eels? They're incredibly rare, how did you acquire them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yes, they are. After a little 'office mishap' I had to fight to get them back. As to </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> I got them, it took months of saving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, you're a hard worker to care for such exotic creatures. I hope you're feeding them daily, they can be cannibalistic when neglected." You dipped your fingers in the water, one of the eels allowing you to stroke its head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh, not to be rude but you didn't really answer me my lord. What brings you by?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what I kept asking on the way here." Mason commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of that sass Mason. If anything it was my curiosity that led me here. Tell me, what is it you see the most of in the first Circle?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Err, sinners I guess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly, to me there are 3 kinds that fall down here. You have the suicides, the downright fowl that made poor choices, and of course those that were wronged in life by others. Those are the souls you cater to the most, correct?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, when you put it like that yeah. Where are you going with this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ever since the dawn of time, no one has had that convenience of getting revenge. Then you come along, offering a hefty prince I'm sure to do the dirty work for them. You're quite the business man for offering such a service Blitzø."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-Well thank you, it's not everyday we imps get such praise. Especially from someone of your standing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"However I must ask, how do you do it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard him, we saw you holding a grimoire in your commercial as well. Exactly how did you acquire it?" Mason questioned, a threatening glare in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK Alfred, that whole 'stare me down' shit doesn't work on me. Especially not from little twinks like you--Whoa!" Before he knew it, Mason had him pinned to the wall, a gun under his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Mason, thank you. I may be a 'twink', but I won't hesitate in kicking your ass across this office."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mason, stand down!" you roared, making him step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph, as I was saying, how I got it isn't important right now. Since I can't find it, we'll be out of business for a while." he whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, about that Blitzø. I actually--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear, we can't have that now can we? Your clients are counting on you, and I can fix that." With a snap of your fingers, a bright red flash revealed a book floating by your side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way, is that what I think it is?" Moxxie questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My personal grimoire, only the select Overlords in Hell were gifted one by our Lord Lucifer himself. I just so happen to be in that lucky few, considering I helped him reclaim territory a few years back. It's quite fun to mess around with, however I suppose I could lend it to your little cause."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! I-I mean...ahem...We would be very grateful if you were to lend us your grimoire."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually Blitzø, we still have--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I promise you that this will be temporary, only until we locate the other one." Blitzø said as he was about to take it, only for you to laugh as you pulled it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not so fast my little imp, did you really think I was going to just hand it over? I believe we can settle an agreement here, a trade if you will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, of course. N-Not that I'm against it my lord. So long as it's something within our reach, what is it you want?" he offered, blushing as you raised his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would like a date, with you dear Blitzø. As soon as you finish up your tasks for the day, I'll send a car to pick you up. Make sure to dress nice for me.~" you winked before departing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here is his personal number, be sure to send a message the instant you're ready. He </span>
  <b>doesn't</b>
  <span> like to be kept waiting." As you both left, the group let out a collective sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe Lord (Y/N) was here, THE Territory King was here! In our office!" Moxxie exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, he was more tame than I thought he'd be. But that bit about burnin' down the office, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> jokin', right?" Millie whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obviously, otherwise the building would be on fire right now. And speaking of jokes, there's something I need to...Blitzø? Hello, are you OK?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I have a date...with an Overlord..." he commented in awe before pinching his face "Ouch! OK, so I'm not dreaming, I have a date with an Overlord?! How does crazy shit like this always happen to me?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, on the plus side, we'll get a replacement grimoire until we find the other one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look sweetie, the other one never went--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure we get a new one, but now that's two, no, three things I'm stressing over! We still have to find Stolas' before he asks for it back, we have to take </span>
  <b>extra</b>
  <span> special care of this one or we'll get barbecued alive, and I have no idea as to what he has planned for me." He panted, trying to calm himself down. "OK, new plan. We can't do shit without that book, so we might as well close up shop today. I need to decide what to wear, something casual or maybe sexy. By 'trade' I'm sure he meant sex, or should I play it safe?" he muttered to himself as he went to his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh boy, he's more nervous than a sinner in church. And all because of a prank."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what about a prank?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moxxie, that's what I was trying to say earlier. When the book 'went missing', it never was missing." Loona went to her desk, making him gasp as she pulled it from the drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh crumbs, Loona what were you thinking?! Don't you see the situation you just put him into?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I was trying to tell you the whole time! You have to admit I get some credit for that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually I won't, because now our boss is about to have a stroke from all this stress. We need to call Lord (Y/N) ourselves, tell him there's no need for this date, and that this was all a big misunderstanding."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, he seemed pretty serious about this date. I mean, he did call Blitzø cute after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really honey? Aside from having us as servants, what demon of his power would...You know what I withdraw my question, almost forgot about Stolas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of Stolas, I just remembered something. Isn't he supposed to get this back in a few days?" Loona asked, only to quickly tuck it away as Blitzø left his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I've made up my mind, I'm going. He most likely just wants my ass, might as well get it over with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you always quick to assume that sir? He did call you cute, I think he might've been flirtin' with you." Millie commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, he was teasing me. Let's go ahead and lock up the place, the faster I get out of here the faster I can seal this deal."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Later that day...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know it isn't my place to ask, but what in the world possessed you to ask him out? He's such a bumbling fool, he could hardly speak in your presence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, he's adorable isn't he? Plus he would be a nice change to the women I've dated, it's been a while since I've slept with a man." you replied as you adjusted your tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not the answer I was looking for, but fine." he muttered "And about the grimoire, his majesty would be terribly cross if you lost it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I won't, it's been over 100 years hasn't it? I'd say I've done a fine job so far. If I didn't know any better, I would say you don't trust me Mason."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No my lord, of course I do. However I do question your current choices, only out of caution I assure you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need for your worrying old friend, it's only a date. And in exchange he gets to keep his company running, it's as simple as that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lord (Y/N), your guest has arrived. I have him waiting in the living room." a maid entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, perfect timing. That will be all, as of now you are dismissed Mason. And I won't have to worry about you disturbing us, now will I?" you asked with a threatening glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not my lord." Meanwhile with Blitzø, he circled the lavish living room. As he admired the furnishings of the room, the first thing he noticed was a horse statue near the fireplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lovely isn't it?" you asked, startling him "So sorry Blitzø, did I scare you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"J-Just a little, I was only looking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rather intently I see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I've always had a thing for horses. Where uh, where did you get this from?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a gift from Prince Asmodeus, all in an attempt to charm me for my Lust. I keep telling him he'll have to try harder than that to seduce me." you chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way, do you know all the Seven Princes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only a few personally, counting Lucifer of course. That's enough about me, care for a walk? I would love to hear more about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Called it, I knew the 'cute but sexy' look was the way to go. Let's get this over with, so which way to your room?" he asked, only for you to laugh in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly Blitzø, what kind of demon do you think I am? You really think I would drag you to my chambers when we haven't even kissed yet?" you teased, making him blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, well I...I thought that...OK, let's start over. I'm sorry for being so blunt, it's just that this wouldn't be the first time I've had to do something like this for a book."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that right? What did you have to do to claim the first grimoire?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not too proud of it, but I actually got caught stealing it. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>I stole it from you won't believe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me guess, one of the Seven Princes themselves?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, I would be dead right now. Try the Goetia family."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me everything." As you continued to walk through the manor, it wasn't long before you were outside laughing, exchanging stories and jokes "You're joking, you fell off the balcony?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, and I landed in front of his wife too. Stella is one mean bitch, makes me wonder why he married her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same to be honest, I heard their marriage was arranged. I'm amazed Octavia was even born."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, same, I can see that being the case. Right now I just want to talk about this garden. It's beautiful out here, the maintenance bill must be through the roof."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It did put a nice dent in my wallet, but the effort is well worth it. My gardeners work day in and day out to ensure not a single bloom is wilted." You grabbed a rose with your tail, presenting it to him "I would say their hard work has paid off, wouldn't you agree Blitzø?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would, thank you." he smiled as he accepted the flower "I could spend all day out here, it's so peaceful. I bet you've fallen asleep out here haven't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I was younger yes, whenever I snuck away from my studies I would read out here. The next thing I knew I woke up in my room. I've shared quite a few firsts out here as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohh, that sounds interesting. Firsts for what exactly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where do I begin? The first time I hurt myself out here, right on the edge of this fountain when I tried to walk the edge. Then there was the time I first started stargazing, the view if the sky is perfect from this spot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about your first kiss? Did you have that out here too?~" he asked, stepping up on the fountain so he was at your eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, at this very spot actually.~" you teased as you held his hips. He gently held your face, guiding you close to meet him in a soft kiss. He moaned softly, feeling your tongue enter his mouth as he held you close. You pulled back with a soft gasp, steam escaping your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, now that was a hot kiss.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, that happens when I'm excited. Never had that happen from one kiss before.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I liked it, you're so warm..." He kissed you again, making you catch him as he leapt into your arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, Blitzø..." You broke the kiss again, making him shiver as you exhaled your warm breath onto his neck. He giggled as you teased him with small nibbles "If you like, I can show you the spot where I had my first 'time'.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-Maybe some other time. It's getting late, I should go..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just one night, please." you insisted, holding onto him as he tried to dismount "I know we just met, but there's something about you I...I can't quite place it, but you're different. I just want to see how different."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N)..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From what you've told me, you seem to be 'giving' most of your time to Stolas. When was the last time some 'gave' their time to you?" you asked, stroking his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I don't even remember, it's been so long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then let me spare my time for you, please." you pleaded once again, satisfied that he answered you with a kiss. You wasted no time in carrying him to your room, laying him on your bed to remove his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, full disclaimer, i-it has been a while since I've...received. Be gentle with me, please." he softly pleaded before you kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry my sweet imp, I'll take good care of you.~" you cooed before removing your shirt. He bit his lip as you hovered over him, admiring your scarred torso. You kissed your way down his body, making him flinch as your warm tongue graced his semi-erect cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-Holy shit, (Y/N)..." he moaned, gripping your horns as you started to move faster. He's had Stolas go down on him before, but you were far different. Your mouth seemed to hold extra heat as you continued to blow him, the same kind of heat you had when he kissed you. You looked up at him a few times, admiring his voice as he continued to call out your name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodness, quite the vocal one aren't we?~" you asked, teasing him with a slow lick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I can't help it, your mouth, that heat. It feels...sooo good!~" he leaned his head back against the pillows, moaning loudly as you took him deeper into your throat. It wasn't long before he came, making you swallow his load "Ooh God...that was...Oops." he whimpered as you cleaned your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My, someone's an eager boy. Did I say you could cum little imp?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry, you just...I mean...that was by far the steamiest BJ I've ever had. I couldn't hold it back and--Whoa!" You flipped him over so he was laying on his stomach. He tried to move, but froze as he felt your large cock resting on his ass "W-Wait, is that your...Aahn! Oh my God!~" He let out a surprised gasp, feeling you penetrate his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Consider this your punishment, you came first after all. That's not fair, and we've only gotten started.~" you purred, making him shiver as you thrusted into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F-Fuck me, you're...so...big!~" he yelled in between your hard thrusts, shivering as you teased his back with your claws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the matter, too much for you?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No, keep going! Harder, harder!~" he lustfully begged, moaning louder as you gladly accepted his request. Just as you were about to increase your speed, his phone started to ring "Oh come on! That feather head had to call now--Aaahn! Ooh baby!~" You stopped him with a quick thrust, pushing yourself in deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a shame you can't accept his call. You're far too </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me.~" you purred, scratching him harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh yes! That's it...I-I think...I'm about to...!~" His whole body trembled as you came, releasing yourself inside him. You both slumped to the side, holding him in your arms as he panted from exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy my little imp, you must rest." you cooed, kissing his forehead as you wrapped your wings around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was...amazing. Probably the best sex of my life, you really know how to treat a guy (Y/N)...I-I mean Lord (Y/N)." You laughed as he corrected himself, rolling over so he was resting on top of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, (Y/N) will do me just fine. That is my name isn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I was close to calling you 'Daddy' at one point. Seriously though, thank you, for giving me your 'time'." he sighed, resting his head on your chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome. So, what do you like for breakfast? I can have Mason prepare something for you in the morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning? Um...crap, how did I not think about this? You are single, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I am, well, at least I was." you chuckled as you stroked his face "That is...if you will have me Blitzy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, I never thought an Overlord would ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And your answer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think?~" he cooed as he kissed you "You're so different from Stolas, so caring, so sweet, and yet just as kinky.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, I'd rather you not compare me to him. At least I'll take better care of you." you replied, snapping your fingers to reveal your grimoire "Here you are, just as promised, I suppose you will be going now." He sat up to hold it in his hands, enchanted by the jeweled cover. However, he looked down at you with a smile, tossing it aside as he laid down with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, I'm a little tired. Maybe I'll...stay a few more...hours..." he yawned as he cuddled up to you. You smiled as well, cradling him close under your wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The next morning...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"He didn't come home last night?! Did you try calling him?!" Millie panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've called him, texted him, even tried video chat. I got no answer, and he never misses a call from me." Loona whimpered, checking her phone for what felt like the 100th time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, this has to be the first time I've seen you worried about him like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moxxie, don't mess with me right now. He went out with one of Hell's most territorial Overlords, he never came home, and now he's late! As lazy as he is, he's never late to open up! I'm terrified, who knows what that asshole did to him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gooood morning everyone!" Blitzø cheerfully entered the office, humming happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever he did, he seems pretty happy." Millie commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And where the hell have you been?! You had me up all night worried about you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Loonie, last night was a little exhausting for me. He was nice enough to let me spend the night. Anyway, I got us the boooook. The only catch is I have to see him once a week for an 'exchange'." he giggled as he hugged it to his chest, leaving them confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Care to elaborate on that for us sir? What exactly do you mean by 'exchange'? And where did you get that rose?" Moxxie asked, spotting the flower pinned to his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh this? Just a little something from (Y/N)'s garden, he picked it for me.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, someone must've had a good time yesterday." Millie giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The best Millie, the best. I honestly thought we were gonna jump right in the bed as soon as I got there, but he proved me wrong in the best way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we want to know what that means?" Loona asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not like that Loona...well...something like that." he giggled as he went to his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa whoa whoa! You can't leave us hanging with that, what happened yesterday? Why didn't you come home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did he say about the book?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did he take you out somewhere?" Blitzø laughed as they continued hounding him with questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, guys, take it easy. We stayed in, and his mansion is huge. We spent most of the day walking around the place. He showed me around, we talked, we kissed..." he sighed as he fiddled with the rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaaand? I bet he did a lot more than that." Loona teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way, he didn't...did he?" Moxxie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh he did a </span>
  <b>lot</b>
  <span> more guys. He was so rough, and yet so sweet to me.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get. Out. You had sex, and with an Overlord too?!" Millie squealed "I have to know somethin', I've heard some rumors that he's 'well equipped'. Just how true is that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Millie." Moxxie growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on, like you aren't just as curious!" she shot back, making him blush "I thought so. Be honest, if we never met you would jump in his bed too wouldn't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...In a heartbeat, I admit I always thought he was attractive too. And the fact that he actually slept with him is still surprising."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I still can't believe it myself. And he is so fine under those clothes. The scars, his muscles, and his wings.~" he sighed, sinking into his chair "And yes Mills, he is </span>
  <b>very</b>
  <span> well equipped.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn, for someone to have a lot of crazy shit happen to him, this is a good kind of crazy for once. You really care about him don't you?" Loona asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not gonna deny anything. After one night I think I'm in love, he's just so down to earth, so passionate..." Before he could go on, his phone went off with a familiar obnoxious ringtone "Ugh, unlike some people I know. I better take this, he's no doubt gonna let me have it for not answering yesterday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good luck with that rant." Loona chuckled as they left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't have one day without one of his thirsty phone calls can I?" he muttered "Good morning Stolas, what's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, always so bitter Blitzy. I'm only checking on you, I tried calling the other night but you never answered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I was busy with some...last minute work. Couldn't really get to the phone quick enough. So spill it bitch, what do you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always so direct Blitzy, that's one of the many things I love about you.~" the prince purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next to my cock." he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anywho, I know you probably have a mountain of clients to see to. However I have some bad news. I am in need of my grimoire much sooner than expected I'm afraid." he said, making Blitzø choke on his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um...wh-what? We-We had a deal, you're not supposed to get it back until tomorrow!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, however my duties must come first. That and Stella wanted to recheck the library once again. If she finds that book missing it's my head and yours on the line. Do have it ready for me won't you, I'm on my way to claim it now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, right </span>
  <b>now</b>
  <span> right now?! But...um...the thing is...The book is--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blitzø, you've got a visitor out here!" Loona called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"J-Just a second Loona! Listen Stolas, there's no easy way for me to say this..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you're frustrated at the news, that makes me a bad boy doesn't it? I do hope you don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>punish</span>
  </em>
  <span> me Blitzy.~" he growled seductively, much to Blitzø's irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you not...just...Bye Stolas!" he hung up, slamming his phone on the desk with a frustrated groan "For fuck's sake, can this day get any worse?" he whined before rising from his desk. As soon as he opened the door, he was surprised to see you chatting with the others, a bundle of roses in hand "(Y/N), what brings you back this morning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Oh, there you are Blitzø. I thought you would enjoy these, a little something to put on your desk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww how sweet, thank you. Stolas never gave me flowers...Wait, that reminds me! He's coming, he-he wants his book back! What am I gonna do, we still haven't found it yet!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Err...I have it." Loona commented, pulling out of the drawer "I was trying to tell you, buuut..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For the love of God Loona, stop pulling that stupid prank on me!! I was about to have a fucking heart attack, if I had to tell Stolas I lost it--!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So it was never lost to begin with?" you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I guess not, but I didn't know! Loona always thinks it's funny to--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohh Blitzy, your prince has...arrived. Lord (Y/N), always a pleasure to see those baggy wings of yours. Speaking of which, did that nasty scratch I gave you last time you ever heal up?" Stolas greeted you coldly, not noticing you hide your gift behind your wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a scar now thanks to you. What brings you here, come here to pick up another boy toy?" you asked sarcastically, making him snarl at you. The others looked back and forth between you nervously, quickly assessing the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, how exactly do you both know each other?" Blitzø asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've had quite the rivalry for territory for years. As of right now this pompous bird has claimed more land than me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the closest thing to praise I've ever heard from you (Y/N), I'm flattered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be, the day I ever praise you is the same day I throw away my title as the Territory King. Now, what brings you here so early?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should be asking you the same question, how do you know Blitzy?" he asked, putting the imp in full panic mode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh nothing major, this imp somehow managed to get a hold of my grimoire. After he told me his sorry story, it turned out he needed one stronger than yours." you replied, smirking as he gripped his arm with a frustrated growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that's it then, is mine not good enough for you?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-It's not like that, we've been getting a lot of calls and--!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And yours isn't strong enough to keep up. It's nothing personal Stolas, just business. Oh, and these are for you, Loona right?" you winked, presenting her the bouquet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Uh, thanks..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're quite welcome, now if you all excuse me I have an interview to prepare for. About the grimoire Blitzø, we'll be in touch. Be seeing you Stolas, try not to break any more hearts today." you laughed as you left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why that disrespectful, low-down, fire breathing brute! Of all the Overlords in Hell why turn to him?! I can understand that blue talking television everyone is so afraid of, but him?! Is this what you were so choked up about earlier?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually yes, it was. First off, I didn't know you guys hated each other. Secondly, not that we were ever dating, but let's call this a break up. Our little 'deal' is off, so you can take this back." he said, placing the book in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha...you...EXCUSE ME?!" he roared, the echo in his voice shaking the office "Do you honestly think you can just drop </span>
  <b>me</b>
  <span> whenever you want?! And for that brutish beast of a man?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He isn't a beast! Unlike you he's the most sincere man I've ever met. And he didn't threaten me to fuck him when we first met either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But...but...!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No buts! I'm tired of this crazy 'thing' we have going on! The dirty calls, the constant texts, and I am especially tired of having to run from Stella! I'm tired of it all! Take it all in, because this is the last time you'll be seeing me Stolas. While you still have your dignity, please leave." he turned his back to him, flipping through the pages of your grimoire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Fine, I hope all goes well with you. B-But if you change your mind--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't, goodbye Stolas." he insisted, locking himself in his office. The others looked at the prince with worried eyes, afraid of what he would do next. To their surprise, he left without another word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...He didn't even argue with him, there he goes, just gone." Moxxie exclaimed, still in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But is he though? When it comes to Blitzø, he doesn't give up that easily." Millie argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, and I suddenly have a bad feeling about this. Hey Blitzø, you OK in there?" Loona knocked, only to get silence. She was about to knock again before he opened the door "Blitzø, are you alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No...I'm free!" he laughed as he hugged her "Finally I've got that pervy bird off my ass, I've been dying to say those words to him for so long! Goodbye Stolas and hello (Y/N), this is going to be great!" he laughed again, grabbing them all in a group hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, we're glad you're happy sir, but shouldn't we worry about Stolas? He isn't too happy that you got that book from a rival." Moxxie mentioned, only to be dismissed by a scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sucks to be him then, he'll have to get over it. What's the worst he can do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ran into Prince Stolas at the office?! Tell me what happened, what did he do when he saw you?!" Mason asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please Mason, calm yourself. We had an audience so he was tame. I played off the delivery quite well, he didn't suspect a thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank Satan it didn't end in violence. After your last fight..." He glanced at your left wing, the scar on the back worrying him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that? It healed up years ago, I can fly just fine. He didn't hit too close to my back so--" What sounded like a loud bang cut your response short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N), where are you?! Show yourself!!" Stolas' voice echoed through the manor, angering you as you went to find him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has some nerve to barge in like this! I'll contact the guard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need, I've been itching for a good fight with that owl for months. He needs to learn his place." you replied, quickly raising a barrier to block a thrown vase "That </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a gift from Lady Lilith. What is the meaning of this Stolas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't play coy with me you ludicrous lizard. You know why I'm here, what did you do to Blitzø?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blitzø, the imp you visited earlier! What did you do, why is he suddenly running to you for aid?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I said, I caught him trying to steal it--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't lie to me damn it! I know you, and I know for a fact it would be impossible to steal from you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Fine, so I lent it to him for his company. Is that what you wanted to hear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You expect me to believe that? And why him of all imps?!" he asked forcefully, irritated that you started to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should hear yourself right now, you sound like a child having a tantrum. You want an answer? Well here it is, I saw his little ad and I was quite smitten with him. I offered my book to him in exchange for a date, which he gladly accepted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're still lying..." he growled, summoning a saber in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My lord I implore you, don't provoke him." Mason warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Denial is an ugly thing Stolas, I'm telling you nothing but the truth. We had quite a nice time too. I captured his attention so well he missed a phonecall, but it wasn't anything important." you replied with a smug grin. The prince looked puzzled for a moment, however he thought back to the previous night when his call was rejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The 'work' he was doing, he was referring to you?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, I was doing him. He has such a sweet little ass, and the way he moaned my name. It was enough to drive me crazy.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You...You imp stealing son of a bitch!!" He lunged at you with the blade, only for you to grab it. In one quick move you got him close enough to land a punch on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get out of here Mason, take cover!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But--!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's an order, go!" you yelled, just as you were grabbed and flung out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Normally we fight over territory, this time it's personal. Whoever survives this battle wins Blitzø's heart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're on." you growled as you flew up, shooting several fireballs at him only to miss. You kept pursuing him as he ran, but nearly fell out of the sky as he deflected a blast "Learned some new tricks I see, you never reacted fast enough to dodge my fire before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unlike you I've learned from our past brawls. Why don't you come down here and fight like a man?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gladly!" You dove towards him with a menacing growl, only for him to catch you and toss you to the ground. The fight seemed to last forever, just when you seemed to get the upper hand he was somehow one step ahead of you. It wasn't long before a few bold demons started to witness the fight, either spectating or trying to record the battle. You didn't care, this wouldn't be the first time you've fought Stolas. But you were determined to let it be the last time. You were more brutal, more aggressive than before as you managed to burn him several times. As the fight progressed, it was quick to air on the news. Every corner of Hell was watching your battle at this point, even Loona back at I.M.P., shocked as she checked her news feed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother of Satan...Blitzø!! Blitzø, you have to see this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not now Loona, I'm trying to get a hold of (Y/N). The text in this book is different from Stolas', I'm gonna need a new translator for these spells."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well he can't help you if he's fighting Stolas!" she yelled, holding her phone is his face. He took the device with a shocked gasp, watching worriedly as he saw your injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God, I-I knew that bird was crazy, but this is taking it too far! How long have they been fighting?!" he asked, hearing an explosion right outside the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, but we need to do something! He looks really bad, if they don't stop he might..." she covered her mouth, stopping herself from finishing her response. Tears flooding his eyes, he grabbed his rifle and took off with her following after him. Once outside, they were just in time to see you being tossed on to the ground, leaving a long trail of wreckage as you skidded into a building with a loud boom. Stolas hovered above you, chuckling as he picked up what was left of his saber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead...and laugh...this...proves...nothing..." you growled, trying to catch your breath. He only laughed as his free hand wrapped around your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure about that? Not only do you lose Blitzy, you lose your life. For 200 years, 200 fucking years, you have been a thorn in my side!" he yelled, making you gag as he tightened his grip "And now, the day has finally come. The mighty Territory King falls at my hand!" He raised the broken blade, ready to finish you off...only for a gun shot to knock the shard out of his hand. He looked in the direction of the shot, stunned to see Blitzø kneeling with his rifle in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get away from him Stolas, or the next one is going through your fucking head!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, I've hired you to protect me before. You don't have the guts--Gah!" He fell back with a pained yell, the next shot grazing his cheek just close enough to make him bleed. The onlookers gasped as he reloaded, steading his aim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"News flash: I'm not your bitch anymore. Now get back, or else!" he threatened again, putting everyone on edge as they waited for his response. Loona however was the most concerned. She's protected him from some crazy messes before, but she already knew that the wrong move could get them both killed. For some reason unknown to himself, a faint smile graced his beak as he stood, looking at his once imp lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You always had good aim Blitzø, I always admired that about you." Without another word opened a portal behind him, and was gone. Blitzø dropped his gun, rushing to your side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh...you're crazier...than me..." you chuckled weakly through your shallow breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just shut up, what the hell was this about? Please tell me you weren't fighting over me, </span>
  <b>please</b>
  <span> tell me this wasn't all for me." he cried, cradling you in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry...he was...onto us...I provoked him...This is...my fault..." you panted weakly, your eyelids steadily growing heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N)? (Y/N) wake up, please! (Y/N)?!" His sobbing was the last thing you heard before everything went dark. Before you knew it, you were laying on something soft. With a weak groan you opened your eyes, looking up at the canopy of your bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm...home? How did I get back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had some help." Mason commented as he sat at your side "Next to the I.M.P. crew, a few of the spectators helped me carry you home after you fainted. I told you not to provoke him, and now look at you. These new injuries will have you on bed rest for at least a few weeks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Figured, he's gotten faster over the years. What was that about I.M.P.? Where's--?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, you'll wake him up." He pointed to your bandaged chest, where Blitzø was sleeping soundly "As soon as I finished tending to your injuries, he refused to leave your side. He said he wouldn't go until you woke up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course he wouldn't leave." you sighed, sitting up to carefully hold him in your arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? (Y/N)...(Y/N)!" he cried as he hugged you, making you wince in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch! B-Blitzø, I'm happy to see you too, but I'm still a bit sore..." you groaned as he released you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right, sorry. But you scared the crap out if me! Why did you challenge him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but in all fairness he attacked me first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only after you taunted him so shamelessly." Mason commented, not even flinching as you snarled at him "Don't even try to give me any of </span>
  <b>your</b>
  <span> stubborn sass! This is the one time I get to say 'I told you so', and I rarely get this. I'd rather it not be after you almost died, but still, you get my point." he shot back, making you both laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough Mason, fair enough. For now could you get the contractor on the phone? I have to pay to have the front entrance remodeled...again." you grumbled, recalling Stolas' 'entrance'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The entrance? It was fine when we brought you here." Blitzø commented, making you look at him with confused eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's impossible, he blasted the doors in and then threw me outside. There's no way those doors are still intact."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:::::✨Flashback✨:::::</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stolas stepped out of the portal with a heavy sigh, examining the damage he had caused. With a snap of his fingers, the broken wood from the door started to mend itself. The stone pillars doing the same as they floated back into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just like new, at least until the next extermination." he chuckled to himself, picking up his crown "...I really am a child, Blitzø will never forgive me for this mess. It's for the best we part ways I suppose. If they're both willing to go that far for each other, then I do wish them the best, so long as he's happy..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>•·················👑·················•</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason had you in a wheelchair, pushing you down the hall to view the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, but how? The doors were completely destroyed, what about the outside pillars?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Each of them still in one peace my lord. I did take the liberty of checking the surveillance system, turns out Prince Stolas is a bigger sport than I thought."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh great, now I have a reason to respect him." you groaned, making Blitzø laugh as he sat in your lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never mind him, I'm just glad you're OK. For now I think you need a nurse to change those bandages.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, are you volunteering?~" you asked before kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do know I'm not pushing you both back right?" Mason asked, making you both laugh "I'm serious, he adds on too much weight!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 🔞 Blitzø x Kinky Female Reader: Can I Watch?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Blitzø not only love each other, you also have a strange love for sex jokes and innuendos. However, when you happen to overhear one of his 'passionate' phone calls with Stolas, your freaky curiosity gets the best of you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Moxxie, will you please stop pacin'? You know you make me nervous when you do that."</p><p>"I can't help it Millie, they said they were ready, they said they were on their way back. It's been an hour so far, we can't keep the portal open any longer!"</p><p>"Will you relax Mox? It's Blitzø and (Y/N) we're talking about, they probably got horny after that last kill." Loona commented, the couple looking at her curiously "What, don't give me that look. Did you guys forget how 'affectionate' they are? I bet 20 bucks they're gonna come running through that portal with her wearing his coat and nothing else underneath, and he's got her lipstick on his face."</p><p>"You're on, but that's an oddly specific description..."</p><p>"Because I live with those horn balls well enough to know...Duck!" Moxxie yelped as he dodged a flying axe, Loona ducking just in time to miss the blade hit her desk. As if on cue, you and Blitzø came in flying onto the floor just before the portal closed.</p><p>"Phew, that was too close. And what the hell Blitzø, what made you think a tool shed was a good hiding place?! Did you watch a documentary on how to get yourself killed 101?!"</p><p>"Oh well excuse me Miss 'please take me daddy~', that chase was <b>your</b> fault! If you hadn't decided to start feeling me up I wouldn't have missed that fucking shot! It was the closest place and it was dark, how the hell was I supposed to know?! I was more focused on not getting a knife wedged in my--!"</p><p>"Ahem!" Moxxie looked down at you both. As Loona predicted, you were using his coat as a makeshift robe while he had your lipstick stamped on his face. With a disappointed sigh, he paid Loona what he was due "You know, it's scary how right you can be sometimes. And as for you 2, what exactly--?"</p><p>"It was his/her fault this time! What, <b>my</b> fault?!" you both growled.</p><p>"Excuse me! Can you not fuss this time and just tell us what happened? When I called you said said you were right behind me, you said you were coming."</p><p>"Ooh, that? Mox, when Blitzy said he was 'coming', he was actually talking to me.~" you winked to make him blush.</p><p>"Dear Satan you 2 are impossible, I shouldn't be surprised anymore."</p><p>"Babe can you please not call me that, you know how much I hate that nickname."</p><p>"Oh come on, I think it's cute. Stolas gets to call you that, why can't I?" you playfully pouted, making him cringe.</p><p>"First off, he's a prince, it's not like I can really talk back to that pervy feather head. And second, I'm not in the mood to have this argument again."</p><p>"Fine, but I can think of something else you're in the mood for.~"</p><p>"Heh, you know me so well.~"</p><p>"Yeah, a little too well sir." Millie started "We've been meanin' to talk to y'all about your...um...what's the word you used Loona?"</p><p>"Sexcapades? Yeah, you guys really need to put a serious cap in the PDA. It is ridiculous on the number of times we've walked in on you doing it, here of all places! Don't I get enough of that at home already?!" she growled.</p><p>"Oh you all are being over dramatic, there's nothing wrong with a few kisses here and there." he countered, trying to button up his shirt.</p><p>"A few...it is WAY more than just 'a few kisses' sir! You are literally trying to fix your shirt right in front of us, and she's practically naked! And remember yesterday when you had an appointment with a client?"</p><p>:::::💜Flashback🖤:::::</p><p>"I can't believe I didn't think about this sooner, this is gonna be so kinky.~" you moaned, kissing your boyfriend passionately.</p><p>"B-Believe me (Y/N), I've always wanted to try this in my office too, but this isn't the best time. I've got a client in 5 minutes."</p><p>"So what, that's all the time I need.~" you giggled, taking off your shirt.</p><p>"...5 minutes won't kill me, plus you're wearing my favorite bra.~" As soon as he undid his pants, there was a knock at the door "Seriously?! Who in the hell ever shows up early?!"</p><p>"Oh crap, what do we do?"</p><p>"Just...uh...Under the desk, get under the desk and don't say a word." You did as you were told as he quickly took his seat "Come in. So you must be Mrs. Mayberry then."</p><p>"<em> Ms. </em>Mayberry actually, let's just say my husband and I had a messy divorce."</p><p>"Yeah, I think your file said something about a double homicide...which makes me wonder why you even came to us. You do know we take out revenge on the living ri--Gaah!" he suddenly yelped, making her jump.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He stifled a soft whimper, peaking under the desk to see you starting to blow him.</p><p>"Y-Yes, I'm fine. So, why don't you tell me what h-happened...Ooh geez.~" he crumbled the notepad on his desk, desperately trying to hold back his moans.</p><p>"Look, if you're not going to take this seriously--!"</p><p>"No no no! Please forgive me, it's just been a stressful day that's all. Nonstop calls, crazy clients, and a horny girlfriend that can't take a hint." he seethed, pounding a fist on the desk. He yelped, feeling you bite him.</p><p>"At least you have a loyal partner Blitzø, better cherish that love while you can."</p><p>"Trust me I am, I <em> really </em> am.~"</p><p>•·················🖤·················•</p><p>"That's what happened, you hid under his desk?" Loona asked.</p><p>"Look, I ditched my pants...as well as my panties on the way to his office. I couldn't just walk out of there commando."</p><p>"Oh please, you already walk around the office like that. It's like you're trying to get caught by me at this point.~"</p><p>"Maaaaybe.~"</p><p>"Will you both stop it?!" Millie exclaimed "Honestly, I swear you both are worse than rabbits in heat."</p><p>"They are, and I have the bags under my eyes to prove it. Do you have any idea as to how much sleep I have lost since this horny bimbo moved in with us?"</p><p>"Like I haven't heard that insult before, I'm more of a bitch than a bimbo. I don't sleep around on Blitzy." you countered.</p><p>"Again, don't call me that (Y/N). Since we're back on the subject of annoying instances, please tell me he hasn't tried to call me again. The last time he called me out in the field I almost got my damn head shot off."</p><p>"Ooh yes, he called like 5 times. After the 6th time I finally picked up, remember that new 'agreement' you guys set up?"</p><p>"...What about it?"</p><p>"Dude, you need to pay attention to the moon phases from now on. The next full moon is in 3 days, you better brace yourself for whatever kinky shit he has in mind for you this time." she laughed, much to his irritation.</p><p>"Ugh, after that last call I don't think I want to know. He might have a whole room dedicated for that fetish shit! ...And dear God I hope he doesn't."</p><p>"You've been there enough times babe, how can you not know?"</p><p>"Because his wife is a paranoid bitch that almost skinned me alive the last time I was there. Do you have any idea as to how terrifying that woman is when she's angry? It's enough to give an imp nightmares. Anyway team, what's our next mark?"</p><p>"Nothing for now, which gives (Y/N) some time to get some clothes on." Moxxie commented as he glanced at you.</p><p>"Oh alright, fine 'dad'...Then I guess I better give this back.~" you giggled, tossing Blitzø's coat back to him.</p><p>"Helloooo nurse.~" he purred.</p><p>"Really (Y/N), you couldn't wait until you got to the locker room?!" Moxxie exclaimed, covering his eyes.</p><p>"Nope, I'll be back in a few, see ya guys."</p><p>"Hot damn I love that woman, her crazy matches my crazy.~" Blitzø swooned.</p><p>"And that's a good thing? I swear she's you with tits!"</p><p>"I don't know if I should be flattered by that comment or offended Loona. Or both for that matter, I'd make a hot chick and you know it."</p><p>"Yeah, sure you would. For real though, can you both please take it easy with the sex in the office? We were serious about that."</p><p>"OK OK, I see your point. I'll go talk to her--Ouch!" Millie quickly grabbed his tail as he tried to leave "What the hell Millie, that hurt!"</p><p>"Nice try sir, you can tell her when she gets back."</p><p>"Fine, talk about a cock block." As the day went on, you both had a slight struggle in keeping your hands off of each other as promised. Just when you thought you were alone, someone happened to 'check' on you. In passing however, either your tail slapped his rear or vice versa. Although the teasing continued, at least it was subtle enough for the others to bare.</p><p>"OK, it's almost 10 o'clock, can we call it quits on this game now?"</p><p>"It's not a game (Y/N), I don't know why you keep treating it like one. You and Blitzø have done a decent job of being less...intimate."</p><p>"Why can't you just say 'horny' like everyone else?" you asked, making him blush.</p><p>"B-Because I don't talk like that! Honestly, I know we're in Hell but watch your language, you're still a lady."</p><p>"Could you not talk about my vocabulary now? You're starting to sound like my aunt at this point. Didn't you say you had some files for Blitzy?"</p><p>"I do, but Loona needs help finding something in the stock room. Can I trust you to bring these to him <em> without </em> getting distracted?"</p><p>"Yes, I'll behave this time. I've made it this far haven't I?" As you took the box from Moxxie, you drew closer to Blitzø's office to hear him yelling. 'What the heck, what's he pissed about now?' Curious, you set the box down, putting your head to the door.</p><p>"Look Stolas, you do not need to spam my inbox with reminders of our next 'meeting'. I'm well aware of when the next full moon is."</p><p>"If that's so then why didn't you reply? You know I worry when I don't hear from you Blitzy." he playfully cooed.</p><p>"That's because I have a fucking company to run dipshit! Just get to the point, why are you calling me this time? And why from your bathroom, didn't you almost get caught the last time you video chatted with me?"</p><p>"Almost, this time I have the door locked. Also I only wanted to give you a lovely preview of what to expect for next time." he giggled, showing off his bare feathers as he laid back in the tub "We've been in my private chambers, my library, my study, and do I dare mention the garden?" Your eyes widened in surprise at the list, amazed that they had been in almost every corner of the estate.</p><p>"I'd rather you didn't, that night was a disaster."</p><p>"To you maybe, but never before have I seen you so submissive Blitzy.~"</p><p>"Please stop..."</p><p>"I'll never forget the way I had the vines tie you down, forcing you to submit to my will as I ravished your body. And the way you screamed my name, just thinking about it is enough to make me shiver with anticipation.~" he moaned, making Blitzø cringe with disgust.</p><p>'Me too, that sounds sooo hot. God what I wouldn't give to see that action.' you giggled to yourself.</p><p>"Uh-huh, sure, need I remind you we are NEVER doing that shit again. Those were rose vines you used to tie me up with genius, and don't roses have thorns?"</p><p>"Oh dear, I was wondering where those smaller scratches came from..."</p><p>"Yeah, my arms and legs were bleeding before you even started clawing at me!"</p><p>'Cl-Clawing? Blitzø loves it when I scratch him, Stolas does that too? Oh damn, why would he keep this from me? Now I REALLY wanna see what he can do.~'</p><p>"You promised not to bring the garden up again. Your damn florist almost ratted us out too!"</p><p>"Because she was hired by Nadia, that's why. Not everyone on my staff was hired by me, meaning most of those leeches keep a close eye on me as well."</p><p>"That's understandable, which does pose this question: How many boytoys do you have other than me?"</p><p>"Aww, why so curious Blitzy? Afraid of a little competition?~"</p><p>"What, no! I just want to know who else almost got killed for you."</p><p>"It's cute that you assume I have a secret harem, but I don't. You're the only imp to catch my eye Blitzy, and the only one that has a special place in my heart.~"</p><p>"And on your dick apparently. Look, I've got a shit ton of stuff to take care of. So could you do me a solid and not call me for the next few days?"</p><p>"But why, I love hearing your voice. Texts aren't enough for me, especially since I have so much to say about your lovely performance from last time. The way you took me against the bookcase was enough to make my head spin. I could almost see the constellations of the night sky as you rammed that giant cock inside me!~"</p><p>"OK goodbye Stolas!" he hung up with an impatient groan "For the love of Satan and God above, take a cold shower. Sex is sex no matter where you are, and he treats it like some kinky romance movie." he muttered, opening the door to make you fall forward "Ooh, speaking of kinky, what brings you by gorgeous?~"</p><p>"Heh, hi babe. Sadly it's not what you think, I just came to drop off these docs for you. Buuuut since I'm here, I wanted to ask you something."</p><p>"Say no more, get in here.~" he replied seductively, making you gasp as his tail pulled you into his office. Without hesitation, he held you up against the door, kissing you as he started to strip you.</p><p>"H-Hey, Blitzø please, I mean it this time. I didn't come here for sex, I only had a question."</p><p>"Yeah right, when do you not come here for some alone time?~" he tried to kiss you again, only to feel your hand cover his mouth.</p><p>"Blitzø, put me down. For once let's save that for when we get home."</p><p>"Oh alright, you must be serious if you're denying my kisses. What's going on?"</p><p>"Well, um, the thing is...how do put this in a way that won't make you think I'm crazy?"</p><p>"Too late for that toots." he joked.</p><p>"Oh shut up, I meant crazy on a more... kinky level?" you nervously exaggerated, making him look at you curiously.</p><p>"OK, should I be excited or concerned about what it is you're going to ask me?"</p><p>"Only one way to find out...The next time you and Stolas meet up can I come?" you asked with a sweet smile, turning his curiosity into shock.</p><p>"You...wait...WHAT?! Why in the hell would I bring you along?! Have you not heard the phone calls I've had with that...that...!"</p><p>"That horny prince who you never told me was such a sex stud? I did happen to overhear that last call, and you sure as hell lied when you told me you haven't seen the rest of his estate."</p><p>"Y-You heard that, all of that?"</p><p>"Yep, and to see you of all imps be so submissive to someone like him? Just thinking about it gives me tingles.~" you giggled with a soft moan.</p><p>"And I thought you were a freak before...Hang on a second! Are you asking if you can watch us or something?!"</p><p>"Well when you put it like that--"</p><p>"(Y/N), don't bullshit me and answer the question. Do you really think you're going to watch me fuck that bird?"</p><p>"Oh come on, when you ask like that it sounds like you're saying no!"</p><p>"No shit Sherlock, there is no way I'm bringing you with me. The closest you're getting to seeing me as a sub is when you cuff me to the bed." he replied, but noticed you start to pout "Nope, that look might have gotten you a new 'toy', but it is not giving you a front row seat to whatever shit he has planned."</p><p>"Then how many times do I have to say 'pretty' before please to get you to change your mind?" you whined.</p><p>"It's not going to change anything! You can say it all day, my answer is still--!"</p><p>"Pretty, pretty pretty pretty..."</p><p>"This is going to be a long night." he sighed as he tried to resume his work. The next day you kept this up, following him around the office repeating the word until you hoped to break him down.</p><p>"OK I'll bite, what is goin' on here Loona? Why is she followin' him around beggin' like a hungry puppy?"</p><p>"You're guess is as good as mine, I asked but he won't tell me."</p><p>"I think we all know what she wants. This is the first time I see him reject her like this, I guess yesterday finally taught him a lesson in self-control when it comes to his desires."</p><p>"I don't know Mox, this kinda beggin' seems a tad different from before. This is the longest he's ever ignored her, and he <b>never </b>ignores her. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. Excuse me, (Y/N), can I talk to ya for a second?"</p><p>"Sorry, busy. Pretty, pretty pretty..."</p><p>"La la la la! I can't hear you, I'm not listening! La la la la!" Blitzø commented, desperately trying to tune you out.</p><p>"Ugh, OK that's it! Both of you stop right now. What is goin' on with you? Did somethin' happen yesterday?"</p><p>"Uh, yes! I asked him for a small favor and he said no."</p><p>"A <em> small </em> favor?! Asking if you could watch my next fuck fest with Stolas is not what I would call a small favor!" he yelled, but quickly covered his mouth.</p><p>"She asked if she could watch what?!"</p><p>"Oh please, everyone watches porn right? So I don't see what the big deal is, it's like watching smut in real time." you shrugged.</p><p>"God you really crazy, and even crazier if you think I'm changing my mind!"</p><p>"Pretty pretty pretty..."</p><p>"Stop it!!" He took off with you chasing closely after him.</p><p>"Golly, Blitzø sure knows how to pick'em."</p><p>"Millie! There you are, did you figure out what was going on?"</p><p>"I did, (Y/N) is a bigger freak than we thought. Let's leave it at that and call it a day."</p><p>"Not the answer I was looking for but alright. Then again knowing them, maybe it's best we don't know."</p><p>"Exactly hun." As the <em> next </em> day came, it was the same routine. Blitzø was slowly losing his patience after every 'pretty' you threw at him. He already knew that this day would drag on just as slow. Speaking of dragging, you eventually resorted to clinging on to his waist, slowly sinking down to grip his tail.</p><p>"Alright, that's it!!" he snarled, snatching his tail back "I have had it with you (Y/N), it's been 2 days and my answer is still the same! You are NOT coming with me tonight!"</p><p>"Pleeeeeeease! Please baby, I'll be quiet, I promise! I'll be a fly on the wall, you won't even know I'm there!" you cried.</p><p>"Look, you clearly have no sex standards, but I've got mine. And mine includes not being watched while I'm being railed by that bird!"</p><p>"Oh come on Blitzø, I swear it'll be a one time thing."</p><p>"Nope, I'm not taking that chance. I'm heading to his place as soon as I clock out and <b>you </b>are going home. Is that clear?"</p><p>"But...But...fine! I can't believe how selfish you're being right now, all I wanted was to tag along!"</p><p>"Selfish?! You're the one who wants a live sex show and you're calling <b>me</b> the selfish one?!"</p><p>"Wait, what was that bit about--?"</p><p>"I'll tell ya later Loona."</p><p>"You are such an asshole, you know that? I always play along to your little games, why can't you do this for me?!"</p><p>"This is different, he has his own category of horniness! If you weren't such a crazy, sex obsessed slut, we wouldn't be having this argument!" he yelled, making the others stare in shock. They looked back and forth between the two of you, nervously waiting for your response.</p><p>"What did you just call me?" you snarled, your eyes glowing a yellow hue.</p><p>"O-OK now, let's not do or say anything rash--" Moxxie tried to intervene, only to be pushed back by Blitzø.</p><p>"You heard me. Crazy. Sex. Obsessed. Slut." he repeated. You both glared at each other angrily, exchanging threatening expressions.</p><p>"5 bucks says she jumps him." Loona whispered.</p><p>"Oh please, after an exchange like that I highly doubt--" As if on cue, you leapt into his arms. Both of you falling to the floor as you kissed him passionately "They were doing so well. Remind me to stop questioning you with these bets."</p><p>"If it means I get more money in my pocket, forget it. They should be wrapping it up...Nope, they're really into it, I'm out."</p><p>"Same."</p><p>"Right behind you ladies." Moxxie agreed as they quickly left.</p><p>"Have I ever told you how hot you are when you're mad?~"</p><p>"At least a hundred times. But you're still not coming with me." You left him with an annoyed groan, locking yourself in the bathroom "You get points for trying!"</p><p>"Shut up!" you sank to the floor, hitting your head back against the door 'Damn it, what does a girl have to do to get some extra excitement down here? If he thinks a simple no will stop me, then he is so wrong. One way or another, I'll be seeing you tonight Blitzy.' you giggled to yourself, a plan forming in your head.</p><p>
  <b>Later that night, outside of Stolas' estate...</b>
</p><p>"I can't believe you talked me into this. Blitzø is gonna kill you if you get caught--Ouch!" Loona whined, struggling to balance you on her head.</p><p>"Will you shut up and hold still? I'm almost in, give me another boost."</p><p>"You're standing on my head you crazy bitch, can't get any higher than this!"</p><p>"Shh! Keep it down, just try to--Whoa!" You were suddenly pushed into the room with, landing hard on the floor "Ouch...I'm in."</p><p>"Sorry, but where are you? What do you see?" She called out. As you dusted yourself off, you gasped in awe of the room's interior. Although it was dark, you could still see the glowing accents on the walls. The patterns seemed to resemble stars, even constellations "Hello, (Y/N)? What room did I just push you in?"</p><p>"I think...I think this is a bathroom. If only you could see this, it's beautiful." you replied, still in awe of the curtains that surrounded the tub. However, you came back to reality as the candles flickered to life with blue flames. The sound of humming filled the air, making you panic as you hid behind the drapes. A clear signal for Loona to hide. You carefully peaked to see the prince sitting at his vanity, wearing nothing but a crimson robe as he groomed his feathers 'Holy shit, he's even hotter in person.~' You bit your lip, muffling a moan as your eyes took him up and down.</p><p>"This is going to be quite the night. A nice bubble bath, followed by a few fun 'games' of my own. I think you will enjoy what I have in store for you Blitzy.~"</p><p>"Whatever you say Stolas, can we just get this over with?" Blitzø grumbled as he started to strip. Once he got to his pants, he gasped as the prince pulled him in close.</p><p>"Why so tense darling, eager to get back home to your little girlfriend? Does she know about us?~" he cooed, kissing the imp's neck to make him moan softly as he slid his pants down.</p><p>"P-Please, this is a business transaction if anything. Can we move this along? The faster we do this the faster I can go...home?!" Stolas chuckled as he held him in his arms, taking him to the tub.</p><p>"You must relax my dear, that's the whole reason I set this bath for you. You've been so tense these past few days, so allow me to pamper you.~" he said with a sultry tone, teasingly undoing the sash that held his robe. You bit your finger to keep yourself self quiet, thoroughly examining his body. From his feathers to his already erect cock, he truly was a sight to behold.</p><p>'Did I say hot? No, he is gorgeous!~' you screamed in your head. As soon as he joined Blitzø in the tub, he was quick to claim his lips in a kiss. He whimpered, feeling the prince's claws gently graze his chest until he reached his dick. Even though they had just gotten started, you wasted no time in sliding your hand down your panties. Each moan and kiss put your senses on end, making you finger yourself faster. Soon they had switched places, Stolas sitting in the tub while Blitzø started to ride his cock.</p><p>"F-Fuck...Stolas...!" he moaned pleasurably as he started riding him faster.</p><p>"Yes, make all the noise you want. Let me hear you Blitzy, let me hear praise me!~" Stolas moaned, forcing his tongue into his mouth.</p><p>'Yeah baby, I'm so close! I...I think I'm about...to...!' You couldn't fight it, your climax was in perfect sync with theirs as you fell to your knees. However, you quickly covered your mouth with your free hand.</p><p>"Goodness, someone had fun.~" Stolas panted.</p><p>"Wait, that voice wasn't...She didn't!" He quickly got out of the tub, nearly falling to his knees as he failed to give his body a chance to rest.</p><p>"Is something wrong Blitzø? You're such a paranoid little imp, there's no one else here but us."</p><p>"That's what scares me, I know I heard another voice just now." You gripped your face with a frightened whimper as they got quiet. The silence left you worried, the air was so tense you could cut it with a knife. You suddenly shrieked as your phone went off, making you scramble in the darkness to turn it off. Then, you froze as the drapes were drawn back by Blitzø. Phone in hand, he looked down at you with a very annoyed look on his face.</p><p>
  <b>(A/N: The ringtone for if Blitzø calls you? I'd pick 'Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!' by Vengaboys 😆 What's your pick??)</b>
</p><p>"Um...hi Blitzø." you laughed nervously as you stood.</p><p>"Hi (Y/N), care to explain why you're here? Better yet, how did you get in here?!"</p><p>"I uh, had some help, let's leave it at that."</p><p>"(Y/N), of all the fucking stunts for you to pull--!" His rant was cut short to a slow applause. You both turned to the prince standing over you, an amused smile on his face.</p><p>"Impressive, very impressive my dear. Normally I am very hard to sneak up on, and for you to view our little fun at such a close range undetected? I see Blitzy has a taste in the sneaky type."</p><p>"And apparently the horny type. I just can't win can I?" Blitzø whined to make you both laugh.</p><p>"Oh don't be so embarrassed Blitzy, if anything you should be proud of her. By the way, I don't think I got the pleasure of knowing your name Miss..."</p><p>"(F/N), (F/N) (L/N) your highness. It's an honor to meet you, and an even bigger honor to watch you work. Let me just say you have the most amazing bathroom I have ever seen."</p><p>"Why thank you, believe it or not the hardest thing to aquire was the curtains. A good friend of mine actually--"</p><p>"Well look at the time!" Blitzø cut him off as he gathered his clothes "So sorry she barged in on us like this, but I will make sure it doesn't happen again."</p><p>"What, we're leaving already? I was kinda hoping--Mmph!" Blitzø dashed to you, his hand quickly covering your mouth.</p><p>"No! Whatever the hell it is, no! You already pissed me off by showing up like this, so don't fucking press your luck!"</p><p>"Honestly Blitzy, how rude. Is that anyway treat a lady? Go on my dear, what were you about to say?" You playfully stuck your tongue out at Blitzø as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Well, since Blitzø is being so nasty, I was wondering if..." As you whispered the rest in his ear, you had Blitzø worried as his eyes lit up with a mischievous chuckle.</p><p>"Oh you are a naughty girl, I love that idea.~"</p><p>"Uh, what did she just ask you? ...And why are you both looking at me like that?"</p><p>"If you really want to know, why don't we move this to my chambers? I'll be sure to show you everything.~"</p><p>"...Nope!" He tried to make a break for the window, only for you to grab his tail to make him trip.</p><p>"Nope is right, you owe me for saying no in the first place babe. And you know what happens when you upset me, don't you?~" you purred before kissing him.</p><p>"You better be fucking lucky I love you. But really, with him?!"</p><p>"I don't see why not, she was so patient to sit behind those dusty curtains for who knows how long. I do believe a reward is only fair.~" Stolas chuckled as he hovered over you, letting his robe slide off his shoulders.</p><p>"...Fuck my life..." Blitzø groaned as he accepted his fate.</p><p>
  <b>The next day...</b>
</p><p>"W-Wait, wait wait wait! You're telling us that (Y/N) begged you to help her get into Stolas' estate?! Don't you know what the penalty is for breaking and entering, especially with the nobles?!"</p><p>"That's what I kept telling her Moxxie! I only did it because she wouldn't stop whining. I was able to get her inside, but then she totally ghosted me. I texted her like 100 times and never got a response. You know what made me worry more? They both didn't come home last night, I woke up today and they weren't in bed."</p><p>"Oh my stars, you don't think they slept over there do you? The last time Blitzø did that Nadia almost had his head on a pike! We gotta--" As if on cue, the desk phone rang.</p><p>"Perfect, we don't have the book and the calls come pouring in. Hello, I.M....P-Prince Stolas, good morning your highness."</p><p>"Good morning Loona, I just wanted to inform you that Blitzø and (Y/N) will coming in a tad late this morning...That is if he could stop chasing her, one moment please. Will you both cease and desist, you're going to wake the others if you don't stop playing around!"</p><p>"Oh I'm not playing, I'm trying to kill her!" Blitzø roared as he tried to tackle you.</p><p>"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I honestly didn't think he'd say yes!"</p><p>"Like hell you didn't, you owe me BIG for this! Wait until I get my hands on you!!" You screamed as he resumed his chase.</p><p>"Soooo...safe to say the 3 of you had a long night?" Loona asked.</p><p>"You have no idea my dear. Although it was worth it, I don't think he would be up for it again."<b></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Beast Blitzø x Male Reader: Imprint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every now and then imps tend to go savage or feral. Blitzø however constantly brags about how it has never happened to him...until now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey Loona, you busy? I got a question about...What are you looking at?" you asked as you approached her desk, noticing she was watching a video on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Oh, hey (Y/N), you gotta see this. The feds caught </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> feral imp, this is the 3rd time they've had to detain someone in one day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yikes, they're really wailing on the poor guy. Has anyone else noticed these feral cases have been spiking this year?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, pretty sad most of them get gunned down though." Blitzø commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, how can you sound so calm saying that?" you asked as he started to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I don't have to worry about that. Ferals come and go as the years pass, and little old me is never gonna be in that group." he boasted proudly, leaving you to roll your eyes in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better watch yourself sir, Pride is just as bad a sin as Lust, and you're overflowing with both." you shot back, Loona snickering at the comeback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If anyone should watch themselves it's you..." he groaned with a small cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You OK man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, just a small bug I'm coming down with. But as I was saying, you're not gonna see me go feral anytime soon. I've been locked in a cage before, and I'd rather not go there again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Stolas?" you and Loona questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sadly yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of all the princes in Hell for you to fuck, why did you get stuck with the kink freak? Anyway, what if you do go feral huh, this can literally happen to anyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyone but meeee." he drawled with a singsong tone "Like someone of my standing...would ever..." Loona rose from her seat, watching him start to stagger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're OK Blitzø? You look kinda pale."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm...a little tired, that's all. That prick had me up last night with more of his stupid little games, I hardly got away from him. I just need some coffee to wake me up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Wake you up'? You had like 5 cups this morning, how are you not bouncing off the walls by now?" you asked, but noticed he was unresponsive "Sir? Hello, are you listening to...Blitzø?!" Loona gasped as you dove to catch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blitzø! Don't bullshit me here, are you sure you're alright?" she asked, a heavy tone of concern in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A-Actually...I feel drained...I don't know where...this is coming from..." he panted breathlessly, yawning as he nodded off in your arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaaand he fell asleep, great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be a wise ass (Y/N), help me get him into his office. He can lay down for a bit." she said, grabbing his ankles to help you carry him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are we gonna put him, on a cot in the corner of the room?" you asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, he might not have a cot, but he does have a sleeping bag. At first I laughed at the idea, but turned out to come in handy for moments like this." she replied, pulling the sleeping bag out from underneath his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were joking for second. Has he camped out here or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Once, he mostly keeps it here to sleep off his long nights with Stolas. As a matter of fact I'm gonna call that asshole right now, I've told him to take it easy with the sex games. Now look at him, we can't get anything done with him tired like this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No, not the pink one mommy..." he mumbled tiredly as you laid him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, despite how much he irritates you, I'm a little shocked to see you so worried about him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, the terrible dad jokes aside, he's still family. Getting back to that phone call, he better pick up or I swear..." she growled as she dialed his number. You were about to leave him, but a low growl caught your attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um...Blitzø, are you OK?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm...I-I'm fine, just tired..." he growled in response, sitting up with a breathless gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, relax, you passed out on us but you're still in your office...Blitzø, what's the matter, you're trembling. Are you cold or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No...I feel..." He held his head with a pained shout, falling back onto the sleeping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blitzø! Loona, Loona get in here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hang on second (Y/N), I'm waiting for this prick to pick up! ...Finally, hey Boxley. Is your 'master' available right now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Afraid not Miss Loona, he's up to his beak with paperwork at the moment. I take it you're calling about their previous 'meeting'? I gave Master Blitzø a good dose of painkillers, is he still fatigued from the excitement?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He sure as hell is, I want to give that boss of yours a piece of my mind. Do I even want to know what they did?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, the better question is what did Master Blitzø do to him? Normally he isn't so aggressive, that has to be the first time I heard Master Stolas beg him to stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...What did you just say, </span>
  <b>he</b>
  <span> was the rough one?" she asked in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear I'm not making this up, Master Blitzø seemed more...wild the other night. It was as though he didn't want to stop, and usually he's quick to do his business and be on his way...Hello, Miss Loona? Are you still there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am, I just...I still can't believe that. Normally Stolas is--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loona, help!!" you yelled, followed by what sounded like a roar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Loona, what was that noise?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I gotta go!" She dropped the phone as she rushed back to the office, gasping at the scene before her. Blitzø had you pinned to the floor, snarling at you as he tried to snap at your face "What the hell is going on here?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-Never mind what's going on! Get him off--Aaaagh!" you yelled as he bit your hand, finally able to shove him off you. She was quick to help you up, pulling you away from him with a frightened whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you OK?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aside from him strangling me and biting me, I'm just peachy! Why did this asshole have to go feral...now?" You watched in horror as he hunched over with a pained moan. You both gasped as his claws started to grow larger, his gloves eventually tearing from the pressure. He scratched at his arms, tearing off his sleeves whole body started to expand into a more beastly form. He looked at you both with hungry eyes, snarling menacingly "L-Loona, you know him better than the rest of us. What's the best course of action right now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It should be obvious, run!" Despite your efforts to escape, he was quick to catch up to you, leaping between you and Loona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the...what's going on?!" Moxxie asked, shocked at his boss' new form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long story short, Blitzø is feral."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's Blitzø?! Wh-When did this happen?!" Millie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just now, and I could use some help here guys! Whoa!" you tripped on your tail as he approached you, eventually backing into the wall. You whimpered as he was mere inches from your face, shutting your eyes as you braced yourself for the worst. Instead, his growls stopped, you felt something warm and slimy run up your face. You looked at him as he backed away, sitting back like a dog as he started to pant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...OK, I know damn well you did not just lick me!" you yelled, only for him to playfully tackle you, licking your face continuously "Hey hey hey, that wasn't an invitation! Stop it, this isn't funny anymore!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've seen many imps go feral, but never like this." Moxxie commented in awe of the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's so...calm, almost like a big puppy." Millie giggled, recording the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, since you've got that damn phone out, call someone about this! And damn it Blitzø get the hell off me!" you yelled impatiently, making him back away with a frightened whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to yell at him (Y/N)! If anything I bet he's scared under there..." Loona said sweetly, seeing him slowly approach her. She extended her hand to him, which he gently nuzzled with a soft purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've got to be kidding me, how come he's more tame with you?" you asked, trying to wipe the excessive drool off your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm like a daughter to him, maybe that's why." she giggled as he nuzzled her stomach playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, while you keep him busy, I'm gonna hose off...What's he doing?" You tried to leave, but noticed him inch forward "No, you stay here boss. I'm going to take a shower, you wait here with the others." You tried to leave again, only for him to follow close behind you "You don't have to follow me to the locker room! You? Stay. Me? Go. You got that?" you explained again. However, as you expected, he resumed in following you "What do you want from me, huh?! You can't...What are you...?" He nudged the hand he bit with a soft whimper, licking the dripping blood off your palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh crumbs you're bleeding! Did he bite you when he transformed?" Moxxie asked, frantically grabbing the first aid kit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he bit me before he went crazy. So...am I gonna go feral too?" you asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not (Y/N), it doesn't work like that. It happens spontaneously if anything, you would think that after all these years they would finally research why this happens to us." he said as he wrapped up your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, some answers would be nice. It's not like Hell's higher ups give a shit about imps anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hang on a second fellas, we do know someone that could help. We should give Stolas a call, maybe--" The very mention of the prince's name made Blitzø cower, hiding behind Loona's desk "Blitzø, hey, what's the matter honey? All I said was maybe Stolas can help--" Millie paused as he shook his head frantically, fleeing to his office. Despite getting stuck in the door frame, he managed to wiggle his way into the room. While they exchanged curious glances, you on the other hand erupted with laughter at his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is too rich, hearing his name alone makes him run!" you laughed, but quickly stopped as Loona snarled at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't funny (Y/N), we need to fix this! Don't you know what the guards to do feral imps? They get gunned down, we can't let anyone else see him like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, calm down, we'll figure something out. In the mean time, what do we do with him? He seems more attached to me than you for some reason."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's all the more the reason for us to call him, he might know somethin'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But when I called earlier Box said he was too busy, he can't make any time to come to us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit...looks like we'll have to go to him then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, excuse me? Are you honestly suggesting that we smuggle a feral imp to the Goetia estate?! Don't you know what the penalty is for hiding a feral?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have many options left Mox, and it'll be easy. He can fit in the back of the company van. All we have to do is make sure he sits still, stays quiet, and doesn't drown me in drool again. How hard can it be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Later that day...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now was this meant for the school, or was it meant for the office?" Stolas whined, resting his head on his desk "I swear all these papers look the same, am I close to done yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just one more stack sire, you're almost...What the devil are those imps doing?" Boxley asked, looking out to the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about imps? What are you looking at down there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see the I.M.P. van, and Miss Loona trying to wave at us. Were you expecting them today sire?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heavens no, especially not while Stella is still home. You keep her busy while I see to this, for their sake and mine it better be an emergency." he said, hastily making his way outside "Before any of you say anything, why are you...?" He let out a horrified gasp as Blitzø leapt out of the van, still cowering behind you "Wh-Wh-What in the...I-Isn't that a...Why is...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that was our reaction too your highness. We know you have a lot of work to take care off, but could you spare a good 5 minutes to take a look at 'Blitzy' here?" you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! You're honestly trying to tell me that this...this beast is Blitzø?! What in the world happened to him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It should be obvious, he went feral and then turned into this. Sure, not every imp acts the same when they go wild, but never before has anyone transformed like this. I mean, has this ever happened before?" Loona asked, looking back to see him snarling at a stray cat. The animal yowled in alarm, taking off through the garden as he gave chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blitzø stop, get back here!" you yelled, you and Loona both trying to catch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the flames of Hell, that explains so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you do know something, about why he changed like this?" Moxxie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps, I have had my own staff go feral quite a few times. I've made sure to take note of all the possible signs and symptoms. Some of which include sudden fatigue, indecisiveness, loss of appetite, and especially aggression. The other night when he returned my grimoire he was more...passionate than before. I swear he was pounding my ass like a drum, not that I didn't mind. If this is him feral, I could get used to it.~" he giggled coyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your highness, please stay with us." Millie commented "Have you ever seen an imp transform like this before?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Personally no, but it can happen. It's hereditary, meaning he must get this trait from someone in his family. My question however is this, has he imprinted on any of you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean by...Look out!" Moxxie pulled Millie to the side, just barely dodging Blitzø as he tried to throw you off his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, easy Blitzø, stop it! Calm down, I'm not going to--Waaah!" You had to hold on to his horns as you were tossed forward "Damn it, I said stop!" you yelled, holding on tighter as he skid to a stop in front of the prince "Phew, finally! Why couldn't you listen to me the first...time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally...he stopped..." Loona panted, dropping to her knees "And I'm pretty sure he ate that cat. What, what's the matter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The mark on his head, it's glowing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N), so is your hand." Millie pointed out as you stepped down. As you unwrapped your hand, the first thing you noticed was your wound was gone. On the back of your hand, you were shocked to see the same mark. He growled softly, resting his head in your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guuuuuys, what's going on? Why is he listening to me now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've got to be bloody kidding me!" Stolas shouted, startling you both "Usually it takes something deeper for a feral imp to imprint, and all it took for you was a lousy bite?! That's not fair, especially after last night. I thought we had something Blitzy..." he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sheesh, no wonder he runs from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be absurd, he does not run from me!" he countered, covering his beak as he stepped back "N-No no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...Blitzy!" He took off again, hiding behind one of the statues "Aww, he looks so scared. Why would he be afraid of me?" he asked, all of you looking at him with a skeptical expression "What, why are you looking at me like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's best you don't know your highness, but if he's being obedient now...Blitzø, come!" you ordered, surprised that he came running back. You readied yourself for another tackle, only for him to stop a reasonable distance from you "OK, you finally got the personal space aspect down. But what changed though, how do you go from scared puppy to trained dog so quickly?" you asked, gently stroking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what still baffles me. On the rare chance a feral imp does imprint, it's usually with a family member or someone dear. I'm amazed he didn't imprint on Loona instead of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what do you mean by 'someone dear'? Y-You don't mean like a lover, do you?" you asked, blushing as Blitzø nuzzled your face with an affectionate purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apparently so." Stolas growled with a jealous glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Somethin' you wanna tell us (Y/N)?" Millie teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No, it's not like that! This is just the...the genes talking, that's all! He's only acting lovey-dovey because he's--Hey!" He grabbed your shirt in his teeth, pulling you in close to hold you in his arms with a smile "I think I'd rather have him licking me..." you groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I beg your pardon?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not like that you perv, get your mind out of the gutter! There is a way to fix this, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is no 'quick fix' young man, there are sadly 2 options: Either one of the guards guns him down or he has to wait it out. Sometimes this behavior can go on for a few hours, a few days at the longest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Days?! We have jobs to worry about, we can't get anything done if he's stuck like this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there is no fast remedy for his condition. The only thing you can do is keep him hidden from the authorities. Should any other problems arise feel free to call me, and do keep me posted on his condition."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will, if we can get him to move." Loona laughed as he licked the back of your head, messing up your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eww, Blitzø! Can you not man, put me down!" you ordered, falling forward as he released you "Ugh, can you guys just take me home? I'm definatly ready for a shower now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About that, you do know he'll have to go home with you, right?" Moxxie pointed out, snickering as he rested his head on top of yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've got to be kidding me, I can't hide him in my apartment. Do you not see how huge he is now? Why can't Loona--?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He imprinted on you (Y/N), not me. Sorry, but for the next 24 hours he's your problem...meaning I can have that house party tonight." she chuckled to herself, texting her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I could trade places with you I would. Why couldn't he imprint on me instead?" Stolas pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would that really be a good idea? With him following you around, trying to hide him from Stella would be a nightmare." you argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, fair point I suppose."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Later that night, your apartment...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, somehow we made it without anyone seeing you. This is gonna be your new home until you change back. I guess I can set up a few blankets--" Before you could finish, he was quick to claim the couch as his bed "...That works too, I guess. So long as you don't scratch it up too bad we're good. You stay here, I'm getting ready for bed. This has been a long ass day..." you yawned as you left for the bathroom. Blitzø looked around the room curiously as he waited for you, sniffing around as your scent was everywhere he turned. His eye caught your jacket on the ground, picking it up in his mouth as he rested his head on it "Phew, finally cleaned up." He looked up at you, a sparkle in his eye as he admired your exposed torso "Don't look at me like that, I don't like sleeping in shirts. Especially in the summer time, it gets too damn hot at night...What are you doing?" you questioned, blushing furiously as he nuzzled your chest with a soft purr, pushing you towards your room "Whoooa there big boy, that can't be the link between us. Y-You're a decent boss and all, but I can't really say I..." You fell back on your bed, holding back a moan as he slowly licked your chest. As you pushed him back, for a moment, your eyes met with an intent gaze "...What, is this your fancy way of saying you've been crushing on me?" He hopped onto the bed, curling up behind you with a loud yawn. With a tired sigh, you laid back against him "I'll take that as a solid maybe. You always did love pairing me up with you, and I'm always the one getting you out of trouble...and I'm always the one you would come to whenever you ranted about Stolas...Do you have a crush on me?" you asked, only to roll your eyes as you could hear him snoring "Guess I'll find out later, night boss." After a restless night of switching sleeping positions, it was finally morning. You turned over with a yawn, blinking yourself awake. Blitzø did the same, both of you yelling as you faced each other. He fell out of the bed, dragging the blanket down with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N)?! What the hell is going on, why are you in my bed?! ...And why are you shirtless, for that matter why am I naked?!" he asked, covering himself with the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take it easy boss, nice to see you finally changed back. Also, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed, after yesterday I was forced to bring you to home with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After yesterday, what happened yesterday? All I remember was you and Loona watching the news, then I was in my office, and now I'm here. What else did I miss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A lot, like it or not you went feral the other day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, me?! Craaaaap, no wonder I don't remember anything! But uh...I wasn't too rough, was I?" he asked, both of you blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, no, we didn't have sex you freak! Jeez, I swear you're worse than Stolas! Why would you ask...Actually, let me ask you this. Do you have a crush on me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhhh, noooo. Why-Why would you ask something like that?" he laughed nervously. You shook your head with a soft chuckle, getting off the bed to kneel before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a bad liar boss, so let me ask you again. Do you have a crush on me?~" you asked again, making him blush with your seductive tone. He bit his lip as you leaned closer to his face "Weeeell?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are such an asshole (Y/N)...at least you're a hot one.~" he chuckled, pulling you into a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, should've known, you dropped so many hints these past few weeks. I can't believe I'm just now noticing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same, I was afraid you'd never pick up on it. Of all the ways for you to find out, it had to be after seeing me like that. Can you at least tell me what I did? Did I hurt anyone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but there's a high chance that might've eaten someones cat." you said, quickly getting up as he started to gag. He kept coughing until he spat up a dark hairball "Yeah, you ate a cat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, there are so many jokes I can make, but I'm too tired. Hang on, what about Stolas? PLEASE tell me that asshole was nowhere near me when I lost it! He would take that as a free pass to screw me, I know it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not quite, he is bitter with me since you imprinted on me instead of him. Other than that--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did what now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before you transformed you bit me, after that I guess--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I transformed too?! Damn it, that runs in mom's side of the family. I didn't think it would hit me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, so you knew this would happen if you went feral?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well...yes, but I was hoping it </span>
  <b>wouldn't </b>
  <span>happen! Some imps are lucky enough to never go nuts like this. Even after all that boasting, I was still one of the select few to enter beast mode."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beast mode?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's a rare mutation that happens to imps like me. That's what the symbol on my head represents, everyone in my family has this mark. The only thing is not all of us are guaranteed to be a beast just because we have it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And with your luck you happen to be the next beast in your family. Look at it this way, at least you were in a controlled setting when it went off. And you got a boyfriend out of it too, so I'd say this was a win-win." you said, gently stroking his face. You chuckled as he purred, the mark on your hand and on his head glowing briefly "This mark though, how come I still have it if you're back to normal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohh, um...That uh...kiiiiiinda marks you as my mate?" he answered quickly, hiding his face under the blanket "Don't judge me, it's a family thing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God you are such a dork." you laughed "If you're feeling better, you want to head to the office? I'm sure the others are worried about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I can push pass what is probably the most awkward moment of my life, then yes. Killing a few sorry bastards does sound nice right about now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, I've got some clothes you can borrow. And after work we can grab a drink, my treat." you said with a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, I can't believe how well this worked out. I went feral, no one got hurt, and I got a boyfriend out of it too. Usually I am </span>
  <b>never</b>
  <span> this lucky."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess things are turning up for you boss. But it was kinda cool seeing you in 'beast mode', aside from you drooling on me. It would be extra cool if you could transform like that at will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, funny you mention that..."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>About a month later...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are they? The portal is going to open soon, I knew leaving them alone was a bad idea." Moxxie muttered worriedly, biting his claws as he started to pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you calm down Moxxie? Blitzø is pretty fast on his feet in that new form, I'm sure they're on their way right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Incoming!" you laughed as you landed next to them on Blitzø's back "Whoo, what a rush! Never get tired of that dismount."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you not do that, what if someone saw you?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax Moxxie, we're in a city after all. Who could possibly spot us up here?" you asked, Blitzø kicking his leg as you scratched his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, I can't get over that look he does when you do that!" Millie giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, very cute. Can you please promise me you won't have him go feral unless it's an emergency?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK fine, I kinda hate this harness Stolas had made for me anyway." Blitzø groaned, cracking his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If me riding you starts to hurt, you could just say something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, it's fun when you ride me.~" he teased, making you blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-Not like that you pervert!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to know his sense of humor is still intact. Seriously though, let's just--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I think they're over here!" a gruff voice called out, making you all panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, didn't think they would catch up so fast! Blitzø?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hop on!" He quickly transformed, the 3 of you mounting his back to take off into the night "So Moxxie, does this count as an emergency?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shut up, just get us out of here!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 🔞 Blitzø x Femboy Reader: Questions Anyone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're one of the cutest bloggers in Hell. From random reviews to Q &amp; A live streams, everyone loves your content. However, one of your streams gets a little steamy when you get a donation you can't refuse.</p><p>This one is going to be interactive! There will be a 'check point' for you guys to ask questions. I try to make my stories at least 5,000+ words, so I'll pick random ones that'll help me meet the quota. If yours isn't picked, it's nothing personal. This one might take a while to finish, because your questions will change the story. From funny to NSFW, ask away! My Wattpad followers already got a head start, any questions??</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Phew, finally, the day is done. I can't wait to get out of these clothes..." you yawned, stretching your arms.</p><p>"Or you can't wait for <b>me</b> to get you out of those clothes.~" Blitzø chuckled, kissing your cheek.</p><p>"Can you guys not? I would love to be able to sleep tonight." Loona growled.</p><p>"Hey, it's mostly his fault he can't keep his hands off me. Besides, I've got a Q &amp; A stream tonight, so you've got nothing to worry about."</p><p>"What, that's tonight? Can't you cancel it, I'm feeling kinda frisky right now.~" Blitzø purred, making you squirm as he started kissing your neck.</p><p>"Blitzø, please." you giggled as you kissed him.</p><p>"Sheesh, get a room. And for my sake keep it quiet."</p><p>"I don't see why, I might as well get my fun in now. Everyone else in Hell is gonna get the chance to get off to him except me."</p><p>"You know it's not like that babe. And you also know my live stream schedule too. I do a live Q &amp; A once a week, but thanks to you I missed one." you replied with a stern gaze.</p><p>"Seriously, how long do they usually go for again?"</p><p>"At least an hour and a half, but to make up for lost time I might make it 2 or 3 tonight. I've got over 2 million followers babe, and I'm not losing any just because you want to be greedy." you countered before going to your room. As always, you went straight to your computer to set up your webcam. Once the announcement screen was up, you made sure to mute the mic before getting to your favorite part of the night. Despite how possessive he could be at times, dating Blitzø did have one big advantage. He was always a sucker for your cute face, meaning you could get him to buy almost anything for you. You had a closet full of outfits to prove it, however most of them you wore for either clubbing or your streams. You made it a personal habit not to wear the same thing twice, which proved to be fortunate as you pulled out your favorite outfit. It was a (F/C) kitty maid outfit that you begged him to get for you, complete with the signature ears and tail. As you changed, you couldn't help yourself as you did several cute poses in front of the mirror "Alright, that's enough fun for now. Time to get this show started." After checking your room once more to make sure everything is in order, you sat at your computer and started the countdown.</p><p>10</p><p>9</p><p>8</p><p>7</p><p>6</p><p>
  <b>5</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1</b>
</p><p>"Hello my kawaii army! It's your favorite boy (Y/N), back again for another Q &amp; A stream. To those of you tuning in for the first time, welcome to my cute little slice of HellTube. You're in for a wild ride with me." you giggled "Now um...Wow, over 90k viewers already. You guys really must've missed me last week. I can already see the feed blowing up with the same questions, 'What happened last week? Where were you?'. I know, I'm so sorry I skipped a week you guys. You can blame my other job for that, we got backed up and they really needed me. Buuuut I talked it out with my boss and, hopefully, I can keep my streams back on schedule. I promise I won't leave you guys again." you giggled, blowing a kiss to the camera "So, you guys are going to have me for about 2 hours tonight. You know the drill, hit up the chat with your questions and I'll answer the lucky few. If you really want me to notice you, hit up the Super Chat Your donations really help me out and...Oh, here's one now, first Super Chat of the night. What does this one say?"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>xXSGTW0LFXx</em> <em>: First question. What's your job like? - Super Chat: $20</em> </strong>
</p><p>"Hm, I think you're the first one to ask me that. I'd have to saaaay...fun but messy? And no! No, it's not porn. So many people keep saying I should get into porn. I mean yes, I'm pretty cute, buuut--"</p><p>"Nope, that ass is aaaall mine gang!" Blitzø laughed, making you blush.</p><p>"Will you...Get out of here you perv!" You tossed the closest thing at him, making him laugh as he left "Sweet Satan I thought I locked that door." you whimpered, the chat blowing up with LOL's and smiley faces "Yeah, ha ha, very funny guys...'Who was that, boyfriend??', a question from Sux4life. Yes, that was my boyfriend/boss Blitzø. And sorry for that Super Chat question, I better answer that properly. I work for him at his assassination company, I.M.P. The fun part, aside from the weapons I get to use, has to be the places I get to go. I got the chance to go to Rome once, Paris, Germany. Oh! My favorite spot has to be this amazing mountain range in America. After Blitzø and I took out our target, we just watched the sunset before we went home. It was so beautiful, he's romantic like that.~" you sighed, recalling the assignment "Heh, sorry, got a bit lost in thought for a second. When it gets messy, it's mostly from the occasional blood splatter. Let me tell you, it is not easy on my clothes." you sighed as you stood, giving your audience a better view of your outfit "You guys have seen what I wear, right? Like, 90% of my clothes is loli or pastel outfits. It is so hard to dress for work and not worry about the inev...ine...Damn I can't talk." you laughed as you sat back down "Inevitable! That's the word I'm looking for, the mess that I will no doubt have when I go out. Sooo yeah, that's my job in a nutshell. Plus my noisy boyfriend, who I can see in my camera! Blitzø, stop it!" You looked back as he kept making funny faces, laughing as you chased him off "Ugh, he is such a dork sometimes...'At least he's a cute dork LOL', 'He's funny, have him on the next stream!'. Oh no, no no no, I can see him using that as a chance to advertise the company. Moving along, who is up next? I see we've got another Super Chat here..."</p><p>
  <strong> <em>ignoramus2020</em> <em>: Second question; are you single? You're so cute! - Super Chat: $50</em> </strong>
</p><p>"Aww, well thank you to our second Super Chat. I bet you're pretty cute too.~" you giggled, blowing a kiss to the camera "However I am taken, sorry. You must have just joined us because you missed my boyfriend and his stupid antics..." You looked back at the door out of habit, this time getting up to lock it "Yeah, he popped in like twice to embarrass me. The worst part is I can't edit this out, because it's live, and it'll be here forever." you laughed sheepishly, letting your head rest on the desk with a sigh "I know several people do 'Best Moments Of' videos for me. I can tell, as soon as this stream is over, I can tell this is going to have like...5 or 6 minutes of me just being flustered thanks to him...Oh, these are coming in fast. I see we have a small one here."</p><p>
  <strong> <em>SUxTrolls</em> <em>: Third question: what is your other job? - Super Chat: $10 dollars</em> </strong>
</p><p>"Well when I'm not at I.M.P., I am actually here with you guys or I'm a model. Check out my Sinstagram link in the description, you won't be disappointed. Some of my more popular pics though have actually ended up in magazines recently!" you squealed, spinning in your chair "As a matter of fact...Where did I put them? Ah here it is!" You pulled out a pink binder, opening it to show off one of your favorite photos. A picture of you wearing a pastel blue swimsuit with a Popsicle in hand, sitting on a beach ball "This pic right here, this very one, was actually featured in <em> Hell's Finest </em> last week. They interviewed me for one of their articles, 'Top 5 Vlogers in Hell'. It was so fun, and I'm glad I got to talk to Tom because...at the risk of her flagging me for this...Katie kinda scares me. Anyway, I even got to meet Cherri Bomb too! She was so cool, so funny, we had a blast that day. The best part was...Hang on, got a text from Blitzø, of course...An R-rated one too! OK, um...I'm gonna turn off my phone now. Geez, this is going to be a long stream...Can I just get another question, please? ...Ah here we go, my prayers have been answered."</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Mr_s_2001</em> <em>: Fourth Question: when did you guys start dating?</em> </strong>
</p><p>"Oh boy, a Blitzø question. Should've known this was coming." you laughed "We started dating about 3 years ago. He actually saved me from unemployment, my last pervert boss wouldn't stop molesting me so I quit fast. He happened to hear us arguing and the rest is history. I thought he was cute right away, but I had to drop a few 'hints' for him. He might be watching right now so--"</p><p>"(Y/N) you better not tell that story, I swear to Lucifer I will break this door down!" You laughed as he knocked on the door.</p><p>"OK, while I've got time, here's what I did. So our receptionist Loona had some...suggestively shaped lollipops in a bowl on her desk right? So I took one, a <em> red </em>one mind you, and started messing with him while he was talking to one of my co-workers." you snickered mid-story, trying to finish without laughing "He...He wouldn't stop looking at me as I kept sucking on it. And let me tell you, I was going to town on that thing. I gave him heavy 'fuck me' eyes, it was too much for him!" you laughed, resting your head on the desk as he finally forced the door open.</p><p>"You are evil, you know that?!" </p><p>"You know you still love me." you laughed, wiping the tears from your face "Mid-Mid conversation, he..."</p><p>"OK, yes! It was so hot he gave me a boner, that's not a story I'm too proud of. Can we move on to another damn question that isn't about me?!"</p><p>"Uh-huh, you started this...Hm? We got another one from xXSGTW0LFXx."</p><p>
  <strong> <em>xXSGTW0LFXx</em> <em>: Try flirting with your bf by saying "Oh Blitzø" in a dominant voice - Super Chat: $80</em> </strong>
</p><p>You bit your lip as you considered the donation, looking back at your boyfriend with a seductive look.</p><p>"I know that look, what is it?"</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Just come here silly." You moved your chair out of the way, pulling him close so you both are center frame "I know we're live, buuut there's something I've been dying to try with you.~"</p><p>"Uh, a certain someone might be watching this. You know that right? So what is it?" he asked, blushing as you wrapped your arms around his waist, your hands traveling just low enough to rub his ass.</p><p>"Ooh Blitzy, take me baby.~" you said with a dominant tone, his whole face turning a deep red.</p><p>"Nope! Nope nope nope! I-I gotta go, I gotta go before I do something I'll regret on camera!" You laughed hysterically as he quickly left the room.</p><p>"That, by far, is the BEST donation ever!" you laughed, pounding a fist on the table, almost shaking the camera "Thank you again xXSGTW0LFXx, that was brilliant. You are officially VIP honey, that was amazing!" you giggled, trying to calm yourself down. "OK (Y/N), calm down...phew...That is definatly going in a montage vid for sure. Or at least I hope so. Alrighty, I think I heard another Super Chat pop up. Scrolling baaaaack...ah, here it is."</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lucas90244</em> <em>: Fourth question: How long have you and your boyfriend been together? Super Chat: $50 I'm from Brazil🗿👌</em> </strong>
</p><p>"Ohh, so you're from Brazil, nice. I'd love to just vaycay there if I could, really beautiful place. As for me and Blitzy, about 3 years now. Next week will officially mark year 4, I can't wait! I've got such a fun night planned for him.~" you sighed, blushing as you looked at the camera "Crap I said that out loud. Um, yea, sooo...What else is going on in the chat? Oh my Satan, is there anyone not asking about Blitzø?" you laughed "This has to be my most laugh filled stream yet, I swear I have never laughed this hard before...'Pleeeease tell more stories, he's so funny when he's upset! XD', 'Let him lead the kawaii army with you, do it!'. Trust me guys, he will try to dominate my channel if I let him on here. But I do have one more good story for you guys. I don't normally tell my more raunchier stories but...uh-oh!"</p><p>"Come here you!" You yelled as he tried to tackle you, only to hit the desk. You laughed as he chased you around the room, eventually pinning you to the bed "Gotcha.~"</p><p>"B-Babe, please don't, the camera--"</p><p>"Should've thought about that before messing with me.~" he playfully growled, making you blush with a passionate kiss. You were quick to submit, moaning softly as you held him close. You could feel his tongue dancing in your mouth. As much as you wanted it to last, he slowly pulled away, a thin line of saliva hanging off his tongue "I bet your 'kawaii army' loved that. Have a nice stream hun.~" he winked before leaving the room.</p><p>"Damn, I love it when he kisses me like that.~" you sighed, but looked back at your desk in embarrassed horror. Speechless, you grabbed your pillow, falling back on your bed as you screamed into it "Fuck my life...I'm gonna need a minute guys. Just...hang on while I recover over here..." you whimpered as you faced the wall, your computer pinging with Super Chats. After about 20 minutes of self recovery, you sat back at your desk with a heavy sigh, blushing as the chat blew up with many explicit comments "Can you guys not?! That was the last thing I was expecting tonight! I bet many of you have had that happen before. Right, moving on, who's next up?"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Angeline07280413</em> <em>: Fifth Question: I heard from someone that your boss had an adoptive daughter~ What is your relationship with her? You three must be one big happy family perhaps~ Super chat: $45</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Oh yeah, we get along pretty well. However I see Loona as more of a sister than I daughter though. She’s so chill, fun to talk to, and she is a blast to shop with. Most of my goth outfits that you’ve seen me in, she helped me pick out. Aaaand in return she let me pick out a cute pastel outfit for her. She only wore it once but I’m still happy I got to see her in pink for the first time.” you giggled “Alrighty, we’ve got another one here. What does this say?”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>CeeFost3rB1ack: Sixth question : how did you and your boyfriend become a thing was he crushing on you or was it you crushing on him? Super Chat : $10</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Oh, sweetie, I was crushing hard on Blitzy. Call me weird but I have a strange thing for men taller than me. His height aside he’s cute, funny, creative, and a lot braver than he thinks. I’ll never forget our first kiss, now that is a fun story. We were out on our 5th job together I think, he saved my tail from getting stuck in the living world. We managed to get out, I landed on top of him, and the way he looked at me…” you sighed, leaning back in the chair “I went for it, the next thing I knew Loona was complaining about us making out in the office. I didn’t care though, I love him so much, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him...There I go again, off in lala land. I’m sorry, but talking about him just makes me--”</p><p>“Ooh (Y/N)?~” you groaned as you looked back at him, but blushed as you saw he was shirtless.</p><p>“Um, Blitzø? Wh-What are you doing?”</p><p>“Oh nothing, but you might wanna check your Super Chat again. Someone left a hefty request for you.~”</p><p>“O-OK, but why are you...Wait, over 2,000 for what?!”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sunflowii_: Seventh Question;; FUCK ON CAMERA!! Super Chat: $2,300</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Um...As generous as that is, this is not that kind of stream! Wasn’t that kiss enough?” you whimpered, yelping as he turned your chair around to kiss you “B-Blitzø please don’t...”</p><p>“Come on (Y/N), you can’t ignore a donation that big. You don’t wanna disappoint your fans do you?~” he cooed, pulling you out of the chair to take your place “So then, shout out to the kawaii army. How about I show you guys one of my <em> favorite </em>positions? This little cutie always does this when he catches me alone in my office.~” he chuckled as he unzipped his pants.</p><p>“As soon as you pull those briefs down, I swear I will bite you.” you growled.</p><p>“You can’t ignore a donation that big (Y/N).” he taunted with a sing song tone, pulling down his pants to reveal his erect cock. You bit your lip, trying to hold yourself back as you gazed at his member “Whoa, look at those comments pouring in. They really want to see you go at it with me. Come on, when was the last time you went for a little ‘ride’ with me?~”</p><p>“Shut up...and don’t move.” you countered, taking off your panties. He almost fell back in the chair as you tackled him with a passionate kiss. He moaned softly, gripping your ass in his claws as he guided you onto his dick. You winced at first, but moaned pleasurably as you started riding his cock.</p><p>“Mmph, by Lucifer’s name...I’ll never get over that tight ass of yours (Y/N).~” he playfully growled, making you whimper as he spanked you.</p><p>“Aahn! N-Not so hard Blitzy, that...that hurts.~” you moaned, increasing your speed.</p><p>“Does it, sounds like you love it to me.~” he replied, making you shiver as he spanked you again. Your only reply was a lust filled shout as you gripped his shoulders, bouncing your ass on his cock faster.</p><p>“Ooh yeeees! Use your claws baby, use your claws!~” you begged before kissing him. You let out a shivering moan, feeling his hands slide up your dress to lift it off, tossing it to the floor.</p><p>“As cute as that little dress is, I see you got a last minute request here.~”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sunflowii_: + only in thigh highs- super chat: $100</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Just those cute little thigh highs, coming right up.~” He carefully turned you around so you were facing the camera, holding your legs just right to show off your pink lace thigh high socks before he resumed.</p><p>“Aah! B-Blitzy, you’re in...so...deep!~”</p><p>“Yeah, you like that dontcha? Feeling my cock wreck your insides, over, and over, and over…!~” he moaned loudly, screwing your ass with all he had.</p><p>“Yes! Ooh yes, I’m gonna cum! I’m...gonna…!~” You arched your head back with a pleasurable moan, releasing yourself all over your desk as he filled you.</p><p>“Totally...worth it.~” he sighed, feeling you slump back into his arms “(Y/N)? Um…(Y/N)? I don’t know how to work this shit, how do you turn it off?” He tried to shake you awake, only for you to nearly slide out of his lap.</p><p>“Whoa! OK, let me get you to bed before I hit your head on the desk.” After managing to pull his pants up, he carefully carried you to the bed, pulling the blanket over you “Sleep tight babe...OK, soooo...” He sat at the desk with an uneasy laugh, adjusting the camera so he was in frame “I’d say that was a good 2 grand spent...A-And I’m serious guys, I have no damn clue how he does this. I’m afraid one wrong button will make me shut the computer off. Well, until he wakes up...you want to ask me anything while I clean up this mess? Oh we got one, <em>another</em> one from xXSGTW0LFXx.”</p><p>
  <b> <em>xXSGTW0LFXx: 9th question, I couldn’t help but notice something in your pocket. Is that a box...a ring maybe?!?!?! 💍💍- Super Chat: $50</em> </b>
</p><p>Blitzø blushed at the donation, the chat blowing up with similar comments saying ‘Pop the question!’ or ‘OMG PLEEEEEASE propose!!’. He pulled the box from his pocket with a sigh, looking back at you with a smile.</p><p>“OK, you got me guys. We’ve been together for a while and...I think I’m ready to finally ask him. I’ve had this ring sitting in my desk for 2 months, just waiting for the perfect chance to finally ask him.” He opened the box to show off a lovely engagement ring, the comments blowing up once again “What? I can’t just wake him up, I had a whole dinner planned and everything...You know what, what the hell?” He took a deep breath before approaching the bed, gently shaking you awake “(Y/N), come on babe, wake up.~” You moaned softly as he kissed your neck.</p><p>“Mmm, Blitzy...Blitzø! You...I am so pissed with you right now! I cannot believe you...and during my stream too?!” you groaned angrily, hiding your face in a pillow. </p><p>“OK, yes, that was a dick move on my part. But seriously though, I want to ask you something.”</p><p>“Whatever it is no, just leave me alone!”</p><p>“Oh...so you won’t marry me then.”</p><p>“No, I...What did you just say?” You gasped as you sat up, seeing he was on one knee with the ring in hand.</p><p>“I was going to wait until our anniversary, but one of your followers busted me. I love you so much (Y/N), you’re the funniest, smartest, deadliest, and the cutest imp I have ever met in my entire life. Out of your 2 million fans, I want you to know I will always be your number one fan. So right here tonight, in front of probably half of Hell, I want to ask...Will you marry me?” he asked, revealing the ring to you. With happy tears you tackled him with a kiss.</p><p>“It took you 4 years to finally ask?”</p><p>“Wait, so will you…?”</p><p>“Yes you pervy idiot, of course I’ll marry you!” you happily cried, kissing him again. He placed the ring on your finger, laughing as he hugged you.</p><p>“You hear that guys? He said yes!” You laughed as he picked you up in a twirl.</p><p>“OK OK, take it easy Blitzø. And can you let me get dressed please?”</p><p>“But why, you’re cuter without the outfit.~” he cooed before kissing you, his hands slowly traveling down your body to your rear.</p><p>“Hey, you already fucked me on camera once. Let’s not make it a habit now.~” you teased before stepping out of frame.</p><p>“You say that now...Whoa, look at the chat! They’re going crazy over this, and you got a few more followers too.”</p><p>“Well it’s not everyday you get to propose on a live stream...Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>“Because I kinda wanna fuck you again.~” he laughed as you threw a shirt at him.</p><p>“Not now Blitzø, please.” As soon as you stepped into frame, you laughed as he pulled you onto his lap. He held you close as he kissed you passionately “God I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too cutie, in a few months it’ll be official. Well guys, looks like I do get to take over the channel now. Say hello to the new king of the kawaii army.” he playfully boasted.</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, keep calling yourself that babe. We still got some time left, any more questions for us guys? Wait…oh no…” You tried to move, only for Blitzø to laugh as he held you in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no no no, this Sunflowii is my favorite user so far. And where the hell are they getting this cash from? Whatever, what’s their little question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sunflowii_: 10th question;; teehee me againn~ i dare OP to do the rest of the stream with a vibrator set on high. Dont ask where all my money is coming from. superchat;; $3,000</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…Blitzø, don’t look at me like that. Us fucking on camera was punishment enough! I am not--” You yelled as he picked you up over his shoulder, laying you on the bed “Damn it Blitzø stop! I-I don’t have to answer every question, hell that wasn’t a question!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but you did do that dare when you called me ‘Blitzy’. It’s only fair that I get to have some fun too babe.~” he chuckled mischievously, pulling a moderately sized vibrator out of the bedside drawer. You made a feeble attempt to try and escape, only for him to put his weight on you to keep you pinned to the bed. With a startled gasp, you could feel the toy being slowly inserted into your ass. You moaned pleasurably as he slowly moved it back and forth “Damn your cute, and I haven’t turned it on yet.~” He twisted the knob at the end of the toy, making you moan loudly as it was set to full power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…I am SO going…to get you…for this.~” you attempted to threaten him, only to let out panting moans as he continued to move the toy. He kissed you in between your whines, gently teasing your tongue with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that now sweetie. Lucky for us I can still look at the chat on my phone. Now who’s next up? Oh, here’s a good one. ‘OMG I can’t believe you guys actually did IT on camera. What are the chances of future streams being this juicy?~’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aah…n-not…likely…” you moaned in response “As good…as this feels…Sweet Satan don’t stop!~” you moaned loudly before pulling him close for a passionate kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmph?! …Mmm, love you too (Y/N).~” He reached over to turn off the light, making the whole room pitch black on the screen “Despite this, you do know they can still hear us right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care…aaahn…just don’t stop Blitzy.~”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 🔞 Mayberry x Male Reader: The Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being hell-bent on wanting revenge on Martha, your client wants the best of the best on the case. To be more specific she wants you...in more ways than one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"OK lady, I don't think you understand how we're operating down here. You see, we take revenge out on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>living</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Blitzø enunciated, his client growling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm aware of that you cocky asshole, why else do you think I'm here?! My husband died instantly because I aimed for his head. That slut however was moving around too much, by some damn miracle she survived! Everyone calls her a hero now! She is NOT a hero!!" she snarled, pounding her fists on his desk to make him cower in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-OK, I see where you're coming from. We do offer a special where you can arrange </span>
  <b>how</b>
  <span> you want the job done. Soooo, any requests?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All I want is for her fucking face to be bashed in. But I want this done thoroughly, I want the best of your employees to take her out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well we are pretty good at what we do ma'am. However if you want the best, why don't I introduce you to the rest of the crew? They're currently running our obstacle course, so it's a perfect chance for you to see them in action."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remind me again why Blitzø added a rockwall to the course...Whoa!" Moxxie nearly slipped, just before Millie grabbed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That right there is why hun. We face a lot of obstacles out there, you should know this by now. We climb up walls, fences, hide under cars, the works. Every bit of trainin' we get helps."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would help more if he didn't keep losing his grip. Because if he was getting shot at just now, bang. You both would be dead." Loona commented as she laid out on one of the exercise mats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and your fluffy ass just got ran over by a car for laying out on the street." you joked, making the couple laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up (Y/N), just keep doing your damn pull ups!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least someone is doing something in here." Blitzø sighed "Guys, if I can have your attention for a moment. This here is Mrs.--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ms. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mayberry, our newest client. Classic case of a cheating husband and she wants the slut in question taken out. I brought up our little special on select killing methods and she wants the best to go out there. So, how about a quick course run to show her what you've got, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pass." Loona quickly denied, laying on her side as she continued texting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your best employees huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-Well she's just our receptionist, she doesn't count."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heard that Blitzø!" she growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can at least try to help us look good Loona." you grunted as you flipped onto the top part of the bar, holding on tightly as you did a perfect handstand. Your client gasped at your stunt, biting her lip as she admired your abs. Blitzø had to pull her back as you leapt off the bar with a backflip, landing perfectly at their feet "Sorry boss, didn't mean to cut it so close."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine (Y/N), 10 outta 10 on the jump by the way. And I'm glad you stepped up. Ms. Mayberry, I'd like to introduce you to (F/N) (L/N). He's quite the marksman, and, as you can see, very athletic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can vouch for that, he's in here at least 5 times a week." Moxxie commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need to brag Mox, I just like staying fit, that's all. Nice to meet you Miss, did you want a demonstration of what I could do?" you asked, but noticed her eyes start to roam "Uh, hello? Ms. Mayberry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, what? Yes! I...I um...Excuse us for a moment?" She quickly took Blitzø's arm, pulling him into the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa! Take it easy, this coat has had enough tugging for one day. Are you alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want him, I don't care how much it costs. I want him I'm this job ASAP."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...OK, but he didn't even run the course yet. How can you just pick him and not know what he can do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Believe me, I'm still curious about what he can do. Let's just say I'd rather test him more privately.~" she purred, watching as you resumed your workout. Blitzø stood there for a moment, but quickly caught on to what she was hinting at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OooooK lady, you're barking up the wrong tree. We deal in killing people, not getting demons laid. Besides, he's all about business, not pleasure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on, name one demon out there that doesn't want sex." she shot back, knowing he wouldn't be able to answer "Exactly, I mean look at him. He makes Gerald look like a little boy, I swear he's built like a model. Admit it, even you think he's gorgeous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I do sneak down here to watch him work out sometimes. You should see him when he lifts weights.~" he nearly swooned, but shook himself out of his daze "B-But I'm not about to do that to him! The last time I pawned him off to a client it did not end well. I'm sorry but I can't--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me one date with him and I'll double the pay for the job."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Done. But </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> have to ask him out yourself, the best I can do to start you off is getting you both alone. If I hit him with the 'you need to talk to him' line, he'll know something is up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough, one night with him is all I ask. Should be fun to be screwed by an imp, especially one as stacked as him.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Dear God she sounds like Stolas...but it's only gonna be one night. What's the worst that can happen?'</span>
</p><p>
  <b>One hectic job later...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"You promised her WHAT?!" you yelled, making Blitzø hide under his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn that bitch, couldn't keep her mouth shut!" he muttered "Look (Y/N), you made the mistake of showing off the guns and she wanted a shot. It's not my fault she thinks you're hot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you too apparently, she told me that you watch me work out. I was wondering why I felt watched most nights...But really, she doubled the payment because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?! You better call her right now and tell her there will NOT be a date! You still owe me from that last fiasco!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I can't! I shook on it and everything...plus she'll back soon to pick you up. Said she had to change."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! You...You rotten, greedy, son of a bitch!!" He screamed as you started to chase him, rushing pass your co-workers so fast Millie had to jump into Moxxie's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, Loona?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't ask, because I have no idea Moxxie. Best guess says it's a repeat of his last job."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The one where Blitzø tricked him into a date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N) please, can't we talk about--Waah!" Blitzø tried to plead with you, only to be tackled to the ground "Ouch, I think you broke something..." he gagged as you started choking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, because after I'm done with you, you're going to be leaving this office in a hearse!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I come at a bad time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sure as hell did lady, we are...not...Whoa..." You looked up at Ms. Mayberry, now wearing a lovely short cut black dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hope I didn't keep you waiting handsome, I wanted to look nice for you. You like?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, she cleans up nice right? And you said you were about to--Ow!" he groaned as you stood, stepping on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like it or not, you still owe me for this. Look ma'am--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Matilda, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, Miss Matilda. About this date--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, just Matilda." she giggled, her hand caressing your chest. You gulped, feeling her hand go lower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, Matilda! You do realize that this is a one time thing, right? We go out, grab a few drinks, and we go home happy. Deal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough, and I do know a nice little bar not too far from my place. You ready to go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just let me take care of something real quick." You caught your boss by the tail as he tried to escape, pinning him to the wall "If you ever do this to me again, I will steal your phone and text Stolas your address. That way he can literally fuck you whenever he wants, get it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G-Got it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, and you better double my check for this too." you growled before releasing him "This bar better have whiskey, I'm gonna need every bottle they've got."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Funny you say that, they happen to serve the best brands, including one of my favorites."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, off to a good start if you're a whiskey woman." you joked, making her laugh as she took your arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My my, handsome and funny, that's a rare combination (Y/N)."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I must be as rare as they come...Call this a personal question, but what did you used to do before you died? You look really familiar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't do much, before my suicide I was a teacher. I taught Pre-K up to 3rd grade, won Teacher of The Year so many times I ran out of shelf space for those trophies. I gotta say I mostly miss my students, especially those great kids from Puppies Junior School. Sam, Tasha, Duncan, but my favorite has to be little--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(sister name), does that sound familiar?" you asked, making her stop in her tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yes, how do you know...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy, she was my sister."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Later, at the bar...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"So let me get this straight, the young man that always picked her up on the motorcycle..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With the (f/c) helmet? Yep, that was me. I remember waving to you every time I picked her up. We would always take the back road home, pass by the lake just in time to see the sun setting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, when I had them write a short essay on their favorite thing to do once. She turned in a 3 page paper about those rides, although..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, did she do something wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing wrong, it's just...her whole attitude changed after you died. One day when we had some free time I just told the kids to draw until the final bell. I collected their sketches and placed them on the back wall, and when I got to hers I almost cried."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh man, what did she draw?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I-It was a tombstone with your name on it, her putting a flower beside it crying. When I saw the date on the stone I hugged her so tight the next day. Poor thing started crying her little heart out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw (S/N)...This is what I get for not being careful!" you yelled, pounding a fist on the counter "I'm such a fucking idiot, if I hadn't left my partner behind I never would have gotten my greedy ass shot..." She rubbed your back, hearing you start to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's OK (Y/N), it's OK."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is not OK, I had the chance to put my gun away. I had the chance to walk away from the dangerous life I was living. And what did I do, I kept chasing dollar signs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surely you had a reason (Y/N), everyone has a reason for what they do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My only reason was that I was tired of the life my sister was stuck in. She went to school happy every day because she was happy to get away from our parents." you huffed, chugging your drink "Can we talk about something else please?" You tried to hide your face, but she could see a tear rolling down your face. She held your hand with a content sigh, trying to comfort you. You glanced at her through your fingers, chuckling as you wiped your face "You know, you are the only person I've ever told that to. I hardly talk about my parents."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That bad huh?" she asked, worried as you only nodded. She sighed as she refilled her glass and yours "So, changing the subject...What do you like to do outside work?" she asked with a grin, happy to make you smile as you clinked glasses. You both spent the rest of the night talking, laughing your pain away as you both opened up to each other. Soon, you found yourselves rushing through the rain to get her back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phew, glad your place is close. I just wish I didn't wear a suede jacket." you joked with an annoyed groan, shaking the water if your jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you I was fine, you didn't have to cover me up. Now look at yourself, you're...drenched." She bit her lip, gazing at your pecs as they peaked through your soaked shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, you're doing it again Matilda."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, d-doing what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're staring at me again. If you want a better view..." she gasped as you caught her in your tail, pulling her closer "all you had to do was ask.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why (Y/N), are you trying to seduce me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That depends, is it working?" you purred before kissing her. She moaned softly, leaping into your arms as you carried her to the closest room. You both fell back on the bed, feeling her rip your shirt off with her claws "Whoa! Easy, are you always this...rough?!" With a mischievous chuckle, she forced you back onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I like this view much better. What, did you really think you were going to be the one on top tonight?~" she playfully hissed, kissing her way down your torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh crap, uh, you know what? I just remembered I need to get back home for...something. P-Plus it's just the first date, so--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what? The way you kissed me...and the sight of your friend here says otherwise. Relax baby, because class is in session.~" You gasped, feeling her tongue wrap around your erect member. You tried to get up, but moaned in defeat as she swallowed your dick. Your volume increased as she sped up, touching herself as well. Your head was spinning, her quick pace alone was nearly enough to make you cum. However, just as you were about to reach your peak, she stopped. You were about to question her sudden pause, but saw that she was repositioning herself to hover over your cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-Whoa there Matilda, a-are you sure you want to do this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Positive, now relax. Let's call this your extra credit.~" She winced as she slowly went down on your dick, moaning pleasurably as you penetrated her pussy. She wasted no time in riding you to her heart's content. "Say you love me.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, what? Gaah!~" You flinched, feeling yourself go in deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to mean it, just let me hear you say it.~" she pleaded before kissing you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Can't say shit with your tongue down my fucking throat, I can't breathe!' you panicked, trying to force her off of your mouth. With a relieved gasp, she finally broke away from your lips "Shit, a warning would've been nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weeeell? I'm waiting.~" she giggled, staring at you with lust filled eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I love you, God I love you!~" you moaned loudly as she resumed riding you at a quicker pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too baby! Aah, yes! I'm so close!~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-Wait, I think...I'm gonna...!" It was close, but you managed to pull out just before releasing your load.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, why did you do that?" she whined, laying down to hold you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello? Bare fucking, no condom? You went down on me so fast I--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, you just looked so tasty I couldn't resist. I'll make it up to you in the morning, goodnight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'In the morning'? Hold it, I have work in the morning. I can't stay...Matilda? Hello, Ms. Mayberry?" To your disbelief, she was already sleeping soundly. You tried to move her, only to feel her hold on you tighten.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The next morning...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"She did what, and on the first date?!" Moxxie exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, that broad was nuts. After that moment we had at the bar I was willing to give her a chance, turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life. I don't know what scares me more, her sex drive or that tongue." you shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodness...but I do have one question though. If she was holding on to you so tightly, how were you able to leave?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I forced myself to stay awake, passed the time by playing games on my phone. When I finally tried to move her she was too tired to hold on to me. I got what was left of my clothes back on and got the hell out of there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, at least she didn't wake up...B-But she is here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...What?" You looked up from your phone with a shocked gasp, seeing her standing at Loona's desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For the last time, I can't give out employee info, not even to past clients. It's against company policy." Loona protested, locking her desk drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All I'm asking for is a phone number. Why is that such a...(Y/N)!" she squealed as she ran to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the, why are you ba--?!" She hugged you, catching your lips with a kiss to surprise your co-workers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You forgot your breakfast silly. I told you I'd do something for you this morning, remember?" she smiled, presenting you a paper bag of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh...thanks I guess. You didn't have to, really."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I insist, it's been a while since I cooked for a man." she sighed as she hugged you. You glanced at Moxxie, hoping for some assistance. He only shrugged knowing he couldn't help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, thanks for the food but I've got to have a word with my boss. I'll be seeing you, OK?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, I'll let you get to work. I'll see you later Teddy." She hummed happily as she left, leaving you both scared and confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but what the hell was that? And did she just call you 'Teddy'?" Loona asked, watching you drop the bag in the trashcan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One night of freaky sex, and she thinks we're a couple! I knew this was a bad idea from the start. Is Blitzø still in his office?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah but he's--!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boss, we need to...talk?" You froze, seeing Stolas sitting in his lap behind the desk "...You do know this door has a lock, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sh-Shut up, this isn't what it looks like!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deny it all you want Blitzy, you can't hide the marks I left on your neck.~" the prince chuckled, making him blush as he kissed his neck once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you get out of here?! We've got the book and you've stayed long enough!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh alright, no need to shout. I do have a few appearances to prepare for anyway. I'll see you on the next full moon Blitzy...and bring your friend too.~" he winked at you as he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, in your office, really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He just barged in! Said he noticed a stain on one of the pages and just had to point it out to me. Also he was probably serious about me bringing you along, so don't be to surprised next month."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! Oh hell no! One, I don't swing that way. And two, thanks to your greedy ass, I'm stuck in a one-sided romance with Mayberry!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One-sided romance? What happened, rough night between the sheets?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like you wouldn't believe, she seemed so sweet at first. I was ready for a sensual night until she flipped the script on me. She literally ripped my favorite shirt off, shoved that snake she calls a tongue down my throat, and to top it off she forced me to--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say that you love her? That my friend is one night stand mistake number one: NEVER say those 3 words while you're doing it. I learned that the hard way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With Stolas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha...no! If I EVER said that to him I'd be dead from all the sex he'd want! My point is you need to end this before it gets worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> got me into this mess. Therefore...On second thought, I'll figure something out. Knowing you, shit will only get worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A smart choice, I hardly did anything and she thinks she's your little wifey." he playfully cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope! Don't even joke like that, OK? What if she comes to the office again, what if she wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> me again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you tell her flat out, you're not interested in her. And if that doesn't work, fake having a girlfriend or something, never fails."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please, like that is actually gonna--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey (Y/N)? You got a call waiting on line 2, guess who it is." Loona called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is something telling me her calling the office is going to be a problem?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's only one call (Y/N), better she call us than her blowing up your phone right? Plus I bet she'll be over you in a few days." he replied...but couldn't be more more wrong. You managed to dodge a kiss the next day, but she still presented you with a doggie bag lunch. This pattern went on for almost a week, and avoiding her became more difficult each day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been a week, a God damn week! She's been smothering me with kisses AND food! ...Which hasn't been that bad, but she's like a clingy girlfriend that can't take a hint! I! Can't! Take! This! An-y-more!" you groaned, hitting your head against the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N) calm down, and please stop before you put a hole in the table." Moxxie grabbed one of your horns to stop you "Listen, you need to do what Blitzø said and talk to her. You've had so many chances--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But she keeps twisting my words! As soon as I said we needed a break, she hits me with her wanting to break up my meal times. When I said we should see other people, she had the nerve to try and invite her friends on our next date. There will NOT be another date! Mox, you deal with Blitzø stalking you right? How do you ditch a stalker?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! This scenario is different, OK? That crazy bitch doesn't know where you live so you're off the hook."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not quite Blitzø, thanks to her constant visits I started locking my desk. She's tried at least 5 times to get into his file. There is something seriously off with her, she has got to stop popping up like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I agree with Loona, this has gotta stop. Poor (Y/N) wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK yes, we can all agree that Ms. Mayberry has been a bit of a distraction..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A bit?!" you all shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright! She's been a big pain in the ass to all of us, especially to (Y/N). We'll both talk to her should she show up again today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yoo-hoooo, oh Teeeeedy!~" she called out in a sing-song voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boss, just take (nickname) and put me out of my misery..." you whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh get a grip, now's as good a time as any to talk to her. Let's get this over with so we can get back to work...Ms. Mayberry, nice to see you, again, for the 6th time this week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi Blitzø, I won't be long, just wanted to drop off my honey's lunch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...You know what? I'm tired of the subtle approach, so I'm going to be direct this time. We are over, you hear me? Hell, we never even started! What made you think one night of sex cemented us as a couple?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see why not, you did say you loved me.~" she cooed, making you step back as she tried to hug you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nooo, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> me say it. And last I recall, you said, and I quote, that I didn't have to mean it. Guess what bitch? I didn't mean it! Now can you please do all of us a favor and--" You gasped as she ripped the bag, food spilling onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You...You said you loved me..." she growled, her eyes glowing an erie red light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh boy, she's gonna pop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't matter, what's the worst she can--Whoa!" She suddenly grabbed you, holding you up against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You fucking asshole, you're just like Gerald! Leading me on, playing with my heart like a cheap toy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-Hey hey hey! Take it easy, how can you even say you love me? You hardly know me!" you shouted, noticing her face go blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of-Of course I know you! You're the brother of one of my students, your favorite color is (F/C), you...you..." She released you with a pitiful sob, falling to her knees. While one side of you wanted to run, the other made you kneel before her. You held her face, wiping away her tears "I...What am I doing, how can I be so stupid?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Matilda, talk to me. I'm not trying to sound like a jerk when I ask you this, but can you please explain why you went nuts over me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Because...you're the first decent guy I've met down here. When we talked at the bar, I almost forgot that I was dead. I was able to let go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you let go alright..." Blitzø muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, stay out of this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No he's right, I went too far. After that night I just felt so...so alive, so happy to have a man back in my life again. (Y/N), if you're willing to give me another chance, could we start over? M-Maybe have a proper date?" she asked with pleading eyes, making it hard for you to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uuhh, I-I don't know..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please (Y/N), you saw the way I opened up to you. You saw the real me...aaaand the sex deprived me. I also promise you that won't happen again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, that's a shame though. Any other night I would've been there for it. I like a woman that knows what she wants."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, does that mean...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you keep your kinks in control, stop constantly showing up here, and stop trying to steal my information...I'm willing to give you one more shot." Before you could stand, she tackled you with a kiss "Ouch...And take it easy with the tackling too. My back can only handle so much..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No promises on that hun.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...That's it, you're OK with this now?!" Blitzø exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on boss, she's just been lonely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lonely my sorry ass! You were literally asking me to blow your brains out a second ago! I can't believe this shit, I was hoping for some stalker case here, something more juicy to follow, but noooo! You had to be the nice guy, had to take the fucking high road!" You rolled your eyes at his rant, helping her stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he always such a drama queen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but he's our drama queen. Seriously though, you will tone it down a notch, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll try...only if you stop throwing away the food I bring you." she sneered, making you glance to the side to avoid her gaze.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Robo Fizz x Male Reader: Hide and Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After jokingly entering a raffle, you win a free trip to Loo Loo Land. Once you meet the egotistical jester, he challenges you to a little game. His own playful (and flirtatious) version of hide and seek.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun Fact: Not only was this the first story I did for Robo Fizz, I also hadn't seen the episode in question yet. I just knew about his design and the park name, safe to say I was in the dark when I wrote this. ^^;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Wait, so you entered a raffle because the guy passing out the flyers wouldn't stop following you? Was that really a wise idea (Y/N)?" Moxxie asked, helping you dispose of a body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yes and no. I was just sitting in the café, trying to enjoy my breakfast, and that damn apple wouldn't stop bugging me. If anything I did it as a joke, who actually wins those stupid things anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All the more the reason I questioned your choice. That and mascots scare me..." he whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I will never understand you Mox. You're one of the best damn snipers I've ever met, and a giant singing apple is the bane of your existence?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's his eyes, those lifeless, beady, yellow eyes..." he whined, cowardly gripping his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've some serious issues man." As you pulled out your phone to call Loona, you noticed an email pop up on tht screen "Hm, a new message...from some guy named Fizz?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, did you actually win?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt it, but who the hell is Fizz?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you never been to the park? That's Robo Fizz, he's one of the most well known circus performers in the Nine Circles. And just between us, he and Blitzø were rivals when he used to work at the park."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way, I knew Blitzø was a circus imp, but I didn't think it was there." as you scrolled through the email, a video clip caught your attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello hello! Congratulations, you are the lucky winner of our little raffle! You know what that means right? You get 2 FREE tickets to come on down to our little slice of Hell. Be sure to grab a buddy and come on down! And here's the best part, you also get front row seats to my big show! I'll be seeing ya tomorrow!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, well I'll be damned, so I did win."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you got two tickets, who are you going to take with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have no clue, you're too chicken to even face LooLoo, so you're out of the question." you jokingly replied as he growled at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gee, thanks. Loona isn't one for theme parks, Blitzø might say no on account of Fizz...Wait! You could take Millie, she loves LooLoo Land. That is if you don't mind, she's had a rough week. And you both happen to have tomorrow off, soooo..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh alright, I'll take her. I do kinda owe her after that last job, I almost got us locked in someone's furnace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You what?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing..."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Early the next day...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still can't believe we're here, so many rides, so many snacks!" Millie squealed as she pulled you along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So many benches..." you yawned "Can we please take a break Mills? It's enough that you called me 5 times this morning, I'm exhausted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did that to wake you up, you never were an early riser. We've still got some time to kill before Fizz's show, what do you want to do first? And don't say take a nap." she scolded as you rolled your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, can we at least get something to eat that isn't cotton candy? I'd kill for a chili dog right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't recommend chili, don't want it comin' back up when we got the rides. Oh! How about the bumper cars?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure, just let me find a bathroom first. I'll meet you over there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, but don't take too long, the line is getting longer!" As soon as she was out of view, you sat at the closest bench available to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally, a chance to rest. I swear she's worse than the kids here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least someone has some energy." another voice commented, making you jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa! Geez man what the...Wait, you--?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir, the one and only Robo Fizz, LooLoo Land's top jester."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you the only jester?" you questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway! How are you enjoying our little park, hmm?" he asked cheerfully, dismissing your statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've only been here a few hours and I'm already exhausted. What about you, shouldn't you be rehearsing or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, you expect me to spend all day in the big top? I love to interact with my fans, helps kill time before the big show."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh, I wouldn't really call myself a fan. I'm just here because I won that stupid raffle. I owed my co-worker a favor and--Whoa!" You were caught off guard as he picked you up like a new toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold the presses, so you're our lucky raffle winner?! Well well well, that changes everything!" he laughed as he swung you around in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa! OK, yeah, I won! Can you put me down now? Wah!" He suddenly tossed you up, catching you in his arms bridal style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the matter, too shy to be seen with a local celebrity handsome?~" he asked with a wink, making you blush as you forced yourself out of his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I just don't like being carried like a fucking pomeranian. Especially not by a full of himself clown. If you'll excuse me, I need to find Millie before she starts looking for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, a girlfriend I take it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, my co-worker. Between the two of us she was the most excited to come here. I only brought her along as a favor to her husband."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, needed a break from the wife?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's none of your business!" you growled "And will you stop following me already?! Don't you have better things to do than irritate the hell out of me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch, say how you really feel why dontcha? This is an extra bonus to the V.I.P. package handsome, you get to spend the day with me up until my big show. If you prefer, I can give you a more </span>
  <em>
    <span>private</span>
  </em>
  <span> performance afterwards. You'd be amazed at how flexible I am.~" he playfully purred, making you shiver in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First off the name's (Y/N), so stop calling me that. Secondly, you don't play any games when it comes to flirting, do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh I love to play games, in and out of the bedroom. Speaking of games, you seem like a challenge, and I do love a challenge. How about you and I play one of my favorite games?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, I don't have time for this. I need to go--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N)! There you are, I've been waitin'...for..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello there, you must be the eager co-worker he's been talking about. Millie, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yes, I am, and I'm such a big fan of yours! I can't wait for your show later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neither can I, the best part of my day is getting to fly across the trapeze. Wowing the audience with my incredible agility."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you think talking up your show is gonna make me sleep with you, you're wrong Fizz."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, make you what now?" Millie questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You had to have been there Mills, let's go--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's right! Getting back to my little game, it's my fun spin of hide and seek. I like to call it 'Hide and Kiss'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that I'm going to play your little game, but why call it that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you asked. The rules are the same as the original game, except for each time I find you, I get a little smooch. You get 5 attempts to hide from me, you win and you get whatever your little heart desires. However if I win...I get you.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, when he says that--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just met this clown and he's DTF, let's leave it at that. But I'm feeling pretty confident about this, sneaking around is literally a part of my job. I doubt you'll find me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, (Y/N)! Do you really wanna risk--?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah ah ah! You heard the man Miss Millie, (Y/N) here is feeling adventurous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But! I've got one condition for you Fizz. If I lose, I stay on top and you don't talk. You can at least promise me that should you win."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deal, I love a good dom. Since you have your condition, here's mine. You can only hide anywhere within the park boundaries. Meaning you can't leave until it's time to close the gates."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, may the best man win. Which of course, is going to be me." you commented smugly before walking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you crazy (Y/N)?! He knows this park like the back of his hand, and you've never been here until today! What were you thinkin' to challenge him like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because, if he's the park star he'll be more focused on his show than trying to chase me around. I've got this 'game' in the...bag?" You looked back, seeing he had extended his hand to grab your arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh boy..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really should have started running (Y/N), because the game..." You yelled as he quickly reeled you in catching you with a kiss "starts now. That's one down, 4 more to go handsome.~" he laughed before releasing you, swinging off the park buildings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Th-That's cheating you asshole! And stop calling me that!!" you exclaimed before wiping your mouth with your sleeve "Fucking son of a bitch, he's like a living cartoon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And he's tricky, I told you this was a bad idea. At this rate he's gonna get in all five kisses fast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohh no he won't! I won't even let him get a second one in...That is if I can dodge his performance later. I don't have to go do I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The details didn't say you </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be there. He would only wonder where you are if anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then it's settled, you're going to the show without me while I find a damn place to hide. How long does it run for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About an hour and a half according to the program. Will that be enough time for you to figure this out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can get my ass out of a locked room in a fraction of that time. I bet finding a decent spot will be a piece of cake." you replied with high confidence...however you couldn't be more wrong. Just a few minutes after that conversation, Fizz's laughter put you on high alert. Despite how quick you are were to maneuver through the crowd, you still failed to dodge your second kiss as he grasped you in his arms once again. After a while, it was as though the whole park was in on the game. Every other patron seemed to point you out to Fizz as you struggled to hide again. From ducking behind signs to actually hoping into attractions or game booths, nothing seemed to help you as you were still spotted by the persistent jester. Now, you were pacing in a vacant restroom, the door locked as you tried to figure out your next tactic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N), will you please come out? You're gonna start a line if you don't open up. There's only so many restrooms in this park." Millie pleaded as she knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way, this is the only place I haven't tried yet! He's already got 2 kisses in, and I really cut it close with the 3rd one! I'm glad we were in the food court, that tray saved me. Do you see him out there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For the 8th time no, I've looked high and low. He's no where around, now will you please come out? For all you know he could be in there with you." she jokingly replied, but the sudden silence left her worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would you joke like that Millie? That's not funny!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiiiiinda</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny." You gasped at Fizz's voice, having no time to react as he pinned you to the door with a kiss "And that makes three baby, you need to step it up.~" You yelled as you knocked the door down, quickly taking off "You can't hide forever Sugar Lips, I'm already in the lead!" he cackled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, that's it! I have had enough of you ruinin' our day. At first I was a fan, now I just see you as a big jerk! You gotta tell me, how in the hell do you keep findin' him so fast? Do you have someone helpin' you durnin' this 'game'? ...Better yet, how did you get in the bathroom without me seein' you? I was standin' out here the whole time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First off, it's not my fault the other park goers have caught on to the game. Second, I've been working here for so long that I have the park layout memorized. Like it or not you can't hate me for that toots. And as to how I got in the bathroom, through the vents. Years of hiding from the park manager whenever he wanted to yell at me have paid off well. Aaand bonus round! I learned quick that wherever you are, he tends to be too." he giggled, booping her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Oh my stars, so it was me the whole time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weeell, some of the time I should say, I owe ya one toots. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to redeem my fourth kiss. Oohh (Y/N), I can still see you!~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh crap not again!" you whimpered as you ran off, Fizz quickly catching up to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Oh no, this whole time it was my fault. I gotta make this right, but how? ...Wait, what if I helped him hide? If I keep my distance this time...' she quickly pulled out her phone to call you "Please pick up, and please listen to me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, hey Mills, not a good time right now! Still running from this crazy clown if you couldn't tell! Whoa, sorry!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but try and make your way back to me. We need to talk, and I've got an idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go back?! Not the best option right now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heeeere's Fizzy!" Try as he might to tackle you, you stepped to the side just in time to dodge him "Ouch, didn't think that one through..." he groaned as he lay limp on the ground. You were quick to run back to Millie, who grabbed your arm to pull you along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa! Slow down, what are you doing?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna throw him off. He's been usin' me to keep tabs on where you are. So if I hang out at one spot..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I can hide elsewhere, that's perfect!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time to test that theory, hide under here and keep quiet." You quickly crawled under the tent, hiding in a nearby crate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? I thought I saw him go this way..." Fizz scratched his head, glancing at Millie as she checked her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...What, I don't know where he is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice try toots, I know he's here somewhere. Why else would you be standing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I tried to help him but we got separated. He ran off somewhere, it's still a big park. Don't you have to get goin' soon? Your show is gonna start without you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, is it that late already?! Damn it, I was hoping I'd get in the last 2 kisses before the show started. Whatever, I gotta get moving, Buzz is gonna kill me if I'm late!" As he took off, Millie noticed him run to the other side of the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, why is he goin'...Oh no, don't tell me this is the...Of course it is." she whimpered as she read the sign, clearly saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Buzz's Bigtop Bang</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Meanwhile, as you stepped out of the crate, you noticed your surroundings had suddenly changed. Instead of being surrounded by other crates, you found yourself standing alone in a dark vacant space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell, where am I? This isn't the same--Whoa!" You suddenly lost your footing, falling forward on to what felt like a rope. Before you could question your new situation, a spotlight shined on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well well well, fancy meeting you up here Sugar Lips." Fizz chuckled as he approached you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you've got to be kidding me! Is there anywhere in this damn place you won't pop up?! ...Hang on, did you say 'up here'?" As the main lights turned on, you gasped at the roaring audience. Looking down, you saw a large net below the rope you were now clinging to "Oh fuck me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong handsome, afraid of heights?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First off, what did I say about you calling me that? Secondly, no, I climb shit all the time for work..." you staggered as you tried to stand "And lastly, I need to get going. Can't say I can stay for the whole show." He was confused to see you look to the ground, or rather at the net beneath you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You. Wouldn't. Dare." he sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Later asshole!" The audience gasped as you let yourself fall, but applauded as you caught yourself on a trapeze swing. From your new vantage point, you got a better look at the obscure setup above you "What kind of set up is this? No one can make those jumps!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of the </span>
  <b>other</b>
  <span> performers can! This whole ring was set up just for me!" With a backflip onto another swing, he was swinging above the audience. However, you noticed most of the time he wasn't even using the ropes. Then it hit you as you recalled your first meeting, the way he used his arm to drag you back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I thought I was losing it for a second, it's his arms. He can extend his limbs like a living rope. No wonder grabbing me was so easy for him. It's actually pretty impressive, when he isn't getting on my nerves that is. Guess I can give him some credit for being a fellow acrobat.' Before you knew it, you were sitting in the same spot as you enjoyed the rest of his performance. As he brought his act to a close, he made one last swing towards you. He stopped right in front of your face, your lips just inches apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speechless I see, impressed?~" he whispered seductively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, I am..." you whispered back, leaning in for a kiss. Although the audience 'oohed' and cheered at the moment, you seemed to block it out as you let his tongue enter your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, nice to know I don't call you Sugar Lips for nothing. That makes 4, guess I'll be seeing you after the show handsome.~" he winked before letting himself swing back. Once he made his landing, you snapped out of your smitten daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, he...did I just...Damn it Fizz!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sometime later...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I did see that right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> kissed </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> that time?!" Millie exclaimed. You only sat on the bench with an annoyed groan, holding your head in your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was his moves, alright?! The way he was swinging across the tent just drew me in. That and...I guess the whole circus thing got to me too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you used to be in a circus before you died?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I used to go to this pop-up fair when I was a kid. I still remember my dad holding me up on his shoulders, giving me a better view of the acrobats. Every swing they made, every leap, it was just so amazing to me. I kept telling my parents I wanted to be an acrobat myself. I drove them crazy for months before they finally signed me up for gymnastics."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, that's cute. That also explains your moves out in the field...and why a lot of our female clients flirt with you. But Fizz though, if only you saw half the moves he had to do to chase you. He really--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of chases where is he now? That stupid kiss counted as number 4, he's gonna be extra persistent to get that last one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got that right baby." he purred in your ear, nearly making you jump out of your skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For the love of God, will you stop doing that?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The faster you give up that last smooch, the sooner I'll stop. Since we're talking about kisses, you didn't seem to mind that last one at all. You must've been eager to get a hold of me back there, even the crowd loved it." he chuckled, making you blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please, I was cornered and I had no choice! Besides, that kiss wasn't a big deal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mommy, isn't that the guy that kissed Mr. Fizz earlier?" a child asked in passing, making Millie snicker as they were pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a big deal huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't. Say. A </span>
  <b>fucking</b>
  <span>. Word. Either of you." you growled as she started to laugh "Sh-Shut up Mills! I'll call you when I lose this freak!" you exclaimed before running off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, not giving chase this time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, he's done pretty good at dodging me, despite getting up to 4 kisses. The least I can do is give him a head start on the last round. He's the first one I've had to keep going for this long. Most of my past games they gave up at kiss number 3."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you know every inch of this place, of course they would give up so fast. But you've been extra persistent in chasin' (Y/N) the longer this went on, you gotta have a reason for tormentin' him like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Simple, I think he's hot and I wanna fuck him. Need I say more?" he answered bluntly, only for her to shake her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shockingly, that answer doesn't really surprise me."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Some time later...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, I did not think this last spot through. Now I'm lost in this stupid maze!" you growled, hitting one of the Fun House mirrors. "Whatever, I bet that clown gets lost in here too. There's no way he'll find me in here as easily." As you kept walking through the maze of mirrors, you gasped as you caught a glimpse of the jester passing your lane. You quickly stepped back, hoping that he hadn't seen you. 'OK (Y/N), calm down. If you backtrack a few lanes over, you can go out the way you came in. I just have to--" Just as you were about to put your plan into action, you were tackled to the ground by Fizz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well look what I found, a hottie imp.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God damn it, so you did see me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, how many times do I have to say it? I know this park too well for you to even try and hide from me. I'm amazed you even tried at all, you're pretty quick on your feet (Y/N).~" he purred as he lifted up your shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-Hey, watch the hands buddy! You can't just claim your prize like that, you didn't even kiss me yet!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it really matter at this point? You were doomed from the start, I racked up those kisses fast. Now pucker up big boy, we've got this whole attraction to ourselves.~" You were about to accept your fate, until your hand blocked his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Technically, you just lost Chuckles." you grinned smugly, making him stare at you in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, how did I lose here? I kissed you 4 times and this would make 5, therefore I win."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, you only kissed me 3 times. Remember what that kid said earlier? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one that kissed </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not the other way around." He stared at you in dumbfounded awe, recalling the kiss from the performance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well shit, you're right...But the park doesn't close until--" You both flinched as the speaker above you screeched with a loud feedback</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Is this thing on? Helloooo? ....Oh, there it goes! Attention customers, the park will be closing in about 5 minutes. Please make your way to the nearest exit and have a nice day. Be sure to come see us again soon...or not, whatever..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn it, beaten by a technicality AND a time crunch. Talk about a double penalty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to know you've got morals, at least you kept your word on this little game...And can you get off of me now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess, no need to keep going at this point. You're the only one to beat my little game, color me impressed. A deal is a deal then, so what do you want? Free tickets for your next visit, backstage pass--Mmph!" Before he could offer another reward, you caught him off guard with a kiss. He happily accepted the gesture, moaning softly as he felt your tongue enter his mouth. He held you close, wrestling with your tongue before you pulled back "Fuck me, now that's what I call a kiss.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glad you approve, because I want a date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Say what now? You literally spent the whole day running from me, and you decide to ask me out now?" he questioned, almost sounding angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, sure I screwed up my life and ended up down here. But I'm not the kind of guy that jumps into sex on the first go, especially after I've been chased by a horny clown. Kinda kills the mood, you know know?" you joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, OK, fair enough. Guess I overdid it a little with the game..." he replied, but noticed the stern look on your face "OK OK, so I went overboard in a few areas. At least something good came out of this right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, and if you give me a chance, and keep your hands out of my pants for 5 minutes, it'll be worth the wait."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you say so (Y/N). We better get outta here before security tries to kick you out. But when we do finally get to the sex, you better brace yourself.~" he chuckled, slapping your rear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously man, do you ever stop?!" you yelled, chasing after him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My goal was to make this as outrageous as possible, let me know how I did. 😅😆</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 🔞 Robo Fizz x Shy Female Reader: Learning The Ropes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the jester learns there's a new act in the show, he's not too keen on sharing the stage. After some snooping around, he catches you practicing your act and is instantly smitten.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Let me see if I heard you right Blitzo. They're bringing in a new act, and I'm the last one to know about it?!" Fizz roared, causing his friend to lose a balloon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn it I almost had that one done...Look man, those animatronics you sing with are in desperate need of repairs. You've been the park's main attraction for years, the manager is just trying something new."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Translation: Mammon is tired of me and thinks he can replace me with a new mech." Fizz muttered angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa whoa whoa, I never said the word 'replace'. No one is getting replaced, we're just gaining a new member to the Loo Loo Land family, that's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh, sure we are. While you've got your balloons, Eddie has that rip-off game booth, and that stage is all </span>
  <b>I've</b>
  <span> got! Now I gotta share it with some amateur clown?!" he groaned as he walked off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Will you relax, it's not gonna be that bad. Pluuuus I heard it's a girl, and she's not gonna be a clown or jester. Would be nice though, it gets lonely running this cart alone..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww boo hoo, suck it up! At least you still have a solo gig."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sheesh, you don't have to be a jackass about it. I also heard she's cute, and she's an imp. You've got a thing for imp women right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"90% percent of our customers are imps Blitzo, it's not like I have much of a choice." he replied bluntly, much to Blitzo's irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, is there anything I can say that can get you to perk up about this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That we don't need her and she's not getting hired?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For fucks sake you haven't even met her yet! How can you not like her and you haven't even--Wah!" Fizz looked back to see someone had ran into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch...Oh my gosh! I-I am so sorry about that, please, let me help you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow, it's alright Miss, no harm done. At least I didn't lose any balloons this time. Why the rush, are you lost? ...And that's a lot of bags you've got there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Oh, my equipment you mean. I-I should probably introduce myself, I'm your new co-worker, (F/N) (L/N). I think I saw you the first time I came here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Yeah, I gave you directions to the park office. I'm Blitzo, and this is--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well look at the time, I've got a show to get ready for, on </span>
  <b>my</b>
  <span> stage." Fizz dismissed him rudely before walking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...And that was Fizzarolli, aka Robo Fizz. You'll see him around the park every now and then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I already see his face everywhere. He's pretty popular huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, you'll have to forgive him. Once he learned we were getting a new act, he got jealous fast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, why would he be jealous of me? He hasn't seen my act yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> it anyway? That's a lot of equipment you've got there." he asked, looking at your bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's kind of a surprise. I'll be performing tonight for the first time...Well first time in a while I should say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you're having a show tonight? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight, and you just got here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeeees, what's the matter, is that a bad thing?" you asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, because if you're on tonight then that means they must have cleared the stage already. And that also means--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BLITZO!!" You both flinched to the jester's shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-Is he OK?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That depends, do you know where the emergency exits are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Um, no?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you better learn, fast." he replied before taking off, leaving you confused "I'm here, what is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it, what is it?! My band is gone, what the hell is going on here?!" he asked, angrily pointing out the empty stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, um, I just learned from (Y/N) that she'll be performing tonight. So--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She already has a show, tonight?! That little bitch just got here, and she's already out to get me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, she's not that bad. She's a little shy if anything, how can you already cuss her out and she just got here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because she's replacing me, that's why! Open your eyes Blitzo, you could be next if you don't help me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For the last time, she isn't...Wait, help you do what?" he asked, worried as his friend pulled him in close with a mischievous chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Simple, if something were to happen during her little performance, she'll be booted out quick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! No, no way Fizz, she's a nice girl and I'm not helping you hurt her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on, don't be such a puss. Plus this is Hell, who is really 'nice' down here? I'm just talking about a harmless little prank, that's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harmless my horse loving ass, I know you! The last 'harmless prank' you pulled almost got me in the hospital!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because you went soft on me and had to butt in, that's your own damn fault. If you're not gonna help me then stay outta my way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want to avoid actual replacement you won't try anything!" Blitzo shot back, making the bot freeze "Oh yeah, if you pull anything on (Y/N), I'll rat you out quick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You. Wouldn't. Dare." he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try me slut, I'll tell the boss everything you just told me. Unlike you I've got morals. You hardly know her Fizz, you gotta admit you're being a bit too hostile here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you and what have you done with Blitzo? Didn't know you could be such a wimp."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying to be reasonable here! She just set foot in the park and you sound like you wanna kill her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, no! ...At least not yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fizz!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK chill out, I'm kidding. Only because we already have a lot of people getting hurt here as it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God you're impossible. Can you at least watch her act first? She what she can do?" he asked with pleading eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...If it'll make you stop looking at me like that, I'll behave for your sake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, now she's coming in with the rest of her stuff. We're going to offer to help and you're going to introduce yourself </span>
  <b>properly </b>
  <span>this time. Got it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Fine </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You better be lucky you're my friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please bitch, I'm probably your only friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, this is bigger than I thought it would be." you exclaimed as you entered the tent "This is perfect, the ceiling is just high enough..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"High enough for what, for you to hang yourself?" Fizz asked, Blitzo elbowing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, and I'm sorry about earlier. I thought I would be rehearsing right now, however it looks like they already cleared the stage...for you." he sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"R-Right, I know it's a bit of a surprise. Heck it was a shock for me too. I didn't mean to take the spotlight from you Fizz, I'm not that kind of imp. I-If anything, I hope I can learn a lot from you." you replied, surprising him with the sudden praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Learn, from me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah, I've seen you perform before. I know this going to sound like me kissing up, b-but your agility is amazing. Sure I don't have expandable limbs like you do, but I'm an acrobat too. I hope we get along great while I'm here." you beamed with a bright smile, making him blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Oh fuck me, she </span>
  <b>is</b>
  <span> cute!' he panicked, averting his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You OK there Fizz?" Blitzo asked, trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Piss off, I'm fine!" he exclaimed before storming off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Er, is he OK? It looked like he was blushing..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah he's fine, just Fizz being Fizz. So, you need some help settling in? What is your act anyway?" he asked, about to open your bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, persistent I see. I guess I can tell you, I'm an aerial silk dancer. You know, I dance on those long silk scarves?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, fancy. I usually see that in a lot of clubs I go to. But seeing it in that air space is going to be something...There is one thing I gotta ask though, how do you hold yourself up on these things? They're so smooth, it should be impossible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very carefully, that's how. It's even more nerve wracking without a net. The first time I performed without one, I was one inch away from hitting the ground. The audience loved it, totally unaware that I lost my grip."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yikes, and yet you still do it, despite the risk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've always loved dancing, it's in my blood. No pun intended, but this was the best way I could take it to new heights. All I need is my scarves and my music, and the rest of the world just fades away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, that's an interesting way to see it. In that case I'm not gonna spoil it, I'll call Frank for you. He can help you get the winches set up for the act."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, thanks Blitzo." As you unpacked your things, you didn't notice him being pulled aside by the flustered jester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK I admit it, she's too damn cute to sabotage! Why did she have to be cute, why did she have to smile at me like that?!" he whined as he tugged on his tassels, making his friend laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, I told you there was no need for you to go nuts. And I finally figured out what she does, she's a silk dancer. If anything she'll add a touch of class to this park."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, I got upstaged by a ribbon dancer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Silk</span>
  </em>
  <span> dancer, she'll be hanging off the ground for her act. I better get maintenance in for her, she'll need help installing the ropes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you do that, I have to see this for myself. I'm still the star act here, she can't be that impressive." he countered, Blitzo only rolling his eyes as he left. After time had passed, Fizz made sure to stay hidden while your routine was being set up 'Geez, it's been forever, how long does it take to set up 2 stupid scarves?' he thought to himself, impatiently watching the end of the set up process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright kid, you're all set. This set of ropes with the blue tab, this will be for you. Pull this way to go up, and the opposite way to go down, got it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it, thanks Frank. So when I'm done do I just leave them here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Might as well, the stage is yours tonight. Plus it'll save us the set up time. Anyway here's my number, give me a call of ya need any help, or if you wanna grab a drink sometime.~" he winked before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"R-Right, thanks...Note to self, start carrying pepper spray to work." you sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Like that's gonna stop him from making a move.' Fizz chuckled to himself 'If she's supposed to be off the ground how come...?' His question was cut short as you turned on the stereo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, I can always improv for the show. Since it's just me, I can have a little fun." You took out a (favorite color) hairband, pulling your hair back into a bun. You stood at the base of the scarves, taking a deep breath as you started to climb up. The longer Fizz started to watch you, it was as though you were putting him in a trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, and you said my agility was great. You're pretty amazing yourself.~" he swooned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, who...?" You gasped as you saw him on stage, losing your grip on the silk. He was quick to run to you, catching you in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy, I got you babe. Are you...alright?" You both blushed furiously, your faces mere inches away from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yes...you um...you can put me down now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Yeah, right...Sorry, didn't mean to throw you off. Those were some nice moves you were pulling up there. Not gonna lie, it was almost kinda sexy, the way you slid down the silk like that.~" he teased, making your face turn a deeper red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah, thanks. You wouldn't be first person to say that, or the last..." you sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Come on babe, it's a compliment. The fellas are gonna eat that up tonight, maybe even ask for a private show if you know what I mean.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! N-No no no, I'm not here for that kinky stuff! The manager already tried to add that to my position, I just want to dance, that's it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, now you sound like Blitzo too. Don't be such a prude, if you've got the moves you should use'em. That's all I'm saying, plus the tips would be nice too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To you maybe, you can use </span>
  <b>your</b>
  <span> body however </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> want. This is how I want to use mine, for </span>
  <b>family </b>
  <span>entertainment." you countered with a displeased expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geez, didn't think I'd meet an imp that's such a saint. Have you ever just let loose, go wild while you've been up there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, when you say 'go wild'..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Live a little, have some fun!" he laughed as he swung on the rafters "Come on, you know what I'm talking about. Throw what you were taught out the window, add your own flare!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For your information I'm self-taught, thank you!" you yelled, stepping back as he swung down in front of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For real, a shy little thing like you learned those sexy moves yourself?" he asked, much to your irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I did, that's why it's called the internet. A-And I am not shy!" you argued. The jester grinned, pulling you in for a quick kiss. It happened so fast you didn't have a chance to react. As he pulled back, he laughed as he admired your stunned reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at that, you're turning a whole new shade of red babe. Thus proving my point, shy like the new kid on the block." he teased as he booped your nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y...Y-You didn't have to kiss me you jerk!" You tried to slap him, only for him to reel himself back up onto the rafters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gotta be faster than that if you wanna catch me babe!" he laughed as he made his exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G-Go ahead and run, I need to practice! Ugh, the nerve of that...that...cute dork. I didn't think I'd get a kiss on the first day.~" you giggled to yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Later that night...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fizz! Fizz, you are not gonna believe this rumor I heard! ...Hello, Fizz?" Blitzo called out to him, only to be ignored "Yo, Fizz, are you listening to me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure..." he sighed, still trapped in his daze. Confused, Blitzo looked pass him to see you taking your place on stage, checking your equipment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear if you still try to screw her up--!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Far from it my friend, she's got a hot bod and she knows how to use it. If only you saw her up on those scarves, she was soooo sexy.~" he replied, leaving his friend in shock at his change of heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Says the clown that wanted her gone a few hours ago? What changed in that time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seeing her agility, that's what. If only you saw her up there, it was like poetry in motion. Damn, what I wouldn't give to see those moves in bed.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow you bounce back fast, you went from wanting to kill her to wanting to fuck her fast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, don't judge me, she's also fun to mess with. Watch this." After whistling to get your attention, you blushed as he winked, blowing you a kiss. They both laughed as you tried to hide your face behind the scarves "See what I mean? To think one kiss triggered that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, when did you kiss her?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few hours ago, it was a quick smooch though. I bet before the week is out I'll have her in my bed.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pfft, yeah right, she's way too timid for you. You'd have a better chance of banging her up on the tight rope...Let it be known I was joking when I said that!" he quickly added, making him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't say I've tried that before, sounds fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again, I was joking. Getting back to that rumor, I heard Prince Stolas is here with his family. No wonder they added (Y/N) to the cast, guess they're trying to impress him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, am I not enough or something?! It's one thing to sing that stupid song every day, is he too scared to request me or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, he's married, has a daughter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and?" he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really have no standards do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope." he answered bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C-Can we go somewhere else daddy? I don't like that clown." Octavia whimpered, clinging to her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright dear, you have nothing to be afraid of this time. I hear they have something special planned this evening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never did tell me Stolas, what is this new act you're so eager to see?" Stella asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll see, it's a surprise. Something I think Via will enjoy." The princess giggled as he picked her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way, the Goetia family really is here? That was the big rumor everyone was so nervous about?!" you whimpered as you peaked through the curtains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, guess Blitzo wasn't kidding. Not getting cold feet on us, are ya babe?" he asked tauntingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-Of course not! The show must go on right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you say so toots, break a leg.~" he chuckled, slapping your rear before walking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you stop it, that's sexual harassment you know!" you growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ladies and gentlemen!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show time..." you sighed before taking your place.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tonight, in honor of our special guests, we're trying something new. Let's give a warm Loo Loo Land welcome to our newest member, (Y/N)!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>As the curtains opened, you gripped the scarves in your hands. With a deep breath, you started to ascend the fabric as the music began.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of your performance, you glanced at the family to see their eyes glued to you. Then, Fizz's 'advise' echoed in your head. Although you were hesitant at first, you climbed up higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, what's she doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure, but the way she's hanging..." The audience gasped as you let yourself fall in the silk, but applauded as you stopped yourself, hanging inches off the ground. You panted tiredly, staring at the floorboards as you struggled to pull yourself back up. Despite this, you managed to get back on your feet with a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See what I mean Blitzo, amazing isn't she?~" Fizz swooned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're starting to fall for her buddy." Blitzo playfully taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care, she's gonna be mine real soon.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That. Was. Amazing!" Octavia giggled as she ran to you, catching you with a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Well, thank you sweetie, I'm glad you enjoyed the show."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Via, come now darling don't run off like that." Stella scolded "You'll have to excuse her, she really wanted to meet you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-It's no problem your highness, I'm just not used to this kind of attention yet. I'm honored you could watch my act this evening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad we were here too, you were so graceful up there. It's like you were flying, and then that drop...I want to try that when I'm older. Do you think I can do that too?" the princess asked, staring at you with adoring eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you can do anything you set your mind to, so long as you don't give up." you replied, giggling as she hugged you again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww how sweet, would you mind a quick picture my dear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all your highness." As you posed for the photo, you could only smile as Octavia clung to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much for your time Miss. This is definitely going in the album."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright now let's keep going, it's a big park and we have a lot to see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK Mommy, thanks again Miss (Y/N)! I'll see you next time!" she waved as she left with her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Funny, she never waves goodbye to me." Fizz teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well not many kids like clowns, you shouldn't be surprised. I bet you scared her more than anything." you replied smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, shots fired, guess I deserved that one. Still though, not bad for your first show babe. I see you took my advice too, that drop was unexpected."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And more complicated than it looked. So, did you come out here to mess with me...again?" You blushed as you faced him, seeing that he presented a small bundle of roses to you "Oh, um, are those for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get to the point (Y/N), I was a bit jealous when I heard you were hired."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, he was </span>
  <b>very</b>
  <span> jealous!" Blitzo yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you stay out of this jackass?! As I was saying, I um...Heh, leave it to me to be nervous after the teasing. God I must look stupid right now." he mumbled, making you laugh as you accepted the flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, if anything it's cute. I've never had anyone give me flowers before. Is this, um...you asking me out? Or am I jumping to conclusions? Why did I even ask that?" you whimpered as you hid your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That depends, is that a yes?~" he asked, gently lifting your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Y-Yes, I'd love to. Maybe we can go out tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why wait, how about tonight? I can show you the ins and outs of the park, plus my favorite spot. Sound good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, why not, not like I had any plans tonight. I'll go change and see you in a bit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds good, I'll wait for you outside. Don't make me wait too long babe.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." you playfully hit his arm before leaving to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sooo, got a date huh?" Blitzo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, no, it's uh...I-It's more of an outing, with a new friend." you quickly argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why the flowers? He seems pretty serious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...OK Blitzo, be honest with me. You've known him for a while right? How um...how does he treat a girl on the first date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well he's never given a girl flowers, I'll tell you that right now. Sure he can be a perv, buuuut he has his tender moments."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He did give you flowers, he must like you. I heard he kissed you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-He was messing with me at the time! That's why I wanted to talk to you first, I don't want him to just lead me on. I've fallen for that too many times already, and I really..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, you really what?" he asked, but you left in a hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, I'll see you later Blitzo!" You locked yourself in your dressing room, trying to get yourself together. After some time had passed, you finally found yourself walking the park with Fizz. As you both tried to talk, you noticed several people trying to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really must be popular, it's like everyone wants an autograph from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not just an autograph babe, a lot of these pervs only </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. It gets depressing after a while, can't even enjoy a walk without someone trying to cop a feel on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I had no idea. Why don't you just leave, go outside the park for once?" you asked, only for him to stop walking "Fizz, what's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I can't, as much as I want to, I can't come and go like you can. I'm park property, I can't really go anywhere." he sighed as he sat on a bench "This place is all I've known, but I'm tired of it. Tired of the shows, the screaming kids, and especially the the booty calls. I just want a break from this place."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>(Personal headcanon note: Since it has been mentioned, although subtly, that he is property of Prince Mammon (the prince of Greed), Fizz is also considered property of the park. He can't leave unless permitted, which rarely happens.)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about being the 'star act'? I heard you and Blitzo talking earlier, you sounded like you love this job."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, what job? I'm just another damn attraction to these pervs. No one except Blitzo sees me as a person anymore." he pouted as you sat next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do, I always have." you replied, holding his hand "I'll be honest, I used to bring my siblings here to see you all the time. While they enjoyed the show, I-I just liked watching you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, so you've heard me sing that stupid song enough times huh?" he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes, I've got it memorized at this point. But what I'm trying to say is...I've liked you for a while. Call it corny, but I've been admiring you from a far I guess. I never really thought I'd meet you once I started working here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or did you apply here because of me?~" he asked, making you blush as he pulled you in close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-OK, maybe I said to much..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you said just enough. What I said about not being able to leave, I usually hate bringing that up. You're easy to talk to (Y/N), and I appreciate that you're willing to listen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, that's what I'm here for. If you ever want to talk...or..." He gently stroked your face, pulling you closer to meet him with a soft kiss. You didn't mind this time as you wrapped your arms around him "Or if...you want to do that.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're blushing again babe.~" he teased, making you giggle as you held him "You think we can make this work, even with my 'services'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So long as you don't hound </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> for sex, I think we can do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Theeen is me dragging you to my dressing room out of the question?" he asked playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fizz."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, worth a shot." Ever since that day, the two of you became closer with each passing moment. So close that Fizz started denying 'personal requests' from the adult patrons. Despite the consequences he's had to face, you were always there to help fix him after each altercation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must have a death wish Fizz. This is the 3rd time this week I've had to fix your neck joint. One more fight and you're gonna need a new one." Eddie commented, carefully screwing his head back in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch! No matter how careful you are that part still hurts." he groaned as he rubbed his neck "And that asshole started it, it wasn't my fault this time!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that could have been worse if Eddie and Blitzo didn't pull him off you. I know you're committed to me, and I love you for that, but you can only refuse the customers so many times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I can tell just by looking at you how much you hate seeing me with someone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fizz please don't, not this argument again..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no no, answer this for me: Are you seriously OK with me fucking someone else every day? Doesn't it bother you that these pervs keep stealing my time from you?" he asked, already knowing what your answer will be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Being your girlfriend, of course I'm not OK with it. But we both know I can't do anything about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Says the same girl that said I should do what I want with my body? Well I don't want to be a walking sex doll anymore! I just...I just want some time for us, some real time with you. The only chance we get that is after our shows, and that's not enough for me." he sighed, gently stroking your face "I </span>
  <b>want</b>
  <span> you (Y/N), more than anyone else that sets foot in this damn park."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Fizz..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Bout damn time." Eddie chuckled, Fizz glaring at him with threatening optics "What, not my fault ya got so mushy you forgot I was here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. Off." he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK OK, I'm out! Sheesh, someone's touchy..." he grumbled as he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to stop being so mean to him. Don't forget he can screw up your system if he wanted to." you teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but he won't, because he knows I'll kick his ass later. Now, about that alone time.~" he purred, kissing your neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-Hey, Fizz please, is this really the best place?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see why not, show's been cancelled because of that fight. I could take you right here on this stage if I wanted to. You gotta admit that sounds kinda kinky.~" he playfully growled as he crawled towards you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B-Believe me Fizz, I want us to spend some more time together too. I just, um, maybe we could do this somewhere more private?" you whimpered as you scooted back, eventually hitting the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww come on (Y/N), when are we ever gonna get this time again? Can we try one thing while we have the tent to ourselves, just one thing?" he cooed before kissing you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well...OK fine, j-just be gentle, OK?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No promises babe, follow me." He took your hand, leading you to the tightrope. You've done quite a few acts with him on the rope before, but the extra height always intimidated you. It was much higher than your usual solo act, but it was more bearable with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I hate this thing Fizz, why are we up here? ...A-And what are you doing?!" you whimpered as he took your hands, guiding you onto the rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, just trust me on this. You do trust me right?~" he asked, pulling you close for a passionate kiss. You moaned softly, letting him pick you up in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do, but...Wait, don't tell me you want to...up here?!" you shrieked as he fell back on the rope, both of his hands gripping the cable "F-Fizz, I knew you were crazy, but this is insane! H-How would we even--?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh, relax babe. Remember a while back when I said I'd show you the ropes? I've got an auto-balance feature, I won't let you fall. The only thing you have to do is enjoy the ride.~" he chuckled, undoing his pants to release his cock. You bit your lip as he slipped his fingers into the crotch of your leotard, moving it to the side to reveal your pussy "Ooh, going commando babe?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-It's more comfortable, OK? Are you sure about this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's OK (Y/N), I've got you. Now come here, it's show time.~" You gasped as he guided you onto his dick, moving your waist up and down on him. He kept his hand on your hip as you started riding him yourself, just so you would feel secure. He panted vigorously as you sped up, adoring the lust on your face as you moaned his name. The rope started to bounce with each movement, eventually making you gasp as he was pushed deeper inside you "Sh-Shit, didn't...count on that...A-Are you OK?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I'm great. Y-You're so big, and...so...deep!~" you moaned loudly, taking in his cock to your heart's content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh yeah babe, that's it! I'm close...I'm...gonna...!~" He gripped your hip tighter upon the climax, almost making you bleed. You panted tiredly, making him hold on to you as you slumped forward "Phew, what a ride...I've got you (Y/N), hold on." He held you close, carefully reeling you both down to rest on the net "So, still think I'm crazy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes, but that was so worth it.~" you giggled before kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll say, you guys </span>
  <b>really </b>
  <span>know how to put on a show!" Blitzo laughed, camera in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the...You fucking sicko, how long were you down there?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long enough to get some blackmail Fizz! I didn't think you would actually fuck her up there, very impressive work buddy." he winked before running off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blitzo, you better delete that or so help me--!" Before he could leave the net, he fell back as you hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fiiiiizz, stay and cuddle with me, you can chase him later. Besides, who is he going to show that to anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Fine, I needed a break anyway. It's not like he'll go far. About that 'show', is it worth an encore?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's not push it hun, as fun as that was, it was still just as dangerous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Buuut you still said it was fun.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are such a horny dork Fizz...But maybe we should find Blitzo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, forget it. He never knew how to properly work that camera anyway. I highly doubt he actually recorded anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>A few years later...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I'm a little surprised you're happy to be here princess. Aren't you a little old for this place?" Blitzø asked, taking out an attacking imp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am, but it's mostly the circus that holds a special place in my heart. I wonder if that performer still works here, what was her name again? It's been so long..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The circus...wait, you're talking about (Y/N) right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, that was her name, (Y/N). She was so graceful that day, and when she started performing with Fizz--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold on a moment, how do you know this (Y/N) Blitzy?" Stolas asked, a tone of jealously in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax it's not like that, she and Fizz hit it off fast when she started working here. I used to work here before I started I.M.P."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And he tried hard to get me to leave with him." you laughed "It's nice seeing you again Blitzo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"(Y/N), hey!" he laughed as he hugged you, but gasped as another set of arms hugged you both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well look who came back! Good to see you Blitzo, whatever happened to 'avoiding this dump as much as possible'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha ha, very funny Fizz. Also it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blitzø</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the 'o' is silent now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Course it is, so what brings you back buddy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Work mostly, his royal horniness here wanted me and the crew as bodyguards for the day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard that Blitzy.~" Stolas winked, making him cringe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, why--?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't ask!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My father's pervertedness aside, it's nice seeing you again. Do you...Do you remember me at all? I was the young owlet that hugged you after your show?" Octavia asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Yeah, I do remember you. You asked me about being a silk dancer yourself. How is that going for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great actually, it's mostly been a hobby though. I haven't really performed on stage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least not yet, and you should. You've improved drastically over the years Via, I can have a venue set up whenever you want." her father insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad please..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's like I told (Y/N) when we met, if ya got it you should use it. People would kill to see a princess on our stage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me, performing here? I don't know..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember what I told you back then? You can do anything you set your mind to..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...So long as you don't give up." The princess teared up as she hugged you, her father taking a picture "Dad, again with the photos?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see why not, it's been so long since you've seen each other. It will look nice in the album too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Oh alright, but this is the last one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No promises my dear, smile girls."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't he dad of the year? Seriously, how did you meet this guy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again, don't ask. Sooo, you guys are clearly still dating I see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Engaged."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what? You're kidding."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, after some legal drama, (Y/N) and I are getting married in a few months."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's great, congrats...And why didn't you tell me sooner?! You know I love weddings...Or were you too busy 'showing her the ropes'?~" he teased to make his friend blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sh-Shut up! You better be lucky that damn video doesn't still exist." he retorted, but noticed a smug grin on the imp's face "It doesn't, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the camera no, buuuut I needed something to help me get through those rough days at the office." he taunted, waving his phone in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-So you really did...Give me that phone right now!!" he yelled, trying to snatch the device from his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gotta catch me first bitch!" he ran off laughing, with the jester quick to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious you little red asshole, get back here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What in the world, should we do something?" Stolas asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boys will be boys your highness, it's like nothing changed." you laughed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 🔞 Robo Fizz x Male Reader: Glitched Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you take your little sister to see Fizz's show, the performance is delayed when a faulty maintenance check screws up his system. To save him from decommission, and to keep your sister from crying, you offer to repair him...after your she begs you to volunteer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(A/N: I was going to wait, but this one was too good to keep under wraps. 😆)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>═══════•°• 💜🖤💜 •°•═══════</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on (Y/N), we're gonna miss it! I wanna sit by the stage this time!" your sister giggled as she pulled you along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright I'm coming, I'm trying not to drop the popcorn you begged me for. Will you ever get tired of this clown (S/N)?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Mr. Fizzy is a jester, not a clown. How many times do we have to cover that?" You could only laugh as you took your seats "I wonder if I can get is autograph this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That depends, did you bring your sketchbook with you?" you asked, watching her pull it out of her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got a whole page preserved just for him too, I can't wait!" she giggled, bouncing in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you mean you </span>
  <em>
    <span>reserved</span>
  </em>
  <span> a page for him sis, I'm sure he'll appreciate all the stickers too." you commented as the lights started to dim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's starting it's starting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Hm, that's odd though. Normally he'd be on the stage before the spotlight gets there. Guess he's taking his time today." you shrugged. After some more time had passed, you looked back to see several people starting to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When is he coming out (Y/N)? He's never late with his show, and we've been waiting forever..." she whined, resting her head on your lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, something must be wrong with one of the--" You both gasped, hearing a small explosion from behind the curtain "What the hell is going on back there?" You hardly had time to react as you quickly grabbed your sister, dodging one of the park workers as he was sent flying into the remaining audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, that looked like it hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No shit kid, I think I broke something..." he groaned, cracking his back as he stood "Damn that clown, if I didn't need this job so help me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of clowns, is Fizz coming out or what? We've been waiting all day man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Er, sadly no Mac, poor bot has a bad glitch. It's like some moments he can move and others he can't. And when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> move, he'll chuck whatever he gets his hands on. And he just threw me through the damn backdrop! I just fixed that fucking--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, dude! Watch the language around my sister." you scolded as you covered her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please, like she hasn't heard worse--" He froze to the sound of a panicked robotic scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eddie, I could use some help back here!" the voice yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh sh...shoot. Hang tight Fizz, I'm coming man!" As he dashed to the jester's aid, something told you to follow him. After carefully stepping over the rubble, the scene before left you speechless. Fizz was laid out on the floor, tied up with his own arms as he groaned weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This has been a l-long day...too damn long..." he stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's him...it's him it's him it's him!!" your sister squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's him sis, and he's not looking too good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cl-Clearly, but you're pretty good looking yourself handsome.~" he winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, excuse me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only you could still be a flirt like this Fizz." Eddie commented as he sat him up into a sitting position "This is nuts, I was only gone for like a minute, less than that! How did you manage to tie yourself up like this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How the he-hell am I supposed to know?! I'm telling you, the la...a...ast...Uh-oh, not again...Whoa!" You held your sister close, shielding her from his arms as he started to quickly unravel "Shit, if I had a stomach, I'd be throwing up right now..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright Mr. Fizzy, what happened to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First off, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fizz </span>
  </em>
  <span>kid. Second, ho-how did you 2 get back here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Through the gaping hole you made when you tossed Eddie over there." you replied, pointing to the hole in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh shit, Ma-Mammon is gonna kill me if he sees this mess! I need a tune up and I ne-need it now! Can't you do something Eddie?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Fizz, really. I tried every trick I know, rebooting your system didn't work and tightening your limbs up clearly didn't make a difference either. I'm sorry man, but you heard what the big boss said. If you spaz out again... you're up for decommission."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WH-A-AT?! De...D-D-Decomission, just like that?! I've been glitching for a week, I'm amazed I'm still even ta-ta-talking right now! You gotta fix me up man, I'm be-begging you! You can't let that greedy asshole shut me down!" Fizz sobbed and he clung onto his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, no! They can't shut Mr. Fizzy down, that's not fair!" (S/N) cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry kid, there's nothing else I can do. Unless your friend here can do better then--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's my big brother, (Y/N). And he's super smart, he loves computers...He can help!" she boasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, I can?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He can?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He can?~" Fizz questioned with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sis, what are you doing? I fix </span>
  <b>computers</b>
  <span> for a living, not horny robots."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's 'horny' mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I'll tell you when you're older. But seriously, his systems might be too advanced for me. I could make things worse for all we know--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please (Y/N), if you can build a computer from scratch then you can fix Mr. Fizzy too! Pleeeeeease, you gotta fix him, you gotta! They're gonna deposition him if you don't!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>decommission</span>
  </em>
  <span> (S/N), and I'm not sure if I can. For a roaming animatronic, he's pretty articulate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, why tha-thank you baby. I bet you're pretty flexible too.~" he chuckled flirtatiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep it in your pants Fizz, you got a kid here." Eddie elbowed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is he talking to you like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No reason sis, just stay pure and innocent for me. I'm sorry but I don't think there's anything I can do to help. Come on, let's go on the ferris wheel and call it..." You looked down at (S/N) as she started whimpering, tears starting to flood her eyes. As much as you hated it when she gave you that look, you hated seeing her cry even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Co-Come on babe, you can't say no to a face like that." Fizz pouted, mimicking her expression. Try as you might to avert your eyes, it was hard to look away from their pleading glances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Alright! Fine, just stop looking at me like that. I'll see if I can fix him up, but I better get something out of this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh you'll ge-get something alright. I can promise you th-that.~" he purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh brother, once you get pass the flirting he can be pretty bearable. You need to have a special kind of patience to deal with this horny bucket of bolts." Eddie commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he gonna be OK (Y/N)? And why did he growl like that? And what does 'horny' mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As to whether or not he'll be OK is on the fence. As for the growl, I might have to 'fix' that voice box of his while I'm working." you growled as you looked back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what does that word mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, then it's settled! While you patch him up, the least I can do is watch the kid for ya. Got any questions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"2 actually, the first one being where am I gonna do this? You guys have a maintenance closet or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kind of, he's got a special set up in his dressing room further backstage. From his charging dock to the needed tools, it's all there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got a bed too, it vibrates </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> rotates.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why does it so that?" (S/N) asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, kid! You ask a lot of questions dontcha? How about we get some cotton candy, it'll be my treat...And if your second question involves his flirting, ya just gotta roll with it Mac. Here's my number if anything changes, and good F-ing luck to ya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, I might need it. And don't let her have too much candy! Alright Fizz, let's get you back to your dressing room. Can you walk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Afraid not handsome, my-my legs are now reduced to noodles. I'm go-gonna need someone nice and stro-strong to carry me.~" he teased, fluttering his eye lashes at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, fine, I can take a hint. But you've got one time to try something stupid! I may be strong, but I can't promise you I'll be nice." you grumbled as you picked him up bridal style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind, I don't really pl-play nice either. But I'm serious when I-I say thanks for this, Ma-Mammon is what you call a...m-merciful guy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've heard, I mean he's the literal prince of Greed. I don't expect anyone from the Seven Deadly Sins to be merciful at at all. I mean only he would be greedy enough to rip off Lucifer's park."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Funny you m-mention the head honcho, I was or-originally meant to be an enter-entertainment bot for his daughter when she-she was a kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way, so you were originally going to be a toy for Princess Charlotte?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We-Weeeell, define 'toy' for me.~" he asked coyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should've known you would go there with that question." you sighed as you sat him on the table "OK Fizz, we're going to treat this like a check up. Starting from top to bottom, tell me what's up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The be-better question is what </span>
  <b>is-isn't</b>
  <span> wrong with me? First my voi-voice box starts up with this stu-stupid stutter, Eddie tried replacing it twi-twice. Then the gy-gyros in my limbs go...nuts!" You quickly stepped to the side dodging his fist as it punched the wall "Whoops, so-sorry babe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's cool, I think I'll start on your arms before you knock me out. And stop with the nicknames. It's (Y/N), either call me by my name or don't talk to me at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on, it's no-not my fault you're kinda cu-cute. This da-damn bug I've got has been fucking up my </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> functions too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your 'other' functions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you know wh-what I'm talking about babe. I cater to the adu-adults just as well as I do the ki-kids." he chuckled, grabbing you as his arm reeled back "All I-I ask is you watch your ha-hands down there. I'm veeery sensitive, ple-please be gentle with me. Or not, I li-like it rough.~" you flinched, feeling his hand slide down your back to your rear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If my sister wasn't your biggest fan so help me...Can I please get through this without you trying to ride my cock?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What fun is th-that? We gotta do a 'test run' once I'm fu-functional, right?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wrong, now shut up, let me go, and hold still. If I mess this up you won't be able to do anything with these noodles you call arms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, fi-fine, talk about a cock block." the bot muttered as he released you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And to think people leave you with their kids. I'm starting to question if (S/N) would be safe around you." you commented, carefully prying off the mask on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, the bo-boss figured he'd make me a dou-double act. A lot of the parents just dump their ki-kids as soon as they can and ju-jump straight to me. The number of po-positions I've pulled off, let me tell you--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't! I didn't ask, and I don't want to know. And what happened to your joints? It looks like you're missing a few parts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fu-fucking knew it, the last prick that 'fi-fixed me' said I was fine. Damn liar, we-we have enough shit with the law-lawsuits. I can't ha-have some kid getting hu-hurt during my show."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, I don't think this was a faulty check up Fizz. I think someone took something out of here, I can see a few scratches inside the chamber."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, that's im-impossible, I would know...Then ag-again, I-I can hardly te-tell what's what when I en-enter sleep mode. That fu-fucking thief, a some of my-my parts are ma-made with gold! They mu-must have--Look out!" You quickly moved as his arm retracted again, putting a hole in the wall "I'm am-amazed I haven't killed anyone ye-yet..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same, this is going to take a bit longer than I thought..."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Later that night...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long have you known Mr. Fizzy?" (S/N), enjoying her hotdog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, about 5 years I'd say. When he isn't singing that da...er...darn song, he's a decent friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only decent?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kid, there's a lot more to Fizz than ya think. Half of those things I can't tell ya." he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothin'. If I were to describe that fool in one word, it would have to be--" Before he could finish his comment, a loud thud cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-What was that noise?" she whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just sit tight kid, and don't leave this theater. I'm gonna see what's goin' on back there." He made a quick dash backstage, and the scene before him was both confusing and misleading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaah! Oh yes, that's it Daddy! Harder, pull me harder!~" Fizz was laying on the ground with your foot on his back, moaning loudly as you pulled on his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you shut up you fucking freak?! Stop enjoying this, you're really pissing me off!!" you yelled as you pulled him harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooh yes! Yes, aaahhh!~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...What the hell am I lookin' at right now?" Eddie asked as you released him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch! Probably the best damn orgasm of my life, that was sooo hot.~" he giggled, making you groan in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before you make any jokes, it wasn't what it looked like!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya sure about that Mac, 'cause it looked like Fizz getting off to you yankin' on his arms." Eddie replied bluntly, making you hide your face in your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I finally figured out what was wrong with him. Next to his voice box, which was too easy to fix, he was missing some key parts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Missin' parts, how? The last guy that checked him out said he was fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because that bastard </span>
  <b>stole </b>
  <span>my parts! I was made by order of Prince Mammon, remember? Some of my gears are coated in gold, and the main joints in my arms were taken! Stealing from me is the same as stealing from that pompous asshole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And putting kids in danger. Can't you have replacement parts ordered?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Already on it, I'm callin' him right now. Or if anythin' I'm callin' that hot receptionist of his...Oh! Uh, N-Nothin' your highness! I thought...um...OK, yes, I know not to call you unless it's important. But you're not gonna believe this..." You both laughed as he left to finish the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is so fired for that one. Well at least my arms are fixed, and I got a little action in too. You sure you don't wanna take it to the bed? I'm up for a round 2 Daddy.~" he winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop. Calling. Me. That. I swear this whole time you've called me every but my name. You should be lucky I was willing to help your horny ass. Now that I'm done, I'm taking my sister home. This was not how I planned on spending my day. Whoa!" You tried to leave, only to have the jester grab you from behind "Fizz, I fixed you, and will gladly break you again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that a promise?~" he purred "Seriously though, you didn't think you were done did you? I do need someone to check out my adult functions too. Last time I banged a chick, it didn't end too well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I dare ask what happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weeeell it's a funny, but mostly awkward story. For those moments when I'm the 'giver', my body gets hot fast from the excitement. My coolant didn't kick in on time and...um..." He suddenly blushed, shamefully looking down at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Oh no, you overheated in the middle of sex? She must have been so pissed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh yeah, and so was her husband when he caught us. You know what the worst part was? She told the whole damn park about that disaster! I've been off my game ever since then. They even took down my personal companion posters after that! I haven't been laid in weeks..." He whined as he laid on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That explains the endless flirting, but you're still not getting anything out of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on! Whoa!" he exclaimed, just before you turned him over "Uh, what are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well we can't have you overheating like that again, someone could get hurt. So...how do I...?" you asked as you lifted up his shirt, noticing a small hatch near the top of his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-Wait a sec, I've got a very complex setup down there. S-So I wasn't bullshiting you when I said I'm sensitive. Just...be careful, OK? If I start moaning it's on you." he pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, just relax, I've done a good job so far right? You're in good hands, you'll be back on stage in no time, I promise." He blushed as you reassured him, whimpering as you opened the panel "Whoa, complex is right. The anatomy is amazing, very similar to the male reproductive system."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but just as sensitive as a...w-woman's.~" he moaned softly as you started working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hardly touched you and you're already squirming...Wait, here's the problem. Your coolant tubes are leaking, they're not fully connected to...oh. So it also doubles as a...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lubricant? Yeah, it's supposed to kick in whenever I'm about to do it. Now I know why it didn't--Aah!~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, but I have to tighten these. If I don't you'll have a bigger mess on your hands. Just lay back and relax, this is the closest to pleasure you're getting tonight. I-If it'll make you fell better...make all the noise you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you like hearing my voice, don't you (Y/N)?~" he asked, making you blush as he lifted your face up to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No! I only said that because I know I can't do shit about it. Now lay back so I can take a better look...And thanks...for finally using my name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything for you (Y/N).~" he replied seductively before you pinned him down with a frustrated growl. As you expected, the more you started to tinker with him, the more he started to moan your name. You occasionally looked up at him, admiring the lust he expressed on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're um...really sensitive huh, inside and out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better believe it baby, this is why they put me in sleep mode during my maintenance checks. Aaah, please tell me you aren't done yet, that feels so good.~" he moaned as one of his hands gripped your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm finished actually, you're all set. About your arms though, you can still swing around but not as much. At least not until you get those new parts. As for your coolant...I um...want to make sure it's working properly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Excuse me?" As you closed the hatch, the robot blushed as you slid your hand down his pants "Aahn, (Y/N)..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It comes out here, right? I was expecting it to be smoother, more metallic even." you grinned as you slowly started stroking him. He shivered from the sudden hand job, moaning softly as your hand slowly slid up and down his cock "Whoever actually made you really went all out. It feels so thick, so real.~" you teased, making him moan a bit louder as you gave him a light squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, glad you like my build up babe. As much as you wanna help, it'll take a lot more than a hand job to get me going.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK then, how about this?~" With your free hand behind his head, you pulled him into a passionate kiss. You moaned softly, feeling his tongue enter your mouth before you pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, come on, I was enjoying that.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, but damn, even your tongue feels good. They got the dexterity just right, and the texture..." You paused as he stuck his tongue out at you, which you were more than happy to start sucking. He moaned pleasurably, holding you close as you continued to make out. You grinned as his volume increased, stroking him faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great news boys! Boss man says he's gonna...Wh-What the hell are you--?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GET! OUT!" Fizz yelled, expanding his arm to shove him back in the hall "I waited weeks for this Eddie, don't fuck it up for me!" he snapped before slamming the door shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was that really necessary man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't judge me, alright? After all the shit I've had to put up with, it's fair to say I've earned this. That and you've got the best set of lips I've ever kissed.~" he replied seductively, pulling you back onto the bed with him "Not gonna lie, I'm so busy </span>
  <em>
    <span>giving</span>
  </em>
  <span> I never really got to </span>
  <em>
    <span>receive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wanna remind me what is like, I've got another feature you might love.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and what would that be?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me put it to you this way, sure I'm a big hit with the ladies, but you should hear what the fellas have to say about me.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...No way, don't tell me you also have a...?" He took your hand, trailing it down his body until your reached his cock once again. This time, he let out a lusty gasp as your fingers came in contact something soft. Curious, you gently stroked this new opening, biting your lip as you marveled at his reaction "Wow, what didn't they put in you?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't you like to know. What are you waiting for, my coolant hasn't activated yet.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, it might take a little more <em>pressure</em> for the release. I've got just the tool for the job.~" His optics were instantly drawn to your crotch, biting his tongue as you revealed yourself to him "It might be a bit big though, think you can handle it?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bet my new servos I can. But if you're so worried, let me 'prep' that for you.~" Without warning he shifted positions to grip your hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-Hey, what are you...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you liked my tongue before, get a load of this.~" You gasped as his tongue extended, wrapping around your dick. You moaned softly as he started to move back and forth, slowly teasing you. The way he held you, the way he moaned made it clear, he was happy with blowing you alone. However, you were eager to 'test out' his new feature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy now, I think that's enough.~" you chuckled, pulling him off your dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't make me stop, you taste so good.~" he panted, only for you to push him back against the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, you're still getting it. Gotta make sure your working </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> well before I go.~" you purred. He winced as you entered him, screwing him at a steady pace "Sh-Shit, so warm, you really are a piece of work Fizzy.~" you growled playfully, picking up your speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aahn! G-Go ahead, be cute, just...keep...fucking...me!~" he lustfully screamed in between your hard thrusts. Outside the door, Eddie only sat on the ground, shaking his head as he heard your 'exchange'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Somethin' told me it was gonna end like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"End like what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gah! Sweet Lucifer kid, yer gonna give me a heat attack. I thought I told you to stay up front!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't come back, and I got scared. Where's (Y/N), did he fix Mr. Fizzy yet?" she asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh baby, yes! I'm cumming, I'm cumming!~" Fizz yelled, making Eddie quickly cover her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohh yeah, he fixed him alright. Maybe a little too well..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's he coming for? Is he late for something?" she asked, making him shake his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just go sit up front like I told you, now." he sternly ordered, making her pout as she stormed off "And that's why I don't have kids, they ask too many fuckin' questions. Yo (Y/N), everything OK in there?" he knocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good, we're good. Fizz just...needs some time to recharge." you nervously chuckled as you fixed your clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got curious I see, not that I blame ya. You wouldn't be the first one to screw him outta the blue. Also the big man thanks ya for your services and his new parts should be in tomorrow. He doesn't so this often, but seein' that Fizz is the main attraction, he says anythin' you want he'll deliver."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, anything you said?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anythin' within his reach, bear in mind this is a reward being offered by one of the greediest demons in Hell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, what I want is pretty small. You think I can get a free trip here for tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, and risk runnin' into that horny tin can again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's like you said, he can be bearable at times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet he was Casanova." he laughed, making you blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway! It's mostly for (S/N), as you could tell she's a big fan of his. The only thing she had her heart set on today was--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooh (Y/N).~" Fizz giggled, making you flinch as he hands gripped your hips "I'm ready for another 'test drive' baby.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, how are you not tired after that?!" you asked in a panic, feeling a slight tug on your waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you forget I'm a robot, a horny one at that. I can keep going for </span>
  <b>hours</b>
  <span> if I wanted to, and I'm not even close to done with you net. C'mere big boy, Fizzy wants to play!~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, wait! Whoa!!" You tried holding onto the door frame, only to be yanked back into the room. Eddie was wise to step back as the door slammed shut once again. "H-Hey, hey! Take it easy, I'm not </span>
  <b>that </b>
  <span>flexible!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not, but I sure am. Aahn, take me baby, take me!~" Fizz shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, now that's double the 'mess' </span>
  <b>I</b>
  <span> gotta clean up! Ya know that right?! Give the kid a chance to rest Fizz, he's not a fuckin' machine like you!" he yelled, pounding on the door "Ugh, poor bastard is never goin' home..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you say that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gah! Will. You. Stop. Doin'. That?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then stop leaving me alone so much. I may be eight, but I'm not stupid enough to sit in an empty auditorium by myself." she countered, leaving him with a dumbfounded look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...You're eight you said?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had to make sure 'cause you're a little young to be a smart ass." he countered as she stuck her tongue out at him "If you're so smart, how do ya not know what the word 'horny' means?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy says it's dirty talk, I've heard him and mommy say it before...What IS dirty talk anyway, how can talking be dirty?" she asked, Eddie groaning as he hid his face in his palm "What's the matter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just stay innocent kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>The next day...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe we get to come here again, and for free this time!" (S/N) squealed as she took her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take it easy sis, the show hasn't even started yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just happy we get to see it for reals this time. So what was wrong with Mr. Fizzy anyway? How did you fix him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well sis, it turned out the last person that 'fixed' him didn't have intentions of fixing him. Someone stole some important parts from him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! Who would do that?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No clue, they're gonna investigate after the show." As if on cue, the lights started to dim. A spotlight shining on the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Not this again..." she sighed, but like her, everyone turned to a loud whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yoo-hoo, up here little implings!" Fizz laughed as he swung from the beams, landing gracefully on the stage to their applause "Thank you my friends, thank you! It's your favorite jester the Robotic Fizzarolli, back in action! Before we get started with the show, how would one of you kiddies like an autograph from yours truly?" Before he knew it almost all of the children, your sister included, had their hands up to catch his attention "Whoa there little ones, take it easy. I can only pick one this go round, and that one iiiiis...you!" (S/N) gasped as he pointed to her "That's right little lady, you, come on down!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-He picked me, he picked me!" You laughed as she squealed, but panicked as she took off towards the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, (S/N)! Wait for me, slow down!" As soon as she was close to the stage, you gasped as she tripped, only to be caught in the jester's hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey hey, take it easy little Miss. Can't have ya getting hurt for me now." She laughed as she was lifted onto the stage, much to your relief "So, what's your name little one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I-I'm (S/N), and that's my brother (Y/N)."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With the book she wants you to sign. She took off so fast she forgot it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, a sketch book huh? Quite the artist I see, who is that handsome devil?" he joked, making the audience laugh "Seriously though, what would you like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, um...whatever you want I guess. I didn't think this far ahead..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, I've got just the message for you...Here you go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks man, so what's it say sis?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'To (S/N), keep your head up and you'll be a bold imp, just like...'" she suddenly sniffled, looking at you "'...just like your brother.'" she cried happily, a collective 'Aww' escaping the audience as she hugged him "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, thank you for having a skilled brother. And I'll be honest folks, it wasn't random luck I chose this kid. Truth is...I've been having a few 'issues' these past few days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn right you have, asshole!" A woman yelled, making him duck to dodge a beer can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that who I think it is?" you asked quietly, trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up...Ahem, as I was saying. This girl's brother, this imp right here, is the one that fixed me up. Without him I wouldn't be standing here right now. Let's give him a round of applause huh?" Everyone cheered as you joined them on stage "You know what the best part was? He works for free!" he joked to make them laugh "Sure Mammon got you back here, but I still owe you (Y/N). Thanks, and thanks for the 'test drive'.~" he winked to make you blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Test drive, for what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, it's nothing sis, it's nothing..."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Octavia x Male Musician Reader: Meet The Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Octavia introduces a new friend to her parents, Stolas wasn't prepared for a possible boyfriend to enter his home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For better context, the reader is a bird demon in this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lady Octavia, it’s time to wake up.” Boxley said as he opened the drapes, letting in the sunlight creep into the dark room. Octavia groaned tiredly, pulling her blanket over her head. She gasped as the fabric was suddenly yanked from her grip “Now now, none of that child’s play milady. If your father can’t get away with it you surely can’t either.”</p><p>“I was afraid of that…” she stretched with a wide yawn, unknowingly knocking her phone off the bed.</p><p>“Of course, no wonder you’re so tired.” he started as he picked up the device “I thought we talked about you texting at…Wait, who is this (Y/N)?”</p><p>“Hm, who?” As she turned around, she gasped in horror as the butler scrolled through her phone “B-Boxley, wait! Don’t read those, it’s nothing, really!” She panicked as he extended his free arm to hold her back. He had a less than pleased look on his face as he scrolled through the messages, noticing every other text was more raunchy then the other.</p><p>“Goodness, such language! Does Master Stolas know that you’ve been sexting this (Y/N), who happens to be a complete stranger to both of us? From her highness Lady Charlotte to Master Seviathan, I am well acquainted with your companions.”</p><p>“Can we not talk about this right now?! Give me back my phone, now!” He rolled her eyes as she desperately tried to reclaim the device, flailing her arms as she struggled to reach for it. However, he had the advantage in both height and strength. Which he used to effortlessly push her back onto the bed.</p><p>“If I may continue, your father is to know about all of your acquaintances. Now tell me, why shouldn’t I show him these explicit messages?”</p><p>“B-Because…Because…He’s more than a friend OK?!” she finally confessed, blushing heavily through her feathers.</p><p>“Are you saying that you have a secret boyfriend? His highness won’t like hearing about this.”</p><p>“Oh come on Boxley, do you have to tell dad everything about my social life?!”</p><p>“Only for your protection milady…However the way you blushed just now does confirm your feelings towards this boy. Was I correct to address him as a secret boyfriend?” he asked, finally giving the flustered princess back her phone. As soon as it was placed in her hand, a new message from you graced her screen.</p><p>⊱ ────── {.⋅ 📱 ⋅.} ───── ⊰</p><p>
  <em>(Y/N): Hey beautiful, r u free today? I want to see you. 💖🎶</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me: I’ll call you in a bit…my butler caught a glimpse of my phone. 😓😓</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Y/N): 😰 Busted?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me: 😓 Busted</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me: TTYL luv 💋💞💘</em>
</p><p>⊱ ────── {⋅. 📱 .⋅} ───── ⊰</p><p>“I saw those emoji’s Miss.” Boxley chuckled, making her blush a deeper crimson “Come now, tell me about this young man. Where did you meet him?” She looked up at him, almost too nervous to reply as he sat next to her “I promise you Miss, I won’t say a word of this to Master Stolas. Only on one condition however.”</p><p>“Oh bullocks, I hate it when you say that. And do I dare ask what that condition is?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s nothing drastic. The only thing I want is for you to promise me that you will introduce him to your father.”</p><p>“What, have you lost your bloody mind Boxley?! If any boy aside from Seviathan enters these 4 walls with me, dad would lose his mind!”</p><p>“And yet he would be even more peeved if he were to discover these messages on your phone.” he replied with a sing-song tone. She let out a frustrated growl before screaming into her pillow. Peeking up at him, she couldn’t say anything at his smug grin.</p><p>“Bloody bounder…Remember that night when I went clubbing with Charlie? I’m amazed that dad was OK with that outing, but that’s how I met (Y/N).”</p><p>────── 〔Flashback〕──────</p><p>“Seriously Via, I think we’ve been out here long enough. Vaggie is drunk and I can’t find Angel, we should <em>really</em> head back home.”</p><p>“Ooh come on <em>mi princesa</em>, relaaaaax.” Vaggie laughed, drunkenly clinging to her girlfriend “I-I’m not that drunk, I can *hic* I can have another round. And then, <em>you </em>can have <em>me</em> in VIP.~” she purred into her neck, making Charlie blush furiously. Octavia laughed at the scene, making sure to record the moment.</p><p>“I am definitely saving this for blackmail. Alright, let’s see if we can find Angel--Oof!” As she turned to try and spot Angel, she walked right into you, spilling her drink all over your back.</p><p>“Gah, that’s cold!” you squawked in alarm, shocked to feel the ice against your clothes.</p><p>“Oh my, I-I am so sorry! I was just looking for my friend, I swear I didn’t see…you…” As you turned to face her, it was as though you were both under a spell. She was lost in your (E/C) eyes just as you were lost in hers.</p><p>“Um, it’s fine, it was an accident right? Besides, this jacket is old anyway. I didn’t hurt you did I?”</p><p>“Heh, I should be asking that. I mean, I did bump into you after all. You could at least let me offer you a new jacket.”</p><p>“What? Oh no, that’s not--”</p><p>“Yo, (Y/N)! Move your ass, it’s time for your next set!”</p><p>“OK OK, take a chill pill Cliff, I’m coming. As if he didn’t yell it loud enough, I’m (Y/N), AKA (DJ name). You got a request before I hit the stage?”</p><p>“Oh! Um…How about you surprise me? I’m Octavia by the way, b-but you can call me Via.” As she offered her hand to you, she blushed as you gently grasped it, gently kissing it.</p><p>“As you wish, your highness.~” you winked before taking to the stage.</p><p>“I saw that, tryin’ to bang the DJ I see?” Angel teased, laughing as she was startled by his sudden presence.</p><p>“Goodness Angel, don’t scare me like that! Wait, where did you disappear to? We’ve been looking for you all night.”</p><p>“<em>Calmati ragazza</em>, I didn’t know that Lucca was workin’ tonight and he surprised me. He caught me dancin’ and pulled me to the bathroom real quick. That’s probably the only time we’ll get to fuck right under Charlie’s nose.”</p><p>“Ugh, forget I even asked. About (Y/N) though, do you know him?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, he used to work for Val a while back. Whenever I performed on stage at the club he was the number one DJ. Let me tell ya, he can woo any dame with his tracks. Have ya heard his music before?”</p><p>“No, I haven’t been her before so--” Her reply was drowned out by the cheering crowd. She watched as you stepped up to the turntables, putting on your (F/C) headphones. You couldn’t help but smile as your eyes met once again.</p><p>“Alright everyone, let’s keep this party going! This next song is dedicated to a special lady in the audience tonight, you know who you are.~” you winked, making most of the female patrons squeal. Octavia blushed with a timid smile, watching you the whole time as she danced to the music.</p><p>────── 〔⚜️〕──────</p><p>“As sweet as that is, a club of all places?”</p><p>“Ugh, I knew you were going to say something about that. If dad hears the word ‘club’ he’s going to lose it.” she whimpered, returning her face to the pillow.</p><p>“Come now Miss, not to quote Master Blitzø, but there is no need to be a drama queen. I’m certain once your father meets him in a more relaxed setting, he might get to like this boy.”</p><p>“First of all, <b>never </b>call me a drama queen, never even say that term again. It sounds weird coming from you.” she said, making him laugh “Secondly, are you absolutely certain this will work?”</p><p>“You don’t know unless you try Miss. Come, Master Stolas is no doubt waiting for you in the kitchen.”</p><p>“Can’t I just have breakfast in my room this morning?” she whined.</p><p>“Now Miss, we had a deal. Come, your father is waiting.” With a heavy sigh, the princess admitted defeat as she approached her closet to get dressed. Try as she might to stall her walk to the kitchen, it wasn’t long before she was greeted by Stolas with a hug.</p><p>“Good morning Octavia!” he cheerfully chirped as he squeezed her in his arms. As much as she wanted to push him away, as usual, she needed him to be in a good mood for what she’s about to tell him.</p><p>“Yes, good morning dad. I thought you would be eating in your office this morning.”</p><p>“Oh, where is the fun in that? I won’t get to see you if I dine in my office. So, how is my precious owlet doing this morning?”</p><p>“Fine.” she replied bluntly, taking her seat at the table.</p><p>“That tone says otherwise my dear, something’s bothering you. You can talk to me Via, what is the matter?” Stolas asked. She gazed at Boxley as he poured her coffee, noticing him give a side glance in Stolas’ direction. She gripped the handle of her cup, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“Dad, do you remember that outing I had with Charlie a while back? You know, the one where we practically had to beg you to allow me to go to that new club?”</p><p>“You mean the one Marcel Malice took over? Yes, what about it, did something happen there? I can have that place shut down in an instant.” he said with a serious tone, instantly worrying the princess.</p><p>“N-No, no no no, nothing like that. Well something did happen, I might have…met someone while we were out and about.”</p><p>“Ooh, a new friend then? Well that’s great, what is she like?” he asked, intrigued about her new ‘friend’. She took a large sip of her coffee, not even thinking about the chances of him assuming that you were a girl.</p><p>“Er…<em>they</em> are pretty nice actually. They love music like I do, they even make their own music as well.” she replied, Boxley shaking his head at the way she <em>worded </em>the response.</p><p>“Well that’s nice, I can’t wait to meet her. You know what, my schedule happens to be open today, why don’t you invite them over for afternoon tea?” The suggestion made her choke on her drink, quickly setting down the mug.</p><p>“Um, th-this afternoon, as in today?”</p><p>“Why yes, unless she’s busy…”</p><p>“No actually, he…I-I mean <em>they</em> texted me earlier. They did say they wanted to see me today, I supposed you and mum have to meet them eventually.”</p><p>“Alright then, it’s settled. Boxley, be certain to have everything set up at the gazebo this afternoon. It would be a shame to meet our new company inside on such a lovely day. The flowers are in bloom, I’m certain she will love it.”</p><p>“Of course sire, I shall prepare everything right away.”</p><p>
  <b>Sometime later…</b>
</p><p>“Wait a second, so you didn’t tell your dad that your new ‘friend’ is a guy? Worst of all, he doesn’t know we’re dating?! This wasn’t really how I pictured meeting your parents Via.”you groaned as you turned to leave, Octavia quickly grabbing your arm.</p><p>“I’m sorry love, I panicked! Once he started talking I already knew it was too late. If only Boxley hadn’t looked at my phone, we wouldn’t be in this bloody mess.” she whimpered, resting her head on your chest.</p><p>“Hey, relax babe, I’m sure it’s going to be fine. I mean come on, your parents can’t be that bad.” you chuckled, but noticed the skeptical look on her face.</p><p>“(Y/N), darling…while my dad is determined to spoil me as ‘daddy’s girl’, my mum is determined to marry me off. When she first met Seviathan, she instantly thought we were engaged already.” You laughed at the story at first, yet her silence was a clear sign that she was serious.</p><p>“Wait, you weren’t joking were you?”</p><p>“Nope, so be prepared for possible wedding talk from her. Shockingly she doesn’t care if my boyfriend is a noble or not, she just <b>really</b> wants grandchildren.”</p><p>“Via, we’re like, in our 20’s! Don’t get me wrong, I love you, but marriage is a bit of a huge step don’t you think? And kids too? Don’t even get me started on that…” you exclaimed, already thinking about all the questions her mother might ask you.</p><p>“It can’t be helped, as a princess it’s my duty to keep the family line going. I’m bound to have a husband at some point, better it be someone I love versus an arranged marriage.”</p><p>“Sadly her father wasn’t so fortunate to have a choice.” Boxley said as he walked up to them “Well well, you must be Master (Y/N) I presume.”</p><p>“Er, yeah, that’s me. And you are…?”</p><p>“Boxley Clawford at your service, I am the head of staff here. I will also be accompanying you during tea time. Might pray tell is the box for?” he asked, pointing out the vibrantly wrapped gift box in your hand.</p><p>“Oh, this? It’s for her dad, I heard he liked Hell Spring Chocolates. I was also hoping it would be a good icebreaker, considering he’s in the dark about me dating his daughter.” You gave her an annoyed glare, only for her to dismiss you with an eye roll.</p><p>“(Y/N) please, I said I was sorry.”</p><p>“Alright you love birds, that’s enough. Your parents are waiting Miss, shall we?” She looked at you worriedly, taking your hand with a deep sigh.</p><p>“Yes, but why don’t you walk ahead of us? Just as a precaution for dad’s reaction.”</p><p>“Way ahead of you milady, let us be going.” As you followed him through the garden, it wasn’t long before the gazebo came into view. You gulped nervously, gripping her hand tighter.</p><p>“Just relax love, you haven’t even talked to him yet.”</p><p>“Then why do I feel like my stomach is about to explode?” you whispered.</p><p>“Oh, Boxley! There you are, the arrangement looks fantastic. Now all we need is Via and her little friend. Where are the girls anyway, have you brought them with you?”</p><p>“Indeed I did sire, however I must correct you on one thing. Her friend happens to be a boy.” he said, Stella’s lit up at the word. Stolas however stood there in stunned silence before laughing.</p><p>“Oh that’s rich Boxley, after all these years you still know how to make me laugh. For a minute there it sounded like you said her new friend was a boy.”</p><p>“Um, I did sire. It’s safe to say Master (Y/N) might be her boyfriend.”</p><p>“A boyfriend you say? Well it’s about time! I can already hear wedding bells.” Stella giggled, but noticed her husband’s eye start to twitch “I saw that Stolas, don’t you dare make a scene when they get here. Who knows, you might like this boy.”</p><p>“I highly doubt that my dear.”</p><p>“And why is that dare I ask?”</p><p>“Because I already hate him.”</p><p>“You haven’t even met the boy yet!” Boxley rubbed his temples as they continued to argue.</p><p>“Ahem! Your highness’ please, I believe I see them coming.” he said with an insistent tone.</p><p>“Via, so glad you could join us dear. And who is your little friend?” Stella was quick to greet you with a smile, just as Octavia predicted.</p><p>“H-Hello ma’am, I’m (F/N), (F/N) (L/N). It’s really nice to meet you, Via’s told me a lot about you. You’re much lovelier in person.”</p><p>“Aww, why thank you my dear. Please, do call me Stella.” she giggled. Octavia knew her personality would do a full 360, however she didn’t think it would be that quick.</p><p>“Well, OK, if you insist Miss Stella.”</p><p>“Oh no my dear, just Stella is fine.”</p><p>“Ahem, the tea is getting cold. Shall we take our seats now?” Stolas insisted, intimidating you with his brooding tone.</p><p>“Stolas, don’t you dare ruin this for her.” Stella quietly growled, gripping his arm to pull him forward “(Y/N), this is my husband, Prince Stolas. I speak for both of us when I say we are thrilled to meet you. Isn’t that right dear?” she said, elbowing him as an incentive for him to say something.</p><p>“Yes, simply thrilled.”</p><p>“R-Right, it’s an honor to meet you sir. Via has told me so much about you.” you said, offering your hand for a handshake. He continued to glare at you disapprovingly, making you awkwardly pull your hand back “I brought these for you sir, she says they’re your favorite.” He looked at the box, then continued to glare at you.</p><p>“As I was saying, the tea is getting cold.” He turned to take his seat, making Stella force out an uneasy laugh.</p><p>“What can I say, it is best served warm after all…I am going to kill him.” she mumbled before sitting down.</p><p>“Yeah, your dad totally hates me.” you whimpered.</p><p>“It’s not over yet love, we can do this…hopefully without you being turned to stone.” she muttered.</p><p>“Er, wait, what?!”</p><p>“Nothing! Only joking, let’s have a seat shall we?” she laughed nervously.</p><p>“This is certainly going to be an interesting tea party.” Boxley commented to himself. The next few minutes were the 4 of you sitting in awkward silence. Each time you sipped from your cup you could feel Stolas’ cold red eyes glued to you.</p><p>“Well, (Y/N), why don’t you tell us about yourself. Where are you from?” Stella finally asked.</p><p>“Hm? Oh, I actually used to live in the Gluttony Ring when I was younger. Once I was old enough I decided to go to school and study music.”</p><p>“Via did mention you were a music lover. I take it your studies didn’t go too well if you DJ for Marcel Malice.” Stolas commented dryly.</p><p>“Dad--!”</p><p>“Actually, I’ll have you know I graduated with honors sir. Not every DJ is self taught you know.” you countered.</p><p>“Is that so, it can’t be that hard to shuffle a few records around.”</p><p>“OK! Changing the subject, why don’t you tell us more about how you and Via met.” Stella intervened, much to her daughter’s relief.</p><p>“We actually met at the club where I work. I was on my way to the stage and she bumped into me.”</p><p>“Oh Satan, I spilled my drink everywhere. Including all over what I’m sure was a very expensive jacket.</p><p>“Like I said, it was no big deal Via. She still insists on replacing it for me, the stain came right out. Anyway, after my set I caught her getting ready to leave. I was lucky enough to have her stick around a bit longer.”</p><p>“We spent the remainder of the night talking. Before we knew it the place was getting ready to close. Soon after that we arranged to meet again.”</p><p>“At another club I assume?” Stolas asked, pressing on the princess’ nerves.</p><p>“No dad, we actually had our first da…er…outing at Pentagram Park. Aside from EDM he’s also an acoustic musician.”</p><p>“Yeah, I remember that day. I brought my guitar with me and played a song I was working on for her. She loved it so much I got her to sing with me.” She blushed as you held her hand “And I was hoping that someday she could sing the actual vocals for me, she has an amazing voice.”</p><p>“(Y/N) please.” she giggled as you kissed her cheek. However, she glanced at her father, who glared daggers at you.</p><p>“Well then, so you can play with something else other than a computer, impressive. Here I thought you relied on a sound library for all of that.”</p><p>“Stolas, if you don’t stop--”</p><p>“It goes way beyond that sir. I learned how to play a lot of different instruments for my music. Most of the sounds I use are all made by yours truly, there’s nothing I can’t play.” He raised a skeptical brow at you, accepting your reply as a challenge.</p><p>“Is that so? How about a piano then?”</p><p>“Yes, the organ too.”</p><p>“Hmph, how about a flute?”</p><p>“Learned when I was younger.”</p><p>“Violin?”</p><p>“My mom taught me, hated those lessons but they paid off.”</p><p>“Cello?”</p><p>“High. School. Orchestra.” you grinned smugly before sipping your tea. Stolas gripped his cup with a frustrated growl, almost cracking it.</p><p>“My goodness (Y/N), you could be a one man band with that kind of talent. How did you manage to learn so many instruments?”</p><p>“Years of practice Stella, one of my favorite instruments has to be the violin. I’ve actually done a few tracks where I mix traditional with techno. It was a bit of a challenge but it was fun.”</p><p>“Wait, how does one blend 2 different sounds together? You make it sound so easy.”</p><p>“Trust me when I say it wasn’t sir, but like I said, it was fun. I had a friend of mine help me write the music, then we recorded my playing in the old warehouse in Imp City. The acoustics in that building were perfect. After that--”</p><p>“What, that was <b>you</b> playing that day? I thought I heard music from that building…”</p><p>“And what pray tell were you doing in Imp City, darling husband of mine?” Stella asked, flashing him a threatening glare. His eyes went wide as saucers, darting from side to side as he tried to come up with an answer. He knew exactly <em>who </em>he was doing, and right now he was worried that she knew as well.</p><p>“We were only passing through milady, Master Stolas had an appointment elsewhere and we were stuck in traffic. I rolled down the windows to let in some air and he must have heard Master (Y/N)’s playing.” Boxley swiftly answered, winking at Stolas as he replaced his cracked tea cup.</p><p>“Yes, that’s it! I had a meeting with the professors at the academy, remember? We were discussing the new schedule for my classes.”</p><p>“Classes, you’re a teacher too? How come I never saw you at the school then?”</p><p>“I mostly teach at night. I can’t show my students the stars during the day now can I? I can talk about the constellations all day, or night I should say.” he chuckled, making you laugh at his pun. Octavia noticed this, instantly seeing that as a sign of progress.</p><p>“Believe me, we know dear.” Stella rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You know dad, (Y/N) is also interested in astronomy. Didn’t you have a question about the stars love?” she asked, kicking your leg.</p><p>“Ow! Um, yes! Yes, I did. Since you study the stars, have you ever seen the skies in the living world?”</p><p>“Indeed I have, I’ll never forget when my father taught me how to open the portals for the first time. I was fortunate to summon one during a meteor shower. All on my first attempt too.” As he continued with his story, Octavia and Stella were both pleased to see you so absorbed by his words. Even Boxley smiled at the scene, chuckling to himself as the princess’ worries melted away. Before you knew it, you had Stolas laughing at your jokes and stories as well.</p><p>“I swear, I am not making this up. As we were running, I tripped, fell face first into the trash, and those thugs literally ran right past me. They didn’t see me laying like a limp ragdoll behind the garbage cans.” you snickered as you tried to compose yourself. You had the family laughing hysterically at the story, even Boxley had to hold back his laughter as he tried to keep serving you.</p><p>“Oh dear, I…I haven’t laughed this hard in years!” Stolas cackled, struggling to calm himself down.</p><p>“You really are quite a card (Y/N). Now, that story with you and that reporter. Did you really have to hide under her car after that botched interview?”</p><p>“Sure did, I was under there for at least 3 hours. Killjoy had the whole studio looking for me, getting out in one piece was no easy task. I’m lucky enough to be sitting here telling you that story.” Before you could go on, your phone rang with a text “Huh? Oh great, not now.”</p><p>“Is something wrong love?”</p><p>“Yeah, my boss is calling me in for a last minute set. I hate it when he does this, aside from me he’s got like 5 different DJs he could call. Without fail he always calls me. I’m sorry to cut this short, it’s best I get going.”</p><p>“No worries, it’s quite alright. Also…why don’t we do this again sometime?” Stolas asked, surprising you with his sudden kindness.</p><p>“Wow, really? Yeah, definitely, of course. I would like that sir, thank you.”</p><p>“Please, you may call me Stolas. And do forgive my cold demeanor, hearing that my little girl has a boyfriend was a bit of a shock. I’m honestly surprised that she never mentioned you.”</p><p>“As am I.” Boxley muttered sarcastically.</p><p>“Ahem, I heard that Boxley! As I was saying, perhaps sometime next week we can do this again?”</p><p>“Sure, I’m free next Saturday. It was nice meeting you both, I’ll see you next week then.” With that, you shook his hand as Octavia offered to walk you out. As soon as you were out of view of her parents, you playfully pinned her to the hedges. She giggled as you kissed her neck, teasing her as your beak preened her plumes.</p><p>“Mmm, goodness (Y/N), you weren’t tense back there were you?~” she asked coyly, pulling you into a kiss.</p><p>“You have no idea babe. I mean, did you see the way your dad first looked at me? Before I even sat down it looked like he was gonna kill me. And we have to do this again next week?”</p><p>“Will you stop freaking out already? You got him to like you in the end, that’s all that matters. And for that, you deserve a special treat.~” she cooed as she kissed you, switching places with you. You blushed as she kissed your neck, slowly working her way down your torso until she was on her knees.</p><p>“R-Really, out here? Won’t your parents hear us?” you stammered, feeling her undo your belt.</p><p>“You’re stressing again love. Just relax, and let me take care of you.~”</p><p>“Don’t even think about it young lady.” Octavia squealed in alarm, quickly standing as Boxley came around the corner “Nice try, your father used to pull that trick with one of the past butlers.”</p><p>“B-B-Boxley please, can’t I have some privacy around here?!”</p><p>“Then take it to your room, the garden is far too open for such fornication.”</p><p>“Wait, your dad seduced one of the <em>butlers</em> before?! But I thought--”</p><p>“It’s a long…LONG story (Y/N).”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528391">Dancing With Fire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitzTheDragon/pseuds/BlitzTheDragon">BlitzTheDragon</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>